Dauntless Initiating Divergents
by JerkZero
Summary: 'Once Alex leaves the room I take it for a chance. Archer's leather jacket has a knife in it. Wow that guy is always prepared. I take it out and start sawing off my ropes. Once mine are off I walk over to Kat. We hear Alex open the door. He's back, too soon, might I add.' What happens when Jared's old lives unravels before him? And Lilly, Kat, and Jay's? Rated T because we CAN!
1. Chapter 1: Choosing (Jared's POV)

**A/N: WARNING: Updates will be random due to four people writing this fanfic. We each have an assigned POV to write, any way hope you enjoy.**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

Tomorrow is finally choosing days. The words echo in my head from my aptitude test 'You are divergent, don't tell anyone. Keep it quiet. If anyone finds out, they will kill you. You tested closest to dauntless. Go there. Be careful.'

I start shaking. I'm nervous because my parents might be mad that I'm leaving them. I don't want to stay in Abnegation. Abnegation is very boring. The clothes are gray and boring. The food is bland and tasteless. I really want to get out. The people are too nice and really get on my nerves.

My parents ask if I'm ready for choosing day and I am. I am ready to be brave. I am ready to be Dauntless. I am ready to choose what I was born to choose. I want to do this.

I walk around my house, nervous.

My hands are shaking as I walk.

I feel sweat stream down my neck.

I'm scared.

At home, every glance at my parents makes me feel guilty. I've never been selfless, and I could always feel their disappointment in me. I will get away tomorrow. I won't ever have to see them again. I can do this.

**Page break…**

"Jared Lain."

I walk up to the center of the room, trying to discreetly wipe my sweaty hands on my gray pants. Can anyone see the sweat stains in my arm pits? I hope not. I am sweating like a pig over a fire. I am so nervous, but I can do this… right?

The knife glides across my palm, and without my permission my blood drips onto the hot coals. There is a collective gasp across the room. I walk over and join my fellow initiates. I am now Dauntless.

I look over at my parents. I see the look of disappointment on my parents face. My mom starts crying. She is sad I'm leaving her but this is my life. I have to run it. I am brave. I am Dauntless.

People start spilling out of the room. I follow the people wearing black. I am now Dauntless, just like them.

We go to the stairwell. I see the Dauntless sprinting up the stairs. I follow them, trying to keep up.

By the 5th floor, i'm huffing and puffing. I'm only half way there. I have to keep going. I have to stay strong.

I finally make it to the top of the building. I made it. From up here I can see the view of the entire city.

I look around the roof and I see another transfer from Abnegation. She has dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. I have never seen her before, but I'm already starting to crush.

The train comes and all the Dauntless born start jumping on the train. I have to jump. I am brave now. I am Dauntless.

I break into a run and jump.


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing (Katherine's POV)

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. This is the second of four authors and a different character's POV.**

* * *

******Katherine's POV******

As I walk down the stairs to the dining room table, a flood of nerves washes over me. Today is choosing day. Last night I could not sleep. Carrie's words were echoing through my head, 'You're test results were inconclusive, you read Dauntless, Amity, and Abnegation. There is a name for people like you… Divergent. Don't tell anyone or you will be killed. Divergence is dangerous and must be kept secret. I would suggest transferring to dauntless. Be brave.'

All through breakfast I stare off into space.

Guilt overwhelms me. My parents are expecting me to stay in abnegation, and I am going to leave them. I can already see the look of shock and hurt on their faces. But I can't think like that. I need to be brave. I need to be Dauntless.

*****Page break*****

After several people have chosen their new factions my name is called.

I nervously walk up to the front of the room and slowly slide the knife across my hand. I watch as my blood drips onto the Dauntless coals.

I don't even look at my parents in fear of what I might see, I would have broken down crying right then and there.

I have to be brave. I have to be Dauntless.

I zone out for the rest of the ceremony, saying my silent goodbyes, on the verge of tears.

I have to be brave. I have to be Dauntless.

Next thing I know we are headed up the stairs to the roof. When we get there I see some of the Dauntless-born initiates jump on to the train. I jump too.

There was one other Abnegation transfer. I see the dull gray clothing from across the train car. He looks a little taller than me with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. 'He's kinda cute' I think to myself. 'shut-up brain, I need to focus on initiation' I mentally yell. But i can already feel myself falling for this boy that I've never even met.

"Time to jump" I hear one of the Dauntless-born initiates yell.

I jump, and as I look over I make eye contact with the intriguing boy with the deep blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Choosing (Lilith's POV)

**A/N: Hi all! I am the third author, and all of Lilith's POV's will be written by me. P.S. R&R (Reviews really help me, and if you have ideas please let me know!)**

* * *

******Lilith's POV******

Determination. It is all I feel as I walk into the cafeteria at Erudite headquarters. I know what I have to choose, and I am ready. Jeanine discovered my Divergence first and recognized its potential for our plan. We are destined to be the leaders of the factions; we are superior.

Knowledge and power are all I need in life. Dauntless training will give me the power I need to put my intelligence to use. Jeanine and I have planned this for the past four years, preparing for every scenario and possible outcome. All of them are in our favor as long as I go into the Dauntless faction.

I have trained in secret to get on the top of the class once I transfer. As I chew my eggs I remember the conversation I had with Sara yesterday after my aptitude test.

"You're Divergent," she whispered while flitting her eyes across the room in search of someone listening in.

I bit back my smirk and instead lifted a brow. "What does that mean?"

She sighed. "It means you tested positive for both Erudite and Dauntless. If word gets out, you could very well be killed. Dauntless or Amity is your best bet if you want to keep this a secret."

I nodded my head slowly as if processing the information in my usual Erudite-way. Then a smile flashed upon my face.

"Because I tested for Dauntless, I think I should go there. That's logically the best option. Thank you for your help."

Once I left I headed straight for my Erudite room to review the plan one last time.

Now I was finished with breakfast and taking my last deep breath of the sterile Erudite air. I would miss this place dearly, not able to fathom being surrounded by a bunch of reckless idiots.

**Page Break**

Leger. My last name is alphabetically near the front of the list, so I have little time to think about my decision one last time. Right before me a Jared Lain is called, and he picks Dauntless. He is a Stiff, and I almost laugh at his illogical decision. Perhaps he's Divergent and was also told to pick Dauntless. I will keep an eye on him while searching for the other Divergent.

"Lilith Leger."

I smile and go to the front of the room, grabbing the knife to slit my hand. The blood pools up into small beads, which then free fall toward the burning coals where they burst. I hide my grimace as a part of me burns and morphs with the Dauntless brutes.

Power, I remind myself.

The rest of the ceremony proceeds, and I am soon able to run with my fellow faction members. I watch my step while going up the stairs after seeing others being trampled. The wind whips my long hair into my face when we hit the top.

The natural-born Dauntless are pounding full speed to the edge of the building. Oh, god, I would have to jump. Jeanine, of course, warned me of this, but I never expected the rush of adrenaline that accompanies it.

My footsteps follow their suit first, and I see the train as I fly through the air. When my feet hit the train car's floor I laugh. When I see another girl slipping off of my car, I don't move to help her. She slips and crashes to the ground. I rush to the opening and see her with a stump of a hand left.

A strangled sob erupts from beside me as an Amity girl jumps off to help her. Idiot. Reckless courage just got her on the streets for the rest of her life. And dead, once Jeanine and I get into power.

Across the car I notice a boy staring at me. His stare is intense due to his bright blue eyes. His dark hair rustles in the wind. Another blond girl and boy jump into the car as well. His attention focuses on them for a split second before returning to me. I feel like the cells I study through microscopes and consider telling him off.

Right before I do, he smiles. Does he… like me? No. That's an illogical thought….


	4. Chapter 4: Choosing (James's POV)

**A/N: Hi everybody it's the 4th author here, just wanted you to know that I will be doing all of James' POVs (please R&R and tell me what I should do!)**

* * *

******James POV******

It's finally here, choosing day. I pace back and forth in my room thinking of what happened yesterday at the aptitude test. I remember clearly what my administer told me. "You're Divergent," she had said. Well I certainly knew what that meant. It meant I could finally get out of stupid Amity. I want to get out of this stupid place, all the people are too nice. The worst part of this is that the reason they are so nice is because of the bread, which is DRUGGED!

The government wants control so badly that they POISON their people into being loony. I feel like the only sane person here, even my parents are drugged. I REFUSE to eat this freaking bread! I would rather die than eat this DAMN bread!

As we come to the choosing ceremony I see that we are supposed to get in alphabetical order from last name. As I look at the list for my name to appear I see something "fantastic"(sarcasm detected). I'm the first one on the list "great". As some woman from Erudite talks about choosing your destiny, my palms start to get sweaty. Soon it was the first person (me) gets called up to the bowls of each faction. I could feel the hundreds of eyes following my every move. Sweating I take the small knife and make a cut on my palm. As I held my hand over the Dauntless bowl, one drop of my blood drops into the hot, burning coals. As I turn around I see my parents looking shocked, the drugged effect seemed to be gone. Then my mother started to cry silently, my father is beyond shocked. I smile sadly and walked away.

Soon the Choosing Ceremony is over and since I was the first person to pick Dauntless I was one of the first people to run and jump onto the train. As I looked to the opening of the train I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life with her long dark brown hair and her stormy gray eyes. Since I was in a trance by her beauty, I didn't know that she was glaring harshly at me. I suddenly hear a noise and look away to see a blond girl and boy jump into the car with us wearing Abnegation clothing. I then look over to the girl and smile at her before getting up and talking to the blond boy.


	5. Chapter 5: Jump & Crush (Jared's POV)

**A/N: Hey, I'm the first author! I'm back to write more! I love all you guys reading the story! I hope you like Jared as much as I do! I hope he doesn't seem too much like a jerk!**

* * *

******Jared's POV******

A brown-haired boy walks over to me.

"Sup, I'm Jared," I say introducing myself.

"I'm James…. Jay, I'm Jay," says Jay.

"Well I'm from Abnegation, hence my clothes," I say gesturing to my attire.

"I'm from freakin Amity! I'm happy to get out of that damn place! Everyone was freaking drugged from that bread! It was so DAMN peaceful! I would rather die than stay in that place!" Jay says complaining about Amity.

"Well that sounds like HELL! I'm so freaking happy you got out! Abnegation was just as freaking annoying! Everything was so damn plain! It was so freaking annoying!" I say.

"Plain and peaceful suck! I know Dauntless will be better!" Jay says.

"True dat homie," I say, "This will be so damn fun. This will be the time of our lives homie J!"

We see everyone starting to jump off the train, so I follow jumping out of the train.

One of the Dauntless born yells, "You gotta jump!"

I look down to the netting and break into a run.

I see the cute Abnegation transfer, like me, running next to me.

Some Erudite snob jumps out in front of me. I push her out of my way, kicking her when she hits the ground. "Stay out of my damn way bitch!"

She looks at me with an evil glare.

I turn and keep running toward the net. I'm about to jump when I see my crush. Damn I'm already crushing!

I let her jump first and I hear her at the bottom of the net. "I'm Kat," she says to the person at the bottom.

I follow her, jumping second. "Two stiffs in a row!" yells the guy at the bottom and all the Dauntless cheer.

"Whats your name?" asks the guy.

"Dude, I'm Jared," I say.

"Well welcome to Dauntless 'dude'," He says as he helps me off the net.

I see the cute stiff and I feel drawn towards her.

I find my legs carrying me over to her.

"I'm Jared," I say introducing myself to my crush.

"I'm Kat," she says.

'She's cute!' yells my brain. 'No Dip' I yell back.

"So this may be a bit fast… but you're cute!" I say grinning.

"I know," she says jokingly while flipping her hair.

"I mean you truly are beautiful!" I say smiling.

Kat blushes and looks at the ground, while shuffling her feet embarrassed.

I walk to stand next to her and grab her hand.

She interlinks her fingers in mine.

We are holding hands! I'm holding hands with my crush! I love her!

A Dauntless leader starts talking, "I'm Matt, I'm going to bring y'all on a tour. Dauntless born can go to their rooms, I assume you know where to go."

Matt shows us the chasm and the dorm. The whole time Kat and I are holding hands.

Kat and I sit on a bunk in the dorm.

"How come I have never seen you in Abnegation?" I ask her.

"I don't know," she says.

"I sure wish we would have seen each other before!" I say grinning.

Kat blushes, and starts giggling.

I start tickling her and she starts laughing.

She tries to squirm away but I keep tickling her. She laughs the whole time.

Matt walks in and says "It's curfew and everyone needs to go to bed."

I lay on the bottom bunk as Kat climbs to the top bunk.

Once everything is quiet I climb up to the top bunk.

Kat is asleep when I wrap my arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

I fall asleep with my arms around Kat.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Matt (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: This is the third writer, sorry for the confusion. We just felt that the second writer's POV was unnecessary. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review, even if you hate it! We would like to know.**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

Jumping off the train isn't as hard as I expected. Landing is a different story. I am one of the few who am able to land on my feet. The bright blue-eyed boy is no longer staring at me, so I feel a bit better. As I wind my way through the crowd a boy shoves me to the ground, kicks me, then curses at me to stay out of his way.

"Pansycake stiff!" I shout out in an undignified way, but I don't think he hears me.

The blue-eyed boy makes a sudden return, extending his hand for me to grab. At first I suspect he is mocking me, but later concludes he is sincere in his actions. I let him help me up, hopeful he will leave me alone if I do.

"Hi, I'm Jay," he says awkwardly.

I look him over once and decide he isn't going to be an asset to me. I smile at him as though I'm tasting Amity bread.

"Pleasure to meet you," I say with sarcasm lining my voice. Before he can respond, I walk away with my head held high.

No one but the stupid stiff boy and girl have jumped, so I decide to go next. Hopefully I'll land on the jerk that pushed me down. Preferably his head. Without any hesitation I fly once again and come crashing down on a net. Again I laugh.

A boy helps me out, and I recognize him immediately as Matthew Greer. He was in Erudite two years ago before he transferred to Dauntless. He works for Jeanine, and I was told to inform him on anything I find out. I nod once to him as he helps me down the stairs.

"Name?" he asks.

"Lilly," I say automatically.

Joining the group of initiates that have jumped, I notice the jerk and stiff girl talking. Great, they can keep each other company and stay out of my way. If either of them are Divergent and I find out, they're the first to go.

Once everyone has jumped, we are guided by Matt to our rooms. After picking my bunk, the one below a Candor girl named Brenna, I decide to try to explore. That idea is soon crushed by Matt announcing that it was curfew and time to go to bed.

In the chaos and clamor that soon ensues, I slip out the door and follow Matt. With the stealth I learned from Erudite he doesn't notice me.

Only once we are in an area not illuminated by any lamps do I dare speak.

"Matthew," I whisper.

He turns and immediately assumes a fighting stance. Upon seeing my shadowy outline, he relaxes his posture.

"Oh, it's just you. Got something already?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, knowing he can't see me. "No, of course not. But do you have anything for me? Jeanine gave us both direct orders to report anything about Divergence to her."

He shakes his head. "Not yet. All of the aptitude tests turned out alright, though most of those were probably faked like yours. Jeanine wanted me to tell you to try to get close to some of the initiates and find out if they're Divergent."

I sighed. "God, now I'll have to talk to stiffs."

He chuckles. "I've had to train them the past few years."

I smile, and we say our goodbyes. We agree to meet in two nights at the same time and the same place and report anything new. We aren't to write anything down, just in case someone finds it.

I sneak back in and go straight to bed without changing. I hear the steady breathing of everyone sleeping, and the silent cries of some cowards. I notice the two stiffs together.

That night I go to bed and dream of an Erudite-controlled city.


	7. Chapter 7: Fight (Kat's POV)

**A/N This is the second writer sorry for all the switching around and confusion. Hope y'all like it so far! please review thought and ideas.**

* * *

******Kat's POV******

I wake up with the feeling of arms wrapped around me. Jared was already awake. I turn around so I'm facing him.

"Good morning beautiful" Jared says smiling.

"Morning handsome" I reply with a grin.

We lay there wrapped in each others arms until Matt comes in to tell us it's time for breakfast.

We walk to the cafeteria hand in hand.

*****Page break*****

After breakfast we went to the training room to start fighting.

We looked at the board to see who was fighting who:

_Jared vs. Kim_

_Zak vs. Aaron_

_Nik vs. Jake_

_Kat vs. Alex_

_Xander vs. Henry_

_Jay vs. Lilly_

Jared steps out into the ring and Kim does the same. Kim is skinny and has little muscle. The only thing she has on her side is speed.

Matt says "Go."

Kim starts circling Jared. Kim carries herself like a squirrel- small week and hands in front of her chest.

Jared brings his hands up, guarding his face. I fought the urge to cheer for my crush, I couldn't cheer, I think I'd get in trouble.

Jared throws a jab, then a cross and Kim steps back a foot for each punch.

Jared picks her up, like she's as light as a feather. And throws her on the ground and starts kicking and kicking her.

He jumps on top of her, and kicks and kicks and kicks.

Matt starts yelling at Jared to stop and he steps away.

Kim is unconscious. Her nose is bleeding, her lip is swollen, she has a black eye and she has bruises starting to form all over her body.

Matt high-fives Jared and congratulates him on his victory.

There were two more fights before my fight.

Jared comes over and tells me to do my best and I agree. I will do my best. I am Dauntless, I am brave. I can do this.

Finally it is my turn. I step into the ring.

I survey my opponent. He is 2 feet taller than me and has gorgeous hair and stunning brown eyes. He has a tall, broad, muscular build. I have no clue how I am going to pull this off.

Matt says "Go."

I bring my hands up to guard my face like I watched Jared do.

Alex tries to punch me, but I dodge each punch and counter kicking him in the nuts, hard.

I see the look of anguish on his face. I can tell that hurt him bad. Instead of falling down like I thought he would, he gets an angry look on his face. One that I will probably remember forever. He looked pissed and ready to beat me to a pulp.

He charges at me, and I move out-of-the-way but he is quicker than me and grabs me. He throws me to the ground and sits on me.

"Is the little girl scared?" he asks and starts laughing.

I try to punch him but he holds my arms down. I try to kick him but he has my legs held down too.

"Awwww, poor little girly can't get out," he says putting a puppy dog frown on his face.

I try to squirm out of his grasp, but I can't. He has me trapped.

"Is Jared here to save you?" He asks, "Hahaha…. he's not."

He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "Sorry love, I gotta pound your face in now," he says starting his fist down on my face.

I try to squirm out-of-the-way, but I still can't move.

His fist hits my face and I feel a pain in my face.

He hits me again and again.

I feel something warm roll down my face.

I start muttering, "Stop, stop, please stop," but he keeps going.

Finally Matt yells, "STOP!"

But Alex keeps going.

Matt keeps yelling stop, and Alex keeps punching me.

The room starts to spin. I start to get light-headed.

Matt comes over and pulls Alex off me, throwing him aside.

"You okay Kat?" were the last words I heard before I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting day(Jay's POV)

**A/N: This is the 4th author speaking , just wanted to let you know and please R&R**

* * *

******Jay's POV******

As I wake up in the dorm the day after the Choosing ceremony I look over and see the beautiful girl still asleep in her bunk. It looked like nobody was awake so I decided to get ready for the day. I usually wake up really early due to what duties we had for the day when I was in Amity.

When I'm almost ready Matt comes in and yells "breakfast"

I look around the room and see both the Jared and the other Abnegation transfer are on the same bed. That was fast! When we came to the cafeteria I went and grabbed 2 muffins and some cake. After breakfast we went to the training room for the first part of our training. I see a list over on one of the boards in the list and see that I'm facing the cute girl but our fight is the last of the day.

I watch the fight's trying to figure out who I should be afraid of. I see Jared kick one guy's butt really fast. I am SOOOOOOO glad he is my friend! The next couple of fights I didn't pay a lot of attention but when the other Abnegation transfer Kat getting punched in the face by a guy from Erudite. Even though Matt said stop he didn't . I think that should NOT be allowed. I'm a little worried about that guy. As I look away I see Jared taking Kat to the Infirmary, I hope she will be okay I was starting to like her as a friend. At last my fight was up. I was nervous because I was facing the girl I helped up yesterday and she was cute.

**Page Break**

Matt says the one word I was dreading 'go'. As I get into my fighting stance I see the girl doing the same with a glare on her face. Great just what I needed, a cute girl to hate me. I then attacked really quickly, sweeping my foot under her legs causing her to fall down hard on he back hard. I didn't want to knock her out really fast. As she gets up I get a kick in her stomach and she falls down again. I was beginning to think that this was going to be an easy win but I spoke too soon. She then punched me in the face hard. But I was too in the fight to notice that she was starting to lose her energy. I knocked her to the ground and sat on so she couldn't get up. I'm about to make the finally punch but I see something in her eyes and I stop. That was a really bad move because the next thing I knew we flipped position's so that I was under her. She then looked at me and then I was losing consciousness and the last thing I saw was her face.


	9. Chapter 9: Infirmary (Jared's POV)

**A/N: The first author is back! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

******Jared's POV******

Alex keeps punching Kat. I want him to stop. In my head i'm yelling at him to stop.

I hear Kat whisper at him to stop, but he keeps going.

Blood starts to run from her nose. Her lip starts to swell.

Matt yells, "Stop," but Alex keeps going.

Matt stands up and walks over to Alex who is still punching.

Matt yells, "STOP!" in Alex's ear.

Alex keeps going. Kat can't move she gives up trying to escape.

Alex punches Kat one last time and she goes out cold.

Matt pulls Alex off Kat.

Matt throws Alex to the ground screaming, "You're a coward! You don't beat the helpless! That's a sign of a coward!"

I run to Kat, picking her up in my arms. Alex will pay. He can't get away with this. He can't hurt my Kat. I love Kat, he can't do this to her.

Matt tells me, "Get her out of here."

As I walk past Alex who was lying on the ground from being thrown by Matt, I kick him.

He is just lying on the ground and I kick him in the face. That's what that jerk gets. He will learn not to hurt Kat.

I run to the infirmary with Kat in my arms. I finally make it and tell the doctors, "Help Kat, I need help for Kat!"

No one moves. "Its just initiation stiff, grow up," says a doctor.

"I'll tell you what's just initiation..." I say walking up to the doctor.

His name tag read 'Mark'. Well little Mark was going to learn a lesson.

I set Kat down in a chair.

"You WILL help Kat. Matt said to bring her. Another transfer kept punching her when he said 'stop'. Matt had to pull this transfer off of her," I say.

"Awww, poor little girl!" says the doctor sarcastically.

"You better help her," I say closing the distance between me and the doctor. I look into his eyes, "You ARE going to help her! GOT IT?" I ask intimidating the doctor.

He nods his head stepping away.

"FRED- GET A STRETCHER!" Mark yells.

Fred brings the stretcher and lays Kat on it.

I hear Kat struggling to breathe. Did that JerkFace punch Kat's neck too? Can she breathe?

"Doc, we need oxygen!" I yell.

They bring her to a room and hook her up to oxygen, put an IV in her arm and hooked her up to a heart monitor.

My poor Kat. I walk over to her and kiss her on the head, "I love you Kat," I say knowing she can't hear me.

Kat's eyes flutter open.

She wasn't up! She wasn't supposed to hear me say that! Whoops!

Kat's response was, "I love you too."

Then she closed her eyes and the heart monitor flat lined.


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: We forgot to do this first chapter, but I'm sure you all know. Just in case you don't:**

**Disclaimer: None of us own Divergent. No infringement intended.**

**This is the third author, and I'm just going to name myself Three from this point on. Author one is helping me so that Jared's part is more authentic. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if you have anything you'd like to say, as always, please R&R!**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

My fight was almost too easy. I was really hoping to appear weak by going easy on my opponent, but his cowardice got in the way. Jeanine and I hadn't exactly planned what to do if someone I didn't like liked me. Stupid Amity.

I wake up to my second day in the Dauntless faction. I mark a second tally with a pen on my right palm to keep track of how long I've been here. I feel almost like a prisoner or hostage, but remind myself one word; power.

After dressing in tight black clothes and pulling back my hair, I head down to breakfast. I sit at a table alone, being one of the first up. The idiot I fought the other day, I think his name is Jay, sits across the room sneaking glances at me. I refrain from rolling my eyes and instead take a bite of the blueberry muffin. I prefer my usual eggs and biscuits, but I suppose a muffin is better than nothing.

I hear a sound beside me and jerk to see what it is. In front of me sits Brenna, the girl with the bunk above me. I find this strange considering she has other friends here already.

"I'm Brenna. You're Lilly, right?"

I assess her quickly. She has blonde hair and brown eyes, making for an odd combination. I suppose she feels at home wearing black clothing; she looks comfortable. She's competition.

"Yes, I'm Lilly. You're from Candor, correct?"

She huffs. "Yep. Everyone is so opinionated there I just couldn't take it."

"I see."

"What about you? Why did you transfer?"

This is the first test of my lying skills. "Well, I was the smartest person in my age group, and everyone put too much pressure on me. I figured that if I chose Dauntless I could take some of the pressure off of my mind and on my physical ability instead."

She nods her head and we sit in a silent companionship. I have made my first ally.

**Page Break**

Alex. The name is paired with mine on the first line of the board. I saw him against Kat the other day and am not looking forward to this. Either I expose myself by doing well, or let myself be pummeled to a pulp. I try to hastily process all of this before I have to step out into the fighting ring.

After taking a deep breath, I make my way to face the overly confident boy. I roll my eyes as if this won't be a problem and assume my stance. He strikes fast and hard... and misses. I laugh at him.

"Alex, that a was a pretty good punch." Sarcasm.

He actually growls and lunges at me. I hear a few sharp intakes of breaths and I get a good kick to his head. Once he's down, I don't stop kicking.

Matt seems to draw it out, and I can't blame him. Alex didn't stop the other day and needs to learn his lesson. I suspect Matt also wants to make me look good. Finally, the call comes.

"Stop!"

I help Alex up just to mess with him. Then I walk away in the same manner I did when Jay helped me up.

I see Jared smirking. He raises a hand for me to hit. After only a slight pause, I high-five him. I give him a small smile and pray I don't look like I'm having a face spasm. His response is normal enough and I have to fight the sigh of relief that tries to escape me.

"Thanks for pounding that jerk's face in," says Jared.

"Not a problem. He had it coming! And I don't think Matt really minded it either," I say.

"Ya because Alex is a pansycake coward!" Jared yells.

"You've got that right. Although I will admit I called you the same thing not just two days ago…" I say sheepishly.

"I am one tough 'butt', I ain't no softy!" Jared admits. putting air quotes on 'butt.'

I laugh. I didn't expect him to be so entertaining. "You're definitely not a stiff."

"Ain't that the truth?" Jared says chuckling, "I wanted to leave that place since I was five! It was too plain and boring for me!"

"Erudite was just too stressful. And all of them had to mention their hatred of stiffs at least once a day," I say, looking at the ground.

Jared looks me in the eyes, "Did you know my dad was from Candor?" He asks me, "I can tell you're lying.."

I try to laugh it off. "Alright, you caught me. It's just sort of personal. I have some… issues with my mom."

I see Jared's eyes flash with recognition. I feel my palms start to sweat.

"Divergent..." he whispers.

I look around as if I'm nervous. "Uh, you too?"

"Heck ya! I am one sweet son of a gun!" He says, throwing his fist into the air, fist pumping.

I keep my expression serious. "Listen, this is serious. Being from Erudite, I know what kind of extremes people will go to. We've got to be careful and watch each other's backs."

"Ya, we have to watch out for Erudite spies... like you." I feel beads of sweat on my forehead. "But lucky for you I want in on this action," he says evilly.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "How did you know I was a spy?"

"My mom was from Erudite... You might have heard her name before..." he says.

"Oh?" I ask. "Who is she?"

"Carrie Lain," he says.

I recognize the name. I mentally slap myself for not having realized it yet. His mother was my mother's best friend growing up. Jeanine often mentions her and wonders how she's doing. She is one of our best spies in Abnegation. Her husband is a politician and slowly working his way up to power. It's up to me to control the Dauntless with Matt, but Jared could be useful...

"It was hard for my mom. She had a son that she was supposed to kill. She couldn't do it. She pulled a knife on me once," he says lifting up his shirt. I see the scar over his heart. "She couldn't finish. She loved me too much."

"I wondered why she stopped communicating with us. At least now you have the chance to make her proud and happy she didn't kill you. You can help me and Matt find the other Divergents."

His smile was one of malice. "When do we meet?"

"Tonight right after curfew in the hallway right by the chasm. We can sneak out together."

Brenna came up behind him to congratulate me on my fight and he moved aside to let her talk.

"Catch you later, Lil!" he called to me, attracting the attention of Jay.

The last fight ended and we all headed to lunch, where I sat with Brenna.

Two allies in one day. This is too easy.


	11. Chapter 11: Kicked & Beat (Jared's POV)

**A/N: This is author one! This chapter will still be amazing, so don't worry.**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

When I walk away from Lilly, my mind starts to spin. Kat is divergent. Could I kill her? I don't think so. After what happened at the hospital. I flash back to the hospital as Kat flat lined.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_Everything moves in slow mo. Kat flat lined. She is dying. The nurse starts shoving me out of the room. I can't fight. I am in shock. Kat is dying. I hate Alex's guts! They push me out of the room and I sit in the waiting room. Jay is carried in but he regains consciousness within 5 minutes._

_Jay comes and sits down by me._

_"Congrats on your win," he says._

_"Thanks," I say._

_Kat's hurt. Kat's probably dead._

_I can't do this._

_I put my hands in my face._

_I barely got to know her._

_I tell the nurse "Call me when you get any news."_

_And the nurse nods and writes down my name._

_Kat didn't come back to the dorm that night. I watched Lilly sneak out of the room. What could that girl be doing? I sneak out after her, staying my distance._

_She meets Matt. They talk about spying. She's a spy from Erudite, just like my mother._

_I touch the scar over my heart. She could get me. I'm helpless. If she hasn't talked to me yet, she hasn't put the pieces together yet that I'm Carrie's son. My hand rests on my scar. I am Divergent. The scar constantly reminds me that people are out to kill me. Lilly turns to go back to the room and I beat her there._

_She will never suspect I saw her meeting with Matt._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I walk back to the dorm to see Kat and Jay sitting on a bunk together. I decide to sneak in and spy on them.

"I don't understand," says Jay, "Why would they kill us?"

"Because we are different. We put the faction idea in shackles. We gotta keep quiet about it. We can't let anyone know," whispers Kat.

I cough, Kat and Jay look around, scared that someone could know their secret.

They see me. Well CRACKERS! WHAT DO I DO?! I hope the Amity boy is all drugged up on poison bread!

"COME OUT," commands Kat.

I walk out from behind a bunk.

"How much did you hear?" asks Jay.

"Hear? What were you guys talking about that you want to keep a secret?" I sound trying to fool them.

"You know exactly what!" screams Kat, "TELL US!"

"Tell YOU what?" I ask again.

"Don't play stupid JARED," says Jay.

"Stupid? I'm not stupid, I'm talented," I say striking a model pose.

"Stop now," Kat says warning me.

"What happened to you?" I ask Kat, "Did those hits to the head change you?"

"What has gotten into you Jare? Just tell us what you heard!" Kat commands.

"If it wasn't for me Kat, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" I yell at her, "They didn't want to let you into the infirmary! I threatened the doctor!"

"ANSWER OUR DAMN QUESTION!" Jay yells at me.

"NOOOOOO!" I yell back.

"Tell. Us. Now," Kat says through her clenched teeth.

"You freaks are divergent and they WILL kill you!" I say starting to chuckle.

Jay walks closer to me and kicks me in the balls- HARD.

I fall to the ground writhing in pain. I feel the pain roar through me. It hurts so bad!

"You are not going to tell," says Jay.

"What the hell happened to the peaceful Amity boy?" I ask, "all I see is some jerk."

"Shut. Up," he says.

I see Alex peak over from the top bunk.

"Lets finish this prick," says Alex jumping off the top bunk.

"Woah Kat! This guy beat you up and almost killed you!" I say raising my voice.

"That's what his administer said to do to throw everyone off his divergent trail. Get your damn facts straight Jared," says Kat.

Alex kicks me in the balls. Second time in one day. I am in so much pain. I'm rolling back and forth across the floor. So. Much. Pain.

Alex kicks me again.

I hurt so much!

"Are you going to tell stiff?" Alex asks.

"Ya stiff," Jay says.

"After this, trust me I WILL tell," I say.

Jay kicks me in the balls again.

I'm lying on the floor in so much pain.

"You going to tell?" asks Alex.

He kicks me again, this time in the chest.

"Are you?" Alex asks.

I don't say anything and he kicks again and again in the chest.

I am in so much pain.

It hurts to move so I stay still.

Alex walks over to the dorm door and locks it.

"Take your clothes off stiff," he tells me.

It hurts to move.

Jay kicks me again, followed by Alex.

Kat has a worried look on her face;

"Kat! He will get us killed! He's going to tell! I'd rather have him hurting, then our heads hung on the fireplace!" Alex yells.

The expression changes on Kat's face. She comes and kicks me in the back.

I hurt everywhere.

"Take off your clothes stiff," says Alex.

"Wh..why," I stutter.

"Awwww poor Jared has a stutter. I didn't stutter did I?" Alex asks.

I try to get up and I fall back down. "I...I..can't." I say. Tears start to fall from my face.

"Lets help the poor little boy," says Jay.

Kat, Jay and Alex start taking off my clothes. Every touch hurts.

I try squirming away but it hurts. I stay lying on the ground in the nude.

Alex pulls out a whip.

"I will stop whipping you when you promise not to tell," he says,

I start crying. I am in so much pain. I curl up into a ball as the whipping starts. I feel my skin get red. Everywhere hurts.

"Say," whip, "You," whip, "Won't," whip, "Tell," says Alex.

I start sobbing harder. My hand touches my scar on over my heart. I am divergent, just like them, but I won't die. They will die for doing this.

My body becomes numb. I no longer feel the whips as they hit.

Time passes slowly. Alex whips me over 200 times before passing the whip off to Jay who starts whipping me.

I start crying harder.

I hear someone wiggle the door knob.

Kat, Alex and Jay look at each other. They run to the door on the other side of the room and run out.

The door is locked. They locked the door, who ever is on the other side can't get in.

"HELP ME!" I scream.

Someone kicks the door down.

I see Lilly step into the room.

She looks at me with a look of awe on her face.

"Who did this?" she asks...

* * *

**You're welcome, CLIFF HANGER!**


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Jared (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: Three here. If you haven't noticed, One and I have been taking over a bit. The last chapter ended on a bit of a cliff hanger, but it will be resolved soon.**

**Disclaimer: None of us own Divergent.**

**Hope you like it! R&R please.**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

The yelling lured me into seeing what was going on. The locked door made the appeal to go in even greater. But when I heard a familiar voice calling for my help, I knew I didn't have time to pick the lock. I kicked it down, worried that Matt had found Jared before I could explain. I was wrong.

"Who did this?" I ask, barely able to see Jared in the darkness. I hear him scrambling across the floor, and by the time I finally hit the light switch, I see him covered in blood and without his shirt on.

He just looks up at me, all of his confidence seeming to have been whipped out of him. I feel anger. He is an ally of mine, and anyone who did this is in my way and will be severely punished. Matt will make sure of that. Jared groans and brings me out of my thoughts.

I rush to him and help him sit up, causing a sort of sob to come from him. I try to console him and at least get him calm enough to talk. His crying continues for ten minutes before he's finally able to look at me.

"Jared, who did this?" I ask again.

He just shakes his head. I gently lift him and try to find his shirt. He stares at me the entire time, and his gaze bores holes in me.

"It's almost curfew, we need to see Matt to have him help you. All you have to do is say who did this," I remind him.

He shakes his head again. I guide him out of the room, his shirt in one hand and his wrist in another. We don't see anyone in the hallway, probably because they're already in their rooms. I find my way to the infirmary, where a doctor named Cal stands.

Upon seeing us, he exclaims, "My God! What happened?"

"I don't know." I glance at Jared, who doesn't seem to want anyone to know. "I- I think he might've gotten too close to the Chasm. He won't tell me what happened."

Cal gives me a glance that voices his doubts, but he doesn't say anything more. He begins to treat Jared, applying salve and bandages to his back. Finally he is done and gives us a report on it.

"He's lucky. It should be healed enough for him not to feel it within a few days because we got the salve on it quick enough. Just don't do anything strenuous for the next few days. The scars will always be there, but at least she found you as fast as she did."

I sigh in relief, but Jared doesn't. He doesn't look like he's even listening. He just sits on the bed staring at some point I couldn't see. Cal lets him leave and we turn right as though we are going back to bed. I take a left suddenly and lead us towards the Chasm, which Jared doesn't question. Honestly he doesn't seem to be paying attention to where we're going.

Once we arrive we see Matt waiting for us, leaning against the bar of the Chasm. I call to him, and he turns around with a smile that soon slips into a frown.

"What is he doing here?" he asks suspiciously, glancing at Jared.

"He wants to help. He's," I look around, "Divergent. His mom is Carrie Lain. Remember her?"

Matt steps closer to inspect him. "So, you're that son of hers, huh? I see she didn't kill you. No wonder she betrayed us." Matt looks at me almost exasperated. "Come on, Lilly, you can't be serious. He's obviously going to betray us. He's just trying to save himself. He won't give us any information; we might as well just kill him now."

Matt glances at the Chasm, as though suggesting that would be the best solution for Jared.

I step between the two of them. "Hey, he is going to help us. You and I both know we could use another set of eyes and ears. He knows what will happen if he doesn't keep his loyalty to us. In fact, I think he has information right now."

I move to the right so that the two men can face each other, Jared still seeming a bit out of it, Matt still glaring.

"So, stiff, you have some information? Let's hear it."

Jared stands frozen, eyes wide, and hands sweating. He almost looked like he was going to pass out. What had they done to him?

"Come on, I won't bite. What have you got?"

Jared doesn't say anything, so I step in. "He was just attacked. Give him a minute."

"Attacked?" Matt asks.

Finally Jared softly says, "I heard some people talking. They found out I heard. They threatened me. Said that if I told anyone what they said they'd kill me. They were whipping me when Lilly came in."

Matt crosses his arms almost skeptically. "Who?"

Jared again goes cold and doesn't explain.

This wouldn't go over good.


	13. Chapter 13: Meet and Greet (Matt POV)

**A/N: Still Three here. I decided to switch things up and show you someone else's perspective. It's really, really, short, but at least it will explain some things.**

**Disclaimer: We STILL don't own Divergent.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

******Matt's POV******

I swear, Lilly could be the dumbest Erudite ever sometimes. She may have been top of her class, but that doesn't mean she isn't too trusting. This stiff wasn't going to talk, he just wanted to squirm his way into staying alive. And he ended up getting attacked by the Divergent in the process. At least, I think that's what he's referencing to.

"Who?" I repeat for the last time. I won't ask again; he'll be over the Chasm railing before I do.

Lilly is about to interject again, probably asking for more time, but I give her a sharp look to silence her. She purses her lips in response and looks back to Jared.

"Listen, I know you must be worried that they'll come after you again, but they'll end up dead or factionless before they get the chance to even think your name. So, come on, tell us."

He seems angry, which is good because it sets his resolve to tell us. He wants revenge.

"Alex, Jay, and Kat. Those are the Divergent ones."

Lilly smiles. "Good, now we have names. Thank you, Jared."

He nodded slowly.

"Well, now that you've proven your worth, I suppose we should fill you in. In short, Lilly and I are here to find the Divergent and kill them, while reporting everything back to Jeanine for her to keep a running total on how many we've found and how many are dead. Serums are being made to tell the difference between the Divergent and the normal ones. Are you in on helping us?" I ask.

He bites his lip, smiles, and nods his head yes.

"Good," Lilly says. "Now put on your shirt."


	14. Chapter 14: Letting Go (Kat's POV)

**A/N This is writer two here (A.K.A. Two) been a while since we've had Kat's POV so here it goes. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own divergent**

* * *

*****Kat's POV*****

_****FLASHBACK****_

I close my eyes, I can't watch. 'He betrayed you' my mind yells at me, 'But I think I love him' I tell myself. Sure we've only known each other for a few days, but every time I'm around him I get butterflies in my stomach, and every time we touch a pulse of electricity runs through me. It's like it was meant to be, we were meant to be.

'Stop thinking like that Kat' I mentally yell 'He betrayed you, this was his plan all along, use you, get close to you, then stab you in the back when you least expect it."

'Jared wouldn't do that... would he?' I think to myself.

I hear Jared's sobs, its killing me inside. I need to get out of here, I can't do this, each sob rings through my ears, and I can feel my heart breaking inside my chest.

'He betrayed you', it takes all of my might not to scream at Jay and Alex telling them to stop. The only thing that keeps me from doing so is the thought that Jared, my Jared, who told me he loved me, was going to betray me. Get me killed. 'How can he do this to me?' I think to myself.

The door handle rattles, Jay and Alex take off, I quickly follow suit, leaving Jared bleeding out on the floor.

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

The scene keeps replaying in my mind, haunting my every thought. He betrayed me, he was going to tell about my divergence, he knew I would be killed, and he didn't even care. Did he ever care? He's all I can think about, he told me he loved me, and I believed him. How stupid of me, should have never believed him, should have never let him hold my hand, should have never trusted him. Then maybe this whole thing would have never happened.

I can't blame myself, he was at fault not me, he's the traitor, he was going to get me 's nothing but a traitor I tell myself. Forget about him he's nothing but a selfish son of a bitch. I wish we would have never met.

I go for a walk by the chasm, where I can get away from anything that reminds me of Jared, we never came here together except for when Matt gave us the tour of the compound. Damn, everything reminds me of him. I need to get over him! I just want to stop hurting. I want to stop the pain that courses through me every time I think of him.

Jay is my only other friend so I set out to find him. I really need someone to talk to, and Jay seems like my best option as of now, Jared was going to betray him to after all.

Once I find Jay we walk to the chasm together. It's the only place I can think of where we can be alone to talk. Once we make it to the chasm I can't help it, I can't stop the tears anymore. They come rushing down my face, I can't stop now. I tell him everything. Something about Jay being around is comforting to me, and I feel like I can trust him.

I tell him about how hurt I was that Jared betrayed me, and how it hurt to know that he knew I would die if he told anyone, but he was going to tell anyway, and the fact that he didn't even seem to care about what would happen to me, hurt the most. I told him about how I miss Jared, but at the same time I hate myself for missing him.

He had the words to make me feel better, and the arms to comfort me. He told me that Jared would be stupid to throw away what he had. And any guy would be lucky to have me.

I hug Jay, and as his arms embrace me I feel safe, like I never have to worry about Jared hurting me again. Like I never have to worry about anyone ever hurting me again. And as I look up into Jay's bright blue eyes, everything feels so right, more right than it ever did with Jared, next thing I know he kisses me, and I kiss him back.

* * *

**A/N Hope y'all liked this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Saying Sorry (Jared's POV)

**A/N: One here! I hope you are in love with Jared just as much as I am. Jared the Traitor...Jared Trader... Lets see what happens...**

* * *

******Jared's POV******

Lilly hands me my shirt. I just told them who did it. Jay and Alex deserve to die or do whatever Matt has planned, but Kat on the other hand...

Kat didn't do anything. I feel bad for threatening her. When I'm around her all I want to do is kiss her. I love her.

I start walking back to the dorm. I run my scarred hands through my hair. Why has it come to this? I see Kat and Jay at the chasm. I see Kat sobbing to Jay. I stay my distance wondering what is going to happen.

I still love Kat and I feel bad for telling on her. I feel the burn all over my skin. I told and I still got hurt.

Jay leans in and kisses Kat, and Kat starts kissing back!

I feel the tears start to fall from my face. Why would she do this? Well because I betrayed her!

After they break away, Jay looks embarrassed. Jay stands up and walks back to the room without Kat. Kat is still sitting by the chasm. I see her and feel the need to walk to her. My feet start carrying me to her.

I don't want to go over there, but my feet won't stop! What am I doing?

Next thing I know I'm standing right next to Kat.

I look at her and I see tears start to form in her eyes.

I feel the tears start to form in mine.

I close the distance between us, she cries into my chest.

I start to whisper, "I'm sorry Kat, so sorry."

I cry into her neck.

I feel so bad. I hate this. I love Kat.

"Why?" Kat says, taking a step away from me.

"I was so sad," I say, "I thought you were dead! All I wanted was you! When I saw you with... with..." I see Jay and Alex in the room beating me, I feel the sting on my skin. "With them," I say spitting the words out like vinegar, "I was so jealous. All I ever want is you Kat, all I ever want is you," I say feeling the tears run my face. The tears roll down my neck to my chest. I feel the tears burn on my chest. I feel the burn all over my body. I start shaking. They are going to do it all again. They are going to do it again because I told. I told and I'm going to get whipped all over again. Maybe this time Lilly won't find me. Maybe the pain will be worse.

Kat starts to say "I...I..."

I lean in to kiss her. She probably feels like a slut right now, kissing 2 guys in one night. Jay didn't deserve it. I don't deserve it. I'm such a bad person.

Kat wraps her hands around me, I cringe feeling the pain on my skin. Kat pulls away.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Its okay," I say, "I just.. I just... the soreness on my skin. All those whips..."

I think to the whipping and the kicking. I feel my chest, I feel my back, I feel each mark sting on my body.

"I should have stopped them," Kat says, "I could have stopped it all."

"Its okay," I say, "Its not your fault. I shouldnt of said that stuff."

I feel the sting on my body. My whole body hurts. I need strength. I need to heal. I feel the aching all over my body. I should go get a tattoo tomorrow. I need to be brave. The dauntless flames. I am strong. I am brave. I decide in my mind I'm going to get a Dauntless flame over my heart. I need the bravery. It will make me brave.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to get a tattoo," I tell Kat.

"I'll go with you," Kat offers.

"Tomorrow, after our scores are posted," I say, "Let's go to the tattoo parlor."

"Tomorrow it is," she says.

I grab her hand, and we walk back to our dorm together.


	16. Chapter 16: Jared (Kat's POV)

**A/N: This is Two here hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks for Reading**

* * *

*******Kat's POV******

After we kiss, Jay looks away slightly embarrassed. Without a word he leaves me alone by the chasm. I hear the footsteps of someone coming towards me.

He stands by me, Jared. I can't help it, I feel the tears forming in my eyes, he has no idea what he put me through. I start crying into his chest, I don't know what to think anymore. I hear Jared start to cry too.

He starts to whisper, "I'm sorry Kat, so sorry."

Jared starts to sob into my neck.

We stand there crying in each others arms.

"Why?" is the only thing I can think to say. I take a step away from Jared.

"I was so sad," he says, "I thought you were dead! All I wanted was you! When I saw you with... with...with them," he says spitting the words out, "I was so jealous. All I ever want is you Kat, all I ever want is you," He says.

I don't know what to say. "I... I..." I stumble saying words.

Jared leans in to kiss me.

I wrap my hands around Jared and he cringes.

I pull away saying, "Sorry."

"Its okay," he say, "I just.. I just... the soreness on my skin. All those whips..."

I think to Jared lying on the floor of the dorm being whipped, again and again. I think of Alex and Jay kicking him. I could have stopped it all. Instead Jared is hurt.

"I should have stopped them," I say, "I could have stopped it all," I admit.

"Its okay," he says, "Its not your fault. I shouldn't of said that stuff."

I see Jared's eyes stare off into space. He's thinking about something.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to get a tattoo," Jared informs me.

"I'll go with you," I offer.

"Tomorrow, after our scores are posted," Jared says, "Let's go to the tattoo parlor."

"Tomorrow it is," I say, starting to think about what tattoo I want.

He grabs my hand, and we walk back to our dorm together.

'What am I doing?' I think to myself, I know I shouldn't trust him, but I don't think I could make it another day without him. He seemed sincere, he was crying. He wouldn't cry if he didn't mean it right? I don't think I could go through that again. I just don't want to be hurt again, by the one I love. I've fallen hard for this boy, I just wish I could tell him how much.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry its short. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Realization (Jay's POV)

**A/N: This is 4 again hope you have liked my chapters so far and please read and tell me what you think!**

******Jay's POV******

As I'm talking to Kat I realize that she is really pretty. And she even seems to take an interest in me unlike the girl from Erudite who looks like she wants to kill me even though I'm only trying to be her friend. As I'm looking into Kat's eyes I suddenly realize that she had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I was so lost in our conversation that I didn't see Jared come over. I was starting to panic, hopefully he didn't overhear our conversation. But before I leave, I lean in and kiss Kat, and she kisses me back. I walk away with a smirk on my face, I know he saw, he saw her kiss me back. 'Take that Jared,' I think to myself.

I see Jared walk up to Kat and I stay and listen to them talk. At first I thought he was going to get mad at her, but as I kept listening I then realized that Jared really loves her and wouldn't let anything happen to her. I have made a HUGE mistake. Jared was a good friend, so is Kat and now I made them both upset. I never wanted to do that. After they walked away I made my decision. I ran to the dorm to find Alex laying on his bunk.

"Alex we just made a huge mistake, I overheard Kat and Jared just now and I know for a fact that Jared loves Kat very much and wouldn't let anything happen to her, we should apologize to him, he started sobbing for crying out loud because he thought that she was dead!" I say.

"Just because he wouldn't have told about Kat, doesn't mean he wouldn't have told about us!" Alex exclaims

"Still I think he is in love and even if you don't apologize to him I'm going to, because it was your idea to beat him up in the first place!"

"If you want to get yourself killed, that's fine by me, but I am not taking that risk." Alex says.

"Fine!" I say running out of the dorm.

As I get to the cafeteria I see Jared and Kat sitting very close at a table. I walked up and sat down. They both looked up but before they could say anything I spoke.

"Jared I am so sorry for what we did to you"

Jared's response is taking off his shirt and showing me the scars on his skin.

I stare at the marks with my jaw dropped. Ow, that must hurt!

"Once these stop hurting, then maybe we can be friends, but until then...," Jared says, "These marks hurt like a bitch!" He says starting to chuckle.

"And Kat I'm so sorry for kissing you I will never do it again and I also want to just be friends" I say with a small smile

She nods.

"I tried to get Alex to come down here and apologize but he didn't want to take the chance, and it was his idea about the whole thing anyway. I never even wanted to do it, but he sort of made me."

They both nod and we sit in silence for a minute before Jared says "Jay promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" I say

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend." Jared spits out at me

"Yeah okay never again will I kiss her, and I'm really sorry about that again I don't know what I was thinking." I say.


	18. Chapter 18: Ranks (Jared's POV)

**A/N: One is back! You ready for some more Jared?**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

Jay walks away from us. That went well-ish.

I can't forgive him easy because my body hurts and burns so much.

Every movement I make hurts my body.

He whipped me and kicked me and my body hurts like hell.

Lilly comes and sits down at our table with her breakfast: 2 blueberry muffins.

"Hey guys," Lilly says.

"Hi Lilly," I say.

Once she eats both her muffins, I ask her "Can I talk to you alone?"

Lilly agrees and stands up with me.

"See ya back in the dorm to see the rankings," I tell Kat. She looked so beautiful!

We walk to a janitor's closet.

Lilly starts talking, "Why were you talking to that low-class scum bag?"

"Because she didn't lay a finger on me. She was just standing there when I was beat. And... and..." I say stuttering, "I'm in love with her."

Lilly starts talking, "I knew it, I knew it," she says, "Next thing I know you will be asking me if she can join us..."

She is reading my mind, well damn!

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk about, she is good friends with Alex..." I say.

I see the idea register in Lilly's eyes.

"Yes recruit her, what are you guys doing today" she says, with a grin growing on her face.

"Getting tattoos, you can come with us," I offer and she nods her head.

I walk out of the janitor's closet with a grin on my face.

We start back towards the room. Time to see the rankings.

I walk into the room and I see Alex. I fight the urge to punch him in the face.

I take my shirt off so he can see all the scars that now cover my body.

I see Jay looking at all the scars all over me.

I see Kat and I walk over to her.

I lean towards her and peck her on the lips. I see the smile grow on her face.

Matt pulls a chalkboard out with the rankings. He slowly turns them to face us. I start reading:

_Jared_

_Lilly_

_Brenna_

_Kat_

_Jay_

_Jake_

_Xander_

_Zak_

_Alex_

_Kim_

_Nik_

_Aaron_

_Henry_

I never got to know Aaron or Henry. They will be leaving, and since I don't really know them it doesn't affect me.

Lilly walks over to us and asks "Are you guys ready to get some tattoos?"


	19. Chapter 19: Getting Close (Kat's POV)

**A/N: Two here with another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! Disclaimer: We still do not own divergent**

* * *

******Kat's POV******

Me and Jared walk hand-in-hand to the tattoo parlor. I haven't completely decided what I want yet, but I have a few ideas. I might get a heart on my wrist with mine and Jared's initials. I told Jared I wanted my tattoo to be a surprise.

We get pulled aside by a tattoo artist and she asks Jared what he wants, he wants Dauntless flames over his heart. She takes him to a chair to sit while she escorts me to another artist. His name tag reads Jase, he asks me what I would like a tattoo of. I tell him I want a heart with the initials JL and KV on the inside, I tell him I want the tattoo on the inside of my left wrist. He starts to work on my tattoo. It stings a little but not too bad. When he is done I say thanks and go see how Jared's tattoo is coming. He is almost done, and his tattoo looks great! As the lady finishes up, Jared looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

We walk out of the tattoo parlor and I show him my tattoo.

"It's a heart with our initials" I say, "To symbolize our love for each other."

"I love it" he says, leaning in to kiss me. While we kiss time seems to stop, its like we're the only ones in the world.

"I love you" I say to him.

"I love you too Kat" he says with smile spreading across his face. Gah, that smile! I could be having the worst day ever, and his smile would be the only thing I need to make me feel better.

I feel myself falling, deeper and deeper in love with Jared, and I know that here is no going back.

We walk to the chasm. Jared stops and looks at me, he takes a deep breath then begins talking.

"I need your help," he says "I need you to get close to Alex, make him trust you. Do whatever it takes. I'll explain later."

"Okay, I can do that" I reply.

"Thanks babe" He states smiling.

Jared tells me that he needs to go talk to someone, so I walk to the dorm. When I get there I see Alex, sitting on a bunk.

"Hey" I say with a small smile.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex replies.

"I need someone to talk to, and you're my best option right now" I say to him.

"Oh really," he says jokingly.

"Yeah, can we go somewhere more private?" I say looking around seeing some other initiates there.

"Sure, where were you thinking?" He asks.

"Follow me" I say.

I lead him to a janitors closet I stumbled upon a couple days ago. "In here" I say.

Once we are both inside I turn around and lock the door. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now" I lye. I lean in and crash my lips onto his, taking him by surprise,once the element of shock wears off he starts kissing me back. I deepen the kiss running my fingers through his hair. His hand is in the small of my back, pressing me into him. I pull away, out of breath. Neither of us say a word, the only sound is our panting breaths.

"Didn't know you had it in ya stiff" Alex says after he catches his breath.

He leans in and we are kissing again, more passionately this time. I'm not gonna lie he's a pretty good kisser, but Jared is my boyfriend. He did say to do whatever it takes... He doesn't have to know. I mean he didn't say I couldn't kiss Alex.

We are interrupted by the jiggling of the door handle. 'Please don't be Jared, please don't be Jared' I think as I unlock the door. I open the door, even worse, it's Jay. 'Great" I think to myself.

"What do you want?" I say annoyed. I give him an I'll explain later look, he nods his head slightly as he closes the door and leaves.

"Where were we?" Alex says.

"I really should be going, Jared is probably looking for me by now..." I say with a frown.

"So, can we continue this some other time?" He asks.

"Yeah, I had fun." I say planting a kiss on his cheek. As I walk out the door I give him a playful smile and a wink.

Pretty soon I'll have him wrapped around my finger. I'll get him close, for whatever reason Jared wants me to. I'll make him fall in love with me. Hopefully I don't fall in love with him in the process.

I set out to find Jared, I wonder who he went to talk to. After a while of searching, I decide to go look for him by the chasm. Sure, enough I see him leaning against the railing. I walk up behind him and greet him with a hug. "Hey babe" I say smiling.

"Hey love" he says turning around to embrace me in a hug.

"Care to explain while you smell like cheap cologne?" He asks somewhat angrily.

"Well, I... Uh..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hope you guys like the story so far! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Archer (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: Three is back! How did you guys like the last chapter? Tell us in review! If you don't like how the story is going, let us know. We can't read minds, sadly. As always we do NOT own Divergent. Just to let you know, there are some big changes in this loooong chapter, so brace yourselves.**

******Lilly's POV******

Jared is first, and I am second. I was right about Brenna; she is competition. I see Matt's eyes flicker to me when he reads my name, and I know he has already reported it to Jeanine. I remember what she told me right before I left.

_**Flashback**_

"_Matt could be a problem," she said, her eyes revealing no emotion._

_I sighed. I knew this was coming. "I know, I know. He's been with Dauntless for too long; he could have switched his loyalty like the Lain's did."_

_She nodded. "Exactly. Which," she said, giving me a glance to judge my reaction, "is why I'm assigning you with the task of ending him. As my daughter, you are the only spy I can truly trust. With Matt out of the way, working your way up after you are accepted into Dauntless will be easier."_

_I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly. "Alright. When do I do it?"_

"_The sooner the better. I would suggest after finding a few allies and Divergent, you kill him and cover it up as a suicide."_

_We shook hands in agreement and I rushed out the door, checking to make sure no one had heard us talking. That had been a year ago._

I already have three allies including Kat, Jared and Brenna, and I've located two other Divergent. After going to the tattoo parlor, I would have to deal with Matt. I will have to bring Jared with me if I can't overpower him.

Once back in our room, everyone starts talking and debating the rankings, Brenna especially. Her Candor personality still shows through sometimes. I hear my name mentioned quite a bit, along with Jared's. There are rumors already of us being a couple.

Across the room, Jared and Kat stand together, waiting for me to make eye contact. Once I do, we all give slight nods indicating it's time to go to the tattoo parlor. We weave through the chattering initiates, and once we exit the silence hits us like a wave.

We walk down the stairs with no railings to the Pit by the Chasm and shops. I'm dressed in my usual black jeans and T-shirt; as are Jared and Kat. They walk hand-in-hand, attracting the attention of some of the Dauntless-borns already down here. I make a mental note to let Jared know of the rumors about us, considering if he hears it from the wrong person, the informant might end up beaten up.

We enter the tattoo parlor and are hit by the pungent odor of alcohol. I suppose there are many celebrations going on with Dauntless-born initiates finding out how well they are doing. The parlor is full of people, packed like sardines. I'm not claustrophobic, but having to squirm between everyone is a bit uncomfortable.

Jared and Kat get pulled aside by one of the frantic artists asking what they want. I hear Jared's request for the Dauntless flames over his heart, right where his scar is. Before I can hear Kat's idea, my wrist is grabbed roughly.

I try not to scream out and instead pivot to face my potential attacker. A Dauntless boy about Matt's age stands before me, smirking. He resembles Matt with his dark hair, but his eyes are almost black. He is obviously a natural Dauntless. He wears a tight black t-shirt and dark jeans. His wrist has a tattoo of a black and gold eye. He even has chains on his jeans.

His gloves are leather, and I can see the stray line of a tattoo spilling out of them. His arms don't have sleeves of tats, but instead he has sort of vine-type black flames. I can see even more poking out his shirt collar. Other than the clothes and tattoos, he just has an edge on him that I both fear and like.

"A tattoo for an Erudite, huh? And an Erudite that's friends with the stiff love-birds. So, what'll it be? 'Hope'? Angel wings? No, I know!" he says with a deep voice. He leans in as if telling me a secret. In a stage whisper, he tells me, "A unicorn."

I roll my eyes. "Actually, I'm not sure I even _want_ a tattoo."

He tightens his grasp on my wrist. Before I know it, I'm being led to a back room I turn to get help from Jared and Kat, but they're already getting their tattoos, smiling at each other. The boy has a tattoo of a bow and arrow on the back of his bicep.

Once we are in the nearly empty room where people are clearing out, I ask, "What, are you an archer?"

To my surprise, he smirks again. There's a gleam in his eyes I can't quite explain.

"That is my weapon of choice, yes. It's also my nickname, Archer."

I snort. I can't help it. "What's your real name, 'Archer?'"

He pulls the shoulder of my shirt down and pokes me right above my armpit.

"That's none of your business, Swot. Now, I'm thinking of a small tattoo there."

Swot is the name Erudites are called. It's basically the same thing as calling someone a nerd or geek, just in a more clever way.

"Alright, then. You can call me Lilly, considering I'm a _Dauntless_ initiate, not Erudite. What is your recommendation, my dear Archer?" I mock.

"Well, madam, I believe an eye would look nice. It would symbolize your previous faction of Erudite quite well."

"Like yours?"

He seems caught off guard at this. "Uh, yeah. I have one from each faction, but I got Dauntless first. Does a blue eye work?"

I nod my head. The pain isn't as bad I expect, and Archer really does a beautiful job on it. I can easily cover it with my shirt, as well. His chain rattles as he walks across the room. A few more customers have come in saying that they were sent by the other artists that are swamped. Archer gives me a wink that I find both charming and disturbing before going to work on the next in line. Before I leave the room, I remember something.

"Thanks, Archer!"

"No problem, Lil."

Oh, he's already nicknamed me. Fantastic. I don't find Jared or Kat anywhere in the shop and figure they left due to my dilatoriness. I mentally curse Archer for keeping me so long and making me have to go find my friends.

I make it out of the Pit and stand beside the Chasm, looking at the slick rocks being pounded and eroded by the constantly moving water. I don't know how long I stand there. I realize just how late it's gotten and decide to get dinner, where Brenna sits with us, eating only a piece of cake.

"I haven't had any of this stuff, yet," she explains. "And I figure since I'm ranked third best, I might as well celebrate!"

"It's healthier than the alternative most others have chosen," I remark, smelling the alcohol again. Even Jared and Kat are drinking.

"Hey, I've got to get some liquid energy for tonight!" he whispers to Kat and I.

"Oh, ya, because a meeting with Matt really requires a lot of energy," Kat comments.

Brenna asks what we're talking about, and I quickly cover. "They're just telling each other how their love is blossoming like a moon lily."

Jared shoots me a dirty look, causing me to smile into my water. He will be sure to get me back, I know. I get up suddenly, wanting to get to the Chasm hallway early and prepare myself for what I must do.

Once Jared and Kat meet me, I fill them in on the plan. "Alright, Jeanine told me that Matt could actually be a threat to us. She said that once I have some allies, I could…. dispose of him."

Kat's eyes widen and Jared tenses. "So, we use him for one last meeting and then kill him?" Jared asks.

I nod my head.

"Oooh, a Swot _and_ a killer," comes a familiar voice. I freeze, whereas Jared stands in front of Kat. I turn slowly to see Archer with a gun in his pocket. Oh, no. Oh no no no no no!

"What's your beef with Matt? Is he not being a good enough spy?"

"You already heard why," I growl out. Archer laughs.

"Come on, is that anyway to treat the person who could turn you in? Heck even kill you right here?"

Jared moves to push me behind him, but I stand my ground. In fact, I take a few steps closer to Archer.

"What are you doing here? What do you want? And what can I do to make you keep this a secret?" I ask.

Archer ticks off his answers with his finger, reminding me of the tally marks on my right hand. "I was looking for you, actually. I asked that girl you sat with, Brenna, where you had gone. She told me the direction and, here I am," he gestures to himself. "What I want is to ask you if you wanted to hang out some time. What you can do to keep this quiet are two things. One, let me help. Two, agree my answer to question number two."

I sigh in relief, not quite sure if I can trust him, but feeling much better. I nod my head yes.

"Why do you want to help?" Jared asks.

Archer shrugs. "Matt beat me for the spot I wanted; training the initiates. As much as I like my tattooing job, I could take his place if he's gone. If you're killing him for similar reasons, then I can help you gain power once I get my new position."

His motives seem legitimate enough, but I can't fully trust him. I look at Jared and Kat for their approval, which I seem to receive.

I look into his dark, Dauntless eyes and feel a strange flutter in my stomach. I must be getting sick or something.

"Oh, and I'm also working with Jeanine. She said she had a few other spies here, but I didn't think my reinforcements would be a couple of stiffs and a girl."

I consider hitting him, but think better of it. "I happen to be ranked second."

"Behind a boy," he smiles. "I've already found a few Divergents. So, tell me, what does being your accomplice entail?"

**"****Alright, here's what you need to do…"**

**A/N: Sorry for another cliffie... Really, I am.**


	21. Chapter 21: Kissed who? (Jared's POV)

**A/N: Heyy guys author One is BACK! I know, I know, I am amazing! I hope you enjoy the character I have built out of Jared. He's a bad ass! Now none of you fangirls can date him. I know, I know, he is just so attractive, but you girls have to hold back. Jared is Kat's and only Kat's! I hope you guys are enjoying, really, its a pleasure to be writing for y'all. Here is another chapter!**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

I close my eyes and breathe in, breathe out. I will not lose my self-control. I will not harm Kat. I need her to function. I love her so much.

I run my hands through my hair, looking Kat in the eyes. Kat is now looking at the ground.

"Kat..." I say. My eyes flash pictures of me lying on the ground as Alex and Jay stand there and laugh. I can feel the rage build in my chest.

"I...I..." She stutters.

"You...You..." I mimic back. "You know what that boy did to me? Next time I see Jay he's going over the fucking chasm," I find myself saying. The rage is growing inside me, I don't know how much I'll be able to take.

"It wasn't Jay, It was Alex," she says.

I feel the rage build inside of her. I grab her shoulders, "That son of a BITCH?! You did not do this KAT!" I scream in her ear. That damn boy beat me! If Lilly wouldn't have tried to open the door, who knows what condition I'd be in!

I start shaking Kat. Once I realize I'm doing it, I step away. I look down at my hands in puzzlement. I love Kat, why did my hands do this? I start crying, why was I doing this? I hit the ground, falling on my knees. Kat has to have a reasonable explanation. She wouldn't do this to me! I look at Kat who was now looking at me. I am on my knees crying into my hands.

"I...I..." I stutter. I feel so bad! But why the hell did Kat do whatever the hell she did with that freak?

"I'm sorry," says Kat, "You said yo get him to trust me... That's how it'll work on that overconfident son of a loser!"

"I'm sorry Kat, it's just... it's just... I keep imagining lying on the ground in the dorm with them there. That's all I see: me lying on the ground, them kicking and whipping me. I literally can't take it. I'm so sorry Kat!"

Kat walks to me on the ground. She kneels down next to me. "Its okay Jared, Its okay," she says.

She wraps her hands around me. I feel my body quiver. I still feel the pain.

I hug Kat back. "I'm soooooo sorry Kat, I never want to hurt you!" I say, crying into Kat.

I blink and see myself lying on the floor and I see Alex bring the whip up, I open my eyes.

"I love you Kat," I say imagining her kissing that jerk.

"Trust me, I don't like him. I just gotta get him to trust me, and that'll be the only way to get that stubborn jerk to do it," Kat says.

"I trust you Kat," I say.

Kat breaks away from me and stands up. She offers me her hand and I take it standing up.

I look closer at her hand and see her tattoo.

She sees me looking at her tattoo.

I wrap my hands around her and embrace her in a kiss.

We break away and start walking toward the chasm, my hand in her hand. I would do anything for Kat.


	22. Chapter 22: The Chasm (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: Three here with the events of the night before the last chapter! I'll be writing this with One, who reeeaaalllyyy wants to kill some characters off. MWAHAHA : ) (That was One) Sorry if you got attached to any of the characters…**

******Lilly's POV******

Archer. He waits in the shadows, lurking in wait of Matt. He has already given us a list of the Divergents we didn't yet know. The plan is simple, yet effective.

Jared and I will introduce Kat, creating a distraction. Archer will make a noise loud enough for Matt's attention to be drawn to the Chasm, but not enough to wake anyone up. While Archer distracts, Jared will come in from behind, and the two will shove him over the Chasm. If it comes to it, Archer will threaten him with his gun. He can't shoot it, or else everyone will wake up, but Matt doesn't need to know that.

I hear footsteps reverberating through the halls and feel my muscles tighten in suspense. Matt's face is barely visible in the poor lighting, but I know it's him.

"Brought another one, I see?" he asks, annoyed.

I cross my arms. "She happens to be a Divergent that's friends with a few of the others. We got our hands on a list of all of them here, and we need to talk to you about a game plan."

He nods. "Okay. And when did you plan on filling in Jeanine on this?"

I skid my foot across the floor, a signal to Archer to make a sound in ten seconds exactly. "That's why I came to you, imbecile. You're the one reporting to Jeanine, not me. You're supposed to tell her our plan, so let's get to it…" I trail off and look around as if confused.

"What the hell was that?" Jared asks, doing a good job of pretending to be nervous.

"Is, is someone out there?" Kat whispers.

Matt's head snaps to the side to look out by the Chasm. I can see the fear on his face. His mouths a choice word before saying, "It came from the Chasm. Maybe it was just a rock shifting…"

Another noise comes, this time louder. Suddenly, a shouting bursts forth. It sounds like a girl… What is Archer doing?

Matt runs out to the Chasm first to see Archer struggling with a lower ranked Divergent girl named Kim. He has her in a choke hold and both are nearing the Chasm. Matt yells out at him, which has little effect. He looks to us for help, and Jared rushes over to the two fighting.

"Oh my God!" are Matt's only words once Jared reaches them.

He pulls Archer off, only to continuously hit Kim. Once she's fallen, he kicks. In the confusion, Archer and I grab hold of Matt, dragging him to where Kim lies bleeding on the ground. Archer's hand clasps over Matt's mouth, who tries to bite him. I smack him in the face as best I can without hitting Archer and lean him over the railing so that his face is grazed by cold water vapor.

I don't even notice Jared tossing Kim's almost lifeless body over the Chasm, while muttering a bad word, but someone else does. Cal, the doctor, is running towards us in his pajamas. His room must be close by. Archer gives me a look to go and deal with him.

I put a frantic look on my face and rush over to him. I take in deep breaths with a my body violently shaking.

"Cal! You have to help! Archer's…." I begin, only to be met with the click of the safety on a gun being turned off. I turn slowly to find Archer holding it between Matt, who stands on the other side of the railing and clutching it for dear life, and Cal, who has put himself in front of me.

In that instant, everything could change. I could attack Cal, or I could let Archer take control of the situation. I choose the latter.

"You! Over here by Matt, now!" he calls.

Cal raises his hands and slowly walks to the railing. He puts one foot over and keeps a firm grip on the bar. As his other foot is brought over, it gets hooked on the higher bar. Before I know it he is slipping, and Matt reaches out a hand to help.

I am reminded of the train when I first came here and the girl that fell off. Matt is like the Amity girl that jumped out to save her, sealing her fate. I make a split second decision to grab Matt's hand and help him as years of memories flood back. He is from my faction.

Then I remember Jeanine's orders and how he could be a huge threat. He isn't valuable anymore; Archer has replaced him. His hopeful eyes turn glassy with unshed tears as I release his hand and all the years of trust forged for years by our faction bonds.

He is Dauntless. He is Divergent.

Three dead. Four standing right above their bodies, knowing they caused this all to happen. The list of Divergent that threaten our plans has been reduced by two, with one piece of collateral damage. It is worth it, I suppose. Although I feel no guilt, no remorse, I do feel grief for Matt. He had helped me, and I have betrayed him.

He betrayed you, I remind myself sternly. I cannot let this affect me. With a conscience comes weakness. With weakness comes idiocy. Matt deserved to die.

Archer seems just as unfazed as me, but Jared looks livened by the actions. Kat seems a bit sorrowful, but I know she won't be a traitor. Now comes the hard task ahead of us:

"We have to come up with some kind of cover for this," Archer says.

**A/N: My next chapter should (hopefully) be about the cover-up they come up with. Sorry I'm evil and killed off three people...**


	23. Chapter 23: Allies (Kat,Alex's POV)

**A/N: This is Two here. Hope y'all like this chapter. Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent.**

******Kat's POV******

_****Flashback****_

Me and Jared are talking to Lilly, "Jeanine said Matt might be a threat, we need to dispose of him." My eyes widen.

Jared tenses and says, "So we use him for one last meeting then kill him?"

We walk away from Lilly, me and Jared are silent.

I finally asks the question that has been on my mind since we walked away from Lilly. "What does she mean when she says Matt might be a threat, and what does this Jeanine person have to do with it?"

"I guess this is the time to explain everything, Lilly is a spy from Erudite, sent here by Jeanine, to eradicate the Divergents. I joined forces with her about a week ago, the day that Alex and Jay...beat me. I joined forces with her to protect myself, and I talked her into letting you join us, you getting close to Alex will be your way of letting her know you are loyal." Jared explains

"So is she who you were going to tell?" I ask.

"Yeah..." He says in reply.

We walk back to the dorms holding hands. Jared tells me he needs some alone time to think. I walk into the dorms, while he walks in the direction of the chasm. Jay is in the dorm when I walk in.

"Okay, what the heck is going on Kat?" he says.

"Okay, but don't freak out when I tell you," I say in a whisper.

"Fine I won't freak out now tell me," he whispers harshly.

"Well, I'm apart of a group that has a… mission. Our mission is to kill someone. That person is a threat."

"Wait, WHAT?!" He almost shouts before I cover his mouth quickly.

Thankfully the dorm was empty, so no one could hear us.

"what do you mean you have to kill someone, and why are they a threat?!" he says said.

"It's really Lilly's mission, but we decided to help her. There's someone in our initiate group who is dangerous. They want to kill Lilly and then the rest of us who they see as a threat. If your name is high enough on the list, then you're considered a threat." I lie.

He thinks for a moment before he lays back down. I decide that this is a good time to leave.

I got to find Jared. It's time.

**Page Break**

Jared and Lilly introduce me to Matt.

Lilly skids her foot across the floor, a signal to Archer to make a sound in ten seconds exactly.

"What the hell was that?" Jared asks, doing a good job of pretending to be nervous.

"Is, is someone out there?" I whisper.

Matt's head snaps to the side to look out by the Chasm. I can see the fear on his face. His mouths a choice word before saying, "It came from the Chasm. Maybe it was just a rock shifting…"

Another noise comes, this time louder. Suddenly, a shouting bursts forth. It sounds like a girl… What is Archer doing?

Matt runs out to the Chasm first to see Archer struggling with a lower ranked Divergent girl named Kim. He has her in a choke hold and both are nearing the Chasm. Matt yells out at him, which has little effect. He looks to us for help, and Jared rushes over to the two fighting.

"Oh my God!" are Matt's only words once Jared reaches them.

He pulls Archer off, only to continuously hit Kim. Once she's fallen, he kicks her. In the confusion, Archer and Lilly grab hold of Matt, dragging him to where Kim lies bleeding on the ground. Archer's hand clasps over Matt's mouth, who tries to bite him. Lilly smacks him in the face.

Jared tosses Kim's almost lifeless body over the Chasm, while muttering "Bitch." Cal, the doctor, is running towards us in his pajamas. His room must be close by. Archer gives Lilly a look, and she goes to deal with him.

She put a frantic look on her face and rushes over to him. She take in deep breaths with her body violently shaking.

"Cal! You have to help! Archer's…." She begins, only to be met with the click of the safety on a gun being turned off. She turns slowly to find Archer holding it between Matt, who stands on the other side of the railing and clutching it for dear life, and Cal, who has put himself in front of Lilly.

In that instant, everything could change. Lilly could attack Cal, or she could let Archer take control of the situation. I choose the latter.

"You! Over here by Matt, now!" he calls.

Cal raises his hands and slowly walks to the railing. He puts one foot over and keeps a firm grip on the bar. As his other foot is brought over, it gets hooked on the higher bar. Before I know it he is slipping, and Matt reaches out a hand to help.

_****End Flashback****_

That was yesterday. I can't stop thinking about it. I just stood on the sidelines, and watched everything happen. I was in a trance, to stunned to act. What's done is done I guess.

**Page Break**

I slip a note onto Alex's bunk. It reads:

_Meet me at noon, same place as last time._

_~Kat_

I am really not looking forward to this. But you gotta do, what you gotta do right?

I spend the morning with Jared, dreading the moment I will have to leave him.

When noon rolls around, I give Jared a kiss goodbye. As I turn to leave I see Lilly and Archer walk up to him and they start talking. I hear them say something about covering up the deaths of Matt, Cal, and Kim. But, I can't think about that now. I must focus on my mission, make Alex trust me, fall in love with me.

When I reach the closet and open the door, I see that Alex is already there."You came," I say doing my best to sound surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" he replies smirking.

******Alex's POV******

When I saw the note on my bunk, I assumed it was Kat. I mean it was like she couldn't get enough of me! Not that I minded, I liked the attention, and plus she was pretty attractive. Practically every guy in our initiation class has a crush on her. There were only 3 other girls and they were:Brenna, Kim and Lilly. But face it, Kim is always super hyper and in your space, Lilly was all Erudite-y, and Brenna was okay, but she was all buddy-buddy with the Dauntless born. Kat, on the other hand was rather quiet, waiting for the right moment to attack, which I love about her. I still think about when I had to fight her. I guess she's over it, I mean why else would she chose me over Jared? He doesn't deserve her. Cheating on him with me is probably her way of getting back at him. They are dating now, which I think is really stupid on Kat's part. If only she would realize that she belongs with me, not that lowlife dirtbag Jared. What does she see in him anyway? I could give her so much more. That's why when she wants to meet up with me, I jump on the chance.

I end up at our new designated meeting place, a few minutes early. A few seconds after I get there someone opens the door. Kat comes in "You came", she says surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" I say with a smirk.

I take a step towards her and crash my lips into hers. She immediately starts kissing me back. 'If only Jared was here to see this', I think to myself. I would love to see the look on his face, when he saw Kat kissing me.

Kat is running her fingers through my hair, I put my hand in the small of her back, pushing her closer to me. I brush my tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance, she part her lips and our tongues flick up against each other. I push her up against the wall, we start to kiss more passionately, with more hunger, more want. My hands travel to the hem of her shirt moving it up so I am touching her bare hips.

We part to soon in my opinion, we are both out of breath. Her hands are wrapped around my neck, mine stay put on her hips. We stare in to each others eyes while we catch our breath, our foreheads touching. As I look into her beautiful green eyes, I feel myself falling for Kat, and I wonder if she's falling for me too. Kat seems to fit perfectly in my arms, like she was meant to be there.

I start kissing her again. My hands sliding farther up her shirt. I slip it off her, and take off mine, our kisses are becoming more heated. She jumps up so she is straddling me. I start to fiddle with her bra, trying to get it off. She suddenly pulls away, placing a hand on my bare chest, panting. "We can't do this" she says, "not now." She jumps down and reaches for her shirt, sliding it back on with ease. Without another word she runs her fingers through her hair, while practically running out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked Alex's POV! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Bar (Jared's POV)

**A/N: It's author one! I know Jared is just keeps getting sexy-er, there is no betting him, well maybe Archer will, but all in time. So here is another Jared chapter! I hope you're pumped!**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

I watch Kat walk to meet Alex. She has to do what she needs to do. I hope they don't get too serious, I will wring his neck in a heartbeat! I want to storm into their meeting room, wherever the hell that is, and beat him up.

Lilly decided her and Archer were going to figure out their cover story today, so I was alone.

I sit in the dorm alone. All I can do is sit there. I sit there hoping Kat isn't getting too serious with Alex.

I close my eyes. I see Alex bring the whip up, I feel the sting across my skin. I wince and open my eyes. It was all a dream. I have to get out. I have to leave this room. I have to do something with my time. I'm tired of sitting here and thinking about Alex, he can go to hell. Maybe even Jay too.

"The bar," the idea pops into my head. I will go to the bar. I will drink Alex out of my head, He doesn't need to be in there.

I start walking down to the bar. I pass the janitor's closet, and pass the chasm, finally making it to the bar. I walk in and the smell of alcohol overwhelms me.

I go and sit down on one of the bar stools. I order a beer to drink, when it comes I chug it down. I blink and the moment my eyes close I see the whip hit my skin. I feel the sting across my body. I open my eyes and look around. I'll order another beer, maybe this one will get rid of the memory.

By my 8th beer, I keep seeing the whip rise and fall over and over. I can't take it anymore. I want to strangle Jay or Alex. They have it coming!

"Karaoke" I hear someone say, I go over to sign up. I flip through the book of songs and I stumble across one 'Sound of Madness by Shinedown' I choose it and grab the mic.

I start singing:

_Yeah, I get it,_

_You're an outcast._

_Always under attack._

_Always coming in last,_

_Bringing up the past._

_No one owes you anything._

_I think you need a shotgun blast,_

_A kick in the ass,_

_So paranoid. . ._

_Watch your back!_

_Oh my, here we go..._

_Another loose cannon gone bi-polar_

_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower._

_Quicksand's got no sense of humor._

_I'm still laughing like hell._

_You think that by crying to me_

_Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,_

_You've been infected by a social disease._

_Well, then take your medicine._

_I created the Sound of Madness._

_Wrote the book on pain._

_Somehow I'm still here,_

_To explain,_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night._

_You can sleep with a gun._

_When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_

_I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,_

_If there's an afterlife,_

_Then it'll set you free._

_But I'm not gonna part the seas_

_You're a self-fulfilling prophecy._

_You think that crying to me,_

_Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,_

_You've been infected by a social disease._

_Well, then take your medicine._

_I created the Sound of Madness._

_Wrote the book on pain._

_Somehow I'm still here,_

_To explain,_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night._

_You can sleep with a gun._

_When you gonna wake up..._

_When you gonna wake up and fight..._

_When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_

I look to see Jay in the crowd. I see the look of fear in his face. I'm going to beat this sucker up! I walk over to Jay with a fight in mind..

* * *

**A/N: I do not own divergent or the Shinedown song: The sound of Madness, I wish I did, but I don't, so it sucks to sucks! You all can look up the song: The sound of madness, it's pretty cool, but you all can thank me for the cliff hanger #SWAGGG**


	25. Chapter 25: Surprise! (Jay's POV)

**A/N: This is four again tell me how you thought of the last Jay POV chapter. Disclaimer: We do not own divergent.**

******Jay's POV******

Since I didn't have anything to do today, and I thought that Kat and Jared needed alone time, I walked to the Cafeteria. As I got there I saw Lily sitting alone at a table. As I sat down across from her she said without looking away "Go away!"

"I want to ask you something, why do you hate me? All I'm trying to do is be your friend."  
"I don't hate you, I just dislike you with a very great passion," she said trying not to look at me.

"Well what did I do to make you not like me?"

"Nothing," She whispered looking up for the first time.

As I look at her I notice the dark circles under her eyes, "you look tired, why?"

"It's none of your business," She said going back to her regular harsh voice.

"Well, how bout whenever you want to talk I'll be here," I said while getting up.

Even though she didn't respond I knew she heard me. As I was walking back to the dorms for a nap, I heard some noises in one of the hallway closets. I tried to open the door, it was locked. As whoever was inside opens the door, I get a very BIG surprise. In the closet were Kat AND Alex kissing. I was speechless, and as I was about to ask what they were doing especially Kat, since she was dating Jared, Kat spoke up harshly, "what are you doing here."

As I looked at her shocked, she gave me an I'll tell you later look. I nodded and shut the door, wondering why Kat was kissing Alex when Jared hates him for what he did. When I get to the dorms nobody was there so I laid down on my bed and as soon as my head hit my pillow, I was plagued with dreams. What felt like a second later I was woken up. As I looked to see who it was I saw that it was Kat.

"Okay, what the heck is going on Kat?" I say

"Okay, but don't freak out when we tell you," Kat says in a whisper.

"Fine I won't freak out now tell me now," I whispered harshly.

"Well, I'm apart of a group that has a… mission. Our mission is to kill someone. That person is a threat."

"Wait, WHAT?!" I almost shouted before Kat covered my mouth quickly.

Thankfully the dorm was empty, so no one could hear us.

"what do you mean you have to kill someone, and why are they a threat?!" I said.

"It's really Lilly's mission, but we decided to help her. There's someone in our initiates group who is dangerous. They want to kill Lilly and then the rest of us who they see as a threat. If your name is high enough on the list, then you're considered a threat."


	26. Chapter 50: The Lost Chapter (Lilly'sPOV

**A/N: Three here to update you on Lilly and Archer. Please let me know (in a review) if you like or dislike anything about Archer or Lilly. They are both my characters (as was Matt) and I would really appreciate any feedback. :) Also: No infringement of Divergent OR Hex Hall is intended. I don't own either, and this isn't a crossover fic, I'm just using Archer's name.**

**Edit: Sorry we forgot to post this. Blonde moment. :(**

**This is now the lost chapter! We sorta forgot it about chapter 27... So here it is... I hope everyone enjoys. Maybe Lilly does have a heart. Don't get confused! It's supposed to be chapter 27! Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

Cold. I feel cold knowing that I've killed Matt. It's like someone's taken an ice-cube and slid it into my stomach. I could honestly care less what happened to Kim and Cal, but I didn't straight up kill them. Matt was being stupidly brave trying to grab Cal's hand, and that reasoning is all that keeps me from feeling guilt.

That's why I'm left with feeling cold. Jeanine knows what's best. She never lets her emotions get in the way. It's one of the greatest things I admire about her, but it can also be her downfall. As her daughter, I feel like if I'm not exactly like her, she won't ever feel like she needs me. But is compassion really a weakness? Is love? I'm beginning to question her words and logic.

Sitting in the large cafeteria that's filled with people, I still feel alone. Maybe it's because I sit alone at the table, eating my muffins slowly. They feel sticky and lumpy and don't quite go all the way down my throat. I both want and don't want someone to notice me. If they do, I could talk through my feelings instead of being trapped in my mind, but that would show weakness on my part. My prayers are answered in the form of Jay.

"Go away!" I say, not wanting to deal with him.

"I want to ask you something, why do you hate me? All I'm trying to do is be your friend." He looks so sincere, but I can't trust him. He hurt Jared, and he's Divergent.  
"I don't hate you, I just dislike you with a very great passion," I say while avoiding his eyes. "Well what did I do to make you not like me?"

"Nothing," I whisper, and look up for the first time. Immediately I realize it's a mistake because I can see his eyes tracing over the dark circles under my own.

"You look tired, why?" he asks.

"It's none of your business," I say, going back to my harsh self.

"Well, how bout whenever you want to talk I'll be here," he says while getting up.

I scoff at the idea, but pretend not to hear him. After finishing breakfast, I go back into the dorm and think over everything that's happened. I killed someone. Jeanine could be wrong… Matt may not have been a threat. He tried to save the Dauntless doctor; he would have betrayed us.

Archer pulls me out of my thoughts as he climbs onto Brenna's bunk, dangling his feet down over the edge.

Even in such a child-like pose, he strikes me as being very… well, Dauntless. His black jeans, black tennis shoes, tight black shirt, and tattoos all across him match his personality. His eyes and hair are even following Dauntless standards for colors, making me wonder just how much I can trust him and how much of a threat he could actually be.

I climb up and sit beside him on the bed.

"So," he begins, "how about we just climb down the Chasm ourselves and get rid of the evidence?"

I give him a horrified look, causing him to smile.

"I was wondering if you had a heart in there somewhere," he points to the center of my chest. I immediately feel self-conscious, wearing a baggy black sweatshirt and dark skinny jeans. I've never had a problem with my confidence before, so I don't know what's going on. Maybe I'm still feeling sick from before.

I brush his hand away and try to hide a small blush forming in my cheeks.

"I wouldn't put it past you to actually scale your way down the Chasm, being a reckless Dauntless," I say to cover my strange behavior.

He raises an eyebrow. "By reckless, do you mean temerarious, impetuous, and unheeding?"

I roll my eyes. "Been brushing up on our vocabulary, I see."

"A bit, yes. Mainly to impress you," he says. I can tell he's joking, but something about the way he says it makes me feel, uncomfortable.

"As much as I would love to listen to you try and pronounce words much longer than you can handle, we have to get back to the task at hand."

He actually seems to get excited, his eyes lighting up and his posture straightening. "I've been thinking about this! Kim got pretty beat up, but the other two weren't. So, I say we tell everyone that we saw Matt and Kim arguing about her low rank, fearing she would be kicked out. They secretly loved each other and didn't want to be separated, but he just went berserk and started beating her. Cal heard the noise and came out to see what was going on, only to be thrown off the Chasm's side."

I think this through, looking for any gaps or holes in the story. I then add my own contribution.

"Then we say that Kim was threatening to take her own life after seeing what Matt had done, so when he went to help, they both ended up falling. The only problem is explaining how we saw this all happen…"

Archer smirks, and I know whatever he says next will not be pleasant for me. "Maybe we could say that we were meeting up after curfew and-"

I hold up a hand to stop him. "We are NOT going to say that!"

He leans back and looks as though he's already won the argument.

"Oh, but isn't it the most logical thing? Why else would the two of us run into each other past curfew? And by the Chasm, which you know has its reputations…"

Uncomfortable was an understatement in this situation. Infuriated might fit better. I huff and jump off of the bunk. I start to walk away, feeling very childish.

"Wait, Lilly! Come on, you know I'm just kidding," Archer calls out.

I turn around slowly and shake my head. "No, I know. You're right. That is the best explanation for what we saw. No one noticed Jared or Kat missing, so they won't even be missed from the story. It would put them out of danger, too."

He puts a hand to his heart in mock shock. **(A/N: haha that rhymes)** "You mean you actually agree with something I've said? Someone needs to mark a calendar!" he calls, looking around the empty room.

I can't help it, I laugh. I shuffle my way back over to him.

"So, now all we have to do is report it before somebody notices," I say.

His eyes seem even darker than usual, though I can't say why. I realize just how close he is to me.

"If someone finds them before we report it, we could get in even more trouble, and that wouldn't be good. Because, because…" I trail off and for the first time ever forget what I'm about to say next. Heat creeps into my cheeks again as Archer begins to close the gap between us.

A slam interrupts us as the door opens. We quickly move away from each other, and Archer sighs. I don't blame him; I had been looking forward to what was coming next. One of the intitiates, I think his name is Xander, comes in and grabs a black jacket. I don't pay much attention to him.

I press my cold hands to my cheeks and look to the ground, feeling ridiculous. I was about to kiss Archer! What compelled me to do that? If anything, it should show that he can't be trusted. The little jerk, trying to manipulate me.

A very, very small part of me asks if that was really what I believe. It is the same one that questioned Jeanine's credibility. After Archer and the guy who walked in on us have left and I am again alone, I realize what the voice is. It's my conscience.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, Archer was right! Lilly really does have a heart! 3 (In a sorta, kind-of, maybe, not really, way.)**


	27. Chapter 26: Forgiveness (Jay's POV)

**A/N: This is author four again, what do you guys think of Jay's and Lilly's feelings toward each other. What will happen with Jared and Jay will they becomes friends? Read this new Jay's POV chapter to find out.**

******Jay's POV******

****Flashback****

"Okay, what the heck is going on Kat?" I say

"Okay, but don't freak out when I tell you," Kat says in a whisper.

"Fine I won't freak out now tell me now," I whispered harshly.

"Well, I'm apart of a group that has a… mission. Our mission is to kill someone. That person is a threat."

****End of Flashback****

After I left the dorm I decided to go to the bar. As I got to the door, I saw Jared singing a song and as he looked at me I could see that he wanted to fight me. I knew this would happen and I didn't care. After I did what I did to him I deserved it. As he gets off stage he is met by a girl. She is one of the Dauntless born initiates. She sorta looks like that Archer guy that's been hanging around Lilly. She's tall, and I can't make out her other features because its too dark. As I look at him and the girl, they seem to be talking, probably about me because after a minute of talking to him Jared's face softens as he looks at me. He nods his head and slowly walks toward me.

When he comes up to me I quickly state, "I know you're mad but I want you to know that if you punch me I won't fight back, because I think I deserve it."

"I'm not going to punch you, I want to talk,"he says, slurring his words.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about," I said suspiciously.

"I want to tell you that I'm not mad at you anymore, even though I still have flashbacks, I now realized that it wasn't your fault in the first place," He says, explicitly drunk.

"Great but why are you telling me this now?"

"I've had some help realizing it," he said looking back at the girl that looks like that Archer guy but a little younger.

"Okay, I think you've had enough alcohol for tonight," I say while attempting to take the beer in his hand.

"What! No I want to stay!" He said while trying to take his beer back from me.

"I don't think Kat would be too happy about you being hungover in the morning, would she?"

"No I don't think she will," He said while falling onto my shoulder, asleep.

I try to wake him up but it's no use. I lift him over my shoulder and walk out of the bar. As soon as I walk out of the bar I see Kat walking towards the dorms. She turns around as she hears me approaching.

"What happened?" She asks me.

"He had too much to drink" is all I say. The rest is pretty much self explanatory. Jared passed out, and he's gonna have a pretty bad hangover tomorrow.

I walk into the dorm and lay Jared down on his bunk, and I lay down on mine falling fast asleep.


	28. Chapter 27:To close (Kat's POV)

**A/N: Two here, Hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: We do not own divergent.**

* * *

******Kat's POV******

Alex crashes his lips into mine. I kiss him back, I need to make this believable.

I run my fingers through his hair, he puts his hand in the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. He brushes his tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance, I part my lips and our tongues flick up against each other. He pushes me up against the wall, he starts to kiss me more passionately, with more hunger, more want. His hands travel to the hem of my shirt moving it up so he is touching her bare hips. His hands are cold.

We part, both out of breath. My hands are wrapped around his neck, his stay put on my hips. We stare in to each others eyes while we catch our breath, our foreheads touching.

He start kissing me again. His hands sliding farther up my shirt. Oh god not this. He slips my shirt off, and he takes his off, our kisses are becoming more heated. I jump up so I am straddling him. I have to make this believable. He starts to fiddle with my bra, trying to get it off. I pull away abruptly, placing a hand on his bare chest, panting. "We can't do this" I say, "not now." Not now! What was I thinking! Not ever, I don't ever want to do that with him!I quickly find my shirt and put it back on. I run my fingers through my hair, and rush out of the room.

I wander aimlessly for the next half hour or so. I never wanted to take it that far. I can still feel his hands on me. I think it's working, he is starting to get attached. I just don't know how far this will have to go. The thought scares me. I don't want him touching me. It makes me uncomfortable, mainly because it's Alex. If it was Jared I wouldn't care, but its not Jared. I hate this, I hate Alex. I've seen the way he looks at me, his eyes skimming up and down my body, the thought alone gives me the chills. I am pulled from my thoughts, when I hear someone walking up behind me. I turn around. Its just Jay, with someone slung over his shoulder, it's Jared.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He had too much to drink." Jay tells me.

I walk back to the dorms with Jay, and a passed out Jared. Jay sets Jared down on his bunk, and Jay goes over to his, falling asleep quickly. I am left to think again. I try not to think about Alex, but my thoughts always stray to him. I think about how I left him standing there, part of me feels bad. He was going too fast, I'm not ready for that, not with him. I hear Jared start to stir. I walk over to his bunk and sit down. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask softly.

"My head hurts like hell" He says.

"Maybe you'll think about this next time you drink." I reply.

"Definitely, this sucks!" He says. I can't help but laugh.

"I love you Jared," I say smiling.

"I love you too Kat," He says reaching for my hand.

I lay down and rest my head on his chest, he wraps his arms around me, enclosing me in a hug. I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it's short! Please review what ya think!**


	29. Chapter 28: Capture & Release (Lilly)

**A/N: Time for… CAPTURE THE FLAG! This is Three here. Thank you to ChaserMoonstone for a review that isn't from the same person that has been reviewing! Also to Yo Mom. P.S. Nice alias. (Thank you, too, MyBrokenHeart123).**

**We will try to slow things down a bit, though I'm not sure if you meant just generally plot-wise, romance-wise, or both. If it's the romance, trust me Lilly will not be turning good soon. (Where would be the fun in that?)**

**As always, we still do not own Divergent. :( But, we do own a copy of the book. :)**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

_"They took the oath of allegiance_

_Responsible and proud_

_Sold their soul for native love_

_In war to stand their ground_

_Don't bury the hatchet_

_Get on with your fight_

_Snipe down the enemies_

_Put them out of action_

_Don't look back_

_The promised words we never forget_

_Capture the flag"_

-Sodom, "Capture the Flag"

I am asleep. Everyone is, really. Then a yell comes and we are all jumping up and Brenna almost falls on my head in her haste. I rub my eyes and force myself awake after such a long day. No one has found the bodies yet, but I assume that's what this is about.

Archer stands in our doorframe wearing his usual black clothing, but this time he also has on a black leather jacket and boots. Noticing this, I decide to pull on my own jacket and tennis shoes. A few others catch onto what I'm doing and follow my lead. Archer gives me a small nod in response.

"Everyone, line up against the wall! You'll be divided into two groups, and the sooner we get into them, the sooner we get to have fun!"

Almost no one moves; they're all confused by Archer giving orders. A few ask about where Matt could be, and this earns them glares from Archer. He claps his hands and points to the wall.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Now let's move!"

I'm one of the first to move up against the wall, followed soon by Jared, Kat, and Jay. Alex comes next, then everyone piles in behind us, trying to stand one away from their friends so as to get on their group. Archer walks paces before us a few times before finally stopping in front of Alex. He jerks his thumb to the door.

"You, go meet Tori outside the door. You're on her team. You too," he says to Kat. He puts Jared, Jay, and I on his team, and Brenna joins Tori. Soon we are all divided and a new group of people come in. They come and stand beside us. One of them is a girl who facially looks like Archer but has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Alright," Archer says, clapping his hands together. "We're playing capture the flag! I'm filling in for Matt," he doesn't have any reaction, so Jared and I hide ours, "and we need a plan. My team won when I was an initiate, so does anyone have any ideas?"

It seems like everyone looks at two people: a Dauntless girl and myself. Being from Erudite, people assume that I'm the best at everything not involving physical tests. I look to the Archer doppelganger girl to see her reaction. She is looking at me.

"I say we hide our flag with no guards," the Dauntless girl suggests.

"Good idea, Kriss. But where is a location we know it would be safe?" Archer asks.

"Can we hide it in the compound?" I ask.

"No. We're going to be using paintball guns. Actually, we should probably head out now. I wasn't supposed to tell you guys anything, so keep quiet."

We run out and hop onto the train. My foot gets hooked on the ledge and I almost fall flat on my face in the cart. Almost. Archer is on the same one, and he looks down at me with his usual smirk, his arms curved under mine. Jared clears his throat to alert us of his being there. I look around and make sure no one else but him just saw that.

Kriss jumps on, too. She leans against the wall, and I can't help but think she looks familiar. I haven't seen her in the Dauntless compound yet, so where could she have been? Perhaps I just haven't noticed her. But in Erudite I was trained to catch every detail, every little nuance I was taught to observe.

I know her; I can't think of where, though.

Archer calls out to us that it's time to jump, and we land in a slightly swampy area. There waiting for us are boxes filled with something that resemble guns. The paintball guns are here.

After our team is assembled and we are each given a gun, we are split into groups with different assignments. Archer, Kriss, and I all move around to assign each with a specific task. I almost wish I got to know the initiates better so that I would know weaknesses and strengths for this task. We have three people that are going to run off and distract the other team. We have another group of four that will pretend to be carrying the flag, and then Jared and Jay will scope out the other teams flag. Archer, Kriss, and I are the last ones left after directing everyone to their locations.

"And then there were three…" Archer says softly.

"Considering we're the ones who actually have the flag, maybe we should go hide somewhere," Kriss suggests.

"I agree. I'm thinking somewhere dark so if they get high enough ground they still can't see it. Maybe in the woods."

Archer raises both eyebrows at me suggestively, causing Kriss to smack him on the arm. Part of me deflates a little. Just how close are they?

I mentally chastise myself for even caring. Archer is attractive, yes, and he's also working with Jeanine, but I can't let my emotions get out of control. All that will happen is a repeat of Matt. Not that I actually felt anything for Matt, I just got too close to him. I hold back a sigh. I'm really getting soft.

We trek through the coppice in search of a good place to hide our flag. After about ten minutes of the tension inside of me rising steadily, I finally see it. It's a large tree with a small hollowed out entrance. I tap Kriss and Archer on the shoulder, then point to it. I've gotten used to the red flag stuffed in my jacket, but I have to be careful so that it doesn't fall.

Once we reach the tree, I climb first. Heights have never bothered me, but being in a dark tree with bugs crawling all over the place makes me feel uncomfortable. I begin scaling my way up, using my hands and legs to brace myself on either side.

"If I fall," I whisper below me, "someone better be catching me." Immediately after saying this, I remember that I'm talking to Archer. Either he doesn't hear me or just doesn't feel like making a snide comment.

"Don't worry, if you fall on Archer there isn't much damage you can do to his head," Kriss says. I try to chuckle, but can't help that nagging feeling in my stomach. Instead I focus on the task at hand.

I brace myself carefully against the tree, feeling the bugs beginning to crawl in my hair. I hold back a scream and the impulse to shake them off, instead unzipping my jacket and placing the flag on a hook of bark in the tree. I make sure to stick it all the way through and create a whole so that it won't fall down. I zip my jacket back up and try to wedge my way carefully down the tree's trunk.

Archer hands me my gun after a laborious time getting down safely. I make sure he didn't take out the paint balls as a joke and then look to Kriss for her suggestion on where to hide. She shrugs and looks to Archer.

He opens his mouth to talk, and as he does, a noise comes from the right of us. We all freeze. The noises veer off and away from us, and I soon am able to see an outline of Kat and Alex walking together. I stiffen even more, knowing that if Jared were here our cover would be blown already. They continue on and we all let out a sigh.

In the moment that I look between Archer and Kriss, it hits me. I feel so ridiculous for not coming up with it before. They must be siblings. I'm about to ask if my assumption is correct, when a noise stops me. I hear a steady running pace, and see a black form moving quickly behind us. I sprint and tackle whoever it is, discovering it to be a Dauntless-born. With the flag. I shoot him with my paintball gun, making him cringe, and then grab the flag.

I run up to Kriss and Archer with it held high. Kriss high-fives me, and Archer actually pulls me into a hug. A _hug_. I feel a mixture of happiness, release of tension, and anxiety all at the same time. I decide that I don't like it and pull away.

Once again he seems to not have anything to say, which is good because it would have been drowned out by the sound of a skirmish. What the…

Archer is already running towards the noise, and I hear shouting before arriving to see Jared and Alex facing off, Archer having released Jared. Alex gets him in a choke-hold, and I hold back my scream.

"Stop it Alex!" I move to get in between them, only to be stopped by Archer.

He whispers to me, "Just let this play out. We all need to release some stress."

Alex says something to me, but it doesn't really register.

Jared is lying on the ground helplessly still unable to breathe. I hurry over to him and say "Jared, I swear to God if you ever try that again, I'll kill you myself!" I turns and give Alex a look that tells him exactly where I want him to go. "And the same for you, pansycake!"

The son of a biscuit goes back to Jared. He has the audacity to even get him back into a chokehold.

"How are you going to kill me Erudite?" he asks.

Jared's face is turning purple as he clasps his throat with his hands. Archer strides over and punches Alex in the face. He falls to the ground, and with each kick Archer pounds on him I say a silent cheer.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I hear Kat yell.

Jared is hyperventilating, trying to get oxygen desperately. He should have passed out by now. I sit beside him, trying to get him in a position where he can breathe. I have an idea that Kat seems to share. She closes the distance between herself and Jared and brings her mouth to his. I see the anger grow on Alex's face and feel like laughing.

**A/N: The song is not a recommendation unless you like heavy metal! I found it by searching for lyrics about capture the flag. I really wanted a Muse song, but alas, no. R&R please!**


	30. Chapter 29:Lies (Alex's POV)

**A/N: Two here with Alex's POV again with some help from One (we gotta make Jared believable!) Hope y'all like this chapter! Disclaimer:We do not own Divergent.**

* * *

******Alex's POV******

I wake up to the sound of people stirring. They are all awake, putting on jackets and shoes, I follow suit. An un-named man stands in the doorway.

"Everyone, line up against the wall! You'll be divided into two groups, and the sooner we get into them, the sooner we get to have fun!" He yells. 'That's not Matt' I think to myself.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Now let's move!" He says. He walks up to me and points his thumb out the door, "You, go meet Tori outside the door. You're on her team." he says to me. "You too," he says pointing at Kat. 'I hope Jared isn't on my team, him and Kat would be joined at the hip' I think to myself. Part of me hopes he finds out about me and Kat, I could spend more time with her, and kiss her in public instead of in that stupid closet. Plus, it would kill Jared to find out that Kat was cheating on him, especially with me, after what I did to him. I enjoy destroying Jared, I like to see him hurt whether physically or emotionally. It will become my personal mission, to destroy Jared.

I follow the crowd of people and jump on the train. I see Kat jump on, no sign of Jared, he must be in a different cart, probably because he's on the other team. I walk over to her, this might be awkward...

"Hey," I say casually.

"Hey," she replies.

"Look about the other day.." I begin.

"You don't have to say sorry, I'm just not ready for _that_ yet." She says emphasizing the word 'that'.

"Oh," is all I can say. 'Oh, oh, that's all you could think to say! Come on Alex!' I mentally yell.

"It's not your fault, I...I should have told you, I am the one that led you on after all..." I cut her off by leaning down and briefly kissing her on the lips.

I stare into her green eyes and rub my thumb along her cheekbone. We stand there in silence until someone yells saying it's time to jump. I jump alongside Kat, and see that we are in a swampy area. I see a box of what look like guns and realize they are paintball guns. Tori hands out the guns and explains the game. She calls it capture the flag, she explains that each team has a flag, and whatever team finds the other teams flag first wins. Sounds simple enough.

Me and Kat set out to search for the other teams flag. Once I'm sure there is no one around us I stop, Kat stops somewhat confused. I'm about to lean in and kiss her when I hear a twig snap behind me. Damn, I thought there was no one else around! I look around to see who it is. It's Jared, and Jay. They are both looking at me, have they been following me this entire time? No, I would have heard them earlier. They look around and see Kat, standing behind me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jared asks shocked.

He mouths 'Make it believable, play along'. Is he talking to Kat? What the hell does he mean when he says 'make it believable'. Maybe I misread his lips. I've never been good at lip reading. I brush off the thought.

Right when I'm about to reply Kat starts talking, "What does it look like _Jared_?" she asks putting emphasis on Jared.

He looks shocked, and hurt at the same time. I can practically see the flashback running through his mind as he looks back and forth from me to her.

Jay pulls out his paint gun and shoots both Kat and I.

Jay rubs Jared's back whispering, "It's okay. Resist the urge to fight. You don't have to hurt him. Show him you're the better person."

I can't help but smirk, the look on his face!

"Be happy asshole, that I have the willpower not to smash your face in!" Jared yells, "Kat, how could you do this to me, after everything you cheat on me with that prick!"

I see Jared clench his fists. I can see the anger fill in him from head to toe.

"Why don't you just go back to the bar and get drunk again dipwad," I suggest to Jared.

Jared takes a step towards me and Jay holds him back.

"You're not doing this bud." Jay says.

I stick my tongue out at Jared.

"I'll rip that damn tongue out of your mouth!" Jared yells, advancing another foot towards me.

"I'd like to see you try" I taunt.

Jared starts stepping towards me. Jay picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

"See you later Kat," Jay says walking off with Jared over his shoulder.

Jared swears as Jay carries him away.

I turn so I am facing Kat again. She looks down at her left wrist. I see a small shape with what look like letters inside. I step closer so I can see it more clearly, it's a tattoo of a heart with the initials 'JL' and 'KV' inside, it takes me a minute to figure out what they stand for, Jared Lain and Kat Valiant. I've never noticed it before, I wonder how long she's had it.

"What's that on your wrist?" I ask playing dumb.

"It's nothing" she replies.

"Don't lie to me Kat." I say somewhat harshly.

"Just, don't worry about it" she says clearly annoyed.

"Why won't you tell me what it is, are you hiding something from me?" I ask starting to yell.

"It's none of your business!" She yells back.

"When did you get it?" I ask softening my voice.

"Get what?" she asks pretending she doesn't know what i'm talking about.

"That tattoo on your wrist, when did you get it" I ask trying to keep my cool.

"I don't know, maybe like a week ago?" She says.

I run my fingers through my hair and let out a deep breath. "Was this before or after you started to see me?" I finally say.

"The same day. I got it right before I came to see you for the first time." She says.

I stand quietly, processing what Kat just told me.

"Alex?" She says worriedly.

I don't answer.

"I got it because I knew I was going to go see you, and I didn't want Jared to get suspicious" she explains, "It was to throw him off my trail, I mean think about it Alex, why else would I get a tattoo with his initials on it, then come running to you?"

I guess she's right. Unless she's still lying. She could be tricking me. 'You're paranoid' I think to myself, 'why would she lie to you?'

"Why didn't you want to tell me about the tattoo?" I ask.

"I didn't want you to freak out and get mad at me" She answers.

"That makes sense I guess" I say.

I hear shouting in the distance. Sounds like someone just won, I wonder what team. Me and Kat walk in silence in the direction of the shouts. We see one of the members of the opposite team holding our flag.

I see Jared approach Kat and I. He has an angered look on his face. He had lost Jay, the one keeping him from fighting me. Jared looked mad and his fists were clenched. To my surprise my first instinct is to step in front of Kat protecting her. He looks madder and madder by the second, pretty soon he is right in front of me.

"Where's your babysitter at" I taunt.

"Be happy I haven't slammed your damn skull in yet pussbag!" Jared yells at me.

"Your _girlfriend_ doesn't seem to think I'm a 'pussbag'" I retort putting emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'.

"I will murder the damn demon that lives inside your freakin body Al-crap!" he replies.

"For your information your _girlfriend_ doesn't think there is a demon inside my body, in fact she enjoys my presence." I say.

I see the un-named man who had said that he'd be filling in for Matt. He walks up behind Jared, but Jared doesn't see him.

"You better shut your ugly little pie hole before I break your little pie hole!" he yells at me.

"Your _girlfriend_ likes to kiss my 'pie hole' thank you very much" I reply smirking.

I see the rage fill in his eyes. He brings his fist up and the un-named man pulls him back, lifting him off the ground with the collar of his shirt.

I find myself chuckling.

"Looks like he found a new babysitter!" I yell laughing.

"ARCHER!" Jared yells, "PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL THIS FREAKIN SCUMBAG!"

"Go ahead, I'd like to see how this will end, probably with this pansycake dead on the ground," Archer says putting Jared down.

"You think _I_ am going to end up hurt, if anyone is ending up in the infirmary it's gonna be this already whipped prick" I say laughing.

Jared lunges at me with a punch and I dodge it.

I feel wrap my arm around Jared's neck, cutting off his oxygen.

"Stop it, Alex!" yells Lilly.

"Wow, the Erudite here to save the devil Jared," I say spitting out the words.

I hear Kat's voice. "Please stop" she sounds frightened, I hear her sniffle, she must be crying, I let go and Jared falls to the ground gasping for air. I turn around and look in her eyes. I see pure fright. "Don't kill him, please, he doesn't deserve it," Kat pleads still crying. It breaks my heart to see her cry. It hurts even more knowing she's crying because of me.

Jared is on the ground still breathing heavy. Lilly walks over to him and says "Jared, I swear to God if you ever try that again, I'll kill you myself!" She turns and looks at me with a cold glare. "And the same for you, pansycake!"

I walk over to Jared on the ground and put him back in the choke hold. "How are you going to kill me Erudite?" I ask. Jared is clawing at his throat with his face starting to turning purple.

Archer comes over and punches me in the face. I am laying on the ground, he starts to kick me in the ribs.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I hear Kat yell.

Jared is hyperventilating, trying to get oxygen to his brain. I'm surprised he didn't pass out. Lilly sits beside him, trying to get him in a position where he can breathe. Then a thought runs through my head 'CPR', Is Kat going to...

I see Kat's mouth hit Jared's.

As I'm lying on the ground watching her I realize she really does love him, why else would she save his life? Was any of it real? I guess not. How could I be so stupid. I fell for all of her lies, she said she liked me not him. 'That Bitch!' I think to myself, she used me! No one, and I mean no one uses me! I will get my revenge. I just need to figure out how...


	31. Chapter 30: Choked (Jared's POV)

**A/N: Hey Author One is back! Miss me? Jared is starting to be beat on the sexy scale by Archer! Jared needs to get back in that action! Here's another chapter from Jared's POV, Enjoy!**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

Alex throws me on the ground. I hear voices but I can't make them out. I hear Lilly say something about killing me. What did I do? This stupid pansycake!

Next thing I know Alex is right back on top of me.

I feel the darkness try to take me under. I have to fight this.

I feel my face light on fire. My face starts to burn!

I see the darkness try to engulf my eyes. I have to keep them open. Alex will not win.

I see Alex start whipping me in the hallucination beholding in front of my eyes that I must keep open, so Alex doesn't win.

I must fight this. He will not win.

If someone doesn't get him off soon, I will die.

I start clawing at my neck.

I try saying 'get this pansy freakin cake off me' but nothing comes out.

My body is stiff. I can't move, but I must stay awake. He will not win.

I feel the release off my neck. I start inhaling fresh crisp air.

I breathe as much as I can.

It's not enough though. I can't get enough oxygen into my body, my lungs aren't helping. They burn with every breathe I take. It hurts to breathe. I feel the darkness start to overwhelm me.

I feel lips hit mine. I feel air start to fill my body. I start breathing. I feel the oxygen hit my brain. I feel the darkness go away. My vision un-blurs and I start to see crisp images again.

I see Lilly and Kat standing over me.

Kat is breathing into my mouth. How I love her. She is saving my life.

She breaks away from me huffing and puffing. She is out of breathe.

I start breathing on my own and sit up.

I try to speak but no words come out.

I see Alex lying on the ground. I feel rage overwhelm me. I want to pound that damn kids face in. He will die! I try to stand up but fall back down. I close my eyes and see Alex bringing his whip up, I see Alex strangling me.

I wipe the images from my mind.

I focus on my breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

I try to stand up again, but this time I succeed.

I walk up to Alex and go to kick him and he grabs my leg and pulls me down.

He grabs my neck.

I start trying to inhale.

I had just got back my breathing, now it was cut off again.

I feel the darkness come back over me, I feel it cloud my mind.

I can't fight it this time. I might die. I say my last words- "I love you Kat. Kill Alex for me."

I give into the darkness and close my eyes.

20 seconds later I hear shouting. I try to open my eyes and I can't. I can't move. The darkness hits me again and I give in.

I hit a dream. I see Kat hug Alex after I die.

I see the intiation day.

I see Kat and Alex at the top of the class.

I see Kat and Alex kiss.

I see Kat and Alex get married.

I see Alex whip Kat .

I see Alex strangle Kat.

I start to fight the darkness and open my eyes.

I am back on the train.

"Morning sunshine," Archer says.

I stand up and I feel my neck aching.

I touch my finger to my neck and I feel pain.

"Its bruised pretty bad," Archer says

I breathe in and I feel my lungs burn.

"Tomorrow is fear landscape, you ready?" Archer asks.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Long enough to have 8 hours pass you by! Everyone was with you all day, waiting for you to open your eyes. We didn't think it was going to happen. We didn't report it because you'd probably be kicked out. So we said you fought over the flag, and no one at HQ cared. Like I said everyone was by your side all day, and they finally left to go to bed." he says

"So nothing interesting happened after I almost died?" I ask.

"Nope, except we locked Alex in the dorm. Lilly, Kat, Jay and you are sleeping at my place tonight. We can't risk having you in the same room as him. We are headed back to my apartment as we speak. You were cleared out of the hospital 30 minutes ago. Now we are on the train to my place," he explains.

"Thanks," I say, meaning it.

"No problem, everyone is probably asleep so be quiet when you go in," he says.

Next thing I know Archer is jumping off the train and I jump off after him.

We walk to Archer's room in silence.

When we reach the door he pulls out his key and opens it.

Everyone is lying all over his furniture. Jay is on a LayZ Boy recliner, Kat is on the couch and Lilly is no where to be found.

"She's in my room," Archer answers.

I go crawl onto the couch by Kat and fall fast asleep.


	32. Chapter 31: New Style (Jared's POV)

**A/N: Well hello! Ready for another Jared chapter? Well here we go! Fear Landscape time! If you have any suggestions for any character's fears, REVIEW!**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

I open my eyes lying on a couch. I flash back to yesterday and remembered all of what happened.

Kat is already up, but I don't see her anywhere. I walk to Archer's bedroom. He has a nice sized apartment.

I open the bedroom door to see Archer's arms wrapped around Lilly. They were still sleeping.

Then it hit me. What time was it?

I look 4 a.m.

Why would Kat be up so early?

Why would Kat leave?

I start worrying.

Alex better not have...

I hear a toilet flush and see Kat walk out.

She sees me up and she runs to me in joy.

She hugs me and I feel my lungs burn, my ribs hurt, my scars from the whips burn and my neck is burning.

"You're okay!" Kat says, jumping up and down.

"I sure am," I say.

My whole body hurts. I hope fear landscapes aren't hard.

I break away from Kat and excuse myself to the bathroom.

I shut the door and pull off my shirt being careful around my neck.

I turn and look in the mirror.

I see my neck, its purple and blue. Alex has a hard grip.

I see my tattoo over my heart and the scar from my mom.

I see bruises covering my ribs from where Alex and Jay kicked me.

I see the whip marks covering my body.

I slide my hand through my hair.

I decide to take a shower. When was the last time I had one of those?

When the water hits my skin, it stings everywhere.

I step out and towel dry my hair and find some hair gel in Archer's cabinet.

I put some in my hand and massage it through my hair.

I spike it into a Mohawk that meets in the middle. I will look so killer this way. I might intimidate Alex.

I throw on a robe and walk to Archer's room. I step into his walk in closet and shut the door. Time to find some new clothes.

I pull a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in them and chains hanging off the one pocket. I take them off a hanger and throw them on. Surprisingly they fit.

I find a tight-fitting black t-shirt and throw it on.

I find a black leather jacket and put that on too.

I fix my hair and walk out to see that Archer and Lilly were up and they have been kissing.

"Woah there... GET A ROOM!" I say laughing

"This is a room, dipstick," Archer tells me chuckling, "looks like someone raided my closet! And you look pretty swag."

"Why, thank you," I say taking a bow.

I walk out of the room followed by Lilly and Archer. We walk into the living room where I am greeted by Kat.

"Why hello sexy!" she says.

"I know, I know. My swag levels are off the chart. You and I are Yolo swag ballers fo-eva!" I say.

Kat laughs at my joke.

Kat, Lilly, Jay, Archer and I all walk down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Just imagine how sexy Jared is in this chapter. Well Jared is always sexy so just think about it!**

**HIS SWAG LEVELS ARE OFF THE CHART!**


	33. Chapter 32: Trapped (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: One made Lilly kiss Archer, not me. Sorry to FandomZZ, who liked Lilly being evil. I guess she still can be even if she likes Archer, but personally I'm not quite ready for that yet. This is Three, here to make Jared die as revenge to One. So, from this point on, just go ahead and assume he is either dead or will die before the story ends. :) *sigh* Just kidding. Oh, and BTW, FandomZZ I will definitely check out (and of course review on) some of your stories! Thank you for R&R-ing.**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

I wake up. Slowly the past day's events come to me. Jared almost dying. Kat giving him CPR. Archer's team winning capture the flag. And finally coming back to Archer's after trapping Alex in the dorm. Who knows what he's done to our stuff?

It takes a minute for me to realize that someone is laying beside me. Warm arms are wrapped around my waist, and I am nuzzled against someone's chest. I find Archer's calm and restful face inches from mine. It takes everything in me not to punch him right there.

He told me he would be fine with sleeping on the floor! I hadn't thought much of it, until now. Oh, he was going to pay. The minute he woke up, he would get a nice slap to the face. Actually, I didn't feel like waiting that long. The clock read around three forty, and I felt it was as good a time as ever.

Just before I can jostle him awake, I remember him telling us to go back to his apartment. I remember him saving Jared's life. I sigh and realize that I can't hate him, because he's been such a help. I try to slip away without waking him, but he stirs and opens his dark eyes.

Well, great. My face must still show my anger, because he gives me his classic smirk. The infuriation comes back tenfold, and I'm ready to hit him again. I move my hand towards his face...

His lips hit mine instead. His hand strokes my hair and he presses our faces closer. I try to move back and away from him, but he doesn't seem to notice. I feel adrenaline coursing through me, and my stomach is doing that weird tingling again. Kissing him is making me sick!

He releases me and searches my face for my reaction. I purse my lips and don't say anything. It is a mistake, because he takes it for my permission. He kisses me again, just as the closet door opens and Jared walks through the door.

"Woah there... GET A ROOM!" he says, laughing.

"This is a room, dipstick," Archer tells him while chuckling. "Looks like someone raided my closet! And you look pretty swag."

I feel like crawling into a hole and never seeing the world again. This is beyond embarrassing.

"Why, thank you," he says, taking a bow.

He leaves without even a second glance at the two of us. I glare at Archer and feel color rushing to my cheeks as he laughs. I can't help but laugh with him. I hop out of bed and try to smooth out my rumpled clothes and comb through my messy hair.

I give Archer a look, and he climbs out of bed. I may not have the same feelings for him as he has for me, but I think I'm closer to trusting him than I ever was. He makes a move to grab my hand, which I shrug off. To my surprise, he gives me a smile, head nod, and then follows behind me instead. We trail behind Jared to get an early breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, just needed to clarify that Lilly isn't just going to turn good and mushy and girly because One made Archer kiss her.**


	34. Chapter 33: Back (Kriss's POV)

**Suprise! Author 5 is here! My character isn't one of the initiates; she's a few years older, but I hope you like the new perspective. To date, I don't own Divergent, but I'm working on it. Let me know what you like and don't like!**

* * *

*****Kriss's POV*****

I finally get off the train near Dauntless headquarters at midnight. Even though I've spent the past three months less than five miles away, I've had no time to visit. I sneak into my apartment, flinching when the door slams. Two years since I made it into Dauntless and got my own place, yet it still feels empty and lonely. Well, not as lonely as it could have been. Being Dauntless-born and finishing second in my class of initiates has earned me special privileges, one of which is sitting on my pillow purring. So it appears that Eli managed to keep Addison alive while I was gone. I'll have to stop by and thank him in the morning. At quarter-till-one, I finally fall asleep.

_I open my eyes in the middle of a field. There is no one, nothing in sight. Even the field is empty - dead weeds on a hard ground. There are no signs of life anywhere. Familiar with this dream, I pick a direction and start walking. I'll wake up in the morning surrounded by people. I keep telling myself this, but after what feels like hours, I am starting to panic. There are still no signs of life. I feel so alone. Finally, I collapse._

Without so much as a day off, I return to my job and duties in the Dauntless compound. Not much has changed, but it is difficult to run around with so many initiates, too many unfamiliar faces lurking around. I get to know a few (and understand their rivalries) through the annual capture the flag game, but I still haven't been introduced to all of them.

I don't get much sleep until a couple nights later, when I am out for a solid twelve hours. I had been hoping for at least fourteen when something shakes me awake. I sit up, disturbing Addison. She leaps to the side, and I look over to see Eli. Suddenly, I don't mind being woken up. I'm grinning so much hurts. We've been able to communicate via email and phone calls, but I've missed seeing him smile. His smile in itself is perfect, but knowing this one for me, it means so much more. Gazing into his eyes, I wonder how I survived the three stress-filled months without him. It all seems like a distant memory now that I am home.

He hugs me, but remains silent. We barely speak, we rarely do. It's something that brought me closer to him when we first met. Somehow, we always knew what the other was thinking. I get ready to go, and we head to the cafeteria to grab something for breakfast.

"How'd capture the flag go?" He asks, reminding me of the past few days.

I yawn, then say, "It went fairly well. There was only one fight this year, and it looks like we have a strong group of strategists coming up. Not so much strength-focused this year."

"That's cool. Think any of them will be after your job?" He asks.

I grin slightly, "Not a chance." He jokes about this every year, but I doubt any of them would even make it past the first day. Being a Strategic Diplomat (aka spy) has its advantages, but there are always close calls when I'm on a mission.

"Huh." he says, but it's obvious he's not paying attention. His eyes are locked on mine, and we stare at each other for several seconds before he speaks again. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not for three months," I tease, knowing that he won't be offended.

I tense up, then relax as he leans in, brushing his lips on my cheek. Eli and I have known each other forever. Both Dauntless-born, and attached at the hip since the age of ten, when he dared me to jump from a ledge at least ten feet in the air (I broke an ankle and a wrist, but in his defense, I wasn't as wise then). We went out (mostly as a dare) a few times before initiation, but it was all for fun, nothing too serious. Once we had both passed though, we figured it was about time. My dad knew both of Eli's parents growing up, so it seems fitting that we are good friends. Well more than friends now.

In all honesty, I'm surprised he hasn't proposed yet. We know each other so well, and it's been almost three years. I understand his reluctance though. Although all factions know the frailty of life, ours has a personal connection with Death, bartering with her daily. All too often she wins, taking friends and family. Having her steal things in an instant makes it that much harder to grow close to anyone.

We stand together and head up to the simulation room. It's fear landscape day, after all, and neither of us want to miss a moment.

* * *

**A/N So there ya go! We have a new, older (and wiser?) perspective, and a steady romance, for all of you frustrated with drama. Not 100% sure where I'm going with this afterwards, so if you have suggestions, just review and put a note for me (Five). Thank y'all for continuing to read. When we're done with this whole story, I might write Kriss her own. She's certainly becoming more than the shallow girl I was originally writing for.**


	35. Chapter 34: Facing the Crowd (Jay's POV)

**A/N: Author 4 here (With some help from one and three), I know I haven't been writing a lot of chapters lately but it's been a busy week for me. Hope you like the next chapter. One and Three have helped with this chappie. Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent.**

* * *

******Jay's POV******

I follow Jared, Lilly, Archer and Kat down the hallway towards the cafeteria. I look at Jared. I see the bruise marks that surround his neck. I flash back to yesterday after he passed out.

_***FlashBack***_

_I watch as Jared is being strangled by Alex. Even as I yell for him to stop he appears to have not heard me. But as soon as Kat yells he drops Jared. I look over to Kat and she looks distraught. I look back to Jared and he looks to be in one of his flashbacks that he gets occasionally. Kat ran to him and started what looked like CPR. After a minute or two of doing that Jared opened his eyes and started to breath deeply and Kat get up huffing and puffing for air. As Jared looked at Alex I could see the pure rage he had in his eyes. As I watched Jared managed to get up and move over to Alex who was lying on the floor groaning of pain because the new guy that was one of the captains in Capture the Flag. As Jared is about to kick Alex in the ribs, Alex grabs Jared's leg, pulls him down to the ground and he starts to strangle Jared again. We all run to the two of them and somehow manage to get Alex off of Jared. I look at the rest of them._

_"Get Jared out of here and take him to the hospital," the new guy says. "I've got to kick Alex's butt." _

_He then drags Alex away, Alex still fighting the hold on his shirt. I look back to Lilly and Kat, both looking quite disturbed and Kat looked really upset too. I see Jared still on the ground. About a minute later the guy comes back but with no Alex. I look to the new guy._

_"Where's your apartment," I say casually after we had taken Jared to the hospital._

_Lilly shakes her head and turns around and walks away. When she's about 10 feet away she stops, turns around and shouts, "Well are you coming?"_

_Kat and I look at each other and then jog up to catch up to Lilly. Not even a minute later we arrive at the dude's apartment. When we get inside Archer shows us his place and tells us to treat it like it like its our home. I look at the girls._

_"I got the LayZ boy," I say, jumping onto the recliner and falling asleep._

_****End of Flashback****_

I'm awoken out of my thoughts by someone shouting my name. I look up to see Jared looking at me concerned.

"What's the matter Jay?" he asks.

"Nothing just thinking," I say giving a small smile.

Now everyone is staring at me.

"Yeah sure, now what's going on?" Jared asks.

"It's my fault you know. I was the one who said something about you in the first place," I say without looking at anyone.

"Well... you were the one who apologized," Kat admits.

"I've forgiven you. Get your head out of the past," Jared says sounding irritated, "I am the one who has to live with the haunting flashbacks. I have forgiven you, its time for you to forgive yourself."

I feel the tingling go up and down my spine. I did this to Jared. I should forgive myself, but I can't. I can't stop the nagging feeling that I could have stopped it all from happening. Alex wouldn't be such a pain if I hadn't given him the power to make me do that. But I did it out of choice. I could have not done it.

I shake my head at Jared and want to reach out and make sure he's real. I need to know that he is still alive. I need to know, especially for Kat's sake, that he is alright.

"Guess what I saw?" Jared asks excitedly.

I am eager to get on his good side again, so I quickly ask, "What?"

He grins with his head tilted down, giving him a very mischievous countenance. He gives a quick glance in the direction of Archer's room. "When I stole Archer's clothes, I saw him and Lilly kissing!"

I had wondered where she had ended up. Kat and Jared slept on the couch, but I was alone. I guess I deserve it after what I've done to Jared. It's good he has Kat to make him happy. I worry about what he might do, though, under the influence of Lilly, who still seems to hate me.

Kat gives a grin at Jared's piece of gossip, and the two hold hands and kiss. I look away, embarrassed, only to see Archer and Lilly coming out of Archer's room in the same clothes as yesterday. I decide that the floor is much more interesting right now.

I think to the chasm. How easy it would be to just jump over and get out of all this... I shake the thought out of my head. I couldn't do that to my friends. Where these people really my friends? Lilly seems to hate me, Jared brings up awful memories every time I look at him, and Kat is a lost love. I bring my hand up to my mouth and start biting my nails. Old habits never go away.

No one else notices my strange behavior, not even the Erudite Lilly. We walk down to the cafeteria with myself bringing up the rear and feeling like a third wheel.


	36. Chapter 35: Fear Landscape (Jared's POV)

**A/N: Hey y'all, it's one, y'all! (I'm not country, saying y'all is just fun! You try! y'all, y'all *Three randomly jumps in yelling "Y'allllll"*)**

**Well here is another Jared chapter for 'Y'ALL'! (Sorry, I will never stop. It's just too much fun!)**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

We eat and hurry out of the cafeteria where Archer gathers up the rest of the initiates.

We follow him up a staircase, single file and quiet.

When we reach the top he explains the fear landscapes to us.

Archer asks for volunteers to go first.

I raise my hand. I want to go first I want to get this over with.

Archer leads me into a room.

He puts a shot in my neck and I go into a dream state.

_I lie on the ground. Jay and Alex stand over with me. They both hold a whip. They start hitting me. I can't move. I try to get up and run but the whips hit me again and again. I keep getting hit, again and again._

_I try to calm myself. I let the fear go and I go into my next fear._

_I am looking through a window at Kat and Alex. Alex pulls Kat in close to him and starts kissing her. I try to turn away from it but I can't. I start yelling at them to stop, but they won't stop. I try banging on the window._

_Alex continues to kiss Kat, starting to take off her shirt._

_In my head I tell myself this is all fake. It's all fake. All fake. Fake._

_I am now in a grassy field. No one all around me._

_Alex shoots me with a paint gun._

_Next thing I know he is on top of me._

_He puts his hands around my throat._

_I squirm, trying to get away from him. I claw at his hands._

_I feel the images go blurry. I can't see anymore. I give up trying to breathe and go into my next fear._

_I see the final initiation. My name isn't on the list. I am being thrown out of Dauntless._

_I move on to my next fear quickly._

_I walk into an elevator. 'This is easy' I think to myself._

_The door closes behind me._

_I press a button on the elevator._

_It doesn't do anything. I start hitting random buttons and they don't do anything._

_The elevator shakes. The lights go out. I am trapped. I try clawing at the door and it doesn't open. I scream for help but it still doesn't open. I pound on the door. It won't open._

_I lie on the ground of the elevator calming myself._

_I move onto the next fear._

_I'm looking in the mirror at myself. I am styling my new mohawk. I'm going to keep this look. I look beast with my blonde mohawk, 'its so swaggy' I think to myself._

_I see my hair start to fall to the ground. I rub my hands over my head and my hair just falls off._

_I feel my now bald head._

_I calm myself yet again and move on to the next fear._

_I am on an island, with a pretty coast. I start walking around the island. I don't see anyone. I yell. No one answers. I am alone. I'm going to be alone forever._

_I'm all alone. I hate being alone. I start running around scared. Where is everyone!?_

_Then I remind myself its all fake and I move onto my next, final fear._

_I start at the top of a cliff. Something pushes me and I start to fall. I am falling and falling. I can't stop. I start screaming at the top of my lungs. This really needs to stop. I hate falling. I scream, I try to fight, I squirm. I can't stop falling._

I open my eyes. I made it out. I look around the room. I am safe. I walk out of the room to see Kat walking in.


	37. Chapter 36: Fears (Kat's POV)

**A/N Two here, hope y'all are enjoying the story *One jumps in yelling 'y'all* Time for Kat's fear landscape! Thanks for reading and as always we do not own Divergent.**

* * *

******Kat's POV******

I sit against the wall waiting to go through my fear landscape. How long has Jared been in there? It feels like hours. I hear the door open, Jared walks out. I get up and go into the room to see Archer standing next to a chair, holding a shot in his hand. He puts the shot in my neck, and I fall under the influence of whatever was in that shot.

_I see Alex walk into the room, an evil look on his face. He is looking at something behind me, I turn to see what it is. A bed, oh god no, not this. He walks up to me kissing me, pushing me down onto the bed behind him. He is on top of me, I try to get away but he has me pinned down, he takes my shirt off and he tries to undo my bra._

_'This isn't real' I think to myself._

_I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down and I'm in my next fear._

_I am tied to a chair, looking through one way glass. I see Jared, with a gun held up to his head. A woman stands holding the gun, I scream, but I can't be heard. I can't help him, I can't save him, he is looking right into my eyes but he can't see me. I hear a loud boom, and his body goes limp._

_The room goes dark. Onto my next fear._

_A masked figure stands in front of me, he comes closer, putting a blindfold over my eyes, and tape over my mouth. I try to scream, but it's no use. He ties my hands and feet, so I can't fight back. My head hits something hard._

_'This isn't real' I think._

_The blindfold, and hand and feet constraints, disappear._

_I am on the ground, I see Jared standing above me. He raises his hand like he is about to hit me. I put my arms up to protect my face. I feel his hand come down hitting me hard, he hits me again and again._

_'Jared would never hurt me, this isn't real'_

_I no longer feel him hitting me. I move my arms back to my sides. He is no longer standing above me._

_I stand up. I am in the forest. I hear a rumbling noise all around me. I slowly turn in a circle, I see glowing eyes through the tree line. They walk out of the trees slowly, surrounding me, bears. They are getting closer, I can feel their hot breath. I crouch down and make myself as small as possible. I try to calm myself down, my heart is racing. I try to take a few deep breaths but I hear them coming closer, my heart beats faster. I feel something hard on the ground, I pick it up, a gun, I stand up and shoot. The bears fade away._

_I am in a room, the walls are closing in on me. Each second that passes they get closer, trapping me. I can't breathe, the walls are too close, I'm too confined. I do my best to take a few deep breaths. After what feels like hours, I can breath again. The walls no longer surround me._

_I look around, I see Jared, again. He is with another girl. He's cheating on me? He says something to her then walks over to me. "I'm leaving you" he says. What? This can't be happening. I fall to the ground and start sobbing uncontrollably, he just laughs and walks away. He puts his arm around the girl with him, and he kisses her. All I can do is cry._

_I look up. I no longer see Jared._

_Instead I find myself in a dark room. I can't see anything. I hear footsteps, but I can't tell where they are coming from. I feel some one standing next to me. I can't see who it is. I try to back away but I find myself surrounded. I scream, as loud as I can. The room fades._

I open my eyes. I look up to see Archer standing above me. "Good job," he says helping me up.

I walk out of the room and set out to find Jared.


	38. Chapter 37: Mondays& midgets(Alex's POV)

**A/N: One, Two, and Three here y'all to bring you Alex's POV, hope y'all are chill with his fears!**

* * *

*****Alex's POV*****

Kat walks out. I want to go next. When I walk into the room I get a glare from Archer. I could pound his face in right now. He didn't let me finish Jared. Jared could be dead right now, but he's not and its all Archer's fault.

Archer injects me with a shot and I go into my fear landscape.

_I am in a room, sitting in a chair. I stand up and hit my head. The ceiling is too low. I see some other kids in the room. They stand up, but their heads don't hit the ceiling. This is a midget house. Midgets everywhere. I look left, right, forwards, backwards, all I see is midgets. I go into a panic. I fall on to the ground and form a ball. Midgets. Midgets everywhere._

_I open my eyes to the next fear. I am no longer surrounded my midgets but there is some big strong tough guys in front of me. A gang. I'm in a deserted alley, and they're approaching me very fast. I don't see any weapons on them yet, but they may be hidden on them somewhere._

_I turn to leave, but more are behind me. I'm trapped. I feel like there are walls closing in on me, but the walls are made of people. One hits my head, and I'm knocked out. When I wake up, I feel a bit more calm._

_Then I see a huge calendar in front of me. It's Monday. There is no Tuesday, or Friday or any other day. Everyday is Monday. It's always Monday? I can't do Mondays everyday! I try ripping the calendar, but it doesn't work. I hate Mondays! My feet fall out from under me and I start banging the ground. I scream at the top of my lungs._

_I am no longer in a room. Actually, I don't know where I am. It is raining blood. Blood is everywhere. Blood. Blood. Blood. I try to scream, but it runs down my throat and jokes me. I remember where I really am, and take a deep breath._

_This time it's spiders. Spiders being injected in me by needles. Masked figures keep pumping spiders in me, in the air, and anywhere they can find. I hold my breath and let the crawling arachnids climb inside my limbs. Then, they're gone._

_I am at the circus. I see clowns, clowns everywhere. The surround me, laughing in my face. They drag me to a secret room, filled with more clowns. I try to scream, tell them to get away from me, but no sound is coming from my lips. They cover me in make-up. They put over-sized shoes on my feet, and a rainbow wig on my head. I look in the mirror, "You're one of us now mwahahahaha" I scream. The clowns disappear._

_A cat lunges at my face, clawing and ripping my eyes out. My lips are bleeding and my skin is almost non-existent. I grab hold of the animal and fling it off of myself. That was the quickest fear yet._

_Babies. Squirrels. Almost everything is around me. Squirrels scamper across the ground, babies wail and scream and crawl. I shriek and put my hands to my head. I want it to stop. I want it to stop. I want it to…_

_I wake up. I'm in the chair, with the jerk that beat me up staring me down. He gives me a demonic grin, and without opening his mouth speaks into my head._

_"You tried to kill Jared. You threatened Lilly. I know your plan for Kat. I'm going to end you."_

_He overpowers me quickly, and I can't move my legs or arms. He has a knife up to my throat, just barely scraping the tender skin. His face softens, and he moves the knife slowly away. I relax, only to be startled by him shoving it clean through my throat. I feel blood pouring out, and I try and try to scream. I'm crying. I'm stuck._

I open my eyes. I see Archer over me. My first instinct is to lunge at him. I throw a punch right at him. He perrys my punch. (**For you non-fighters out there, perry means to catch)** And he pulls my arm behind my back in a figure four arm bar.

"Owwww," I cry .

"Calm down," Archer says, "It was all your fear landscape. I am not here to attack you."

I try calming myself down, but I am still filled with rage.

"Its okay bud, it was all a mind game. Just go out the door, call the next person in. Go to the bar. Get all this out of your pansycake head," Archer says.

I walk out of the door and see the Erudite walk in.

I take Archer's suggestion and go to the bar.

After I chug a 7 beers, I decide to put my plan for revenge on Kat into play.


	39. Chapter 38: Trust Me (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: Three here. Do guys like the fears so far? How about the Five? You know the drill: R&R please!**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

After breakfast, it's time for the fear landscapes. Archer asks for volunteers, and Jared offers to go first. I see Jay's expression as he predicts a few of Jared's views. I didn't even realize he had walked down to breakfast with us. I was too busy thinking about kissing Archer. What an idiotic move on my part. I can't trust Archer like that! What if Jeanine found out?

Now, though, a wall separates us. I don't hear any sound, so I wonder if it's really that difficult to go through your fears. After a while, Kat is called in. Then Alex. No one bothers me as I sit in silence and refuse to make eye contact with anyone else. Jay has gone pale.

Then it is my turn. I wipe my hands on my black pants, hoping the dark dyes won't stain my hands. I don't let my racing heart I can feel pounding in my head show. This is awful; I'm nervous before even facing my fears! I pull myself together and don't let the morning's strange events affect me. I will not let Archer throw me off, which is obviously his plan by kissing me.

Once I'm in the small room, Archer smiles at me. He's bent over a computer monitor and pressing keys rapidly. Soon he stands and leads me to a chair in the middle of the space.

"Alright, all you need to do is sit down, let me inject you, and then get over your fears. That's it," he says.

I sit down, and before he injects me with a large needle, he says, "Also, Alex's fearscape revealed that he has a plan for Kat. I don't know what it is, but I just thought I'd give you a heads up. One last thing, I told the leaders our story about the bodies, so they don't need to question us yet."

I nod my head and allow him to brush the hair off of my neck and stick the needle in. I drink in the last bit of air I can before my vision goes black.

_I expect to see something, anything, really, but nothing happens. I just lay in blackness so dark I can't even see myself. I don't hear anything. I don't see anything. I can't remember anything, now, either. Where am I? _Who_ am I? What's going on?_

_I don't know. I don't know anything. Am I supposed to breathe? How do I do that? I feel helpless, stupid, and pathetic. I have a feeling that there's a barrier, and if I break it, all of my knowledge will come back. Suddenly, I can see that barrier: a brick wall. I press one finger to it and it goes away. Light envelopes the space, and I can see, hear, touch, and remember._

_One fear down._

_Next thing I know, there are bugs everywhere. I'm in that hollow tree again, stuck in place. I've got myself wedged so that even the slightest move will cause me to fall to my death. Heights don't bother me, but the bugs crawling all over do. I can't move my heavy body, I can only feel the tickle of disgusting insects._

_I close my eyes and try to let the fear go away, but I can't. I hear a spray, sort of like a sudden gas leak, and snap open my eyes to reveal water pouring down from the top of the tree. The bugs are washed off, and I am no longer trapped._

_Two fears down._

_I am strapped to a hospital bed covered with dingy sheets. I try to get out of the leather restraints, but can't. I yell out for someone to help me, only to have a straight jacket wrapped around me. I am foaming at the mouth, insanely trying to do… something. I don't know what, but I have an urge to get out. I've gone insane._

_I smile suddenly, remembering something I once read. I twist and twist until I can finally undo the belts keeping me in place. The straight jacket is off, and with it the insanity._

_Three fears down._

_Sunlight blinds me. The grass is green, the sky is blue, and all seems well with the world. I can see a town past the valley I'm in. It's covered in Erudite blue. Erudite is in control. How is this a fear?_

_Matt is lying on the ground, mangled and bleeding. I put a hand to my mouth. Jeanine stands in front of him smiling._

_"You did good, Lilly," she says._

_I push my glasses farther up the bridge of my nose, and find it strange I'm wearing them again. It's not like I ever needed them, but they made me look smarter. My tight bun is making my eyes water. I hear a gunshot._

_Archer stands in his Dauntless attire with a gun that just shot Jeanine. She's dead. I yell at him. I scream. I have failed. Jeanine is dead. This is two fears in one. It's attacking my lack of trust and my fear of failing Jeanine. I look at Matt's lifeless body once more. I know what I have to do._

_In his hands is a gun. I grab it and point it to Archer. If Archer betrays me, if he causes me to fail my mission, I must kill him. But if I do, then my trust fear will just come back. Which is more important, succeeding or Archer?_

_A gunshot rings out. I am dead by my own hand._

I wake up with a start. My hand clasps my chest as I take steadying breaths. Archer tries to grab my hand and calm me down, but I shove it away. It wasn't real, I know that, but it felt real. Now Archer knows I don't fully trust him. But he also knows I would rather kill myself then end him. I feel guilt for killing Matt. There, I admit it! It doesn't mean that I think Jeanine is wrong, though. Jeanine is always right.

"Lilly! It's okay, that wasn't me. That wasn't me," Archer says.

I sigh. I know that. "It was just intense. I've never been very good at trusting people…"

He nudges me on the shoulder. "That's what makes you a good spy. How about you go and do something fun to take your mind off of it, okay? You had a great time, one of the best today."

I nod my head slowly. "Good idea."

I somehow make my way to the Pit without stumbling off of the stairs. It scares me a little that walking around the Dauntless compound has become so natural. The Chasm's waves are louder today, or maybe it's just because I know that the three bodies are gone now.

I skip the bar, almost positive that alcohol isn't what I need.

I go into one of the stores and look around for some new clothes. I don't see anything that interests me, so I listen to others conversations instead. It's good practice, and you never know what you may stumble on. Dauntless conversations mostly entail dares and teasing, so I go back out to the Pit.

I step on something by accident, and it makes a strange noise. I see the tip of a razor beneath my foot. I quickly pick it up and hurry along in the crowd. I make it back to the dorm, where I want to just sleep for the rest of the day.

Alex didn't touch any of my belongings, luckily, and I'm alone in the large area. I pull the blade tip out of my pocket and reflect on what Archer told me. Archer himself is still an asset to me, but Jared…

Jared and Kat are so close, and they would do anything to save one another. Kat wouldn't be able to do much even if she turned on me, but Jared could be a threat. A nagging feeling pulls on my stomach that is much different from the sickness I feel around Archer. Jared needs to go.

**A/N: Cliffhangers! Oh, how everyone hates them…. Evil Lilly is back and ready to turn on everyone! (Except Jeanine, of course.)**


	40. Chapter 39: Fear landscape (Jay's POV)

**A/N: Author 4 here again, what will Jay's fears be and what are his reactions? Read and you'll find out. Dun, dun, DUNNNN!**

*****Jay's POV*****

I sit there thinking about my fears, dreading what I will have to face. I feel like a third wheel, everyone has somebody they like but me. I like Lilly but she hates me and her and that guy called Archer have feelings for eachother. I look up to see Lilly going into the room and grow more pale. I better go next, I think and sit up straighter. Five minutes later Lilly comes out looking upset and staring at the floor. I get up slowly and enter the room. Archer smiles at me.

"Just sit down there for a minute," he says while typing on a computer.

A minute later he walks to me with a shot in his hand. He injects me with the liquid and I suddenly feel very sleepy. I close my eyes.

I find myself next to my friends in a room. I look at them and they have angry expressions on their faces.

"I never forgave you for what you did to me, it's your fault!" Jared says looking at me with pure rage on his face.

This isn't real, even though its true they would never say that to my face. After that thought I'm suddenly back at Amity. My parents look at me.

"We are so disappointed in you, how could you leave us like that!" My mother says with tears streaming down her face and my father nodding.

I suddenly feel weight in my hands and look down. In my hands are guns. I try to drop them, but the harder I try the less control I have over my body. I can only watch as I shoot my parents in the chest and send them falling down dead. 'Not real', I keep saying in my head over and over again. I can feel tears silently going down my face. I look up and see Jared and he seems angry beyond belief. I look behind me and see that I'm 5 feet from the chasm. I slowly back away from Jared but he keeps coming closer. I feel the railing in my lower back. I put my arms up to protect myself but it's no use. Jared punches me so hard that I flip over the railing and I'm holding onto the railing by one hand.

Jared looks at me, "Grab my hand," he says.

I shake my head but as I do my fingers slip so I'm forced to take Jared's hand. He smiles but doesn't help me up. I then realize what he was about to do.

"Now, we're even," He says as he lets go of my hand.

I'm then sent down to the bottom of the chasm. 'Not real, not real' I whisper and as I finally hit the bottom of the chasm, I wake up.

I open my eyes and shoot out of my chair, running out of the room not hearing Archer calling my name. I get closer to the chasm and make sure that nobody was around to try to stop me. 'Good' I think as I put one leg over the railing and then the other. I stay there for a minute thinking and as I'm about to jump I hear a yell. I look over and see my 'friend' Jared running over to me.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jared yells.

"I'm doing the right thing, for once!" I yell with tears running down my face.

"Don't be a Pansycake! This is not the right thing!" Jared yells.

"I can't forgive myself for what I did, it's my fault that you have flashbacks, it doesn't matter if you forgave me or not, I can't no matter what you say!"

"You can! Jay! I will never be able to forgive myself if you go over that ledge! You are my friend! Most of the flashbacks are ALEX not you!" Jared yells taking off his leather jacket and his shirt. "You see these scars? Most of them are from Alex! They don't even hurt anymore!" He yells.

"I don't care! Do you know what it feels like to be a third wheel all the time! No you don't, you have Kat and she has you! Even Lilly has Archer and she hates everyone!"

Jared replies to this by walking up to the chasm and putting one leg over the railing, just like me, "You go over, I go over. You are not going down this path alone Jay. You are my friend!"

"I can't let you give your life for mine" I say as I jump.

"NOOO," Jared yells grabbing my arm.

I hear someone coming closer. I am holding on to Jared's arm with all my might.

I hear Brenna's voice, "Jared! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Brenna- HELP ME! My friend is about to fall! Help!" Jared yells.

I see a face and then I'm being helped over the railing. Jared looks at me and as I think he's about to punch me, he hugs me.

"Don't ever do something that idiotic again," Jared says, "Some people actually like you and would be crushed if they lost you. One of those people is me."

"Okay, but give me some time to forgive myself,"

"I can't have all that swag falling over the chasm. Just look at you Jay! You have so much swag that needs to survive!" Jared says trying to cheer me up.

I start to laugh. It's been awhile since I heard my own laugh, It feel strange.

Brenna asks, "Hey Jay... Would you ummmm... Like to go to lunch with me?"

I feel my eyes light up. I look at Jared.

"Go ahead Jay. Your swag needs a lunch break," Jared says.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! How I love them! #SWAGG!**


	41. Chapter 40:Revenge (Alex's POV)

**A/N: Two here with another chapter of Alex's POV. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

******Alex's POV******

I walk out of the bar and start searching for Kat. Time to get my revenge. This is gonna be great! Well not for Jared... or Kat... but that bitch deserves what's coming.

I find Kat sitting alone by the pit. Perfect no one is around to witness this. I walk up behind her and hit her in the head, knocking her out. I carry her to an apartment that a friend said I could use because he wasn't going to be there. I set her down on the bed and tie her hands and feet so she can't fight back when she wakes. I leave her passed out on the bed while I go look for Jared. I see him walking towards the bar. I catch up to him and put him in a choke hold till he passes out. I then throw him over my shoulder and carry him to the room.

I tie him to a chair inside the bedroom, I want him to see this. When I am finished tying Jared up I walk over to Kat, she seems to be waking up. When she sees me she stiffens, terrified. I smirk at her.

"You miss me?" I say.

Jared wakes up and asks "Is this the fear landscape again?"

"Nope, this is real life" I say laughing.

"What the hell Alex, What the hell has gotten into your freakin brain? You have just reached a 0 on the swag scale!" Jared yells at me.

"Shut the fuck up before I punch you in the face" I snap.

"Zero on the swwwaaaaggggg scale you pansycake," Jared says drawing out the word swag.

I reach for some duct tape and put it over his mouth.

"That should shut you up" I say.

I hear him try to say "zero swag," but the duct tape muffles his voice.

Kat yells "NO SWAGGGGGG!"

What has gotten into these people. Has swag turned into money or something.

"I don't give a shit about swag," I tell them.

I walk over to Kat and sit down on the bed. I move closer to her as she tries to scoot away. I put a hand on each side of her, trapping her.

"Get away from me, you son of a bitch!" she screams.

"Oh no, no, no, _I_ am giving the orders here sweetheart, especially if you want to see that boyfriend of yours make it out of here alive" I reply with a smirk.

"Stay the hell away from him" she says through gritted teeth.

"You seem to have forgotten that I am the one in charge here" I say.

"What do you want from me?" She says sounding defeated.

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I want" I say. She stiffens, the terrified look returning to her face.

"I am not doing _that_ with you," she says.

"I think you will, unless.. you want your boyfriend and his 'swag' to end up at the bottom of the chasm," I say.

She doesn't say another word.

"That's what I thought." I reply with a triumphant smile.

I move my hands to the hem of her shirt, sliding it off of her. She flinches at the touch of my hands on her skin. I unhook her bra, revealing her chest. I then take my shirt off and climb on top of her. I lean down and kiss her, feeling the hot tears spilling out of her eyes.

I hear Jared trying to yell at me, but the sound is muffled.

I slide her pants off, followed by my own. I continue kissing her, more passionately, I've been waiting for this moment for so long.

******Page Break******

I look at the clock, it reads 12, time for lunch. I decide to go to the dining hall. I will bring food back for Kat and Jared. No one seems to have noticed that they have been missing. I get some food and bring it back to the room without anyone noticing.

I enter the apartment and close the door. "I'm back!" I yell.

Getting no response, I walk into the bedroom.

All I see is ropes on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! You're welcome :D!**


	42. Chapter 41: Escape (Jared's SPOV)

**A/N: It's one to write a Jared chapter! Just a FYI every time you see SWAG in a chapter its me. JARED LOVES SWAG! JARED HAS A BUNCH OF SWAGGGG! (So does Archer and Kat) I will never stop with swag! I love swagggg. Well here is another swag-tastic chapter.**

* * *

*****Jared's SPOV (Swag Point Of View)*****

Once Alex leaves the room I take it for a chance. Archer's leather jacket has a knife in it. Wow that guy is always prepared. I take it out and start sawing off my ropes. Once mine are off I walk over to Kat. She is clothless and shivering. I cut the ropes off and she throws her clothes back on.

We hear Alex open the door. Oh CRACKERS! He's back. We run into the closet and shut the door.

Kat and I are scared beyond our wildest nightmares.

We sit in front of the door so Alex can't open it.

Kat and I are both shaking.

Kat has no words for what Alex did for the past 2 hours.

She went through what no one would ever want to go through.

I hug Kat and she cries into my shoulder.

"That pansycake has no swag," I say trying to cheer her up.

"We already figured that out!" Kat says, "You have all the swag, swag king."

I chuckle and we hear Alex walk into the bedroom.

I hope he doesn't hear us.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alex yells.

I feel the knife in my hand.

"WHERE ARE YOU FREAKS?" Alex screams.

Kat and I stand up away from the door. I stand in front of Kat. Knife in hand.

We see the door handle turn and Alex opens the door, whip in hand.

I close my eyes. I see him bringing the whip down on me.

As I open my eyes Alex hits me with the whip.

I drop the knife and scream. I hear Kat start to sob behind me.

I curl up into a ball on the ground and start crying. As Alex whips me.

'I'm such a baby' I think to myself.

I find the knife and lunge at Alex. He dodges clearing the doorway for Kat and I to get through.

Kat and I run out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

We run till we can't run anymore.

I look down at my arms and there are fresh whip marks on them.

I start shaking.

I see Lilly and Archer and yell "Help!"

They run over to us.

Lilly sees my fresh whip marks, "Alex?" She asks.

I nod my head.

"Archer, take Kat somewhere safe and I'll take Jared here to the hospital," Lilly commands.

"I want to stay with Jared" Kat says.

"Kat go with Archer. He will be able to protect you more than me. I see Alex and all I do is think about that damn whip. I couldn't even protect us without being a baby." I tell Kat.

"It's fine Kat. I won't let anything happen to Jared, either. We're going to help you two," Lilly says, sounding kinder than she ever has.

Kat is shaking so bad. She is so scared after what Alex did.

Archer picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Archer starts carrying her towards his apartment.

Lilly grabs me by the arm and starts walking me back towards the way Alex was. I guess the hospital is this way. Lilly takes the knife from me saying "You don't need this, you're too shaken up to even hold it," and I let her take it.

We walk farther and farther down the hallway. That's when we see the boy with a swag level of zero.


	43. Chapter 42: Trust Me? (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: Three is back with more Lilly. Warning: she will be evil. Also, we don't own Divergent. R&R pretty pretty please! (It gives you like 5 automatic swag points, according to One.)**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

I decide to go and see Archer. After a nice, long, logical thought session, I come to the conclusion that facing my fear is a good way to get rid of it. I find him working in the tattoo parlor, cleaning the needles and organizing the various inks.

"Hey," I say, calling his attention to me.

He looks up and smiles. "You feeling better?"

I nod. "A bit, yes. I'm sorry for the way I acted; I should have known better. It was just a simulation."

He makes brushing motions with his hands. "Don't worry about it. After my first fearscape, I didn't eat until two days later. Speaking of, have you had lunch?"

I shake my head.

He finishes up his task. "Well, then, let's go."

On our way down to the cafeteria, we notice a sound behind us. It sounds like footsteps, but I can't be sure. I hear someone call out to us, and turn to find Kat and Jared with frantic expressions.

After a quick glance between us, Archer and I sprint over to them. What is going on?

I see fresh whip marks on Jared, and am immediately aware of their situation. Archer had warned me about Alex's plans.

"Alex?" I guess.

Jared simply nods his head.

"Archer, take Kat somewhere safe and I'll take Jared here to the hospital," I command to Archer.

"I want to stay with Jared" Kat says.

"Kat go with Archer. He will be able to protect you more than me. I see Alex and all I do is think about that damn whip. I couldn't even protect us without being a baby." Jared tells Kat. This is almost too easy for me.

"It's fine Kat. I won't let anything happen to Jared, either. We're going to help you two," I say in the kindest voice I can manage. I don't want them suspicious.

Archer picks Kat up and throws her over his shoulder. He begins to carry her in the direction I assume is to his apartment. I, in turn, grab Jared's arm roughly and drag him the way he was coming from originally. If I'm right, we should meet up with Alex any minute now…

He stands with a whip in his hand. I hold back a smile. Jared begins to shake, and I step between the two of them.

"Alex," I begin, "you don't want to do this. You'll get kicked out if you get in another fight."

"Oh, and a Swot like you is going to stop me?" he asks.

Jared continues to shake, and I see the satisfaction in Alex's eyes. _Soon_, I think to myself. _He will be yours soon._

"No, actually, I'm not. You see, Jared here is in no shape to fight you, and I have his only weapon." I turn to Jared and smile. "You really didn't find it suspicious that we were going in the wrong direction? Or that I took Archer's knife from you? Come on, Jared, don't be so thick."

His face falls. His eyes glaze over, and I can tell he's having another one of his "episodes." Maybe I was wrong about him being a threat; he's so pathetic in the face of danger. I'm sure he couldn't even save Kat if he wanted to.

He swallows, and I see his adam's apple bob. "W-w-what do you… mean?" he stutters.

I laugh. "Oh, Jared! Isn't it obvious? Why _else_ would I send Archer and Kat away? I don't need them getting in the way. Archer doesn't quite agree that you're a threat to our mission, and Kat most certainly isn't going to be a problem."

Alex laughs with me. "Betrayed by your own friend, Jared! Did you hear that? She doesn't want you!"

Jared moves to leave, but I grab his arm and hook his foot with mine.

"Remember that first day, Jared, when you pushed me to the ground?" I study his face with a smile on my own. "Oh, I'm sure you do. Well, this is for that."

I punch him in the face.

"And this, this is for Jeanine."

I punch him in the stomach. He falls to the ground, grasping at his stomach in pain. I see the blood trickling from his nose. I turn back to Alex.

"He's all yours, pansycake."

I kick Jared in the face as I leave. The irony in this situation is that Alex will sooner or later be killed by me. I know he's Divergent. I know that from Jared. Everyone is trying to save their skin, so they team up against each other, unaware that I'm the real enemy here. Maybe I could even get Alex kicked out for beating up Jared.

I'm certain I could threaten Jared with Kat's life so he will keep quiet about this. That could work…


	44. Chapter 43: Jared (Alex's POV)

**A/N: One and Two here with Alex's POV. Hop y'all like this chapter! Thanks for reading and we still do not own Divergent.**

* * *

*****Alex's POV*****

I watch Lilly walk down the hallway. I feel a smirk grow on my face. I look down at Jared.

I drag him back into the room.

I shut and lock the door.

I turn to Jared.

"Who doesn't have swag now?" I ask him, "bloody, bruised, whipped and scarred. Plus swag-less."

"I... still... have... my swag," Jared says, "never diss my swagger."

"Does this whip have swagger Jared? Does it?" I ask as I bring the whip up. I bring it back down hard, I hear the crack of the whip hitting flesh, the sound of Jared crying out in pain, music to my ears.

"No...It...doesn't!" He yells with a sudden burst of adrenaline. Next thing I know he punches me in the face, giving me a bloody nose. While I'm distracted he kicks me in the nuts, bringing me down to the ground. He stands above me, kicking, harder and harder. I'm in too much pain to move. I let the whip fall to the ground. That was a mistake. He quickly grabs it off the ground.

"How do you like it?" he asks whipping harder and harder. It hurts so bad. I cry out in pain. He brings the whip down again and again, it hurts so bad. He brings the whip down as hard as he can.

"That was for Kat" he says. he kicks me in the nuts, hard. "And that, was for me" he says, "Oh and one last thing" he kicks me in the nuts again, harder than last time if that's even possible, "That was for my swagger." He walks away, whip in hand. The pain soon overwhelms me, and I black out.

* * *

**A/N: Jared finally found it in him to fight back YAY! Jared's sexy when he's angry... Anyone else agree? #JaredGotSWAGGGGG **


	45. Chapter 44: Scared (Kat's SPOV)

**A/N: One and Two here again... With Kat's SPOV this time. Hope y'all like the swaggy story. Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent.**

* * *

******Kat's SPOV (Swag Point Of View)******

Archer carries me back to his apartment. He sits me down on the couch and he sits on the LayZ boy across from me.

"What happened?" he asks me.

All I can do is cry.

Archer comes and sits down on the couch next to me and embraces me in a hug.

"He... he..." is all I can say. I just keep crying.

"Its okay Kat," Archer says rubbing my back, "You don't have to tell me."

"He... raped me..." I finally say.

I look up at Archer's face and it falls.

"He... he... what?" Archer stutters.

"I'm not saying it again," I say crying. My mind flashes back to the whole thing. The whole time Jared was tied to that chair forced to watch. After 5 minutes he gave up on trying to say 'no swag' through the duct tape.

I snap back to reality. I feel the warm tears streaming down my face.

"He... He... Alex... Where is he at now? Where the hell is Lilly? I have to make sure Lilly is okay!? She could be in the same situation!" Archer says in a panic.

I feel the tears fall from my face. What about me?

"I'm not going to leave you Kat, don't worry," Archer assures me.

He picks me up, throwing me back over his shoulder and walks out the door.

After a while, he sets me down and lets me walk. My eyes are puffy from crying.

We walk past Brenna and Jay in the hallway. They are talking and having a good time.

Jay sees me and immediately asks "Kat, are you okay, what happened?"

I feel more tears fall from my face.

I hear Archer stutter, "Alex... he... he... WE HAVE TO FIND LILLY!"

"We'll come with you!" Jay tells us, "Where is Jared?"

Then it hits me. If Lilly ran into Alex then Jared would have too!

We start down farther and farther down the hallway. We eventually run into Lilly, but not Jared.

"Jared... Alex..." she says panting.

"Speak english!" Brenna says.

"WHERE THE HELL IS JARED!" I yell.

"Alex got Jared," says Lilly.

I can't help but cry. "You left Jared with ALEX, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I scream at her.

"He threatened to kill me and Jared if I didn't leave. He said if I left he would only whip Jared; not kill him. I didn't want to risk it. He's gone psycho!" Lilly replies.

"For an Erudite it was pretty dumb of you to believe Alex," I snap at her.

"For your infomation, I wasn't going to chance a guy with a gun," she counters.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A GUN, IF HE DID HE WOULD HAVE SHOT US WHILE WE WERE RUNNING AWAY!" I scream.

"I don't know where he got a gun, but he did," she replies.

I yell back "Quit lying! If he had a gun then..."

Jay cuts me off "This doesn't matter! Jared could be in trouble, or dead. Stop arguing you pansycakes!"

I try to think of a counter, but I can't come up with one. Jared could be in trouble and we are standing here arguing like a bunch of pre schoolers.

We start running down the hallway.

We reach a stop in the hallway with blood outside. This must be the room.

The door is slightly ajar.

We walk in and see Alex on the ground, passed out.

Lilly looks shocked.

He is passed out but I am still terrified of him. I start shaking uncontrollably.

I decide to snoop through the apartment.

I find Jared in front of the fireplace.

I watch Jared throw the whip into the flames.

Jared gets down on his knees and prays. I hear him murmuring a prayer.

I didn't know Jared prayed.

Jared opens his eyes and stands back up. He looks around and I run back to the other room.

Alex is opening his eyes.

"Your swagger will die!" He yells.

He looks around confused.

"What the hell happened?" he asks.

"You are under arrest Alex," Archer says pulling the chains of his pants and wrapping them around Alex's arms.


	46. Chapter 45: Prayers (Jared's SPOV)

**A/N: One, Two, and Three (who is finally back from the symphony!) here to bring you more swagggggggggg #SwaggerForever. Also, Three would like to note that SPOV stands for Spondweni virus, which you can get from mosquitoes. HAHAHA!**

* * *

*****Jared's SPOV*****

I stand back up from praying. I look around and don't see anyone.

I stare into the fire and hear someone come up behind me.

I turn to see Lilly.

I take a step back frightened.

"Jared I'm so sorry," Lilly begins, "Alex threatened me. I told so many lies. I'm so sorry. He wanted me to bring you to him otherwise you and I would die."

I stare at her in awe. How stupid did she think I was?

"And if you tell the others I gave you up, I will kill Kat." Lilly says. "You think I'm bluffing?"

"No...no I don't." I say, "Don't hurt Kat."

We walk out just in time to see Archer arrest Alex. I see Kat and run to her, embracing her in a hug.

"You're okay," she says smiling.

"Not really okay, I would say well... I'm not dead," I reply.

Over Kat's shoulder, one look at Lilly sends the warmth from the embrace into a chill running up my spine. Her glare has almost no emotion, except for anger and hatred. What did I do to deserve this? Kat releases me, and I know I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. If Lilly keeps her word, then I'll keep mine. The minute I suspect she will hurt Kat, though, I will be ready to protect her.

Archer rushes to Lilly, and I have to hide my disgust. How can he care for her? How can he think she's innocent in all of this? I'm sure she's just thrilled that Alex is arrested; another Divergent gone. I wouldn't be surprised if he's found dead in the next few days.

"Lilly, Kat told me what Alex did to her! Are, are you okay?" he asks her.

She does a good job acting, I'll give her that. She rubs her arm nervously.

"Yes, I think so. Alex made all of these threats, I just didn't know how to process it all! In Erudite we're never overwhelmed with so much information at once."

She turned on me. Maybe she knows I'm not that dedicated to tracking down Divergent people, just keeping Kat and I alive. I saved Jay, for Christ's sake. If she found out about that, it would not go well for me.

A thought hits me. Archer said he was a spy for Erudite, so maybe he really does know what's going on. Maybe that thing Lilly said about him getting in the way was just to throw me off. I don't even know anymore.

As if sensing my confusion, Lilly embraces me. She says something about how sorry she is. She's trying to pass herself off as weak. I stiffen and carefully and quickly hug her back. She keeps a hold on me, though, and whispers almost inaudibly in my ear.

"You better remember Kat, Jared. Remember Jay, too. And if it comes down to it, remember yourself. You and I both know that one person matters to us all more than our love: ourselves. Watch what you say, and you won't have to constantly be checking to make sure I don't already have a knife to your throat. Got it?"

I don't show any reaction. I nod once after she squeezes me tightly. She finally let's go and gives me a kind and innocent smile that I almost believe. Almost.

*****Page Break*****

Later the same day, we are called to the Pit. Archer stands on a podium, and I spot Lilly standing beside Kriss. She has a very somber look on her face, and I wonder what could have made her upset like that.

"Thank you all for coming," Archer begins. "We have an announcement to make. I will be your new trainer." A few whispers begin. "Your previous trainer, Matt, was found at the bottom of the Chasm. Along with him were a doctor named Cal, and an initiate named Kim." Shouts are erupting.

Archer raises his hands to pacify the crowd. "I will explain everything if you just let me finish. What we have gathered through eyewitness accounts," oh, this ought to be good. Lilly and him made up a cover story. I assume it will end with me being drug away in chains like Alex. "Is that Kim and Matt were secretly in love. As some of you know, Kim was ranked very low, and was about to be kicked out. In a fit of anger, Matt attacked her at their meeting spot. The Chasm." More murmuring begins, but is soon hushed by the look Archer gives. "Hearing the noise, Cal came out to help, only to anger Matt more, and causing all three to end up over the Chasm."

A few people cross their arms. They call out, "Who saw this?" "Yeah! How do we know that's what happened?" "Why should we trust you?"

"I was one of the witnesses who saw this all go down. While I only saw Cal rushing out and all of the confusion, I believe we all can assume the rest because of the Chasms… notoriety."

The shouting is unstoppable, taking everyone by force. I grab Kat's hand and see Jay doing the same for Brenna. Archer steps down and joins Lilly and Kriss. If they end up saying that Lilly was the other witness, they must know what assumptions would be made about the two of them…

I squeeze Kat's hand tighter and pray that she won't get hurt.


	47. Chapter 46: Remembering (Archer RVSPOV)

**A/N: One and Three here to bring you the best chapter of all time! Secrets will be revealed. We have never written from his POV, but you have seen it coming for a long time. This will be a tell-all chapter. Hop on for the swag-tastic ride. This chapter will be so baller! You must read it! This is going to be one of the best chapters of the story!**

* * *

*****Archer's RVSPOV (Really Very Swagalicious Point Of View)*****

I hear the outroar of what I just said. Everyone doesn't want to believe it. They need to believe it. They need to believe the lie. They need to because it is part of my mission. I find Lilly in the crowd and walk away with her.

Jared and Kat follow in suit along with Jay and Brenna. I see Kriss out of the corner of my eye, following us too.

"I want a new tattoo," Jared says.

"Of what?" I ask Jared.

"I want wings to show I can fly out of any situation," Jared replies with a serious look on his face.

I see the image of a tattoo come up in my mind. On his back, one wing coming out of the right side of his spine and one coming out of the left. Angel wings. I see angel wings covering both side of his back. I want to be the one to do this tattoo.

"Can I do the honors?" I ask Jared.

The smirk grows on Jared's face, "Yes, you can do the honors and draw this swag-tastic tattoo," Jared says with confidence.

"Then let's go to the tattoo parlor Jared," I say then turn to the rest of the group, "We will meet up here in about 4 hours at the chasm. This tattoo will be swagggg."

Jared and I walk towards the tattoo parlor and I lead him back to my station.

"You ready?" I ask.

Jared answers by pulling off his shirt and sitting on the tattoo chair, his back towards me.

As I pick up my tattoo gun and I press it to his skin, a memory flashes back to me.

_I am in the Erudite compound, standing before Jeanine. It is the dark of night, so I can barely see her face. We must keep the lights off, or else we will be discovered. Kriss didn't come with me this time; she is at the Dauntless compound with Eli. Eli's alright, and he doesn't help or hinder our mission._

_"I will be sending a spy into Dauntless soon. She will come in the form of an initiate. You need to find her, and once you're sure who she is, you need to partner with her. Help her with whatever she asks you to, except for one thing. She may not tell you. Who knows? She may not even think about it. But…" she trails off._

_"But what? What aren't I allowed to do?" I ask._

_"If she asks you to kill someone, the Lain boy, don't. She may see him as a threat, she may not. We need him, though. Keep him and the spy safe."_

_I nod my head. _

_"The girl doesn't know that she has a brother. He is divergent, like her, like you, like me," she says._

_"Why though? Why are they so important?" I question her._

_She rolls her eyes as if it is obvious. "Because," she begins, "They put the faction system at stake. They could mess it all up. And WE are NOT going to let it happen. If they work for us, then we have nothing to fear. We need our Divergent hunters loyalty."_

_"And if I think they are going to betray us?" I ask._

_"Then we bring them back to Erudite headquarters. I doubt the girl will, I've trained her myself and she's my own blood. My kin. The boy, he might, but don't kill them. Not yet. We will question them if we must, and decide from there. But only if he obstructs the mission."_

_"Why didn't you train the Lain boy? Why send him off to an ally in Abnegation? Why not keep him here, train him and have a double threat?" I ask wanting to know more._

_"Because, I didn't want a boy. I sent him to live with the Lains thinking they would train him. Instead they found out of his divergence and wanted to kill him. And after that incident I never heard from them again. I also knew that if the two trained together, they would more easily corrupt."_

_I understood now. We are all failsafes for each other in case one defected and turned on the Erudite._

I flashback to reality. I see the wings done on Jared's back. They look perfect even though I don't remember drawing them.

I stand him up and he looks in the mirror, "These are killer, Archer!"

"Anything for Lilly's brother," I reply.

I see a look of confusion on his face. He didn't know. I don't think I was supposed to tell him. Oh shit, I don't think I was supposed to tell him! I see a look of hurt somewhere deep in his eyes.

"Wha-whaa," Jared stutters.

"Well... uhhhh…" I start. Should I play it off like it was a joke? I make a quick decision. I point a finger at him. "You should see your face! Oh, you totally bought it, too!"

"Awwww, man I thought you were for cereal! I mean, come on, Lilly?" his laugh is off. He sounds stressed. Did something happen between the two of them? He probably just has hard feelings about her leaving him with Alex.

"You alright?" I ask.

He zones out for a second. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"I can tell you're not fine, Jared, tell me the truth. I won't tell, I swear. Tell me what's on your mind. I won't tell whatever it is. And should you catch me telling on you, which I won't... I will let you draw a tattoo of your choice on me," I say wanting to get to the bottom of this. Jeanine wanted me to protect Jared at any cost.

"I-I can't…" he says with his gaze fixed on the ground.

"Come on, Jared, you can trust me."

I see his emotions warring. Survival versus trust. I put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"She said she'd kill Kat if I told... I can't chance it," Jared says.

"How would she know you told me? Cause she won't." I reassure him.

After a long time, he begins. "When she took me the other day, she led me right to Alex. It was on purpose, and it wasn't because he threatened her. She took the knife I had and everything. I don't know why. Maybe she found out I saved Jay and he's Divergent."

I interrupt him. "You saved Jay?"

He nods. "Um, yes. Right before Alex got me, he was going to jump over the Chasm. I think he had just left his fear landscape."

I purse my lips, remembering Jay's strange behavior. For being Divergent, he had almost no control in the simulation. I bet he's on Lilly's kill list. Jared's right; if she found out, then she may be willing to hurt him. She would see it as betrayal.

I grab his arm, and his eyes reveal the fear he feels. "Don't worry. You need to talk to someone. And trust me it's not Lilly. I will not let her hurt you... or Kat for that matter."

Jared tries to fight me, so I end up pinning his arms behind his back.

"Oh my God, you're in league with Lilly, aren't you? I should have known!" Jared yells at me.

I let go of his arms. "No, I'm not. Listen, Kriss and I are going to take you somewhere. We're going to keep you safe. The person you're about to meet will explain everything."

He makes a move to run, and I hit him in the head, knocking him out cold. I drag him out of the parlor by the collar and pray I don't see Lilly. I'll ask her about this later, but not in a way that let's her know Jared told me anything. Does she know he's her brother? I'll have to ask Jeanine if I can tell her. She has to be stopped.

I can get Kriss from her apartment, but I'll have to carry Jared on and off the train with me. Once I've collected Kriss, we make our way towards Erudite headquarters. I hope Jeanine will be able to ensure all of her spies get along again.


	48. Chapter 47: Erudite HQ (Kriss's SOSPOV)

**Hi! It's Five again, with the very underrated Kriss. Also, I will from now on be revolting against all of this "SWAG" crap. Just FYI. Getting closer and closer to the big reveal! R and R - all polite criticism welcome!**

* * *

*****Kriss's SOSPOV (Sick of Swag Point of View)*****

Archer and I drag Jared off the train. He has certainly bulked up since coming to Dauntless; he has gained a lot of muscle and it isn't helping Archer and I as we struggle to get him inside before anyone sees us. He is topless, making it that much more difficult to drag him along.

"You couldn't put his shirt back on?" I whisper to Archer.

"I didn't want to ruin the tattoo!" he replies.

I roll my eyes and glance at Jared's back. It is now covered in angel wings, ironic for someone who's been such an idiot the few times I've seen him. I have to admit though, Archer did a really good job on the wings. He blended all of the whipping scars into the feathers, making it appear as though the scars weren't there.

I sense Jared waking up, as does Archer. Jared yawns, then glances around, suddenly alert.

"Where are you taking me?" Jared asks.

"To someone who will explain it all," I say, and at the same time Archer says, "Your mother."

I give Archer a look. Why is he telling him? He wasn't supposed to know! He may be the older sibling, but I swear he can be so stupid. Jared gives us a confused expression, then pretends not to have heard Archer.

Before Jared can ask anymore question, I poke him in the back of the neck with a syringe filled with sedative. I breathe a sigh of relief as he slumps back down. Watching him is worse than babysitting a five-year-old.

I'm thankful for the sedative when it's time to get off the train. Luckily, we are at the part of the city where it slows down to a crawl. Archer is able to hold Jared in his arms while he slides out of the train car. I jump down silently behind him.

We walk through the doors of Erudite HQ. A slight ring, not unlike a doorbell, alerts Shane, the main secretary to our presence. As we walk up to the head table, Shane glances up from his computer screen. He smirks slightly, seeing us carrying an unconscious Dauntless. Looking back at the screen, he says, "Here to see Jeanine, I presume?"

We nod, and he hands us each a pass. At the same time, he pushes a button on his desk, and the door to the elevator opens.

The need for formalities annoys me. I have spent almost a year total here, but Shane and Jeanine are the only Erudite who know. While it is a necessary precaution, I sometimes wish there was another way in.

Once we are finally inside the elevator, we scan the cards, and are automatically taken to the nineteenth floor. As we are gently lifted up, Jared begins to struggle in Archer's arms.

"Let me go!" Jared screams as we pass the seventeenth floor. Come on, just a few more floors...

The elevator lets out a pleasant 'ting' and the doors open.

We step out of the elevator and walk the hallway to Jeanine's office, where Archer knocks rapidly on the door.

On the other side, we hear Jeanine yell, "Its open."

Jared still struggling in our arms, we step through the doorway.


	49. Chapter 48: Mom (Jared's POV)

**A/N: Author One here to bring you another Jared chapter! More secrets will be revealed! I hope everyone is liking our story so far! R&R! If you guys feel the need- We could put you in our story! We need your name and characteristics and how you want them to enter! If we like your idea enough, your character will get in! Hope y'all like the chapter!**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

I'm still squirming in Archer's arms. Why are they bringing me here?

"Its open," a woman yells. It sounds like Jeanine, the leader of Erudite. How could she be my mother? It doesn't make any sense.

I see the scars across my arms. I wish I had a shirt on to cover them, but I had taken it off while I was getting my tattoo.

Kriss opens the door and we step through the doorway. Archer sets me down in a chair and I immediately try to get up. Archer pushes me back down.

"Stay there," Archer commands.

"Why did you bring him?" Jeanine asks Kriss and Archer.

Archer and Kriss walk over to her and start whispering. I think about it. Archer said she was my mother, but then said he was joking. Then he said it a second time seriously. Is she really my mother? Is Mrs. Lain not really my mom? Is that why she had tried to kill me? Is it because I wasn't really her son? Am I really that bad that no one wants me?

"You don't want to see your own son _MOM_?" I ask sarcastically. Their whispered conversation has been going on for almost five minutes and I'm starting to feel forgotten.

"You told him?" Jeanine asks Kriss and Archer

"Is my whole life a lie?" I say starting to raise my voice, "Did you tell my fake mom to kill me? Am I that bad? Do you not care at all?" I gulp for air. " Do you see this damn scar on my chest? She tried to kill me and you don't care! You've never cared about me! You just sent me off! Is Lilly really my sister? She tried to kill me! You see these scars on my back, arms and all over my body? Lilly handed me over to Alex so I could get more! Does she even know that we are siblings? Maybe you could try to have her killed too!" I scream at her.

I see the look on Jeanine's face. Her perky attitude is falling and I see the sadness fill her face. "Kriss... Go retrieve Lilly from Dauntless. We need to talk about all this," Jeanine commands.

Kriss stands up and walks out of the room. I sit in the chair crying, wishing Kat was here to comfort me. I wish her arms were around me, telling me everything would be okay. I wish I could hear the sound of her voice.

I feel the warm tears run down my face. Jeanine sits in silence staring at me.

I start to stand up wanting to get out of this room, but am interrupted by Jeanine. "Stay," she barks at me.

"What, so you can just stare at me and give me no answers?" I say.

"Sit, and maybe I will answer 3 questions in the time frame it takes for Lilly to arrive," she says.

I sit back down and think of what questions to ask. The three were going to be very important. "Why did you send me to Abnegation?" I ask, my first of the three.

Jeanine chooses her words carefully, and I am kept waiting for almost a minute before she begins. "Well... I didn't want you and Lilly to grow up together. You were older and would probably take the leadership role. I didn't think that would work, so I sent you to the Lain's, some of my allies in Abnegation. They were trustworthy. I never imagined that they would try to kill you," she says glancing at my chest, "I just wanted the best for my boy. I knew they'd train you and you'd pick Dauntless. Eventually, you would meet up with Lilly. I just always hoped for the best."

I think of my next question. What else could I ask? I feel Archer's presence on the other side of the room. He is still in here. "Can he leave?" I ask looking over at Archer, "He knocked me out and dragged me here!"

"No," Jeanine says, "last question?"

That counted as a question? Awwwww man. I close my eyes and think of one last question. "Why did Lilly turn on me and hand me over to Alex?" I ask.

"Who's Alex?" Jeanine asks.

My jaw drops. She doesn't know about any of this! "Alex...Alex... was the one that whipped me. He... he gave me these scars," I say referring to to my arms. "Alex got ahold of Kat and I... and... and," I suck up my tears, "Did stuff to Kat, my girlfriend... and then we escaped but not before Alex whipped me again. Then... then we went to Lilly and Archer for help," I say looking over at Archer, "Archer took Kat back to his apartment to protect her and Lilly brought me back to Alex who wanted to whip me again," I say crying into my arms.

Jeanine looks over to Archer. "I arested Alex..." he says, "I was going to bring him here, but decided this took priority over a trial. Alex is one of the divergents," Archer says.

"I will whip that boy to death!" Jeanine says, suddenly filled with the same strength we saw the first time we walked in. "And I will let my son help me," she says looking at me.

I feel the love towards Jeanine. She is my mom. Then I sense the rage towards Alex building up inside. Kat is probably just as pissed as I am. "Can Kat help?" I ask.

Jeanine smiles, "Yes, yes she can."

"What, what if I said Kat was divergent? Would you kill her too?" I wonder cautiously.

"Well, if you really care for her... I won't," she says.

Right then Kriss walks in the door carrying Lilly in her arms, interrupting the bonding that was only just beginning.


	50. Chapter 49: Wow (Jay&Lilly's POV)

**A/N: Four here again to write another chapter. Hope you like this chapter and the pairing. Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent**

* * *

******Jay's SPOV (Swag Point Of View)******

After Brenna asks me out for lunch date, and the whole disaster with Alex, Brenna and I decide to get to know each other. While we are talking I memorize her face. She has the bluest eyes I have ever seen, and her hair is the color of chocolate. I'm awoken out of my trance by her voice.

"Jay, what are you doing?" she asks looking at me weirdly.

"Nothing, I've never seen eyes that are really blue like yours," I say looking into her eyes.

She then blushes and looks at the ground. We walk in silence for a couple of minutes until I come up with an idea.

"Since we never got to go on our lunch date, how about we go out for dinner?" I ask looking at my watch.

"Sure," she says before we go into another silence.

"You know, when I asked for a lunch date with you I never thought that I would witness the that guy Archer, if that's his name, arresting Alex. I hate him," she says looking up from the ground.

"I know, he's sort of a bully don't you think?" I ask her.

"More like a lunatic if you ask me," she says making us both laugh.

As we talk, the hours go by without us knowing the time. After what feels like a couple of minutes of talking I look at my watch.

"Holy CRACKERS! It's dinner time, we better hurry to get to the cafeteria before they run out of cake!" I say turning around but was turned back around by Brenna's hand.

I look at her hand and then up to her face which is unreadable. She tugs on my hand and I begin to walk slowly toward her. As I look into her eyes I unthinkingly lean towards her. And as my face comes really close to hers we both lean into each other and slowly come into a kiss. It's a small sweet kiss and my first at that. When we come up for air we rest our foreheads together.

"Or we could stay here," I say out of breath.

She starts to laugh.

"Yes, I like that option better," she says and then pulls me down for another amazing kiss.

We kiss for what feels like hours. As we stop I smile.

I pick her up and carry her to her bed and embrace her in a hug and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Three here in the midst of all of this drama! I hope you all aren't too confused. If we miss an important point (which could very well happen) please feel free to tell us via review form. One helped with this chappie. As always, we do not own Divergent and would loooove for any readers to review, even if you don't like it! How are we supposed to make it better without criticism? Anyways…**

* * *

*****Lilly's POV*****

I vow to never drink tea again. How could I not have seen it coming? Kriss's plan was so simple it should have been like Factionless math problems to me. But alas, I have fallen for her trick and am only now waking up from my serum-induced slumber. Although I have my doubts I am actually awake, because all I can see are the sterile walls of Erudite. Actually, it appears I am in Jeanine's office…

I stretch out my arms and hear the pop of my elbow that has been stationary for much too long. I really hope I am still in the Dauntless compound, because I had a plan for tonight. I was going to find different routes I could take to get to the weapons room. Then, I would have access to knives and guns and other tools to be used on Jared and the other Divergents, like Jay.

"Lilly?" asks a familiar voice. It still holds the motherly traces in it.

A second wind hits me and I'm awake, finding myself unceremoniously placed on the floor of Jeanine's office. I pull myself up, still a little unstable because of the sedative. The room is occupied by Archer, Kriss, Jeanine, and Jared. I take in a sharp breath because of the last person.

"Lilly," Jeanine says again, this time a command.

My eyes snap up to her subordinately and I feel the intensity of her blue eyes. My blue eyes.

"Yes?"

She crosses her arms, and her usually impassive face reveals the crease in her brow that appears when she's angry. I flinch and pray I haven't done anything to jeopardize the mission. If so, I could consider myself Factionless. Maybe I wasn't supposed to kill Matt yet. Maybe Archer and I weren't supposed to be so… close.

"Why did you help a boy named Alec-"

"Alex," Archer and Jared interject at the same time.

"Alex," she corrects herself, "Attack Jared? He's been helping you, I presume, with your mission."

I can't help but feel confused. Why would she care if I let a Divergent get hurt? It didn't matter if he was helping me; we're all going to be gone eventually. We're all mistakes, and once Jeanine figures out exactly what's wrong with us, then we can prevent it from happening again.

"I-I thought you wanted me to hunt down the Divergent?" It comes out as a question.

"Why did you turn me over... sis?"Jared asks.

I open my mouth, close it, and then stay quiet. Sis? As in sister? This doesn't add together. We don't even look alike. Why would he be saying that unless Jeanine was tricking him? Maybe I should play along.

"Lilly doesn't know you two are related," Jeanine says seriously. I can tell she doesn't need me to play along because the the truth is we are related. There is no need to lie.

"Wait, what? But, I don't have a brother," I say stupidly.

Archer looks between the three of us with a cautious expression on his face. I take a deep breath, steady my nerves, and brace myself for the answer.

"Yes, you do. Your father, who by the way Jared, is long dead, and I had a son first. I sent him off after having my baby girl. I named you Jared after the first leader of Erudite. I kept you a secret so that the next child I had wouldn't have any competition or way of going against me. Then I had you, Lilith. You were both destined to pick Dauntless, both destined to be Divergent. You were both destined to find each other."

"So, let me get this straight," I begin. "I'm not allowed to kill a Divergent because he's my brother that got sent off to an Abnegation spy?"

Jeanine nods, knowing I have to absorb everything and store it away in my brain. Finally I am able to speak again.

"And I'm definitely not allowed to kill him?" I ask hopefully.

Archer snorts, and is silenced by a glower from Jeanine. He covers his mouth with his hand and pretends to yawn instead.

"My dear Mr. Cross, if you are feeling tired, by all means, go home," Jeanine warns.

"No, I shouldn't be a distraction once more," Archer says.

Jeanine nods and turns back to Jared and I; her two children. "Lilly, you know very well you are not to kill anyone important to the mission! I told Archer specifically to protect him, assuming you might take that approach. You two are to work with Archer and Kriss to finish out your mission. Oh, and of course Kat."

I give her a look but don't question it. I think about it all. Jared's my brother. I just sent my brother to his enemy. I just threatened his girlfriend, and him. I was about to kill him. Oh goodness me, what have I become? Have I really become so focused on my mission that I haven't considered that even flawed people are people?

"You know you must kill the Divergent, but you mustn't hurt those that help you," Jeanine adds. I feel a shift suddenly. I expect books to be flying off of shelves its so drastic. But no, it is only in my mind. My conscience is fighting back.

I don't dare question why we must kill the Divergent in front of others, but for the first time I'm having my doubts. If I was wrong about Jared by being carelessly violent, could I be doing that to others? Jeanine must have her reasons, her logic, but I need to prove it to myself first.

"Ya you can't hurt me Lilly," Jared says.

I cross the room and carefully hug Jared. Archer is immediately stopping me, yelling something about a tattoo. I roll my eyes and settle for setting a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"I won't Jared. I won't," and for once I mean it.

* * *

**A/N: Head's up! To break away from the heavy (I mean, come on it's almost finals) we have decided to have a fluff chapter of….. wait for it… Truth or Dare? Are you as pumped as we are! (YESS) Also, starting next chapter we will have polls going for which romances everyone wants. We are willing to include any ideas you readers have! Yes, because we are that amazing! So, be sure to stop by next chapter for our celebratory Semi Centennial chapter!**


	51. Chapter 51: Truth Or Dare? (Many POVs)

**A/N: All authors here! Or well all authors have helped with the creation of this chapter. This will be a celebration chapter! We aim to have fun with it and get some fluff for all you fluff lovers! Truth and Dare time! We will most likely be switching around POV's in this chapter. But hope you all enjoy. This will be one of the most amazing chapters! You all are in for a ride! One aims for this chapter to be 5,000 words long! So well here's the beginning of the chapter.**

**False Alarm! Also, to make this A/N even longer, Three is here on the behalf of everyone to thank MyBrokenHeart123 for his/her ****_many_**** reviews. Also, ChaserMoonstone- no words can describe your greatness! (and dare I say swag without being attacked by Five?) It's great that you like what we did with Jeanine and that it moved you! Our main goal is to get readers emotionally involved! After this chapter, we will be right back on track with discovering more behind the mystery of Jared and Lilly's relationship. Also thank you for the constructive criticism, rippingbutterfly wings. We will take your advice into account. We also have someone proof-reading, now! Keep reviewing! We love your feedback!**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

After our long night at Erudite HQ, we had come back to Dauntless and everyone went to sleep, except me. I filled Kat in on everything. We definitely did not have a make out session...

Anyways, we went down for breakfast and were told that "Due to unforeseen circumstances that have gone on" (ie: Alex's arrest, and Matt, Cal and Kim's deaths) "We have issued an unplanned free day."

This announcement is why I soon find myself in Archer's apartment.

He walks out of his bedroom, "Truth or dare time," he says, with an almost scary smile. I look around and take in who is also in the room: Archer (of course), Lilly, Kriss, Eli (Kriss's boyfriend that seemed to be attached at her hip), Jay, Brenna, Kat and I.

"Who wants to go first?" Archer asks, "Oh yeah... I DO!" he says sounding excited. "Eli, truth or dare?"

I see Eli question the outcome. "Dare," he answers.

"I dare you to... pole dance around the pole in the kitchen," Archer says.

"Slice of cake," Eli answers going over and swinging around on the pole. After his little "show", he sits and points at Kat, "Truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare," she says, sounding confident.

"I dare you to..." Eli thinks for a second, "To have a make out session with my pal Archer over here." I see the shock on Kat, Archer and Lilly's face.

"What if I don't want to?" Kat asks. I know she doesn't want to. Heck, I don't want her too. Archer pretends to look mortified at the idea that someone doesn't want to kiss him. He looks like he's about to say something before Lilly stops him.

"It's Dauntless truth or dare!" Eli says, "You take off an article of clothing!" Kat looks down at her outfit and starts taking off a shoe. "Socks and shoes don't count," Eli interrupts. Kat takes off her jacket and throws it on the ground.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" Kat asks.

I see Lilly process the outcomes in her mind. "Truth," she says.

"Pansycake! Pansycake! Lilly is a pansycake!" I start, everyone else joining in.

"Fine then smart ones... I'll choose dare," Lilly says in a huff.

"I dare you to kiss Archer," Kat says with a smirk on her face.

Lilly huffs once more and mutters something about never having a say in who she kisses. I don't pay much attention.

******Lilly's POV******

Everytime I kiss Archer, it's never by my own choice. First, he kissed me without permission. He completely spoiled the whole first kiss magic for me. Now, I'm being forced to do so again or else some unknown horrific prank could be played on me. They wouldn't even let me pick truth!

I start to sit up and make my way to Archer, but before I can he has his hands on my waist and his lips pressing to mine. I wrap my own arms around his neck and pull myself further into the kiss. The room is quiet at first, but when we part, still out of breath, everyone is giggling. I can't help the little thrill of butterflies in my stomach, and my spine still has a chill. I can feel Archer's warm hands around me as the memory fades.

I sit back down as if nothing has happened and point to Jared for his dare.

"Dare!" he exclaims as if it's obvious.

I give him a smirk. "I dare you to propose to the first male stranger you happen upon in the cafeteria."

Jared processes the idea, then pulls off his leather jacket and throws it in the pile with Kat's.

"Chicken," Kat says.

I see Jared think over his situation. He picks his jacket back out of the pile and starts to walk out the door. I stay where I am sitting and Jared comes back huffing and puffing within 15 minutes. It looks like he had been running.

"What happened?" Archer asks.

"I..." Jared starts, obviously still out of breathe. "The first person I saw was Alex. Did you know he _isn't_ in jail right now?" Jared says irritated. "I broke up with him after I proposed. I saw a glare in his eyes and I ran."

We hear a pounding at the door. "Jared, get your gay ass out here now!" Alex screams into the door. I see Kat tense at the sound of his voice.

"Go away," Jared yells back.

After deciding to ignore the pounding that continues on the door, Jared asks the question of the game, "Jay, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jay says like its no big deal.

"I dare you to race Archer. The race is to drink as many beers as possible," Jared says.

"Where's the beer?" Jay asks, standing up.

"Hell ya, I will beat you with ease!" Archer says, both of them thrilled to be drinking.

Archer goes and retrieves two cases of beer from the kitchen and walks back in and sits down. He hands a case to Jay, and keeps the other for himself. "Whoever can drink their case of beer first wins!" he says.

"Ready," Jared says.

"Set," Kat continues

"GO!" we all yell.

The sounds of cans opening fills the room, and Archer and Jay both start out chugging. They are the perfect image of Dauntless. We all end up cheering on one or the other, and are pretty evenly divided. I, of course, root for Archer.

About four cans later, and everyone's excitement has died down. Six into it and the two are neck and neck. By seven, though, Archer pulls through and finishes first. Jay stops mid sip and clutches his stomach. He runs to the bathroom, presumably to hurl up whatever's in his stomach.

Archer is declared the winner, and with Jay literally spilling his guts in the bathroom, it's his turn to choose. Since Jay is in the bathroom and we don't feel like waiting, we declare it's Archer's turn to ask the question. He points to Kriss.

She rolls her eyes. "What a surprise you would pick me."

He simpers, and she says, "Dare, obviously."

"You have to leave the room while we come up with a dare!"

She leaves and we all immediately start talking about what we could do. Jared suggests making her streak, but more than a few of us shoot down that idea. An idea hits me.

"What about prank calling Jeanine?" I ask.

There's a silence before an outbreak of laughs, which Kriss can probably hear from outside the room. She immediately bursts back through the door. "Have you guys decided yet?" she asks.

"Yep," Archer says smugly.

"You're going to prank call Jeanine!" Jared sings.

Her eyes widen and her nostrils flare. "No, I will not!"

"You know the rules," instructs Eli.

After a second of thought and the realization that she isn't wearing a jacket, Kriss pulls her mobile out of her pocket and starts dialing.

"Hello?" she says in a slightly altered voice. Someone must have picked up on the other side. "Yeah, Jeanine, I was just calling to ask if your fridge was running?"

The person on the other side starts screaming obscenities, and Kriss quickly hangs up. I look at her with a new respect. I wouldn't prank call Jeanine, and she's my own mom. Kriss was born into the correct faction, without a doubt.

Kriss looks at her phone, flipping it over and pulling a small screwdriver out of her back pocket. She twists a few things and tightens some others, then puts the tool back up.

We all look at her questioningly. "What?" she asks, truly confused by our concern, "I was installing a new number so they can't call back or trace the location."

Once Kriss is done fiddling with the phone she slides it back in her pocket and glances around the room to find her victim.

*****Jared's POV*****

Once Kriss's phone slides back in her pocket she glares up at me. I see a million things run through her head. "Truth or Dare?" she asks with a grin.

I know if I say truth I will get a bunch of annoying people calling me pansycake, so I decide to go with dare. "Dare," I say.

The grin plastered on Kriss's face remains, and even grows. "I dare you to open the door to Alex and invite him to play," she says.

Kat's in here! He will do anything to get his hands on Kat! I can't let this happen! But if I don't let it happen, who knows who will. I decide to slide off my leather jacket and throw it in the pile with Kat's.

Everyone is quiet because they knew I would never do it. I glance around the room. It's my turn to pick a person. I look at Eli. "Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth," he says. Nobody questions his choice, so it's up to me to pick a truth.

"How long have you and Kriss been dating?" I ask.

I see Eli go deep into his thoughts, he must be thinking about memories. Memories with Kriss. After about a minute he starts counting on his fingers and says "A long time." And that's his answer. We are getting nothing more, nothing less.

Eli turns to Archer, "Truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare," Archer replies.

"I dare you to open the door to that kid and invite him to play," Eli says.

Does Eli not flipping know what this kid has done? Kat is in the room! This should not be happening! Archer stands up and in my mind I scream at him not to open it. He opens the door and Alex steps in. "Where is the gay boy?" asks Alex. His face is bright red, angry from being locked out of the room. I find Kat's hand and squeeze it tight.

Alex storms over to me. "It's a game of truth and dare man, chill out!" I say.

"You wanna play?" asks Archer, fulfilling his dare.

"Yes," Alex says as the red-ness clears from his face and a grin starts to grow. "Yes, I will play." With that he sits down right next to me and I squeeze Kat's hand tighter than ever before.

******Alex's POV******

Archer looks around the room and his eyes land on mine. "Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth" I say nervously. I hear Jared mumble 'no swag' beside me. I ignore his comment and look back at Archer.

"Okay," he says, "What were the fears in your fear landscape? You have to answer honestly." He smiles deviously like he already knows what they are...

"Well uhh," I start, "Do I have to answer?" I ask not wanting the world to know about my fear of midgets.

"You have to take off an article of clothing, shoes and socks don't count," Archer replies.

Realizing I don't have a jacket on, I take off my shirt revealing my six-pack and pecs. I throw my shirt onto the pile of clothes on the ground.

I glance around the room, "Jared, truth or dare?" I ask mischievously. I can have Jared do whatever I want. I can get my revenge on him.

"Dare," Jared says, and I see a look of doubt on his face.

A million different dares race through my mind. What could I dare this weak little wimp to do? I go with my gut. "I dare you to break up with Kat," I say with a grin on my face.

Jared replies by pulling off his shirt and adding it to the pile of clothes. "Hail no," he says and turns to kiss Kat. I look away with a gag reflex kicking in. How could Kat love him? Kat should be mine!

I look back to Jared who is now looking around the room for his person. I notice the tattoo on his back. Angel wings. They are the best tattoo I've ever seen. They are truly beautiful. The scars from my whip are blended in with the ink. You would never of even know the scars were there if you weren't looking for them.

Jared points to Jay, "Truth or dare?" he asks Jay.

"Truth," he slurs, obviously drunk. He holds his stomach. He has most definitely drank to much.

"Someone a little drunk?" I ask laughing.

"Shut it," says Lilly, who then gets a glare from Archer.

I hear Archer whisper to Lilly, "Don't get involved with that prick." I decide to ignore the comment, even though Archer deserves a punch to the face.

I see Jared's eyes light up when he decides a truth to ask Jay. "Have you and Brenna kissed?" he asks.

I see Brenna glare at Jared. "Uhhhhhh," starts Jay, "yesh," he says, still drunk.

Jay looks around the room trying to decide who he's going to ask.

"Kat, truth or dare," he finally asks slurring the words.

"Dare," she says confidently.

"I dare youuuu to," Jay starts saying still drunk. It's sorta funny how drunk the pansycake is. He can't even talk without slurring his words. "to, go play 7 minutes in heaven with Jared," Jay says.

"Okay," she says happily. She grabs Jared's hand and pulls him toward the closet in the hall. This is going to be the longest 7 minutes of my life. I know what Jared will be doing to Kat, what I want to do every aching second of everyday.

When the 7 minutes are up they walk out of the closet. Jared's mohawk is messed up and Kat's hair is a mess. I'm pretty sure Kat's shirt is on backwards and her lipstick is smudged. They both sit back down in the circle like nothing happened at all, but we all know they had a good 7 minutes.

Kat looks around the circle in search of her victim. She points at Archer and asks "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replies sounding somewhat bored.

"I dare you to let Lilly sit on your lap for the rest of the game," she says.

Archer nods his head and Lilly walks over to him and sits on his lap.

Archer then looks around the room and stops at Lilly. "Truth or Dare Lilly?" he asks.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to kiss me," he says grinning.

Lilly looks at Archer from his lap. She turns so she is straddling Archer and facing him. She leans her head up and starts kissing him. When she pulls away she is blushing.

She rotates on Archer's lap so she is facing the center of the circle. She eyes the crowd looking for a subject. She stops at me. "Alex, truth or dare?" she asks me.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to, drink an entire 12 pack of beer," she says.

If I do drink all that I will be drunk out of my wits. But if I don't I will have to take off my pants and be stuck in only boxers. "Where's the beer?" I ask.

Archer goes and grabs the beer from the kitchen. He hands it to me and I start chugging the bottles. I drink one, and then the next and then the next. Next thing I know I have drank all 12 bottles and I feel the rush in my veins and I feel my head start to spin.

I look around the room that is spinning. Who am I going to dare? Jared.

"Jared," I slur. "Truth or dare?" This must be karma for making fun of Jay for being this drunk.

"Dare," he says, the most obvious answer.

I don't even think of the words that come out of my mouth. They just come out.

*****Lilly's POV*****

"I dare you to make out with Lilly," Alex slurs. That prick is so drunk it's not even funny.

I feel Archer stiffen behind me. Jared looks down at his clothes. All he has left are his pants, and under that his boxers. I see the hard decision being made in his mind. Will he kiss his sister? He answers my question by pulling off his pants and throwing them into the pile. I feel relief, and I'm sure Archer no longer has the urge to hit Jared.

I have to find a way to get Alex out of here. Jared points to me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say automatically.

He taps a finger on his chin and looks to the ceiling. "I dare you to drink 6 beers."

I already feel bile coming up in my throat. Alcohol has never been a favorite of mine, but it doesn't usually affect me that bad. I get up and grab the second to last pack in Archer's fridge. I sit down at the counter and begin to pop open all six.

A circle gathers around me in the kitchen, and everyone finds a new seat. Alex is left standing behind Archer, trying to look around him. I tell myself that if I do this, I can get Alex out of my hair.

The first one goes down smoothly. Then the next. Then the next. I remember how Archer paced himself, so I do the same. I feel warmth spreading through me, and I get the buzz. The fifth one fills my stomach, but I press on. The sixth takes me the longest, but I finish without feeling too sick. I've got a definite buzz, but like I predicted I'm not quite drunk. My thoughts are a lot slower and more sluggish, though.

Archer claps me on the back once I'm finished and says, "I knew I liked you for a reason, Swot! Tattoos and beer? Welcome to Dauntless!"

I roll my eyes and go back to my place on his lap. As much as I don't want to admit it, I really feel comfortable like this. Archer is, well, hot. I shake my head mentally, convinced the alcohol is talking for me. I look at Alex and smirk in the way Archer always does.

"Okay, Alex, truth or dare?"

He starts to say "truth," but I quickly give him a scowl. Maybe he thinks I'm drunk and willing to hurt him, but whatever the reason is he changes it to, "Dare."

"Alright, Alex," I spit out his name, "I dare you to go the train, go to the Stiff neighborhood, and bring back something to prove you went out there. If you make it back in less than fifteen minutes, I'll give you two-hundred bucks."

He gives me a half eye roll and takes off his pants throwing them into the pile. "You think that since I'm drunk that I will be that stupid?" he questions me.

"So you know about the Erudites that hang out there? Well, crap, I was hoping you'd get your butt whipped by them," I say, making sure to emphasize 'whip.' The room gets tense, but then he points to Kriss.

"Truth," Kriss says before he can ask. Being a superior to us, we don't question the choice. She's already proven herself Dauntless; we haven't.

"If you could be in any other faction, which would it be and why?"

Everyone scuffs at how lame that is. Kriss actually considers the question, though.

"I'd be in Erudite. I'm sure you all know how mentally brilliant I am," she jokes. "Also, they're the most superior, next to Dauntless."

She looks to Kat and says, "I already know you'll pick dare, so I dare you to sit on Jared's lap like Lilly is with Archer. For the rest of the game."

Kat smiles and hops over to Jared. I see and feel the loathing coming from Alex. It takes everything in me not to laugh. The two snuggle closer together and seem much more intimate than myself and Archer.

Kat surveys the room to pick her prey. She looks to Jay. "Truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare," he says, not quite looking her in the eye. His own are glazed over from alcohol.

"You have to let Brenna sit on your lap, too."

All of us are now paired up, except for Alex, Kriss, and Eli. Jay sees our plan. He looks to Eli. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Eli says suspiciously.

"I dare you to let Kriss sit on your lap, like Brenna and I." As drunk as he is, and as slurred as his words are, Jay is still sharp enough to go along with the plan.

Kriss and Eli are even closer than Jared and Kat are, if that's possible. Alex looks between all of us, and I can't stop the corner of my mouth twitching. He purses his lips together and crosses his arms.

"Alex, would you like truth or dare?" Eli asks.

"Truth." Pansycake.

Eli takes his time, trying to make this good. "Alex, how about you leave the room while we discuss what your truth should be."

Alex eyes us without trust and leaves. I consider locking the door behind him.

"What do you think, guys? I can tell you don't like the kid…" Eli starts.

Archer shakes his head behind me. "More than that. That kid is going to be gone within the next week. Once the officials decide on a punishment, and see he isn't ranked first, they'll let him go."

"Let's have our fun with him while we can," says Archer.

"He can't chicken out on this one because it's not a dare," I throw out.

"Well he can," starts Jared, "but he'd lose his last article of clothing," Jared says chuckling.

I shake my head and shiver in disgust. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

Kat suggests, "Let's pick a topic. How about his fears again…?"

"I'm afraid he'll remove his last piece of clothing if we do that," Kriss says.

"Let's just call him back in," Eli says.

I get up and bang on the door for him to come back in, and hurry to Archer, not feeling comfortable with Alex behind me. I sit back down on Archer's lap and wait for someone to speak. We haven't even decided yet, we shouldn't have let him in!

"Hey," Jay slurs. "I, I, I, have somethinnng to say."

We all look to him expectantly. He laughs. "Alex, did you expect us to kick you out of our gaaame?" he asks.

Silence ensues before we all bust out laughing. Everyone but Alex, that is. His mouth drops open, but then he smiles. "You're joking right?"

"Nope!" Jared says, getting up and pushing Alex. He twists his arm at an unnatural angle and Alex cries out in pain. Jared slams the door and locks it. We hear knocking, then finally Alex gives up.

"Fine! It's not like I wanted to be here anyways!" He stomps off.

Our game resumes, starting off with Jared as a congratulations to him standing up for himself. Kat sits back on his lap, and he looks to Brenna.

"Truth or dare?" Jared asks Brenna.

"Dare," she says.  
"I dare you to finish off the beer in Archer's fridge!" Jared exclaims excitedly.

"You guys owe me like 5 packs!" Archer says grumpily.

Brenna leaves her spot with Jay and goes to the kitchen. She comes back with the six cans and I'm reminded of my own experience with drinking. Speaking of, my stomach is starting to disagree with my decision on that…

Brenna chugs the cans in less than five minutes. She seems to be as tolerant to alcohol as Jay is, but doesn't throw up luckily for us all. She practically falls on top of Jay, and the two laugh uncontrollably as they sit back up. I feel Archer shaking behind me with laughter at them and see Kriss roll her eyes.

She looks at me with a gleam in her eyes. "Dare?" she guesses.

"Dare," I affirm.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Archer!" she says, bouncing, and falling, on Jay's lap.

Archer assumes he knows my answer as he grabs my waist and helps me up. I let him guide me out of the room. We go to his large walk-in closet, and I flash-back to when Jared saw us kissing. I feel my stomach flutter again, and I know what it is.

He closes the door so that we can no longer even make out each other's faces. I sense him coming closer, and I naturally take a step back.

"Where'd you go Lilly?" he asks. I can hear the smile on his face.

"You know we don't have to make-out. We could talk, discuss Erudite matters in private," I suggest.

"Or we can do what we were dared to do," he replies as he lunges at me and embraces me in a hug. I start to squirm and his lips find mine. I stop struggling and wrap my arms around his neck. I clutch his hair as his hands grip my sides.

Our lips continue to crash together, and as they do he pushes me back. Our bodies press together, but then he pulls back to catch his breath. I lean my head on his chest and he strokes my hair. I close my eyes. He lifts my chin with his hand, and before he kisses me I'm able to faintly make out the tattoo on his arm. I remember it from the first day I saw him, and how he got defensive. I thought it was for Erudite at first, but now I recall its coloring.

The gold is almost metallic and the black is matted. As Archer's lips push into mine and his hands slide up and down my back, I flashback to what Jeanine once told me.

_"There's a group. They were thought to have been eradicated at the beginning of the Factions birth. They helped form the factions, but were overthrown when they tried to take total control. A few theories have been made about their existence. They may still be around."_

_I nodded my head. "So, they're a threat? If they exist, that is."_

_She tapped her fingers on her desk. "Actually, no. They could be a help. If we find them, they could have power we could only dream of! If they're willing to help, then we could take control very, very quickly."_

_"And if they turn on us?" I asked._

_"We end them," she said as if it was obvious._

_"What are they? Who are they?" I inquired._

_She looked around, always wary that we were being listened to. "The Eye. You can distinguish them by their eye tattoo."_

_"An eye? Like, like the Erudite's?"_

_"Similar, but usually with the colors of gold and black. They are usually on the chest or wrist. They could be hiding with the factionless, or even hidden in the factions. Your job is not only to hunt for the Divergent, but try to find out more about this group. I'll have Matt look into it, as well."_

_I nodded once and left._

Archer's shirt is off, and he's standing in front of me snapping his fingers. He grips my shoulders. I see his chest has tattoos, too. The veins are continued and lead to his heart. No eye there. He shakes me.

"Lilly? Are you alright?"

I nod my head. Archer's a part of the Eye. He's with the Erudite. He's been here all along. Any trust I had for him is obliterated. Can I still trust him? I love him, though.

"Archer, do you remember the day we first met?" I ask.

"Yes," he says slowly. "We were at the tattoo parlor. I gave you an Erudite tattoo."

"No, you gave me an eye tattoo." I watch his reaction carefully. In the dim light, I see his mouth twitch.

"What are you getting at?" he asks innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm getting at, Archer."

He looks down. "I really don't."

"Are you... are you part... part of the Eye?" I ask closing my eyes. I prepare to be hit, to be knocked out for him knowing I know. I tense up, ready for whatever is about to come. Then we hear someone yelling through the door telling us that our seven minutes is up.

I pull myself together, knowing I'll have to sit on his lap for the rest of the time. I consider taking off some piece of my clothing to get away from him, but know that wouldn't work. I feel half and half. Half of me loves him while the other half feels betrayed.

"Say anything about this Lilly, and trust me it won't be pretty," says Archer through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't planning on it, Archer." I spit out. I can't even look him in the eye. Either of his three eyes. His two real ones and then his tattoo.

We sit back down with the group, their expectant faces gauging our reactions. Archer's hair is still messed up, but his shirt is back on. I awkwardly sit on his lap, and feel the opposite of the others. They all love each other, but Archer doesn't love me. He could have just been using me. I feel stupid for believing he might love me too. I'm an Erudite, I should have known better!

I turn back to Archer, but still avoid his eyes. "Truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Dare," he says.

"Tell this whole group about the eye," I whisper so only he can hear me.

He scowls deeply. I can see the anger.

"You said I couldn't tell them. Now you can," I whisper.

Jared calls out, "Hey, mind clueing us in on what's going on?"

Archer pulls off his shirt and throws it in the pile of clothes. "Now where would the fun in that be Jared?" Archer asks casually. But he squeezes my hand in warning. I know what it means. If I slip, I might just fall.

"Jay, truth or…" Archer begins, only to notice he's passed out, Brenna along with him.

I hear Jared mutter, "Pansycakes."

"Alright, Kat, truth or dare?" Archer asks.

"Dare," Kat says in response.

"I dare you to kiss Eli."

Kat responds by pulling of her shirt. Jared seems pleased with this.

Kriss looks at the clock. "Guys, I've really got to get going. Eli and I still haven't had dinner."

Jared frowns. "I'm pretty hungry, too. Kat and I can get Jay and Brenna back to the dorms."

Archer nods. "I've got enough food here. Lilly can just stay with me."

I shoot him a look. I definitely don't feel comfortable with this. I try to mentally send Jared a signal to save me, but alas, he doesn't.

"Actually, Archer, I'm not very hungry. I'm not used to that much alcohol. I think I just need some sleep. I have my doubts I'll be hangover free for tomorrow's training."

He smiles at me. "Nonsense. Alex is probably still there. I wouldn't feel right if I let you go out there with him on the loose."

"I'm sure I can handle myself when it comes to Alex."

Kat and Jared watch us banter back and forth as they collect Jay and Brenna. "Oh, come on, Lilly. The guy's obviously desperate for you to stay," Jared says. So much for the mental communication. Jared winks at Archer and I find myself rolling my eyes.

I sigh. "Alright, alright."

Everyone else piles out. Archer goes over to shut the door, and when he turns the look on his face makes me flinch. He strides over to me quickly and I have to take a few steps back to avoid being plowed over by him.

He opens his mouth to speak, most likely to yell, and then closes it. He and I have a staredown. He lifts his hand, and I flinch again, but he only brings it to the bridge of his nose in frustration. I relax my posture a bit and wait for him to speak.

"How?" he asks finally.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"How did you know? How did you know what the Eye is? How did you figure out I'm in it?" he asks, his voice raising with anger.

"Jeanine. She told me of the tattoos and who the Eye was," I pause. I want to ask him if the only reason he talked to me was for some Eye agenda. I can't find it in me to, though. I don't know if it's because I don't want to hear the answer, or if I'm just too much of a pansycake.

He steps closer to me. "Lilly, you have no idea! You don't have the slightest clue about the Eye! If they find out you know, and think you could be an enemy, then they'll kill you." his voice softens at the last part, maybe he really does care.

I find my voice. "It's not like you care," I say to test him.

He watches me for a second, and then something metallic is being pulled out of his shoe. I scream out. He's pulling a knife on me!

Before I can fight back, he's hit me on the head. My vision blacks out around the edges, and lines become blurry. I can't see straight. I try to fight it, knowing he has a knife. My head thuds to the ground before I realize I've fallen. The last thing I see is Archer jimmying the window open with the knife, putting it away, and then leaning over me.

A strangled sob escapes my throat before everything goes black and the ringing in my ears stops.

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! Right, so that is what we call… a cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter took so long to write it's kind of hard to get 5 people to write a chapter at once. We made it nice and long for ya, hope you guys enjoyed! Please review with any ideas you may have!**


	52. Chapter 52: Old Life Fake? (Jared's POV)

**A/N: We are back! (says creepily) Three, Two and One here to bring you Jared's POV. Hope you like it. R&R Please! Also thank you to reviewers labelma, Gloria, MicroWavesInsane, and AriellaHart.**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

**"All my nightmares escaped my head**

**Bar the door please don't let them in…"**

**Welcome Home- by Radical Face**

Kat and I half-drag half-carry Jay and Brenna back to the dorms. When we finally sit them down on their bunks, we're huffing and puffing. Kat and I sat on an empty bunk catching our breath. There weren't any other initiates in here; they all must be out partying and what not. I had managed to pull on my pants before I got the point that Archer wanted to be alone with Lilly. I still wasn't wearing my shirt or leather jacket. "You want to come get my leather jacket and t-shirt with me?" I ask Kat.

Kat bobbed her head and we started back towards Archer's apartment. I grab her hand. We walk in silence for what seems like hours before we reach it. I twist the knob, it's unlocked. We walk in to find blood on the floor and the window open. Kat and I decide to split up and search the apartment. I turn to the right and start down a hallway. There is a door on the left, I look in, Archer's bedroom. No one is in there, I check the closet, no none in there either. I walk out and go farther down the hallway, there is only one other door, again nothing. I walk back out to the living room to see Kat already there.

"Find anything?" I ask her, she just shakes her head no.

"Kat," I moan, "Where the hell could they be?"

She just shrugs her shoulders.

"We are probably over imagining all of this," I say trying to fill us both with hope. "They probably went somewhere to eat, or Jeanine needed them and sent someone to get them and made it look conspicuous incase they weren't back by morning," I say. I was starting to believe myself.

I walk over to Kat, "Its, all okay, right?" she asks.

"Everything will be okay," I say, convincing myself. I slide my hands around her waist and embrace her in a hug. "They are okay."

"Are you gonna be okay? What if it wasn't Jeanine, I mean, what if something bad happened, are you going to be okay?" She asks me

"Who else could it of been? Aliens from the planet Candy Crush who use candy swords for weapons and their goal in life is to get a mega bucket of candy?" I say trying to cheer Kat up. "I'm okay, you're okay, I'm pretty sure Alex is far away from this joint..." I say feeling a grin on my face. Kat's lips find mine. I feel the warmth ricocheting from her body as I hear the door creak.

"Surprise, surprise," A familiar voice says. I hear the cocking of a shotgun. "Either of you move and a bullet is going through your brain," the voice says. I soon recognize who the voice belongs to, Alex.

I feel Kat tense in my arms, she starts to shake. I hug her tighter, I'll do anything to protect her.

"Don't make a move, or I shoot," Alex says.

"Did you take them?" I ask.

"Take whom exactly?" Alex asks confused. I don't think he was playing dumb either. He truly doesn't know we are talking about. "Someone else was taken? No one will be here to protect you? This is a double whammy," Alex says and I know there is a big smile plastered across that prick's face. He walks closer taking something out of his pocket. A rag? What does he need a rag for? Before I can move he takes the rag and puts it in my mouth. I feel my hands being tied behind my back, I see Kat fall to the ground passed out. The last thing I see is Alex tieing Kat's hands behind her back.

* * *

I wake up to find tape over my mouth and my hands and feet strapped to a chair. I look around the room, this place looks familiar...Then it hits me, Alex, this is the room he took us to only two days ago. I look around the room in a panic, where's Kat! She's not in here! I try to yell against the tape but no one can hear me. I try pulling on my restraints but I can't break them. I need to find Kat! Who knows what that prick could be doing to her right now! He's already done enough to her as is. I can't let her go through that again. I continue struggling against the restraints. I hear a faint ripping sound after about 10 minutes of trying to break free. I keep trying to break the restraints. After what feels like hours one restraint finally gives. The skin around my right wrist is rubbed raw, my hand now free. I take the tape off my mouth and work on untying my left hand. Once my left hand is free I work on untying my legs. Once I'm free I sneak outside the door and start in the direction living room. I peek around the corner to see Alex, and some other guy who I don't recognize talking.

I glance to the guys wrist and I see a radiating gold eye tattoo, much like the one Archer has. I am sent into a flashback.

_I see Jeanine sitting at her desk. "Son what is the matter?" she asks._

_"I can't find my sissy or my friend Archy anywhere," I say. My voice comes out a little high, sorta child like. I look down at my body. I am in the body of a 6-year-old boy. It is me, at the age of 6. I notice Jeanine is a bit younger than when I saw her the other day._

_"They must be very good at hide-n- go seek," mom says smiling._

_"Well it's not fair, why do I always have to seek? Can't Kat or Krissy take a turn?" I ask. My immature voice squeaks. The thrill of being a 6-year-old again._

_"You wanna draw a picture for mommy then?" she asks._

_I nod my head and she motions for me to sit on her lap. I jump up on her lap and she gives me a pen and paper. She hands me her special, lucky silver pen._

_"Draw away Jer," mommy says. I take the pen and start drawing. I draw what my mind sees. When I set down the pen I see an eye looking at me._

_"Perfect," mommy says grinning. I look up at her._

_"Are you going to use it on one of your designs?" I ask._

_"Yes honey," my mom says rubbing my head._

_"Which one will it be used for?" I ask._

_I see her mouth twitch. One of her bodyguards says, "Make the boy happy and tell him. It's not like he's going to remember in 9 years when we ship him off to Abnegation with a brain full of fake memories._

_"I will use it for the Eye," mommy says, "They will release a serum that will have everyone fall under my rule," she says grinning, "it will be tattooed on every arm or chest of anyone that is part of the eye. The drawing my little boy drew will help me rule the world!"_

I snap out of the flashback. I think about what I just saw. My mom didn't ship me off to the Lain's when I was little. She shipped me off when I was 15, full of fake memories! What is this scar on my chest? Why isn't _my_ drawing on _my_ arm? The world I am living in is fake! Archer is full of fake memories and so is Lilly, and probably Kriss and Kat. What type of bullshit story have I been believing in? DId I really grow up a happy child? I remember that Lilly got an Eye tattoo from Archer too. Her, Archer and probably Kriss too. Alex has one of these tattoos too. Have they left us here to die? Who is this guy and why does he have an Eye tattoo, and why does Alex have one too? I feel the rage build inside me. This can't be happening. Everything is a lie. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Alex start to talk.

"Someone found out?!" Alex cries out.

"Archer took her to headquarters. Last I heard she was passed out. She's Dauntless, I know that."

"Dauntless? Who could it…" Alex begins. "Lilly! They were playing truth or dare, she must have found out somehow!"

The blood on the floor in Archer's apartment... It really wasn't Jeanine, I gotta find Lilly she could be in trouble! I need to find out where their headquarters is.

I decide to wait outside the apartment and follow the guy back to headquarters.

As I am waiting outside I realize that I didn't grab my shirt.

It's a little cold outside but it's not too bad, I'll be fine.

After what I estimate has been 30 minutes the guy who was talking to Alex walks out.

I follow quietly behind him, keeping my distance. He walks outside the compound and jumps on the train. I quickly follow suit, jumping into the next car. He soon jumps out of the train, not far from Erudite headquarters. I watch him weave through buildings in the abandoned part of the city. I keep my distance, but never let him out of my sight. He stops and goes into a tall building. I wait a few seconds before following him in. He walks up a flight of stairs before turning right down a narrow hallway. He walks into a room and closes the door. I press my ear against the door listening for anyone inside. I hear the voice of a woman, along with the voice of the guy who just walked in.

"Jake, how nice to see you." She says.

"You too Katie, it's been a while," Jake starts "But I'm not here for small talk."

"Then what are you here for?" She asks.

"A girl from Dauntless knows about the Eye, Archer brought her in about an hour ago, last I heard she was unconscious."

Lilly... I need to find out where she is.

"Well, what are you planning to do?" she asks.

"We are going to put her on trial, give her truth serum, find out how much she knows, and how she gained this information. Based on how much she knows we will either give her memory serum and let her go, or we will kill her" He simply states. _Kill_ her?

"And where is she being held?" Katie asks.

"She is currently being held on the third floor, room 307, there are two guards stationed outside the door to make sure she doesn't try to escape before her trial." Jake answers. That's just the information I was waiting for. I slowly back away from the door and head back to the stairwell climbing to the third floor. I don't have a weapon. How am I gonna take on two guards by myself? I see something reflect off the dim light from the corner of my eye. A tiny pocket knife sits on top of the first stair going up to the fourth floor. That'll have to do. I open the door to the third floor, peeking my head out to see if anyone is right outside the door. The coast is clear, for now. I start down the dim hallway. I slow as I see the faint outline of guards in the distance, two of them holding guns. I see door 306 up ahead and I know I am getting close.

I sneak up behind the guard and take a deep breath. I put a hand over his mouth and in one swift motion I slit his throat. He falls to the ground gaining the attention of the other guard. I quickly lean down and grab the dead guards gun, pointing at the second guards heart. Without hesitation I shoot. The door is locked. there is no time to waste searching the guards for keys, reinforcements could be here at any second. I shoot the door handle and watch it fall to the ground. I use my foot to kick open the door.

"Lilly, we have to go," I say seeing her laying down on a cot on with Archer standing beside her.

"Where do you think you're taking her stiff?" he asks.

"Everything Jeanine has said is a lie," I say, "She has filled us with fake memories."

"How so," Archer says cradling a pistol in his hand.

"How so? That is the question you ask? You can't just kidnap Lilly like that!" I say, starting to feel the tears in my eyes. I go into another old memory.

_I stand in a room with Archer, Kriss and Lilly. "You guys ready?" she asks, holding three shots._

_"No, I want to stay in Erudite with my sissy, Kat, Jay, Archy and Krissy!" I say, moaning like a spoiled brat. I look down and I see myself in a 15 year old body. This was me 3 months before my aptitude test and choosing ceremony._

_"It will all work out," Jeanine says, "You will meet Lilith, Archer, James, Katherine and Kriss when you choose Dauntless. Everyone in Dauntless will have Archer and Kriss programmed into their memory like they have been there for a couple years."_

_"And what if we mess up?" Lil asks._

_"You won't mess up because you will believe the lies too. Lilith you will be coming from Erudite, our home, but no one will know you are related to me. Archer, you will wake up in Dauntless, second in your class with many tattoos and you will be part of the Eye. The foundation we have spent the last 9 years making. Kriss will have been in the initiate class a year after Archer and you two will be siblings like you are now. Archer and Kriss you will be Dauntless born also. Matt has decided where Kat and Jay are going. Matt will be put into Dauntless and will be the head of the training. He will keep his memory, but be programmed into everyone's memory like Archer and Kriss. Everyone will think he will be the same age as Archer, but we all know he's not. And lastly Jared. You will have false memories of a home in Abnegation, with a mother that tried to kill you and put a scar on your chest. You will already know of the Divergent."_

_With that Jeanine injects a shot in my neck, letting me forget all of my memories and filling me with fake ones._

I wake up to see Archer waving his hand in front of my face and then a shot going into my neck. The words I hear before I black out is Lilly yelling "NOOO!" And then I remember Kat, still in the hands of Alex.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**


	53. Chapter 53: Traped and Alone (Kat's POV)

**A/N: One and Two here to bring you a chapter in Kat's POV! Been a while since we've had one! Hope y'all enjoy! Please R&R!**

* * *

******Kat's POV******

I wake up freezing cold. I can't remember anything that's happened within the past few hours, or has it been days? I don't know. I look at my surroundings, I'm in a small room with a dingy mattress underneath me. There is a mirror and a sink on the far wall. There are no windows and there is no door. How did I get in here?

The last thing I remember is Jared holding me in his arms. Where is Jared? I curl up into a ball, in attempt to keep myself warm.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I wake up at the sound of Alex's voice. I then remember what happened. He was in Archer's apartment, he had a gun and a rag that he pressed against my mouth... chloroform.

I feel myself start to shake.

He just stands there watching me. After a few minutes of him staring at me he opens his mouth to speak. "I'm sure you're wondering where you are," he starts, "But, I cannot give you that information," he smirks.

"What do you want from me?" I whisper so he can barely hear me.

"A better question is what _don't_ I want from you" he smirks again. I want to punch that stupid smirk right of his face. I feel a chill run down my spine. He creeps closer and he sits down next to me on the edge of the mattress. He puts his arm around me and he whispers in my ear "If you ever want to get out of here I suggest you do everything I say." I shiver. I don't want him anywhere near me, especially after... the last time he held me in captivity.

He moves his arm, making me shiver from the sudden burst of cold air on my skin. He pulls down a latch in the ceiling revealing a ladder as he gets on the first step he looks back at me and says, "I'll be back later, babe." He laughs as he climbs up the ladder disappearing into the ceiling, leaving me alone again.

Before I can stop myself I burst into tears. If I would have stayed in Abnegation none of this ever would have happened. This isn't at all what I expected when I chose Dauntless. I could be trapped down here for the rest of my life, and no one would suspect a thing. Even Jared would move on eventually, he might hurt for a little while but he'll get over it, get over me. I want him to be happy, even if it's not with me..

I'm tearing myself to shreds down here! I can't stop thinking of the worst possible scenario. I won't die down here, I can't die down here. I couldn't do that to Jared. I have to do everything in my power to get out of here, to see Jared again. Even if that means doing everything Alex says, if I build his trust maybe he'll let me out.

I fall asleep while planning my escape.

* * *

I wake to the sound of creaking wood. I spring up to see Alex walking down the ladder, once he hits the ground he presses a button and the ladder automatically folds up and the hatch closes. Keeping either of us from leaving.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he says, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sure you didn't," I scoff.

"Did you just give me _attitude_ young lady," he says harshly.

"Yes, I did." I reply confidently.

"I would advise that you keep your mouth shut unless you're asked to speak from now on," he says with a devious grin.

"And why would I do that?" I ask triumphantly.

"Oh let's see here..." he says pretending to think, "I have your boyfriend in captivity upstairs, I'm guessing that you want to live, and oh one last thing, I'm in charge here, and I can make you do whatever I want you to do whether you want to or not." He says. He has Jared too... I think about giving him another sassy remark but I decide against it. He might hurt Jared if I do.

"Now that I've got your attention, I came down here to tell you that if you're good, I'll let you out into the apartment." He pauses, "But, if you give me anymore attitude or disobey me, you will have to stay down here until you can learn to follow orders without question" He pulls down the ladder and leaves without another word.

I wonder how long I've been down here. It feels like its been days. The only thing I'm sure of is that no matter how long I am down here, I need to live, see Jared again. That is the only thing that has kept me going this long. I am starving and I need a glass of water. I could get water from the sink but it is nasty and rust-colored. Who knows how long thats been down here. Alex comes down every once in a while to check on me, occasionally giving me a kiss. It takes all I have in me not to vomit when he kisses me. If I have to spend another minute down here with nothing to do but think I might just rip my hair out! I'm going crazy down here! Everytime he touches me I flashback to what happened a few days ago. At least I think it was a few days ago. I'm not sure of anything anymore. I'm not sure I even want to _live_ anymore, I'd rather have him kill me now so I can get out of this place. Anything but spend another minute in here, driving myself crazy.

Then, as if he read my mind, he walks down the ladder. As soon as his feet touch the floor I practically throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I sob into his chest "Get me out of here please, I'll do anything just get me out of here!" His hands wrap around me and I can practically hear the smile on his face.

How could I be so weak! It's killing me to know that I actually need Alex right now. As much as I hate him, I can't stay down here any longer.

"Seems as though someone has come to appreciate my presence."

I nod, my head still pressed against his chest. "I need you Alex," is all I say. He seems pleased by this.

"I'll let you come up into the apartment, but, if you try anything I will throw you back down here without hesitation, got it?" I nod my head. He grabs my hand to help steady me while I walk up the ladder. I give him a grateful smile.

Once I'm in the apartment I take in my surroundings. The light hurts my eyes, I didn't realize how dark it was in that little room. I walk over to the recliner in front of the fireplace and sit down. It's much more comfortable than that old mattress.

Alex walks over to the couch and sits down. He sits there staring at me for what feels like hours before he finally says "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" I ask.

"You." he simply responds.

"Maybe I can help you." I say.

"Tell me this, why is it that one second you're throwing yourself at me, but the next you're throwing yourself at Jared? I mean, what do you want, who do you want, you can't have both of us. It doesn't work that way."

"I don't know, I don't know what I want, Alex. I'm just a teenage girl trying to figure things out. I have plenty of time ahead of me to figure out what I want." I half lie, I am trying to figure things out, but I know exactly what I want, and it's not a life spent with Alex.

"Don't lie to me Kat."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are! I can see it in your face, Kat! The Candor in me sees it! You know who you want, and it's not me. You never wanted me, you led me on to make me believe you did, but it was all a lie wasn't it?"

"It's not that simple." is all I say.

He sighs in frustration. "What was the point of you leading me on like this? Is this all some sort of game to you?"

"No, its not." I say firmly.

We sit in silence for the next few minutes.

"Then what is it if its not a game?" Alex ponders.

"I don't know. I'm confused, I have conflicted thoughts, and I don't know what to do. I feel like part of me might be in love with you, but the other part of me might be in love with Jared and I don't know what to make of it all." I lie. I can't stand Alex, everytime he is around me I want to punch him in the face.

"Oh, well maybe this will help you make up your mind," he pauses. "Jared escaped this morning, without even attempting to find you. If he really loved you wouldn't he have at least tried to find you?"

He's lying, Jared would have looked for me before he left, he wouldn't leave me here with Alex, would he? If he did leave he probably went for backup, but why wasn't he back yet if he was? Alex said that he escaped this morning and it looks like it's starting to get dark outside. I don't know what to think, if was getting backup he would have been back by now. I feel tears start to form in my eyes, he wouldn't leave me I know he wouldn't, but yet, he did. The tears start to pour from my eyes, how could Jared just leave me here? What hurts the most, is that he didn't even try, I would understand if he tried and failed but he didn't. He just left. Like he didn't even care.

I hear Alex get up and walk over to me, he puts his arms around me. A gesture meant to comfort me, which it does, a little. I still flinch at his touch. The way he's holding me reminds me of when I was a little girl, being held by my father. I go into a flashback.

_I sit in a man's lap. I am smaller than usual so I look around the room. I sit in a room I don't recognize from any of my childhood memories. I look up at me dad. He looks down at me and makes a fart noise trying to make me laugh and I do like any typical 3 year old would. I recognize the guy, not from old family photos or from Abnegation, but from Dauntless. The character is Matt._

_"Katherine Rose Bellamy," he drawls out, "you are the best daughter I could ever ask for. You know that?" He asks._

_I respond by giggling and saying, "Yes dada, I wove wooo."_

_Just then someone walks into the living room carrying two toddlers. "Hey Matt, I thought Katherine would like some company," says a voice. I focus in to see Jeanine's face. She looks a lot younger than the pictures I have seen in textbooks at school._

_"I see you have brought Lilith and Jared," Matt replies._

_Jeanine then steps out of the way revealing a 5 year old and a 4 year old, "Don't forget about Archer and Kriss," she says with an almost evil grin._

_"Play, play time!" Jared squeals._

_"PLAY!" Archer yells with a warrior battle cry._

_Jeanine puts Lil and Jer down and turns to Matt. "We need to talk, about the youth serum" she says._

_"We will just leave the kids for now," Matt says, standing up, leaving me on the couch. And I turn my head to see Jay sitting on the couch too._

_"DAAADAAA," Jay yells._

_"Dada," I say reaching towards him._

_"I'll be back soon darling," he says patting me on the forehead, then pulling me into a hug._

_"You better," I yell at the top of my lungs as he leaves the room._

I come out of the flashback yelling, "NOOOO! You're dead! You're not my dad! Get the hell out of here!" I roll off the couch, onto the floor screaming. I throw my hands on my ears and curl up into a ball on the floor. "THIS IS NOT REAL!" I yell.

Alex looks taken aback and confused, he looks at me like I've gone crazy, and maybe I have. Matt couldn't of been my dad. We killed him. I couldn't of known Jared all my life. This can't be! This is all a lie. All a nightmare. Jay isn't my brother, he can't be. Who are the people I think are my parents? This is crazy, i'm crazy, i've lost my mind. I scream until I can't scream anymore. I wish Jared was here to comfort me. I fall asleep in a crying heap on the floor forgetting about Alex sitting on the couch, staring at me in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story! More on the way!**


	54. Chapter 54: Inside the Eye(Lilly's POV)

**A/N: Three and One ready for more action! R&R :)**

**P.S. Three would like to say if you have not read Hex Hall, which is AMAZING, (Seriously, I had a co-owned blog on it with a friend), then you may find Archer and the Eye a bit strange. We decided to put them in, and at first Archer was just sort of an inside joke. Then I reread Archer Cross quotes, fell in love with his sarcasm, and we thought the Eye would make a good shadow-government elitist group of Jeanine's. Look up Wade Poezyn if you are curious on what we imagine him as.**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

I have a massive headache. I already vowed not to drink tea, must I really take alcohol completely off the list as well? One little game of truth or dare sends me passed out? Then I begin to remember the kiss between Archer and I in the closet…

I shoot up, bunking my already throbbing head on something hard. Someone mutters something, and I register that Archer has been sitting beside me while I rest on a white cot. The small room I'm in is clean enough, but it's dark and depressing. Archer gives me an unreadable look which strobes in and out of my focus. I put a hand to my forehead and am grateful my wrists aren't bound. I suppose Archer being in here is security enough. I give him a cold look before deciding to speak.

"Always in the way, aren't you?" I ask rhetorically.

He purses his lips together and his eyes resemble marbles; cold and hard. It isn't the kind of look that tells me to shut up though, it's more like he doesn't want to acknowledge the truth. I

rush to get up, only to feel light-headed and as though I'm about to fall. I try to catch myself, but my knees give out and Archer is forced to help me. He wraps an arm around my waist with ease and slides me back on the cot.

"I wouldn't say I'm in the way…" he says. I scoff and turn away from him.

"Hey," he says, directing my attention back to him. "Do you want this or not?" he asks, holding a needle filled with a clear liquid.

I squint and expect him to make a comment on my Erudite glasses, but he doesn't. It _looks_ like pain medicine. Either that or a truth serum, I can't exactly tell.

"What's going to happen to me?" I ask him instead.

"You're going to be put on trial. Listen, they would have found out you knew one way or another, so I just sped things up. I knew that if I told them right away, they'd be more lenient with you. You'll be put under truth serum-"

I hold up a hand. "Wait," I say, "That's what's in that needle, isn't it?"

He looks down guiltily. He rubs the back of his head, revealing his arm muscles. "Yeah."

I push back my hair and close my eyes. "Just get it over with."

I feel his hand grab my chin, and my eyes snap back open, making me a little dizzy. "You know you could die if you don't say the right thing."

It's a statement, and to be honest it chills me to the bone. But I pretend not to be bothered. "Just. Stab. Me."

He looks at me for a minute, then laughs. "I don't think that had your intended effect."

I roll my eyes and wait for the needle to slide under my skin. When it does, I feel a rush of something cold coursing through my veins. I feel my mind get cloudy and have a lot of things coming from my mind to my mouth.

"Archer," I start. He gives me a sideways look while he cleans the needle, reminding me of when he gave me a tattoo. I want to say to him that I care about him. I want to ask him if he cares about me. I want to tell him I love him.

"Was I just part of some Eye agenda?" I don't think about the repercussions of my question until it leaves my mouth. I keep my mouth shut and wait for his response.

He shakes his head, looks down, and then meets my eyes again. "Believe it or not, you weren't. They told me to befriend the Erudite spies, but I think we could be considered more than friends."

"It's complicated," we both say at the same time.

I notice he has a gun in his pocket. His eyes fall to where mine are resting. Before he can say anything, the door bursts open. Jared appears, shirtless and bruised, his wrists red and raw from being tied up. I want to ask him what happened, but he speaks first.

"Lilly, we have to go," he says.

"Where do you think you're taking her stiff?" Archer asks, almost possessively.

"Everything Jeanine has said is a lie," he says, "She has filled us with fake memories."

"How so," Archer says, cradling a pistol in his hand.

"How so? That is the question you ask? You can't just kidnap Lilly like that!" Jared says, starting to look like he has tears in his eyes. I'm not sure how to process the new information. I glance over to Archer and see the Eye tattoo. For some reason, when I see it and Jared at the same time I go into a flash back.

_I sit in a room Jared and I share. I see a 6 year-old sitting on a bed leaned over a notebook doodling. The 6 year-old is Jared. "Watcha drawing Jer?" I ask wanting to know what my little bro is doing._

_"I'm drawing the symbol I had drawn earlier that mommy is going to use for the Eye," he says smiling. Once he finishes the drawing he flips the notebook towards me and I am memorized by the drawing. It is gold, a sort of metallic tint that makes it shine. Usually I would be jealous that Jer would get to do something I don't, but it is the most perfect fit for the group. I am in love with the drawing._

_"Jer," I say, "It's beautiful! I love it!" I say in awe._

_I go to bed that night to wake up the next morning to see that Jer had been sleep walking, or well sleep drawing the symbol all over the wall. And I see ink on my hand too. I had been helping him and mommy probably wasn't going to be happy. The image was just so mesmerizing._

Archer doesn't notice that I too have zoned out, and is waving his hands in front of Jared. Jared was right. Jeanine has fed us lies. We are living fake lives. She has kept so much from us. Jared must have gotten a flashback like me.

Archer is too engrossed with how Jared got through the guards to worry about me. Upon seeing the opportunity, Archer fires at Jared's neck. I shout out, "Nooo!"

Archer looks at me, a strange glint in his eye. He crosses the room to grab me, but I lean back instinctively.

"Stay away!" I warn, staring at his gun.

He doesn't listen.

He holds out the gun to me, finger on the trigger. I gasp and put my hands to my face. He pushes them away, holding both of my wrists in the other hand.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I shout.

He pauses. I've never cursed in his presence.

He hands the gun to me, and I open the cartridge to find a purple liquid. I look back up at him. My eyes widen as I realize what it is. When I look up at him to ask if it's what I think it is, simply a knock-out drug, his face is closer than I realized.

He puts his thumb on my lip, and then his own meet mine. Despite myself I kiss him back. I remember Jared passed out on the floor. I pull away and look at him, then also out the door.

I feel like I've kissed Archer before. Even before we met. I think I remember, but I can't be sure.

"Archer, you remember what Jared said? I remember."

* * *

**A/N: For other character's appearance pictures, please read on:**

**Jay- Elias Drake**

**Jared- Mitch Hewer + Freddie Stroma**

**Lilly- Emily Rudd**

**Matt- Matt Bellamy (obviously…)**


	55. Chapter 55: Interviews (Archer's POV)

**A/N: Hi, One here to bring you an Archer chapter, let's see how far I get with it before Three interrupts me. -Not very far, hehe-**

* * *

******Archer's POV******

"Archer, you remember what Jared said? I remember." Lilly says and it shocks me. Remember's what? Some memories? This amazes me. I lean into kiss Lilly again and I get pulled into one of the memories. I might just remember.

_I sit in Erudite headquarters. I sit in the room Krissy and I share. Krissy isn't in the room, but some 12 year old is. She looks like Lilly, but younger. I look down at my skin. I no longer see the tattoos all over my skin. All I see is the Eye tattoo on my wrist. 'Jer made this' I think to myself._

_"Mommy bugs me sometimes," Lil says._

_"I know, I know," I say, "We just got to learn to make it through. Once it hits 3 months before your and Jer's choosing ceremony, all this will change. The worst part is we won't remember..." I say quieting my voice at the end._

_"Each other," Lilly finishes my sentence. "I don't want to think about that Archy! I can't stand to think about us not even remembering each other! I can't stand to think that way!" she yells._

_I cover my face with my hands. The life we are going to live in about 3 years will be lie. We will be living a lie. Jer, Krissy, Lil, and I. Plus Kat and Jay! Our lives will be a lie. "I hope Matt follows through in giving us our memories back. He said when he would put us through our fear landscape he would give us our memories back instead. I sure hope Jeanine doesn't kill him by then. All we can do is hope" I say, leaning in to kiss her. We had just revealed our romantic feelings for each other last month, and were testing the waters._

I come out of the memory when my lips hit Lil's, and I quickly pull away. Matt was supposed to give us our memories back? I wish we hadn't killed Matt!

"Lil...," I say but then quickly correct myself, "Lilly, I remember now too. How much do you remember?" I ask her.

"I saw like one old memory of Jer," she says and then corrects herself too, "Jared and the Eye symbol. Did you know he created it?" I ask.

"I actually didn't," I reply.

"Well he did, and I sorta, sorta feel like I've kissed you before Archy," she says. She said Archy like she said in my memory.

"I hope we get more of these memories," I say grinning, then I look down at Jared, "I wonder how much he remembered."

"Well, now where do we go from here?" Lilly asks me.

I think for a moment. "You go on trial, make up something about Jared. I have the truth serum in you already, we were preparing to take you out within the next few minutes."

New guards can be heard running down the hall, panting from the exertion. One of them comes in the doorway and trips over Jared. I do my best not to laugh and instead help him up.

"We, we heard there was some kind- some kind of problem!" he pants.

"Ya, well you just tripped over it, balatro." Balatro is Latin for idiot.

"Watch it Cross," The Eye member says, emphasizing my last name, "I'm Jake and we are here to take Lilly to the council for her trial."

Something turns in my head. My last name may not actually be Cross. Thats just what they have called me in Dauntless. What else could be a lie? Could Archer just be a nickname? I hear a name echo in my head _"Daniel Anderson"_. So all this is a lie. We need to speak to Jeanine immediately about this and figure out how to get our memories back. These fake memories need to be thrown in the trash!

Jake walks over to Lilly and I stop myself before I reach out and strangle Jake for touching Lilly. I won't do this. Lilly goes easily down the hallway. I find myself picking up Jared and slinging him over my shoulder. When I walk out the door, I see the two dead guards. I try not to think about the life they could have been living for Jared to just kill them. Instead I keep walking.

We reach the room and they sit Lilly down on the opposing side of the glass from me. Edna starts asking her questions.

"State your name," Edna says.

"Lilith..." Lilly is thinking of her last name. Does she go with the fake one or Jeanine's? "Matthews" she says and I hear the lady gasp.

She starts muttering words to the other Eye members and I hear some of the phrases. "She should have already known." "We should inform Jeanine." "Has she been under a rock?"

I look at Lilly sitting in the chair confused why they stopped asking questions. I feel Jared start to move on my shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head," I say.

"Unhand me and listen to me! We are all filled..." Jared starts and I cut him off.

"We realize that dipwad," I say flicking him on the head. Little punk doesn't understand what's going on.

"Then do something, oh wonderful Eye member," he says relaxing in my arms.

I feel my eyes roll. "Like what? It's not as though I can just prance my way in there and tell them that I need Lilly to come with us to question Jeanine. She's in the middle of her trial!"

Jared's mouth twitches. "What about Kat? She... she..." and like that the strong Jared starts crying in my arms.

"She what?" I ask hesitantly. "What happened? I can't help you if I don't know."

"Al...Al... Alex has her. And I left her to find Lilly. I am a terrible person. I don't deserve to live, have to eye execute me," he says bawling into my shoulder.

"No, you don't. Listen, as soon as they let Lilly go, then we'll go find Kat. Then we'll find Jeanine." I can only hope I'm right. They may not let us leave.

Jared clutches onto that piece of hope and stops his crying. I look back into the room to find Lilly already being led out. What happened?

"Cross," Kamelia says, "Take her to one of the rooms. She's been cleared. We have to contact Jeanine."

I nod my head and am thankful for my good luck. She points to Jared.

"He needs to be questioned though. He killed two guards, and I think you know the penalty."

I take a deep breath and decide once I get Lilly we can think of something. I can't let Jared die, we still need him to tell us what he remembers.I tell myself that I'm just as much Erudite as her.

"You think my mother will let you touch me?" Jared asks testing his luck. If they let Lilly wiggle free with the knowledge of knowing she was related to Jeanine, then the same might go for Jared.

"Who's your mother _winged_ boy?" Jake asks. I had forgotten Jared had his shirt off. Jake could see my tattoo on Jared's back.

I can see Jared thinking in his head. "Lilith is my sister, you do the math _eye_ boy," Jared says mimicking Jake's comment on his tattoo.

Jake's face looks like a lemon. The comment must have irritated him. Eye boy. Good one Volatilis boy.

"Just go," Jake says, rolling his eyes.

I grab Lilly's hand and start down the hall with Jared still on my back. "Kat here we come," I say, hoping we aren't too late.

We reach an apartment, the one we found Jared praying in last time. I hear something coming from the couch. I make my way over there, setting Jared down, with my gun at the ready. It still has some knock-out serum left.

I find Kat laying practically on top of Alex. They are both asleep, and Kat is fully clothed. I wonder if she's had any memories yet. I decide to simply not deal with Alex, wanting to go find Jeanine. I put the gun right beside his head, feeling the stares of Jared and Lilly behind me, and shoot. Alex's eyes fly open before closing again.

Kat wakes up with a start and looks all around the room. When she see's Jared, she runs over and hugs him.

"Jared! I- I thought Alex was going to kill you. How did you find Archer and Lilly?" she says.

Jared looks to us dry-mouthed and unable to talk.

"Have you heard of the Eye?" Lilly asks her. She shakes her head. "It's a group created by Jeanine. Archer's in it. I found out he was in it during Truth or Dare, and afterwards he took me there. Jared found us, and we discovered we all had memories coming back to us."

She nods. "Ya! Who put the fake ones there? All I remembered was that Jay and I were siblings and we knew you three."

I furrow my brows. "Matt? What about him?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, something about a youth serum. And… and he's my dad."

Lilly gasps. I swear I see her eyes glisten with tears. "I killed him!"

I grab her hand. "You didn't know. We have to find Jeanine. We have to know what's going on."

Jared pipes up, "Well, I know Jeanine planted the memories in us. I know I drew the Eye symbol."

"Maybe Matt was helping her," Lilly says. "I saw Jared making the tattoo, too. I helped him, I think…"

"We need to go," I say, only to come face to face with another Eye member.

"Archer?" he asks, genuinely confused.

I punch him in the face to knock him out cold. "Yeah," I reply.

We run out of the Dauntless compound, make it onto the train, and stare down the Erudite headquarters. It's where we all grew up. It's where we all might just die, depending on Jeanine's plan for us.

Just before we are about to scale the building to sneak in, we hear a voice behind us.

"You guys realize there's a back door not five feet from here, right? I swear, Lilly, you're the stupidest Erudite I've ever seen."

I turn to see Lilly staring at a man in the shadows, mouth wide open. Her eyes are glistening. She flings herself at him, as does Kat. I hop down off of the small ledge I was using to see inside the window.

Jared's breath hitches, and I finally see who it is.

"Matt?" I ask.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! Yep, you can thank One and Three for that. MWAHAHA! You're welcome!**


	56. Chapter 56: Matt Memories (Matt's NDPOV)

**A/N: One and Three back to give you a chapter from Matt's POV. Matt's? Ya... HE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! Suprised? I think not.**

* * *

*****Matt's NDPOV (Not Dead Point Of View)*****

The youth serum worked perfectly. When I fell to the bottom of the Chasm with Cal and the Divergent girl, I prayed it would work. I remember the look on Lilly's face when she let me go. She wasn't supposed to try and kill me that soon. Archer wasn't supposed to be there yet. I was supposed to inform them all on their identity, give them all their memories back. Instead they had acted too soon on Jeanine's plan to dispose of me.

Instead, I had the luck of a Dauntless member working for Jeanine finding me, hiding me away in the morgue, and then breaking me out to let me live in hiding. I could have gone back to Jeanine, but I feared she would try something stupid. She had always treated them like they were replaceable, and I didn't want to see anyone, especially my children, dead.

Lilly is the first to hug me, then Kat. She must have some memories coming back. It's dangerous for them to come back on their own, because it can damage the brain. I have to help them, soon. I know Jeanine won't let me. Her backup plan requires them not to know who they are. She even gave Daniel a fake name.

"Matt?" he asks.

I nod my head, and quickly shove the two girls off of me. "I'll explain everything, but we have to get inside. Lilith, you remember where the lab is, right? We're going there. You lead and I'll bring up the back."

I notice something. "Where's James?"

They glance at each other. Oh, know, I knew it was a bad idea to give him suicidal tendencies in his thoughts. My mind jumps to the worst conclusion before Jared speaks.

"With Brenna, probably. She's his girlfriend."

I put my hand to my head. "He was _supposed_ to be with you guys! Is anyone willing to get him?"

"I can call Kriss and tell her to bring him. She's sure to have knockout drugs with her," Daniel says.

I look around. I didn't even notice Kriss wasn't here. "Ya I guess that would work," I say.

We enter the building after Archer has made the call, muttering something about her having a new number. We make it past the main part and are in the back halls. Lilly turns right, and then we are at the doorway. I unlock the lab and we practically tiptoe in. I immediately get to work setting up the machines.

"Uh, what's going on?" Jared asks.

"I need to give you your memories back. If I connect you to this machine, I can ease the old memories out. All that will be left are real ones. The only problem is that even if I get everyone done at once, it will take up to twenty minutes of sifting through information. I'll be able to see new memories and make sure they stay."

Daniel sighs. "We need a guard, then. I'll go last and make sure everyone stays safe."

I laugh, causing the whole room to quiet. "No, Daniel, you need your memories back."

A noise causes everyone to freeze, and Kriss and James come in. I sigh in relief and order everyone to sit down in one of the chairs. Kriss and James refuse, but I give a brief explanation and they comply.

I hook them up and turn on the machines. I flinch at how loud they are. I forgot just how much attention they attract. First up is Kat.

I see her and Jared meeting. I see them falling in love. I see Alex. I carefully take out the false memories. Everything that doesn't fit.

Next is Jared. His is similar to Kat's but also involves Lilly. I take out the memory of his mother stabbing him. I take out his Abnegation life that I put in carefully not just a few months ago. His takes a little longer.

James is next, and I can't help but feel guilt at what I put my son through. I make a split-second decision to erase his memory of threatening to jump off the Chasm. I replace it with him and Jared talking, then add in Brenna. I can't let him remember that.

Lilith's is complex, her Erudite brain forming many useless thoughts. I see her and Archer, and most painfully I see her kill me. I feel her struggle and remorse. I see her being taken to the Eye. I take out the parts that I implanted.

Kriss is a bit more simple, since hers were barely tampered with. She was programmed to forget the life she had before with Archer. I allow her to remember Eli as he really was. He was the only one we didn't add memories to.

Daniel is last, and I see him and Lilly. I see his struggle of wanting to tell her he is with the Eye. I see his struggle with the Eye themselves, wanting to betray them. Once I finish, I simply have to wait for the machine to take everything out that needs to go, and for James add something else in.

I have just become comfortable when the door rattles. I jump and get out of my seat. The others are not disturbed, too deep in their heads to notice. The process is similar to a simulation. They are all Divergent, though, and may be able to pull themselves out, thus defeating the purpose of me helping them.

Jeanine breaks through the glass in the door with her gun. She aims at the machine, but I move her arm before she fires. Blood pools on her sleeve as the shards dig into her skin.

"Matt! What are you doing?"

"We couldn't keep them in the dark forever! They have to remember to find out about the Zombie serum."

She huffs. "You're an idiot and a backstabber! You knew the plan, and you failed! I should take away your youth serum and watch you age helplessly and die from your fall."

If I don't take the serum once a week, I start to age again.

"Daniel's a part of the Eye, he should at least learn what their purpose is!"

She tries in vain to open the door, then to whack me in the face.

"Why, why have you done this, though? Was it your plan all along to let them remember? Are you a Divergent lover?"

"Two of them are my children, and two of them are yours. I don't want my kids to have to become hunters of a breed of people. I don't want to infect anyone with the zombie serum."

She fires and hits the ceiling. Come on, come on, only a minute left before they wake up…

"My children do not need to grow up with Divergents! They need the structure of the factions. They need the superior factions to gain power. Erudite is destined to rule, and you know it."

"What about the factionless? What about the many Divergents with them? Are you willing to send your kids to the factionless to have them kill off Divergent people?" I have to keep stalling.

She shoots again. "Let me in! Put the memories back, now! You know the only way we'll ever have loyalty from them is with control over their thoughts!"

Kat wakes up. Jared wakes up. James wakes up. Lilith wakes up. Kriss wakes up. Daniel wakes up. I sigh in relief.

They are dizzy, disoriented, and confused. Then they look at each other, and each one has recognition of what is going on. Daniel is the first to run over to Jeanine. He grabs her gun, opens the door, and shoves her in.

"You were going to use the Eye to release a disease! You were going to use us all just for yourself!" he smacks her.

Lilith pulls him away from her. "She's not worth it, Arch, just calm down."

"His name is Daniel," I say.

"It's a habit," she replies.

Jeanine is shaking. "Fine, fine you're right. The entire Eye is under my control. Only I can turn them off. Let me…"

"She's bluffing," Jared says.

I nod my head in agreement, circling her. "I know how to do it. Once we turn them off, they won't remember a thing. Beautiful plan, really."

She shifts on the ground, and Lilly shouts out, "No!"

A loud eruption occurs, and I realize what just happened. Daniel, Archer- whatever his name is, shoots her. He's too late.

We rush to the window and see a blue fog emerging from the Dauntless compound, the Eye headquarters, and from the building we are in. Somewhere through the screaming I yell out for everyone to run. We make it outside, onto the train, and then are on our way. Someone jumps in the car with us, and Jared immediately moves in front of Kat. Daniel does the same for Lilith. I recognize Alex.

James and I exchange glances. Kat and Jared say, "He's an Eye member."

Alex falls to the ground, and looks around at all of us. "Where am I? Why am I not at Candor? Who are you?"

Jared kicks him in the face. "We're no one you need to know," he says.

The fog is gaining on us. If it touches us, there's no guarantee Jeanine kept it from affecting us. We are Divergent, and it may hurt us. It may even hurt those who aren't Divergent.

I tell Alex, "That fog will help you understand what's going on. Touch it, and you'll know."

He believes me. The minute his finger touches it, his pupils dilate to the point of making his eyes black. He looks like he's lost twenty pounds, and he becomes slower in his movements. We call it the zombie serum because it makes someone lose their emotions and will to live. They wander, almost like they're in limbo.

We ride until the fog eventually fades out, leaving Alex on the train. One wave is all that was needed to affect the city, or more accurately infect the city. I close my eyes and tell the others to jump off before we reach the gates.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That took a while! Well, there you go. Hope it all makes sense!**


	57. Chapter 57: Candor HQ (Jared's POV)

**A/N: One and Three here to bring you another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! If you are confused about anything, ask us in the reviews! As always R&R!**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

We jump off at the gates of Candor. I sure hope someone can do something. We all look to Alex who is zombie-fied. I see the color regain in his eyes and him transfer back to himself.

"Divergents..." I hear Matt mutter.

Kat stays still obviously lost in her thoughts about what happened with Alex. I try to grab her hand, to hold it but she just shrugs me off. Is she mad at me? Was I wrong to leave her with Alex? Well I know the answer is yes. I had forgotten all about her. And she ended up being safe so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Archer starts toward the Candor gates, taking the lead like always. One thing with getting my memories back, I learned how I was always like the extra character, the dumb one of the team. But it's different now. I am smarter and stronger, and I won't just be a follower all the time. Archer is the leader, the strongest, having the most swag. He had invented the word swag when we were kids. Its not really fair. It should be my word.

Lil follows next to Archer holding his hand, Lil was always second in command next to Archer. She was the reason I was always like a second, unnecessary person. She always wanted to keep me safe, and didn't want me being in the danger of missions we went on or anything. She wanted me safe. It won't be like that anymore. I am here, big and strong and ready to be my own person.

Kriss follows, close in suit next to Lilly.

Kat, Jay and I follow behind them with Matt tailing us. Kat seems sorta out of it. Irritated some. I think she's mad about me leaving her with Alex. IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Or maybe it was about the note I left her instead of saying goodbye to her in person when we left Erudite. I could stand to face her. I loved her too much and didn't want to say goodbye. I left her a note saying I loved her and stuff.

Just then we walked in Candor doors.

We are greeted by someone with a name tag that says _Frank_. "How can I help you fellows?" he asks.

"Well," Archer starts. Why is he handling this. Why isn't Matt? Why aren't I?

"Have you seen the outside?" I ask.

"No, is something-" he is cut off by two boys carrying a man with dilated pupils

"Where is my dad?" asks Alex in a panic. "Frank where is my dad?"

Frank stutters. "I don't know."

The boys call out to Frank. "Hey! This guy passed out! We saw a few more in the hallway, but then one of them got better. It was weird."

Frank rushes to help the man, and more people swarm into the main room. They all look tired and helplessly confused.

"He's the one in charge here! You should know where my dad is Frank!" Alex yells, still in panic mode. That prick can go die in a hole after what he has done to Kat and I.

Frank turns back to him. "Check his office, he may be there."

Alex turns to us, and sees the worried look on Kat's face. "I don't even know who the hell you people are but get out of my faction!" Alex says, obviously confused about the last week.

"Dude, you don't remember anything?" I ask the jerk.

"I don't remember a thing scar boy," Alex says referencing to my chest where the whips from him are.

"Asshole," I mutter.

Matt steps in to calm everyone down. "Guys, just let Alex go look for his dad. We need to talk with Frank about the serum."

"Actually Matt," Lil starts, "We need Alex's dad..."

He puts a hand to his face. "Fine, whatever. Let's just find someone who can help us."

Archer, Matt, and Lilly all follow Alex, leaving Jay, Kat, Kriss and I behind. As much as I hate it, we need to go with them. I grab Kat's hand before heading up a large staircase to the office. When we finally reach the top, we all are panting. A plain white door looms before us. Alex shoves his way in without a second thought. Will his dad really know what's going on? Will he know what Alex was a part of?

Our answer comes as soon as we see the look on Alex's fathers face. He watches Alex closely and taps his fingers on his desk.

"Alex! Are you alright?" he asks, not yet noticing us.

"I don't know. I woke up and all of a sudden I didn't know where I was," Alex says, I see him wink at his father. I sure hope he isn't playing amnesia "I wasn't here, though, so I took the train and met these people."

His father nods. "Alright, let's see if your friends here know what's going on."

"We are far from friends with your son Mr..." I say, which gets me an elbow in the side from Lilly.

"Alex and us were in the same initiation class, and we were wondering if you know what was going on, being the head leader of Candor," Lilly says covering up my rudeness.

He rubs his chin with his hand. "I see. Your friend over there seems to be a part of the Eye, so I'm willing to bet you know more than you're saying. However, allow me to explain. With the help of Candor, Jeanine created a group called the Eye. A serum was created to eradicate the Divergent and plague a few other randoms. She activated it, and all Eye members lost the memories."

"How lucky for you," I whisper towards Alex.

"Shut it Jared," Alex whispers back. He's lying because he remembers my name. "Don't want to be whipped again do you?" he whispers so I can only hear him.

"Alex!" I yell.

"Do it and you'll find yourself tied up and whipped, remember this is my faction, I run things around here," Alex says warning me.

I stay quiet and wait for the others to ignore me again. Matt asks Alex's father a question he seems to know the answer to already.

"Do you have a cure?"

He smiles, and slowly nods. "You're Matt, correct? Jeanine told me of you. You could help me administer the cure."

"So you're willing to help?" Lilly asks.

"For a price. I'll give you the cure, and you'll do something else for me." Alex's dad turns and looks to Alex, then to Kat. I feel my hands start to sweat.

I look to Matt and he shrugs his shoulders at me.

"Can I talk to Matt alone?" Alex's dad asks.

"Sure," Lilly says and we all shuffle out of the room.

Kat goes and starts talking to Jay. Lilly, Archer and Kriss stand talking, leaving me alone. Alex walks over to me and I feel my eyes roll. What could that prick want?

"No swag," I mutter at him.

Alex replies by grabbing my shoulder and leading me down the hall into a room. He flips on the light and commands me onto the bed. "Sit JerCrap," he says grinning deviously.

"Sitting AlCrap," I reply at him.

"See this room Jer? It's my room. You see this bed, it's mine. That closet, mine. And you know what's in that closet?" he asks me.

"Your trashy clothes?" I reply trying to intimidate him.

"The clothes have swag dipwad, and that's not what's in my closet CrapStick," Alex says walking over towards his closet.

He opens the door and I see not clothes but, but...

"You see this chair? And these restraints? They will be used to tie you up if you make one wrong move. You see this whip? And this other whip? And this box of whips? I have friends here CrapRed. You think being whipped by Jay and me was bad? Think about 18 freakin people GayTurd, just think about it. You tell anyone I didn't lose all these memories and you're going in that damn chair and will be whipped till you see black and blue. You understand that? Do you TurdStick!" Alex says more commanding than a question. I am scared out of my whits. But people need to know. I am the new strong Jared, not the me and all the new memories I got. I was weak in those. I must be strong. But I needed to tell Alex that. I nod my head like a little scared boy, trying to throw him off my tracks.

Alex gets right in front of my face. "You better get it JarTard, OR ELSE," Alex says through clenched teeth and in that moment I'm scared. I'm scared for my life. I need my wings on my back to get me out of this mess.

"Okay, Okay," I mumble.

"What was that peasant?" Alex asks.

"Yes, I won't tell," I say.

The response I get from Alex is a slap across the face. "What was that?"

"I won't do it!" I yell.

He slaps me again, "Its yes sir Jared. From now on that's how you answer me. You WILL do everything I tell you to do! Got it?" he asks.

"Yes sir," I mumble.

I get slapped again from Alex, "Speak up you son of a shit!"

"Yes, Sir!" I yell at him.

"You finally got it right DipWad!" Alex says and slaps me once more across the face.

I rub my cheek and get a glare from Alex. "Go and if you tell a freakin soul, you will end up back here and trust me it won't be pretty!" Alex says pointing me out the door.

I start to stand up and Alex yells "Faster Turtle Feet." He beats me to the door and stands in front of it. "What was that? You have to address me properly ScumBag."

"Yes sir," I mumble, annoyed that I have to go through this again.

He slaps me yet again, "Speak up idiot!"

"YES SIR!" I yell in his ear.

"Much better," Alex says stepping away from the door and I walk out.

I find my way back to Alex's dad's office where everyone is still standing outside his office, not even noticing I was missing. I go and stand next to Kat and she mumbles "Hi."

I step in front of her, so she has no choice but to look in my eyes. "What's wrong Kitty Kat?" I ask her, testing a new nickname.

"I'm sorry Jared," she says looking me in the eyes, "Why is your face red?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I say looking down at my feet.

"What's wrong?" She asks taking her hand and putting it under my chin, forcing me to look up.

I am thinking of a response when Matt steps back out of Alex's Dad's office and asks to see Kat, Lilly and Kriss. Which leaves me alone with Jay.

Jay looks me in the eyes and then looks at the red marks on my face. "Whaaa.." he starts.

"Alex didn't forget," I say and I feel Alex behind me grabbing me while slipping his hand over my mouth.

"Care to join me Jay," Alex asks and one of Alex's friends comes up behind Jay and covers his mouth too.

This attracts the attention of Archer who is too pulled in by a bigger guy.

"Boys," Alex says, still holding me, trapping me, "Lets take them to the torture chamber and see how they feel afterwards. Lets see if they want to tell about what they know."

I struggle in his hands and finally am pulled into a dark room. Apparently Alex's torture chamber and I see 3 chairs set up with our names on them.


	58. Chapter 58: Date For A Cure (Matt's POV)

**A/N: One and three here to bring you another chapter in the same day! Enjoy, and remember to stay safe this Christmas!**

* * *

*****Matt's POV*****

After all the kids shuffled out I took a seat in the chair facing Alex's dad.

"I have a proposition for you Matthew Bellamy," Alex's dad starts. "If one of those little girls of yours dates my son, then I will give you the cure, but if they don't... You won't get the cure!"

"Lets start here..." I start, "I need to know your name, or in my mind I'm calling you Mr. Alex's Dad Sir Person In Charge Guy, so I sorta need a name..."

"Call me Mike," Mike says.

"Okay, Mike. Why do you want my daughter or one of these girls to date your son?" I ask confused.

"Because lately I've been worried about him. He seems to spend time only with his friends, and well, I'm just not sure…"

"Of what?" I ask.

"If he's interested in girls."

I have trouble keeping my laugh in check. "Oh? He seemed interested enough in Kat at Dauntless."

"He's forgotten that now. I need to be sure he will be willing to carry on our family as Candor's leaders."

"Wait, you're not suggesting one of the girls… be a mother-"

"Oh, good honesty no! This is just to get him, how do I put this? On the market? Once the girls here see he is ready to date, I have no doubt they'll flock to him, even if just to gain power."

I stare at him. Flock? Yeah, that's the right word…

"So, I call them in and let Alex decide?" I ask.

"No. I decide, because I'm afraid he won't make a good choice. I want someone who is able to at least pretend to like him."

I roll my eyes. "Alright, so one date, and then the cure is mine?"

He nods. "I would prefer more than one, but it depends on how Alex reacts. Of course, the girl will have to ask him out. If I tell him my plan, he'll go berserk."

I take a deep breath. The Candor have a way of making everything too blunt. I go out to collect the girls. Kriss will be against this, for sure. And I don't want my daughter to be traded like this. Perhaps I could convince him to pick Lilly.

"I need Lilly, Kriss, and Kat to come in."

They suspiciously shuffle in, giving me glances when they think Mike isn't looking.

"Hello, girls. Matt and I have reached an agreement. For the cure, one of you must ask Alex out on a date."

I don't think he realizes Alex may turn down Kriss or Lilly if they ask.

"No," Kriss says. "I have a boyfriend. We all do."

"Do you want a cure or not? Your family and friends could be dying…"

I see Lilly's mind turning. She's calculating the best strategy. Kriss is defiant, and Kat seems scared out of her wits. Mike's gaze sweeps across them. He points.

"You, dark-haired one, what's your name again?"

"Lilly," she says.

"And you?" he asks Kat.

"Kat."

"I'll have the final say on who I want to date him, but would anyone like to volunteer?"

Kriss raises her hand. "I volunteer not to go."

"Not a chance in hell," Kat says.

Lilly sighs. "If it get's the cure, I'll do it. But I can't promise Archer won't get his hands on a gun…"

Mike smiles brightly. "If you would like to, then I think Lilly would work. Be sure to be positive and make the other girls jealous."

Lilly tries not to gag.

"Is that all I have to do?"

"Yes. You can stay here while Matt works on getting the cure to others and while Lilly dates my Alex. He should be able to show you to the rooms you'll stay at."

Lilly walks out the door. "They aren't out here," she hollers back.

I see Mike roll his eyes. "Alex probably took them to their rooms already. Would you guys like dinner or to go to your rooms?"

"I am sorta hungry," Kat says.

"Food it is," Mike says standing up, "Lets go get dinner," he says walking out the door and leading the way towards the cafeteria. I can already smell the vegetables and meat cooking.

People bustle around and cliques sit with each other at small tables. I don't see James, Daniel, or Jared yet. I do, however, see Alex and his friends smirking at each other. Sticking Orange slices in their mouths having a jolly good time. I break off from the group and approach them.

"Alex, have you seen Jay, Archer, or Jer?"

"Ya they sorta fell in one of the traps I had set up to catch some wild pigs that we were going to release as a prank," Alex says.

"They are all bruised and shit because we had the trap set up to whip the little pigs and stuff," one of Alex's friends says and they all burst out laughing.

I slam my fist down on the table. "Okay, you're from Candor, so do you wankers want to tell the truth or not?"

"Okay, okay," Alex says calming down from laughing.

"It was set up for one of our enemies and all three of them sorta fell in and by the time the message came through to us they were all bloody and bruised," says the friend.

"I wish it would have hit Amber and Harry! It would have been so funny, right Alex?" says another one of Alex's friends.

"Are you going to tell me where they're at?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"We brought them to their rooms and we tried to play nurse on them and fix em up, but all we ended up doing was causing them more pain so we knocked them out so they could rest peacefully till the pain went away," another one of Alex's friends says.

"You sons of a biscuit!" I say, storming out of the cafeteria.

I have to find them.


	59. Chapter 59:Torture&Zombies(Jay&Arch'sPOV

**A/N: One, Two and Three are here to bring you a new chapter! As always, R&R!**

* * *

******Archer's POV******

When they had shut the door they had sat us down in these uncomfortable chairs. Let me say "no swag at all!" They tied us to the chairs and whipped us and whipped us. It was horrible. Jared some how managed to get out of his chair. And when he did he hollered "The power of my wings! I shall get us out!" I have respect for that boy! He somehow managed to talk them into letting us go. As long as we didn't tell and went along with their bogo story. So bogus! We can't tell Alex has his memory, whoop de doo. He always gets his way and I'd sit through another whipping to tell his father he's lying. But that's not the same for Jay. Jay won't let us tell because he is so scared! So I guess it's up to Jared and I not to tell. I never know I had to team up with the little squirt.

They had dragged us to our rooms, and gave us some serum to knock us out. We all pretended to be asleep till they were gone. How stupid are they. Such little doses for divergents. Those kids have no clue.

"Guys please don't tell," begged Jay.

"I'll sit through another whipping to get that boy in trouble!" I say.

"Come on Jay, you can sit through another whipping, we have to tell that guys father!" Jared says and for once I agree with him.

"Please guys don't," he says, "I'll do anything!"

"Let's tell, come on Jared," I say standing up.

Jay steps in front of me. "Guys don't. His dad might get mad at us and not give us the cure, think about it. We all have loved ones who probably need the cure right now and instead we are going to go get the guy's son in trouble? Alex's dad will hate us and not give us the cure! Please guys! Brenna is out there and she needs the cure! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she didn't get the cure because you guys screwed up!"

Jared nods his head at me, "He's right. We are going to have to wait till after we get the cure."

"All right," I say giving in and going and sitting on the couch in our room, soon followed by Jared and Jay.

We hear the door rattle and we all jump. Matt walks in. "I thought y'all were sleeping."

"Well we woke up Matt," I say.

"Ya, dad," Jay says.

He sits on the recliner across from us and buries his hand in his hair. "Guys. All this is crazy," he says. Does he know?

"What's so crazy?" Jared asks the question that was at the tip of my tongue.

Matt runs his hand through his hair. "Well, Mike said that he would only give us the cure if one of the girls date Alex."

Jared and I both ask, "WHAT?!"

"Lilly is my girlfriend, Kriss is my sister, and Kat was raped by him!" I yell.

"He did what now? Did you just say he raped Kat? I'll kill him, where is the prick, I'll kill him!" Matt yells.

"Matt, calm down," I say. He takes a deep breath.

"That scumbag is not going to get near Kat!" Jared says.

"He won't, and if he does I will hunt him down and kill him myself! Mike already picked Lilly. She technically volunteered…" Matt says in an attempt to calm us.

I am seething. Lilly? She could take Alex, but date him? No. Not a chance.

"She's not with him now, is she?" I ask.

"She's at the cafeteria. Don't worry, Mike's there. Alex won't try anything."

I shake my head. "How do you know? Alex may have learned the abuse from his dad."

Jared says, "I agree. We should go down there."

"No!" Jay says. "I mean," he tries to recover, "I really don't think I can handle all the looks I'll get with me looking like this."

"Did you guys really fall into some trap they had set up?" Matt asks.

Before Jay can ask what he means, I go along with it. "Yeah. Him and his idiot friends led us to it, though. It's fine, they were just being stupid."

"We provoked them into doing it," Jared says. "We called them some names, and well…"

Matt nods. "I understand. I could bring you guys some food, if you'd like?"

I shake my head, and Jared says, "No, we're fine. We just need some sleep."

He's really been good in handling the whipping. Before, he was unable to cope with it. Now, though, with his memories back, he's doing well. I hope he can keep it up. Jay's doing better, too. He seems happier, but I can tell he misses Brenna.

* * *

******Jay's POV******

I remember Matt. I remember Kat. I remember everyone. While I love them, I feel like something is missing. I need Brenna here. I need to know she's safe. I won't bring her back here with Alex, though, unless I have to. Maybe I can get Kriss to come back with me.

When Jared and Archer go to sleep, I carefully make my way out. I creep down the hall to Kriss's room, only to run into her.

"Kriss?" I ask.

"I, uh, just have to go to the bathroom."

"Isn't there one in your room?" I ask.

She purses her lips. "Alright, fine, you caught me. I'm going to find Eli."

"I'm finding Brenna. I was hoping you could help me. I have to make sure that she's okay."

"We better hurry and catch the train, then."

We stay silent and hurry our way out of the compound. We hit the train right on time, and then we make it to Dauntless headquarters.

Inside, everyone is awake. They are all tending to a few lying on the ground. Kriss veers off to find Eli, who is hunched over helping a girl. When I make my way over, I see it is Brenna. She looks like she could be on her death bed. Her cheeks are sunken in and dark circles rim her eyes. Her pupils are black, and when she sees me they close.

"Brenna?" I ask.

Eli looks up at me. "Jay, I don't know what to do! Some of the others have already died, but Brenna and a few others are holding up. I saw this blue fog come through, and then people passed out."

"It's a zombie infection. It takes away their memories," Kriss says. Then, she lowers her voice to a whisper. "The Divergent resist it."

He picks up Brenna and hands her to me, mumbling almost unintelligibly. "If we can make it back to the rooms, we can hide her. If people find out she may be Divergent, she'll be killed. We have to hurry. Just a bit further…"

We make it to the initiates room, which is now vacated. We set her on my bed and I sit beside her. Eli gets her water, and Kriss goes with him. They whisper to each other and smile. I stroke Brenna's face and hope she won't die. I hope Lilly and Matt can convince Mike to give us the serum. I hope that we can all just make it through this.

When Kriss and Eli come back, I say, "You guys go. I can stay with her and make sure she stays safe."

They agree, and Eli has to lean on Kriss to stay awake. Everyone is staying up, and the Dauntless seem like the hardest hit. I can only imagine how the Abnegation are doing, seeing as Jeanine hated them the most.


	60. Chapter 60: Lillex Date (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: Time for Lilly's date with Alex! Two and Three are here to bring you this chapter. R&R please!**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

I wake up to the sound of Kat getting ready. We shared a room, unable to find Kriss. Matt told us about where Archer, Jared, and Jay were and what happened to them. I have a feeling Alex was responsible.

I try to push any negative thoughts out of my head. If I don't seem positive enough, we won't get the serum. After Kat leaves to get breakfast, I shower and dress in white pants and a black shirt, customary of Candors. I pull my hair back in an Erudite bun. My boots are still the Dauntless ones.

I skip breakfast and instead head for where I think Alex's room might be. I suspect it to be close to his dad's office. While walking down the hall, I see some of his friends. They look at me, and then to each other.

"What are you doing here?" one asks.

"I'm looking for Alex," I begin.

"Listen, just because you think he hurt your Dauntless boyfriend, doesn't mean you have to give him a lecture."

I cross my arms. Before I speak, I say a silent apology to Archer. "I'm not. And Archer betrayed me. He didn't tell me he was a part of the Eye. We broke up."

"Oooh," they all say like ten-year olds. I roll my eyes. "What do you need Alex for?"

I take a deep breath. "I need to talk with him. Can you just tell me where he is?"

"Talking with his dad. Very confidential stuff, we recommend you don't disrupt them."

I push through them in response. They call out at me, jeering to try and get a reaction. I ignore them and continue towards Mike's office. I knock on the door, and Alex pulls it open. I fight a grimace.

"What do you want?" he asks harshly.

"Your friends said you were talking with your dad, and I need to talk with you."

He narrows his eyes. "Listen, I don't remember anything about the initiation, so you're wasting your time."

I hear his friends holler from behind, "She's single! Ask that chica out!"

He rolls his eyes, then sees my expression. "They're kidding, you know. Well, for the most part."

"Alex, I know you don't remember anything, but that's not why I need to talk with you. They're right; I'm single." Would I really have to do this. "Do you want to hang out?"

He stares at me. "Like, on a date?"

I nod and avoid his face.

"Did we know each other very well at Dauntless?" he asks.

I chuckle. "Not exactly. Listen, if you don't want to-"

"I do. Meet me at the entrance at noon."

My hope deflates, but I plaster a smile on my face. "Alright."

On the way back to my room, I see his friends staring at me. "I told you I needed to talk with him."

When noon comes, I've eaten lunch and am waiting where Alex told me to. Half of me hopes he stands me up. But, no, he comes down the steps, a smirk on his face. It's nothing like Archer's smirk, his is cruel.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey. So, where are we going?" I ask.

"A picnic," he says, producing a basket from behind him. I've already eaten, but am honestly a bit afraid to tell him.

We walk out of the building and into the bright and sunny day. The weather in no way reflects my mood or the circumstance I am in. Alex takes my hand, and I grip his back. This is the hand he uses to whip people.

When we reach a grassy area surrounded by trees at a nearby park, he sets down a white blanket that hurts my eyes to look at. He sits and begins emptying the baskets contents. There are two sandwiches, two fizzy drinks, and ice cream surrounded by an ice pack to keep it cool.

"Thank you," I say, discreetly checking to make sure my drink is still sealed. Satisfied, I pop it open and take a sip.

"So, let's get the basics out of the way. What's your favorite color?" he asks.

I stare at him for a long time. "Blue. Yours?"

"Red." There's a lull in the conversation.

"Now that formalities are out-of-the-way, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why'd you break up with your boyfriend?" he asks.

I try not to react at how upfront he is. "Uh, he didn't tell me he was part of the Eye. I don't like being lied to."

"I wouldn't lie to you." Yeah right, practically every sentence that comes out of his mouth is a lie. He's trying to charm me, and quite frankly, it's not working.

He reaches for my hand again, and I take it in mine. Does he really believe that I would ever like him? He must or we wouldn't be here right now.

"What was I like?" he asks.

"At Dauntless?"

"Yes, during initiation," he clarifies.

"Well, uh, you and I never really talked."

"Who would I talk to? What was I like?" he asks again.

"You hurt Jared. And Kat. I didn't pay attention to who you hung out with, but I know it was none of us. We were all different back then."

"What were you like?"

"I wanted to hunt the Divergent. That's all I ever had on my mind, really. Besides Archer…"

"You hunted the Divergent?"

I nod. "Yep. I only killed one though. When I found out you were Divergent, I was planning on killing you and Jared. But then I found out Jared is my brother, and that we had fake memories. You were part of the Eye with Archer."

"Whoa, hold up! You and Jared are brother and sister?" he seems confused.

"Yeah. Kat and Jay are siblings, too. We were all part of Jeanine's plan."

"You were? As in you aren't now?"

I shake my head. "Archer killed Jeanine. All that's left is the cure for this disease, and then we can try to put our lives back together again."

"Matt gave you memories, didn't he? And if Archer killed Jeanine, aren't you at least willing to forgive him for lying to you?"

"I found out Archer was an Eye member after making out with him in a closet during truth or dare. It was going to take a lot for me to forgive him. Then he kidnapped me and made me go on trial at the Eye, which I barely escaped from. They let me go because Jeanine was my mom."

He falters. "Oh, so he killed your mom."

"He was the only one I really trusted. When I got my memories back, I saw just how long we knew each other. I figured a break from him would be best." I don't mention that I despise Jeanine, or how I cried and kicked when they took us apart to get our memories changed. I don't mention that killing her was something I am grateful for, or that he took me to the Eye to protect me. If I do, Alex won't believe me.

"So, I hurt people?" he asks. He seems genuinely guilty and hurt by this.

"Yes. You whipped them. That's why Jared has all those scars."

"How did I hurt Kat?"

I look down and feel some of my hair coming loose from my bun. "You attacked her, physically."

He puts his face in his hands. "Did I ever hurt you?"

"No. In fact, I helped you before I knew Jared and I were related. Jay helped once, too. Then Archer arrested you, and they let you go, probably because you were a member of the Eye."

"How does Matt fit into this?"

I take a deep breath. "Well, he helped plant the memories in our heads. I killed him before I knew about my past, but he didn't actually die thanks to a serum. Then he put the memories back in for us. Jeanine attacked and Archer killed her, but not before she released the zombie serum. He's, he's Kat and Jay's father."

"Well crap," he says under his breath. Before I can ask him what he means, he says, "Lilly, I'm sorry I hurt people. I've never been a violent person before, I guess, I don't know. Maybe the mind control made me do those things? I mean, I didn't do anything bad during truth or dare."

I freeze. "I never said you were at truth or dare. Alex, you remember don't you?" I pause, and then a new thought hits me. "That's why you hurt Jay, Jared, and Archer! I knew it was you!"

He stands up, our food completely forgotten, ice-cream melting. I stand, too, and am reminded of the first time we fought at Dauntless. I kicked his butt, and I don't think he forgets, either.

"Matt's not here to save you this time," I say, clenching my hands into fists.

"Lilly, please! You and Archer broke up, you shouldn't even care!"

"I shouldn't even care? Just because we broke up doesn't mean I should hate him and want him hurt! And Jared's my brother, you idiot! Jay is Matt's son, and both are my friends! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he says, in a style similar to myself. His face is growing darker and more tense. "What's wrong with you? You asked me out, after everything I've done! At first I thought maybe Matt had scrambled your brain up a little too much, but now…"

"At least when my mom was alive, she didn't question who I was attracted to!" I counter, and then close my mouth quickly.

"What, what do you mean?" he asks. His face shows recognition, as though a light bulb has gone off. "My father put you up to this, didn't he?"

I swallow. "Yes. Well, actually I sort of volunteered. Kat and Kriss wouldn't do it."

"So he sends the Swot! Brilliant! I should've known. Here I thought a girl might actually see something in me."

I cross my arms. "You said you thought my brain was scrambled, don't act hurt."

He steps closer to me, gripping my wrists. His eyes search mine, and then I jerk my knee up. He doubles over and I step away from him. I move to run back to Candor, but he calls out for me to wait. I realize I may have just blown our chance of getting the cure, so I turn back to him.

Upon seeing his expression, I make an educated guess. "Alex, you're not…"

"Jules. His name is Jules," he says, eyes fixed on the ground.

No wonder he's been such a jerk. But then… "Why did you pretend to like Kat?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. I was confused. But if my other friends found out, or my dad, I…"

"Did you," I can't even say it. I remember the look on his face when Jared proposed to him. "Possibly like Jared, too? Maybe that's why you hurt him, to make sure no one suspected?"

"I wanted to hate him. That's what I did with Jules, too. But now that you know, I'm so screwed. Listen, you don't tell anyone about this or my memory, and I'll tell my dad that the date went great. Deal?"

I narrow my eyes. If his dad thinks we get along swimmingly, then he will most likely force us on another "date." Neither of us would appreciate that. But, this is my one last chance to salvage what I can of my mission. I shake his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha okay we have been planning for Alex to like guys since, like, when Jay is about to jump off the Chasm. *Fun Fact: Jokingly, we were going to have Alex help Jay and admit his feelings for him, but deleted it quickly. Ironically, Jared came to save him instead.***


	61. Chapter 61: Meeting Jules (Jared's POV)

**A/N: One here to bring you Jared's POV, Enjoy! On a side note Jake is an eye member like we mention in the story and if you were to go back like 50 chapters Jake was also another Dauntless initiate! Just to clear up any confusion.**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

I'm finally able to get my hands on a shirt when I get up. I haven't had one since I took off my black and green one during truth or dare. I look around the room and pull my shirt over my head. It is similar to what the Candor wear- black, with a pair of white pants laid out for me. I roll my eyes. I'm keeping on my Dauntless black pants. Screw this Candor stuff.

Jay isn't in his bed, but Archer is. Where the heck is Jay? After a quick mental debate, I decide I to wake Archer up.

"Psst," I whisper softly from across the room. He doesn't stir. I walk up next to his bed and whisper his name, "Archer," Still nothing. I reach out and give his shoulder a shove while saying, "Wake up."

He grabs my hand and flips me onto the bed. He starts to swing back to punch my face. "Die Zombie, Jeanine you will pay!" He screams, still half-asleep. Right before the punch comes down on my face, I move out of the way and Archer opens his eyes to see me lying on the bed, hands over my face, protecting it.

"Dude, calm down," I say.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Archer stutters, "I thought you... and I thought she... and I thought they.. and...and..."

"Its okay Archer, just take a minute to calm down. It will be okay. It was just a dream- or nightmare," I say. Archer looks around the room remembering why we were here.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Archer asks me.

"Well I have no clue where Jay has gone off to, and I think Lilly's date is today..." I start.

"Lilly's date? I'm her gosh dang boyfriend! She should be on a date with _ME_," he says putting emphasis on me.

I put up my hands defensively. "Calm down. It's the only way Matt can get the cure."

"Who's she on a date with?"

I ramble, "Well, uh, um, just, uh, you know?" I whisper out, "Alex."

Archer flips out. He yells obscenities and talks about how she could be in danger. I try calming him again, and after a few minutes I convince him not to go and disrupt them.

"Where is Jay?" he asks.

"I don't know. He disappeared before I woke up."

"I need to go find Kriss," he says.

I follow him out the door, hoping I'll be able to keep him calmed down. He seems a lot more irritable after everything that's happened. I hear him yelling again before I see him.

"Kriss left a note!" Archer yells.

"What does it say Archer?" I ask him.

"She went to find Eli," he says.

"But where is Jay," I ask

"Did Jay go with her?" Archer asks.

"Well probably," I say, "He probably went looking for Brenna too."

Just then a figure appears in the hallway, actually now that I look closer there is two figures.

"Where is Alex," asks the voice and when he gets closer I see that it is Jake, another Eye member and a Dauntless Initiate. "After you guys left Eye headquarters I couldn't find him."

"First off who is he?" Archer asks referencing to the boy standing next to Jake.

"I'm Jules," he says.

"And you need Alex because..." Archer asks.

"I'm his gosh dang boyfriend! Now tell me where he is OR ELSE," the boy named Jules said starting to scare me.

I have to hide my startlement. Boyfriend? What the heck? Probably his friend just screwing with us. Archer seems to have come to the same conclusion. We both ignore Jules.

"Or else what?" Archer asks.

"Jared, you've seen Alex's room right?" Jules asks me, and it sends chills down my spine. Yes, I had seen his room, and he'd whip us if we ended up there.

I nod my head obediently. Archer looks at me and I whisper, "It's bad, we don't want to end up there."

Archer nods his head. "To be honest we don't know where Alex is, we just know that he is on a date...with _MY_ girlfriend," Archer says sounding irritated.

"Woah, woah now," Jules says.

"Woah, woah now what dipwad?" Archer asks.

"Last warning and you're both ending up in Alex's room!" Jules yells, "Insult me, you won't do it again!" He says it with a gleam in his eyes. We are not interfering with him again. He means business. "Is this _date_ set up by his father?"

"YESSS!" Archer and I say in sync.

"That boys father..." Jules says turning away from us and starting off down the hall.

"Later," Jake says giving us a wave and turning and following Jules down the hallway.

Next thing I know Archer and I are alone again.

"Alex is gay?" I ask Archer.

"Truth or Dare YOU proposed to him! HAHA!" Archer says laughing.

"It was a dare! I didn't know!" I say laughing along with Archer.

"I don't think he is… probably just Jules messing with us," Archer says, not quite convinced. "I mean, think of what he did to Kat?"

I nod. "I guess…"

Just then we hear a scream erupt from down the staircase.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! Hope y'all like the story! Any suggestions review in the little box down there! Anyways we hope all your Christmas has been good! Think of all these chapters the last couple day as a present! Hope everyone is enjoying them all!**


	62. Chapter 62: Kiss Kat (Archer's POV)

**A/N: One here to bring you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*****Archer's POV*****

Jared and I sprint to the stairwell door. We hear the scream again, louder this time. We open the door and look up and down. We are on floor 5. The scream could be coming from up or down.

We hear the scream again and I recognize the scream. It's Lilly. Why is Lilly screaming? Lilly needs help and I don't know what floor to go to!

"Jared, you go down and I'll go up, okay." I say it like a statement more than a question, but I think Jared gets what I'm saying either way.

Jared nods his head and says "Okay."

I start to run up the stairs and he runs down. I hear the scream again and some loud footsteps. It sounds like its coming from up the stairs. I'm going the right way. I'm going to be the one to save Lilly, my love. I start taking the stairs two, by two, then three, by three. I hear the scream again and I open the door that leads to floor 9. Then I hear silence. No more foot steps, no more screams, just silence.

"LILLY!" I yell hoping she'll hear me, but all I hear is silence. Great, I lost her. Lilly is in trouble and I lost her. Nothing could be worse. I put my back against the wall and let myself slide down it, till I am sitting on the ground. I put my hand on my face and sigh. Lilly is in danger and I couldn't save her. I don't even know where she is. It's all my fault. I wasn't fast enough, now my little Lilly pad is in trouble. My Lilly.

* * *

After a while I was done feeling sorry for myself, but I had no motivation to get up. I just sat on the ground, back against the wall, hands over my face. I slid my hand through my hair. Why did it have to be like this? I bring my wrist down, in front of my eyes. My watch displays the time. I have sat here like this for five hours. Lilly has been MIA for five hours. The stairwell door opens beside me and somewhere in my mind a candle of hope lights itself. It could be Lilly, or Matt here to tell me they found her. Or maybe someone, anyone to tell me they found her. If anyone else even heard the screams. Or if Jared told anyone she was in trouble. Maybe he didn't tell anyone and he has just been roaming around looking for her this whole time, like I should be. I should be looking for her. I should have been looking for her, instead of being deep in my thoughts.

Instead Kat appears through the door. She sees me sitting on the ground and sits down next to me. "Are you okay Archer?" she asks.

"I could have... I don't even know where she is or if she's okay," I say and slide my hand through my hair again.

Kat embraces me in a hug. She's trying to comfort me, the way she always did back in Erudite when we were kids. The way she comforted everyone after Jeanine had yelled at us for doing something bad, or messing up something in training. She had a way of always being there."Its okay Archer. Everything will be okay. It may of not even of been Lilly screaming. Once we find her we can go back to Dauntless."

Dauntless? Do we really belong in Dauntless after everything that has happened? "I know Kat, I know. But I know Lilly's voice. I know her shrills of happiness, I know her screams of fear. That was one of her screams of fear, I just know it," I say glumly.

"Its okay Archer," she says trying to comfort me, "I haven't seen Jared since Lilly went missing, and then you disappeared too. Jared freaked out for a while before I assured him you had probably just went off to sulk. Jared is pretty upset too, you know that right? He's doing the same thing as you right now, but he's doing it in you guy's room. He only mumbled a few words at me and didn't really explain much. He is sulking just like you. He couldn't even look me in the eyes. Let's go get you something to eat. You are hungry, right?" She looks to me for a response and I just look at her. "Really now. Come on Archer." She offers me her hand and I don't take it. I don't want to get up. Lilly is in trouble and I didn't save her. It's all my fault!

Kat clears her throat, commanding me up, but I don't stand up. I stay sitting where I am. Kat plops back down next to me. "You can't sit here forever you know," she says.

I look up at her. Her eyes are an emerald green, that seem calming. I stare into her eyes, and she stares into mine. She leans in closer to me and I throw my hand around her. She brings her lips closer to mine and our lips connect. Kat throws her hands around me and her tongue hits my lips asking for entrance.

Next thing I know she pulling her arms away from me and breaking the embrace. She stands up quickly and glances at me. "I... uhhhh- Well ummmmm," she says, speechless. We are both in relationships and this was a mistake. She turns and runs into the stairwell door, hitting her head. She quickly grabs the door handle and tries to push it open, before realizing the door has to be pulled. She opens the door and sprints down the stairs.

I sit against the wall awe struck. This did not just happen. I feel my lips with my fingers like something is wrong with me.

I hear another pair of feet approach me. "Woooooo, break up then getting together with another?" I look up to see Alex standing before me.

"I'm not really in the mood dipwad, get away from me," I say.

"Awww poor little ba-," He starts but I cut him off.

"What do you mean break up?" I ask confused.

"Well Lilly and I went on a date," he says.

"A forced date..." I say correcting him.

"Well anyways she said she didn't want to be with you anymore because you lied to her about the Eye and never told her. I was assuming she has already broke up with you," he says.

And like that my face falls, "Whaa, whaattt do you mean?" I ask.

"Exactly what I'm saying dude. Lilly said it was over. Now move on," Alex says. His words shake me like an earthquake. This can't be happening. My Lilly Pad? Maybe that wasn't a scream of fear earlier. Maybe she was having an actual good time with Alex.

"Then...," I say trying to put together the pieces.

"Lilly and I had a good date? You better believe it Sherlock," he says with a taunting grin on his face.

"Jules is looking for you," I say, trying to get him off my back.

I see his face twitch, these words have affected him. "Jules is a friend," he says.

"Your _boyfriend_?" I ask him.

"Ya, a friend that is a boy. It's an inside joke. You wouldn't get it," he says.

"I wouldn't get what that you're gay?" I ask.

I don't know if he's pretending or not, but he looks hurt. "You, you think I'm gay?"

"I don't know dude," I say. He obviously isn't and Jules was just messing with us.

"What evs. Have fun with your new gf, she's trash anyways," he says, turning and walking away from me.

I am left alone with my thought. Lilly missing, Lilly breaking up with me, Lilly dating Alex, Jared sulking, and Kat kissing me. Well this is all coming together nicely. I finally find the strength to stand up.

I slowly walk down the staircase and to the floor with our rooms. I walk into the guy's room and to my bed. It's when I look around I don't see Jared. Is Jared okay? Where is he? Jay and Kriss are still MIA, so I decide to go to the girls room because I can't stand to be alone.

I walk into the girls room and don't see Jared in here either, but I see Kat. "Where's Jared?" I ask her.

"I... I don't know," she says avoiding my eyes.

"A-Al-Alex says Lilly is d-d-dumping me," I stutter and collapse onto the bed.

Kat is still sitting in the bean bag chair that she was sitting in when I came in. She doesn't move a muscle and doesn't say anything.

I pull the covers back and slide under them._ 'A little nap would not do any harm'_ I think to myself. Its when Kat crawls into bed next to me, I know the harm is done. More harm when Kat throws her hand over me. I pretend to be asleep when she does this, but then I do fall asleep. I fall into a deep sleep and forget all about the zombie serum, Lilly dumping me, and Jay and Kriss ditching us. It all escapes my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUNNN, Cliffie! Where is Jared? Where is Lilly? What will happen when they find out about Archer and Kat? Review your predictions! Merry early Christmas! You get a cliff hanger!**


	63. Chapter 63: Alex's Friends (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: One and Three are back with a Lilly chapter. Three is beginning to feel like this is turning into a soap-opera, so after a few more intense chapters we ****_should_**** be back to more lighter and fluffy stuff. (Three thinks we ****_should_**** be less ****_intense_****, but I say action is good! What bout y'all?)**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

"So, we heard you broke up with what's-his-face?" one of Alex's friends from this morning jeers me.

"Ya. What was his name? Bo? Aro? Something like that," another one smirks.

I was doing perfectly fine coming back from Alex and I's date. I had even convinced myself that he wasn't half bad when he was in the nice stage of his bipolar-ness. But that didn't stop his friends from being imbeciles.

"Archer. Listen, guys, I'm not in the mood-" I say, only to be cut off by a blond-haired kid.

"Did Alex wear you out on your date?"

I clench my jaw. I bite out, "No, he's saving up for Jules."

They laugh hard, which is the opposite of what I hoped for. One wipes his eyes. "So you found out, huh? Well, you're still dating him, for all intents and purposes. So, we figured we would get in on the action."

"I think his father's plan was for _him_ to attract attention from others, not me. I'll be leaving now."

One hooks my elbow in his hand, causing me to flinch. "You're not leaving."

They laugh again. I punch one of them in the face, only to be restrained by another. There are four surrounding me, and then I feel something cold and metallic on my wrists. I jerk away and am quickly pushed closer to the staircase. Once my foot finds the first step, I scream. I don't know if anyone will hear me, but I have to try.

* * *

It turns out, their definition of "you're not leaving" was that I would be trapped in an apartment. After drinking over seven beers, avoiding a few attempted kisses (which resulted in my biting their lips), and some conversation, I don't think that I can stay awake much longer. Alex's friends are still standing guard and making sure I don't leave. I also learned their names were Kaleb, Justin, Mick and Nate.

I start to drift off and I am shaken awake by Nate. "You trying to get away from us little lady?" he asks.

"I can't get away by going to sleep, because I know when I wake up I will still be in you d-bag's presence," I retort sounding confident in myself.

"OOOO, Little lady is getting rowdy?" Nate counters.

"Does someone get violent when they get drunk?" asks Mick.

"You better believe it," I say through my now clenched teeth.

"OOOO, scary!" Nate says throwing up his hands.

"Someone wants some attention?" Mick asks.

"I think Lilly wants snuggle time!" Nate says with joy.

"Yes, yes, snuggle time. Let's drag her to the bedroom and all fall asleep together," Mick says. It's something about the way he says together that sends chills down my spine.

I can feel the look of fear grow on my face, the hair rises on my arms.

"Justin! Kaleb!" Nate yells, "Snuggle time with the Lilly!"

Justin and Kaleb walk into the room, looking smug.

"I've never slept with a flower before!" Kaleb says sarcastically.

"OOOO! There hasn't been a flower since Daisy transferred to Abnegation!" Justin counters.

"I bet she smells good too!" Kaleb says walking closer to me.

"She's a flower! Why wouldn't she!" Justin replies.

Kaleb takes a sniff of my hair. "Smells good!"

Justin gives Kaleb a thumbs up.

"Snuggle buddies!" All four boys yell, obviously an inside joke.

I attempt to stand up, so none of them would carry me and put their hands on me again but when I stand up the world started to spin around me. I throw my hands out in the air for balance.

"Little lady get dizzy when she's drunk?" asks Nate.

"Flowers can't get dizzy!" Kaleb yells.

Mick pushes me with his pinky, throwing me off balance again. They laugh and carry me into the bedroom.

Mick throws me onto the bed. Nate comes up on me and puts his hands on my chest. I try pushing his hands off, but end up rolling off the bed to get away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yell. My eyes feel heavy and I just want to go to sleep.

"Touchy, touchy," Justin says, walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. He then lifts me up and throws me on the back on the bed.

"Stay up there now Lilith," Nate says mocking my full name.

"Help!" I call out as loud as I can manage. I only make it two more times before Kaleb clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet," he says.

I try and bite his hand, but it is cupped so I can't.

Kaleb starts to pull off my shirt and I struggle with him, but he ends up getting it off.

"I just want to go to sleep," I say starting to yawn. My eyes are feeling heavier by the minute and I want to sleep my way out of this hell hole.

"Let's just take some stuff off first..." Nate says.

Kaleb pulls off my pants too. I end up kneeing him in the crotch during this, but he ends up getting them off, revealing the matching lace panties to my lace bra.

The boys all make "Oooo" noises and I want to throw a brick at all of them.

I climb up to the sheets on the bed and pull them back and slide under the covers. I close my eyes and don't hear them talking anymore. I swear I feel something next to me before I pass out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone had a merry Christmas! FanFiction wasn't letting me post yesterday! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!**


	64. Chapter 64: Rescue (Jules's POV)

**A/N: One and Three here to bring you another chapter! R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

*****Jules POV*****

I open my apartment door to the smell of alcohol. Again? Really again? Alex's friends treated my house like home. Not their home, like a stranger's home that they were robbing. It was a disaster zone and a pig pin. I start cleaning when I hear stirring from the bedroom. All the guys were vegged out over the bed, but there was a character in the bed, that wasn't a guy. It was Lilith Matthews. The girl that was my crush when I was with Jeanine. I have changed since then and now like a guy named Alex.

Lilly is the only one awake, and I see her face twist in confusion as she clutches her head. I guess that she is hungover. She carefully gets dressed, but I can tell she's having trouble getting away from the guys without waking them.

I go into the bedroom and make my presence known, which startles her. Her eyes are fearful, but determined. She looks me up and down but doesn't speak in fear of waking the others.

I give her the safe sign, the kind they used in baseball when we were kids in Erudite, then I give her a thumbs up, then a come here signal. She tries to get up again, but is too dizzy. I creep closer in the room and grab her arm to help her out.

We barely make it into the other room before I see she is crying. Great.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Jules. This is my apartment," I whisper back.

Her face flashes with recognition at my name. does she know…?

"You're Alex's friend," she states.

I nod in response and guide her to the door. I see some handcuffs on the floor and make a mental note to tell Alex to get his friends under control. Lilith isn't crying anymore, but she still rubs her head.

"You're Alex's date," I say in the hallway. She sighs.

"Only so Matt could get a cure for a disease. I didn't know Alex was taken," she says almost apologetically. So she does know.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Do I look like I'm alright? I just had to go through that," she gestures towards my apartment, "and now am sufficiently hungover. I don't know where Archer is, or Jared for that matter."

I remember running into Archer not too long ago, threatening him while looking for Alex. I decide not to tell her this for fear she won't trust me. Instead I say, "Let's get you some food. No one else should be down in the cafeteria."

Then something hits me. She wants to see Archer. I thought she broke up with him? That's what she told Alex and his friends. I suppose it was just a part of her plan to get this cure.

"You still like him?" I ask, causing her to jump.

"Who? Archer? I never really broke up with him…" she says, looking to the floor.

We make it to the cafeteria, and she takes her time eating. We don't talk, but I know she doesn't mind. We have something in common: we both are in secret relationships.

* * *

**A/N: Ya, so that was… a bit awkward. Remember, more fluff later! Just bear with us. :)**


	65. Chapter 65: The Footage (Alex's POV)

**A/N: One here to bring you this wonderful chapter. This chapter was hard to write. Just bear with us.**

* * *

*****Alex's POV*****

I finally find Jared in his room sulking. What a sad little soul. I know this news will just bring him down more. His little soul will be crushed, just the way I like him to be.

"Jer-red," I say putting a mix of joy, sarcasm and playfulness into the way I say his name.

"What do you want?" he asks wiping the tears away from his face.

"Your little girl friend was kissing another guy..." I say and I see his facial expression fall. I try to keep the smirk off my face.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asks.

"Kat was kissing..." I start but am cut off.

"She wouldn't do that! Why would you come in here to lie to me?" Jared yells at me.

"I'm not lying!" I yell.

"Then prove it!" he retorts.

"Prove it?" I ask.

"Yes PROVE IT, clean the cotton out of your ears Alex! P-R-O-V-E space I-T," he yells at me spelling out prove it.

"I'm pretty sure there are cameras in that hallway," I say.

"Let's check the footage then Mr. Know-it-all," Jared says, standing up and walking towards the door.

I walk out the door ahead of Jared and say "follow me," and we walk down the hall to the stairwell. We go down to the basement level and I enter the passcode to get into the control room and I usher Jared in after me.

I sit him down in a chair as I hover over one of the hundreds of monitors. I watch the tape and see Lilly being dragged down the hall by Nate, Mick, Justin, and Kaleb. I decide to let this part play past, and I see Archer slide down the wall. I watch the time-lapse, 5 hours and then Kat walks in from the stairwell door.

I call Jared over to the monitor and I put it in regular time and turn the audio way up. Jared watches every word they said until Archer threw his arms around Kat, and Kat threw her arms around Archer. "It's just a hu-," Jared starts and I cut him off.

"Wait for it," I say. We watch their lips connect and Jared starts yelling ewwwww!

We watch Kat run out the stairwell door. Archer sits there for about 20 minutes and then gets up and leaves.

"Follow him on the cams!" Jared yells. And for once I agree with him. I want to see where this goes. I switch over to the hallway with their rooms and I watch Jared and I leave the room, then about 2 minutes later Archer enters it. Then 20 seconds later he leaves and goes into the girl's room that only Kat was in. We watch the remainder of the feed and don't see Archer come out.

"Kat's the only one in that room," I say and I see Jared's expression drop.

"Nooo! This isn't real!" he yells.

"It is!" I yell back mocking his tone.

"You're making this up!" Jared yells, "You're being a jerk-bag! You're going to get it Alex!" He lunges at me and I step out-of-the-way of the punch and embrace him in a bear hug. His body untenses and he relaxes.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay," I say rubbing his back.

"Shee-" he says.

"Shhhh, it's okay Jared, she doesn't deserve you," I say.

He turns his head towards me and I take my opportunity. I bring my lips to his and kiss him. Jared tries to pull away but I have him in a bear hug. There is no way he is getting away from me. I kiss him till I see his face start to turn blue from lack of oxygen. "You little-" I cut him off by leaning in to kiss him again. He starts trying to struggle out but I won't let him. His face turns purple and he passes out in my arms. I look at Jared's peaceful face. So quiet. I resist the urge to strip him of his clothes but I do pull his shirt off. I check his pulse. I didn't choke him to death, just enough so he passed out. He has started breathing again and I see his eyes start to flutter.

"Wakey, wakey Jerry," I say.

"Get the fuck away from me you little gay wad," Jared says.

"Wow, look who's in a good mood," I say sarcastically.

"Get away!" he yells.

"NOO! You're mine now!" I yell, "MINE!"

Just then the control room door opens. Jules walks in first and I drop Jared from my arms and stand up. Lilly walks in after him. "What's going on here?" Jules asks. I feel my heart skip a beat. Shit, Jules wasn't supposed to see this.

"I.." I come up with an excuse. "I was showing Jared here the tape where Kat and Archer kissed," I say putting emphasis on Archer. This takes the spotlight off of the scene that was happening when they opened the door.

Lilly's face get's pale. "WHAT?!" she exclaims.

"I guess I can show you too Lilith," I say, using her full name.

I pull up the tape again and show her the whole thing, skipping the part where I talk to Archer. Then show her the part when Archer goes into Kat's room, then fast forward to present time where we haven't seen Archer come back out.

"Good thing you two broke up," I say.

She clenches her jaw. Her hands ball into fists. "We didn't, alright?! I just told you that so you would like me."

She stomps over to the door. "I'm going to find him! I'll be damned if he's still in there with Kat!"

Jared follows her leaving Jules and I alone.

I move to hug him, but he brushes me off. "Your friends kidnapped Lilly, and trashed my place. Then I come here to see you with Jared? No, Alex, no."

I don't say anything, just plead with my eyes for his forgiveness, no such luck.

"Was it what it looked like? Do you like him?" he asks quietly.

"He asked for it!" I say trying to be calm, "That boy asked for it!"

"I don't believe you. Alex, your dad made you go on a date with Lilly because he suspects us, and then I walk in here and see that. We just, we aren't meant to be together."

I feel like I've been punched in the gut. I want to reach out to Jules, but know he will only leave. I have to save this. "Jules, you're the only one who's ever understood me. I can't let you leave me. Screw what my dad thinks! If you want, I'll tell him! I'll tell him right now! Is that what you want?" I am beginning to grow hysterical.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "No, Alex, that's not what I want. I want to know that you are going to be loyal to me."

"And I'll prove it by telling my dad that we're together! Doesn't that prove that I want to be with you?" I ask, jumping at the opportunity.

He studies me. Finally he sighs, and I know he's forgiven me. "You know what? Fine. Let's go right now."

I take his hand in mine and kiss him, very unlike how I kissed Jared. We begin the ascent to my father's office, ready to tell him the truth. How ironic, a Candor finally telling the truth?

* * *

**A/N: It was hard writing this chapter. Review and let One know how she did. Thanks! Hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	66. Chapter 66: Making up (Archer's POV)

**A/N: One and Three have an Archer POV for you guys! Yay the drama is hopefully coming to a close... maybe.**

* * *

******Archer's POV******

When I wake up, Kat is still asleep. I vaguely remember her climbing into bed with me. Then everything comes back, kissing Kat, Lilly gone missing…

I look down and see I'm still fully clothed, which allows me to breath a sigh of relief. If I had done anything and Lilly found out… I don't even know where she is. I don't know where Jared is either. I shouldn't have kissed Kat. Am I really that awful of a person to kiss someone who's dating my friend when my girlfriend could be missing?

I sit up and rub my face with my hands. I decide that I will look for Lilly again today. I have to find her and talk about Alex. I pull on my shoes and am about to get up when the door opens.

I consider diving underneath a bed in case it's one of the other girls, but instead I see Jared. And Lilly. I once again consider diving underneath the nearest bed. I hope my hair and clothes aren't unusually mussed.

Both of their faces look livid and hurt, and Jared's is unnerved as well. I assume that doesn't have to do with the current situation. Before I can wake Kat, Jared yells with Lilly at the same time.

"I saw you two kiss!"

Kat wakes up slowly and then snaps into focus when she catches sight of Jared. Her face resembles what mine must look like.

"Lilly, you have to understand!" I say.

"Understand what? I saw you were close enough to hear me call out, and instead of helping me, you go and kiss Kat? Archer, Alex's friends…" she loses momentum.

"What? What did they do?"

"A lot! You didn't even look for me, you just ran off with Kat!" she appraises me and calms a little at the sight of Kat and I's clothing.

"And what about you, Kat?" Jared asks. "You ran off while I was looking for Lilly, and then Alex got to me. You wanna know the best part though? It was Alex who showed us the video. It was Alex that told us what had happened."

I intake a sharp breath. "He's just trying to pit us against each other? Don't you see? Lilly, I only kissed Kat because I was hurt. You didn't tell me we broke up, or that you and Alex had such a great date…"

"What?" she asks. "Alex and I didn't do anything besides talk, you idiot! And I lied to him about breaking up so he wouldn't suspect me. At least Jared looked for me, unlike you."

"Jared," Kat begins. "I never meant to hurt you. The kiss just sort of happened, it wasn't intended. We were both just so stressed. I mean, there's a zombie plague going on! Matt and Mike are the only ones who can stop it, and I just didn't have it in me to think about anything else."

"Well then how'd you two end up in the same bed?" Jared asks.

"Archer fell asleep and I just sort of got in with him. Like I said, I didn't really think about it. You know Archer and I would never do anything to hurt you two."

"Archer abandoned me," Lilly says, ignoring that I'm in the room for now.

"You and I were pretty explicit about our being in a relationship, Kat! I'm sorry if there was any ever doubt," Jared says sourly.

I put my face in my hands again. Alex just has to screw up everything.

"Jared, I love you. I've loved you ever since initiation. Archer's loved Lilly since she got her tattoo. Archer and I have barely spoken before-"

"And you got to the kissing pretty fast," Lilly spits.

I look up at her, with her eyes blazing. Jared's match hers, and they both resemble Jeanine. This thought spurs me to say, "Lilly, did it really bother you that I killed Jeanine? That I took you to the Eye?"

She shakes her head hesitantly in a "no."

"Then are you going to be able to forgive me for this?" I bite my lip hopefully.

She takes her time thinking it through. She finally says, "Yes. But Archer, if you ever do this again…"

I lift up my hands. "Hey, I'm not the one who went on a date with a psychopath." She opens her mouth to protest again, but I close the distance between us before she can.

"See Jared? There's NOTHING between Archer and I. It was a moment that we got caught up in and will never come back," Kat pleads.

I look to Jared. His cold eyes turn a little less icy, and he goes over and embraces Kat in a hug as well. I know Kat and I are forgiven. I rub Lilly's back and can feel my shirt becoming stained with tears.

I kiss her head and whisper, "Hey, calm down. You're fine, now. You're safe."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Sorry if that was cheesy, it needed to happen. :) (And who doesn't like cheese?)**

**Anti-cheese Natzi's haha- One**

**Haha, make sure you review and tell us what you'd like to see happen!**


	67. Chapter 67: Cure & Confession(Matts POV)

******Matt's POV******

"Give me the cure! Lilly went on the date, Alex said he had a great time, now I need my end of the deal."

Mike taps his fingers on his desk. "Alright. I keep it here," he pulls out a drawer in his desk. Are you kidding? I could have just stolen it myself!

He hands me a small vile of pink cotton candy colored liquid. It's much thicker than any serum I've seen. I take it in my hands and watch as a pocket of air pushes it around.

"So, I hook this up to our fog machine, and it'll take care of everything?" I ask. The fog machine is what they used to give the disease. It takes an extremely concentrated serum and dilutes it into a vapor. There's one at the Dauntless and Erudite compounds.

"Thanks," I say, heading towards the door.

"Thank you," he replies, in a slightly creepy way. I shake my head and push the door right into someone's face. Alex collides into a boy behind him and rubs his nose.

"Watch it!" he says, shoving past me. The other boy skirts around me, looking lost and out of place.

I close the door (not on Alex this time) and feel satisfaction. That's what he gets for hurting people. I realize I'm curious as to why he was dragging around some boy with him to his dad's office, and my Erudite takes over. I crouch by the door and cup my hands to my ears to increase the sound.

"-know Jules?" Alex is asking his father.

"Yes," Mike says slowly, "What's this about?"

"I have something to tell you, dad. I was able to avoid it before, being Divergent and able to defend myself against the truth serum, but now I can't. You were going to find out sooner or later, and I can't keep pretending."

Oh, no. I know where this is headed. If Alex admits he doesn't like Lilly, Mike may want the cure back. I stay rooted in place despite my newly formed idea.

"Alex, you had a nice time with Lilly, correct?" Mike asks.

"I think his friends had more fun…" I hear Jules mutter.

"Dad, Lilly knows already. Jared knows. Archer and Kat probably know at this point. My friends know. You're the only one, and you suspected it. I love Jules, dad. And, and he loves me."

There is silence. I hold my breath to avoid being detected. "Jules? Jules?! Jules! Alex, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I like him, dad, and there's nothing you can do!" Alex yells.

I hear something smash, presumably glass, to the floor after being flung quite a distance. Alex and Jules begin yelling over Mike's own shouts. Something crashes against the door, and I hear a muffled grunt.

"You think you can brainwash my son into liking you? Well you can't! I'm going to end you!"

Alex calls out to his father, but the thumping against the wall quickly stops. If Mike had the cure in his office, he could have had a poison as well…

I quickly leave and run down the steps. I need to get to a fog machine. I need to get to Erudite.


	68. Chapter 68: Suicide Mission(Lilly's POV)

**A/N: One here to bring you a little chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*****Lilly's POV*****

After Archer and I made up we had decided to go for a walk around Candor compound to see if we could find Jules, since he did get me out of that room with those boys. If it wasn't for him I would have never gotten out of that room or saved Jared's tail from Alex.

"Jules," Archer hollered, but we still got no response.

Right then Matt came into sight and he was running. Archer stepped out into his way. "What's going on Matt?" Archer asked.

"I got the cure," he said panting from running, "Got to get to the fog machine."

"Do you need-" Archer starts but is cut off.

"No I'm good," he says, obviously in a hurry.

"Do you perhaps know where Jules is?" I ask.

"The gay boy with Alex? Ya he's in Mike's office. Gotta go get this to the people. Bye," Matt says and starts sprinting down the hall again.

"Well lets get walkin," Archer says. Him and I hook arms and start down the hall.

We then run into Jake, another Eye member and a Dauntless initiate. "Archer we need you," he says.

"Not right-" Archer starts.

"No seriously. There is trouble at Eye compound. We need you! You're one of Jeanine's prodigys. We need you now! The place is about to blow unless we can get Edna out of the control room!" Jake says with urgency in his voice.

"Okay, Okay," Archer says giving in. He turns and pecks me on the lips. "Stay safe babe," he says and turns to Jake who starts talking to him as they walk down the hallway, the same way Matt was going.

Now I have to go to Mike's office alone. When I get there the door is shut. I knock on the door. I hear a muffled words. I twist the door knob, unlocked. I open the door to see Alex in Mike's chair with a revolver to his head. Alex is shaking and crying, i'm surprised I didn't hear him from outside. "I said go away!" Alex yells

I look to see Mike fallen over Jules. Alex sits there, scared. I bend down and check Mike's pulse. Mike is dead. I check Jules. Jules is still alive, but barely. "Alex, what happened to Jules?" I ask

Alex starts crying harder. "My-my- Mike shot him in the thigh," he says through his sobs, "He's d-de-dead now."

"No, Alex! He's still breathing, and his pulse is there, but barely. If we could get him to the hospital, he could be fine. You guys could be-" I look up to see Alex staring at me. Just staring at me. "You guys could still be together."

I hear Jules mutter "help."

"Alex, we could save him. You still have a chance of being alive and together with him," I say, finding myself trying to save Alex. Alex may have been the most evil boy, but no one deserves to die. Alex lowers the revolver from his head. "Good Alex, now lets get Jules to the-"

"He won't live Lilly! My dad injected him with the death serum!" He screams.

"If we get him to the hospital, we can save him and you guys can live happily-" I find myself saying, trying to get him to believe me. He brings the revolver down to the table. "You guys can have a good life. Live forever in each others arms."

"LIAR!" he yells and brings the revolver off the table. The world moves in slow motion. He brings the gun up, fires one shot at me, which I dodge. One shot at Jules, trying to end his misery and then he brings it up to his own brain. "You're a Liar Lilly! We would never live happily! You're just a big fat LIAR!" He screams and pulls the trigger on the gun. I hear the bang followed by him slumping over in his dad's chair.

I curl into a ball on the ground and start crying. I just watched two people I know die. I could have been with them. Alex is dead. I was so close to saving him. Jules is dead. Mike is dead. What has this world come to? Death is how you perceive it. Death could be good, the chance to go to heaven and start over again, but death means leaving your family, your friends, your life. There's no tragedy in life like the death of a child. Things never get back to the way they were.

I am still on the ground when Jared finds me and the bodies of the dead.

"Lil-Lil-Lilly, your shoulder," Jared says, "I thought you were dead too." The shot Alex fired did hit me. My vision goes to black, passing out. Hopefully not joining Alex, Jules and Mike with the loss of all the blood from my shoulder that I am just now noticing.

* * *

**A/N: "Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them."-George Eliot**

**In every shadow there is light, in every tear, a smile. In death I know there is still life, that lingers for a while.**


	69. Chapter 69: Saving Eye HQ (Archer's POV)

**A/N: One back again. It seems as though I have been left. Well here we go with another chapter!**

* * *

*****Archer's POV*****

Jake and I ran off to Eye headquarters. Edna was in the control room threatening to blow the whole place up. This wasn't going to end good. Jake and I ran through the doors of the Eye. The doors were shaped like eyes and the handles made the pupils.

"Down in the elevator and basement level," Jake says as I hit the call button on the elevator. We step in and I open the panel to the secret button for the basement level. It asks for the passcode and I use the floor buttons "3937".

"Password accepted, going to basement level," the elevator says, speaking to us.

The elevator goes down and the door open and we step into the room. Edna holds a gun and is by the self destruct button. No one else is down here, they have all obviously given up and evacuated.

"Edna, my girl-" I say trying to distract her.

She holds her gun up to me, "Move Mr. Bow and Arrow and I shall shoot your brain out."

"Woah, woah there," I say taking slow steps towards her.

"Stop where you are Bow! Or I will shoot!" She says holding her M16 at me.

"It's Archer- Edna, you know that," I say trying to sweet talk her out of the gun.

"Shut your trap Mr. Cross-Bow," Edna says and I almost laugh. Where is she coming up with these names?

"Just lower the gun Edna," I say.

"Lower you crossbow!" Edna yells. Crossbow? More name jokes? Really now?

"I don't have a crossbow Edna!" I say.

"Tell that to your name Arrow Crossbow!" Edna yells. What is she high on? This is ridiculous!

"Its Archer Cross and that isn't even my real name," I say. Daniel Anderson is my real name. Jeanine gave me a fake one when Lilly was born.

"So you admit Archer Cross is a fake name?" She asks.

"Yes," I say.

"So your real name is Arrow Crossbow?" She asks. Edna is really starting to get on my last nerves.

"No, that's not my name," I say.

"Why are you lying Arrow?" She asks.

"What ever Edna. Yes my name is Arrow Crossbow. Can you just put down the gun now?" I ask.

"No, not until you love me Arrow!" She yells.

I look back at Jake and mouth _What in the hell is this?_

Jake gives me a shrug and I look back to Edna.

"Love you? Is this what this is about?" I ask. When I joined the Eye Edna had asked me out and I had denied it because she wasn't my type.

"Yes Arrow," She says, grin plastered across her face. I would pull out my revolver and shoot the little grin right off her face, but one of her hands is hovering over the button that would blow this place up killing everyone in it.

"What do you want?" I ask, wanting to get her away from the button and for her to put the M16 down. Normally I wouldn't be afraid of a person with a gun, but she has won all the contests the Eye has held for shooting. She is head of our gun training unit and everything. She could shoot something with her eyes closed.

"I want you to kiss me Crossbow," she says. I find myself rolling my eyes. Was this whole thing for a freakin kiss? No freakin way!

"No," I say with a cold tone in my voice.

"No?" She asks mimicking my tone, "I guess this whole place will blow in 10, 9, 8," her hand was becoming extremely close to the button, "7, 6, 5-"

"Fine, fine," I say, feeling bile form in my throat. Lilly is going to kill me. Kat then Edna? This is bad.

She starts to step away from the button and I lower my hand to my revolver in my pocket. My hand closes around the handle and I flip the safety off. I hover my finger over the trigger. Edna is right in front of me and I smell the cheap perfume on her. "Kiss me," she says.

I lean my head in and pull the revolver out of my pocket and put it to her head. _This is for the good of the world_, I think to myself.

I squeeze the trigger, and then hear three shoots, one from my gun, and the others from where?

I look to see Edna on the ground, and a M16 sized bullet in her head. I look over to Jake, who is holding his gun up. I look to the wall where my shot was. I missed her. Where did the third shot come from? I feel a throb start in my shoulder. I see blood oozing from my shoulder. Edna had shot me.

The world starts to get blurry. And I fell the room start to spin around me. I start to fall and Jake is behind me to catch me. And like that my world goes black.

* * *

**A/N: It is vain for the coward to flee; death follows close behind; it is only by defying it that the brave escape.-Voltaire **


	70. Chapter 70: Brenna (Jay's POV)

**A/N: Author 4 here. So sorry for not being able to update in a while. But I'm free now since it's Winter Break. FINALLY!**

* * *

*****Jay's POV*****

After Eli hands me Brenna's lifeless body we all run to the dorms. We come to the dorms and I see that every bed is vacant. I walk over to her bed and place her down careful not to disturb her. I look around and I see an IV. I look at Kriss and Eli who are looking at me with concerned countenances.

"Will she be okay?" I ask.

"Only if we get the cure in time," Eli says dead serious.

"Can you guys go and get some medical supplies for me, I want to be with Brenna for a few minutes," I say looking at Brenna's face. It holds no emotions.

Eli and Kriss leave, and I look down to Brenna again. "Come on, you can fight this."

She doesn't move in response. Eli and Kriss come back in, hook her up to an IV, and put a washcloth on her face. I hold her hand the entire time we tend to her. She doesn't want to eat, and she stays frozen most of the time. Every now and then her eyelashes will flutter, but never directly in response to us.

Kriss and Eli eventually say that they're going to get dinner and help some of the others, but I stay behind. I know if I leave something bad will happen to Brenna. I stroke her hand gently and cup one of mine around her face. Her cheeks look even more shallow by the minute, but it could be the fading daylight. I stay beside her, refusing to leave. Kriss and Eli don't return.

A few more zombies are carried into the room, and I feel like forcing them all to leave. This is Brenna's space, not theirs. It's after the people with them leave that I begin to speak.

"Brenna, do you remember when we first met? I was so happy to see you. Our first date was great, and you were always amazing at everything when it came to the initiation. I, I really like you." I stroke her hair. "I love you."

Suddenly she pushes herself up, gasping for air. Her eyes get normal, and her face looks less pale. She opens her mouth to speak.

"Jay-" then she is back to her zombie state.

I sit in shock. What just happened? The only difference from when I talked to her before is the topic. Maybe if I keep talking about loving her, she'll wake up. Maybe…

"You can't go away, Brenna! You can't leave me. I love you! I love you."

I readjust the washcloth, only to realize it's gone cold once again. Her fever is only getting worse. The IV is dripping steadily, but is it enough to give her the fluids she needs? I take the washcloth to the bathroom to get warm water on it again. When I come back in, I know what I have to do.

I've just been sitting here, waiting for her to wake up, when I should be doing something! I can't lose her. I put the washcloth on the table and carefully lean over her. My face hovers only inches above hers. I take a breath before kissing her deeply.

After a while, I almost give up and pull away, but her hand is stopping me. We continue to kiss, more gently this time, and when we finally draw back, I notice the air. It has pink particles swirling through it. It looks like cotton candy, or a blush.

Brenna is smiling up at me. "Jay! I heard everything you said while I was out. It was so weird. I felt like I was outside my body." She shivers.

I envelop her in a hug. "It's alright you're better now."

She grins. "Yes, I am. I came back that first time, because of you. I felt, well, I love you, and suddenly I was in control of myself again."

"Jay!" Kriss and Eli come running in. They're out of breath. "The cure's been sent out! We have to get back to Candor."

"Why?" I ask.

"The Eye's blown up, and Lilly is in the hospital."

We find out once we make it to Candor, that everyone but Kat has left. We can't find her anywhere, and we learn of Mike's death. We hurry back to the train, hoping we can find them at Dauntless, with no luck. We get on the train one more time, and luck is on our side.


	71. Chapter 71: Mentos & Soda (Jared's POV)

**A/N: One and Three here to bring you a chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

*****Jared's POV*****

I decide to start looking for Lilly and Archer since Kat wants to take a shower. Girls and their need for fashion. I start walking around Candor compound to hear a commotion. I get closer so I can make out the words. "Archer has been shot!" "Yess shot, at Eye compound!" "The Eye compound just blew!" "Edna blew it up. Apparently the serum is bringing people back to life!"

I hear all the information and make a decision that I need to find Lilly. Now. Where to start? I'll check in Mike's office. I start down the hall and walk into Mike's office. I see Alex slumped over in a chair, then Jules under Mike and Lilly lying next to them. There is blood all over and the smell of gunpowder in the air. I check Lilly's pulse and it's faint. She could be dead. I check Alex's and he's far dead, same with Mike and Jules. I hear Lilly stirring. "Lil-Lil-Lilly, your shoulder," I say, "I thought you were dead too."

Her eyes flutter shut and she's out like a light. I need to get her help. I pick her up in my arms and there is a pink mist in the air. It reminds me of the pink cotton candy Jeanine gave us as kids. "You're not leaving!" I hear a voice yell and I drop to my knees. I look to see Alex standing up. The cure brought this douche bag back to life? I reach out and check Mike's pulse dead. Jules's pulse is now faint, but there. Lilly stirs in my arms again. I look to the wound on her arm and it is closing. This cure is doing amazing things. But only those some-what affected by the zombie serum. Lilly, Jules, Alex and I are able to fight it because we are Divergent but now the cure is healing them. I look to see a bullet sound closing on my knee. Alex has tried to hurt me! Lucky for him I am Divergent. I can fight it with the cure.

Lilly's arm reaches out and checks Jules's pulse. "He's alive Alex!" She yells and Alex lets the gun drop to the ground. Alex collapses onto his knees and runs his hand through his hair. "Don't just sit there ALEX help your JULES!" Lilly yells and Alex immediately stands up.

"Al-Al-Alex," I hear Jules mumble.

I feel a burning in my knee. The bullet came straight out the other side and my whole knee is healed. The cure heals me. Matt set it off just in time.

I let Lilly out of my arms. "Are you okay sis?" I ask her.

"Now I am," she replies.

We turn to see Jules and Alex kissing. Can't they get a freaking room?! No one wants to see that…

I remember why I came to get Lilly in the first place. I grab her arm, startling her.

"Lilly, Archer was shot! The entire Eye compound was blown up."

Her eyes grow large. She mutter something under her breath before saying, "Well, maybe the cure helped him? Like it did you, me, and Alex."

"Ya, but it blew up…" I reason.

She shakes her head. "No, no, no. He's not dead. We're going to find him. We'll get Matt, and then we'll go to the compound, and-"

"Lilly! Calm down. We don't even know where Matt is. Let's just find him ourselves," I say.

She takes in a deep breath and nods her head. We leave Alex and Jules and head down the stairs. My knee isn't even sore, and I am able to keep up with Lilly in her haste. We push out the doors and run to the train. We jump on, wait until we are near the compound, and then jump off.

The charred remains of a building stand before us, collapsing and smoldering. Lilly puts a hand to her mouth, while I stare helplessly. If Archer was in there, there's no way he survived.

Lilly runs straight into the rubble before I can grab her. The trees surrounding the compound have fallen onto it, and make it almost impossible to get in. I follow after her, trying to grab her by the waist and stop her from going in. To say the building is unstable is a gross understatement.

I follow her footsteps as best I can after climbing over branches and walls. I don't know how many minutes I spend chasing her, but eventually I'm able to make it into a room before she slams the door on me again.

Once inside, I find her sunk on her knees beside someone. In this room, the ceiling is gone and a branch has fallen on one side. She helps up the person, and I almost don't believe it when I see who it is.

"Archer!" she cries out.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Well," he says, brushing off soot from his pants, "You know how when you put mentos into soda it explodes? Jake and I decided to try that and-"

"Shut up," I tell him. "What _really_ happened?"

He sighs. "Edna blew the place up. She went insane."

"She just blew it up? For no reason at all?" I ask.

He purses his lips. "She wanted me to love her. For what reason, I don't know."

"Is, is she still alive?" Lilly asks quietly.

"No, Jake and I shot her. She shot me, too."

I look around, unable to find Jake. "Where's Jake?"

Archer clears his throat. "Underneath that tree, along with Edna. I moved out of the way when I passed out, I guess."

Lilly hugs him. "Archer, you could've died! We have to get back to Candor; Kriss and Jay are nowhere to be found, and Mike is dead. Oh, and we need to find Matt."

"Mike's dead?" Archer asks. "Don't tell me Alex get's control of Candor!"

"Not with him and Jules together he's not," I chime in.

We hear a faint groan before any of us can speak again. It seems to come from the other half of the room, behind the tree.

"Archer don't leave me!" a weak voice calls out. It sounds like Jake.

Archer jumps over the tree's large base and after a moment returns, helping Jake out. Jake seems uninjured except for a few scrapes and a sprained ankle. Lilly rushes to help them, and together we make our way out of the compound. Right before we reach the train, a loud sound erupts, sounding like whining, accompanied by a boom. The compound completely collapsed.

"And that's why folks we don't put mentos in soda," Archer says in an announcer voice.

"That's also why you don't let psychopaths into your group," Jake mutters, referring to Edna.

Lilly and I chuckle.

"Jake, remember that we can make it into a rocket and ride it to the moon!" Archer says.

"The ultimate dream!" Jake says with a glaze over his eyes.

"World domination just isn't good enough for you guys, huh?" Lilly asks.

"The Eye, taking over your universe, one bottle of soda at a time," Archer says with a smirk.

"The Eye with my drawing on their flag!" I say.

"Hey, I helped! Remember that you're not the only Picasso here!" Lilly says.

"You helped me sleep walk and draw it all over the wall!" I say on the verge of laughing.

"Then we all had to clean the whole wall with our toothbrushes!" Archer exclaims.

"Stupid Jeanine," I mutter.

"More like idiotic Jeanine!" Archer says.

"She just got upgraded from Stupid to Idiotic. Score for her! Hashtag Achievement!" Jake says.

"More like Failure!" Lilly says.

I then see Archer's countenance fall. And then I get what he's thinking. If people are coming back to life, then Jeanine...

As long as the zombie serum didn't touch her then we don't have a threat, but if it did then the cure would have touched her too.

"You don't think she was saved, too, do you guys? I mean, some people are like bad pennies and just keep showing up…" Archer says.

Lilly frowns. "If she does, I don't know what we'll do. We have Matt to help us, but will it be enough?"

I pat her shoulder. "Come on, Matt's like, a genuis. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Archer's eyes lock with mine, and our mouths both fall open.

The fog machine is at Erudite, that's where Matt went. That's also where Jeanine died. Is Matt in danger?

"If she's alive, we're going to need a mentos rocket just to get there in time. She has allies there…" Archer says.

Jake says, "If she's alive, I vote we send her to the moon first." He raises his hand to show his vote. We all nod our heads in agreeance and know what we have to do. We have to get to Erudite.


	72. Chapter 72: The Cure (Matt's POV)

**A/N: Writers of this chapter include One and Three. Time for a Matt POV! Let's see if Jeanine comes back from the dead or not!**

* * *

******Matt's POV******

I did it. The fog machine worked without a hitch, though it was just as painfully loud as the memory machines. Almost everyone in Erudite was affected by the zombie serum, and are now recovering. My old room here is the same as it was when I left it. After curing everyone, I decided to come back and collect a few old things.

My guitar is in it's stand, sheet music littering the desk beside it. I always wanted a piano of my own, but had to settle for the one in the music classroom. I have been exceptional in music since the first time I picked up a little guitar. Again, I pick up a guitar. I strum out a few chords, tune it as best I can, and then play a song from memory. I smile at the way the notes work together, until I hit a sour one. I correct it before moving on.

I walk around, still absentmindedly strumming while looking at all my CDs, books, and writing utensils. I suppose I should bring a few things with me. My electric guitar is still stashed away somewhere in my closet, but I do not feel like getting it out. I stop strumming and instead hum while I gather a few books, papers, and the sort to put in my dark blue bag.

The door opens to reveal a young man about my age with my youth serum. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. His expression is nervous.

"Sir, Jeanine's been shot! She's dead. The cure didn't work on her," he cries out.

I nod my head slowly. "Yes, I am aware of this. She was the one who released the zombie serum to begin with. While she can't be put on trial, I'm willing to go under a truth serum and testify-"

He raises a hand to stop me. "That won't be necessary. The Eye is gone too. I assume she destroyed them?" I nod. "What's going to become of our faction then, sir?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"It's customary for the smartest person to be the leader, and you were ranked second behind Jeanine…" he begins.

I shake my head. "We would need a re-testing of everyone to make sure the smartest

person was picked. It wouldn't be logical for me to just take control."

He smiled. "With all due respect, sir, we just about had our entire faction eradicated by a zombie serum unleashed by our leader. I don't think anything is quite logical right about now. And you did release the cure and got it in the first place."

I sigh. "Alright, if we take a vote and I'm elected in, then I'll do it. Just, go make sure everyone is well."

He nods and leaves me back to my thoughts. I can't be Erudite's leader, can I? It's a huge responsibility, and it will be hard to get them to realize just how corrupt we were. I've got a lot of work to do…

Right on cue, my door slams open again, causing me to drop the book in my hands. Lilly, Jared, Jake, and Archer all come piling in, out of breath and red-faced.

"M-Matt!" Lilly begins, gasping for air. "Jeanine, Jeanine. Could, still." she gulps. "Be alive."

I furrow my eyebrows together. "You ran all this way just to tell me that? Of course I realized she could have still been alive."

"Is she?" Jared asks.

I shake my head. "No. And apparently I've been elected Erudite's leader. Not officially, yet, but I'm sure the vote will be in my favor."

I pick my book back up and notice a large supply of youth serum at the top of my book shelf.

Across the room stands a small mirror. I should be showing signs of aging by this point, but the mirror reflects a young version of myself. What...

I realize what must have happened. When the cure was put out, it hit me full blast. I'm almost positive it locked in the effects of the youth serum in the process, making me an immortal of sorts.

"Matt, that's fantastic! You'll do great!" Lilly gushes.

Archer looks between myself and the guitar on my bed. "You play?"

I rub the back of my head. "Uh, yes. And I write some music. Let's not get off topic, now-"

"I didn't know you were this good!" Lilly exclaims, clutching some of my music. I snatch it back from her. Jared has picked up my guitar, and Jake is examining my book collection.

"Will everybody get away from my stuff, please?" I command.

Archer raises his hands in defense. "Hey, I don't want near your stuff," he says. His words have an intended double meaning.

I put my hand to my face and wonder if I was like this at their age. Despite my physical changes, my mind has stayed matured. Now if only Archer would grow up a bit…

His comment makes everybody drop whatever item of mine they had, all of them giggling. I shake my head again and say, "Alright, show and tell time is over. Let's head back to Candor to collect everyone."

I notice no one is following me. How can I expect to rule Erudite if I can't control four teenagers?

"Uh, Matt, here's the thing," Lilly starts.

"Only Kat is back at Candor. Kriss and Jay are missing, and Eli and Brenna are back at Dauntless headquarters," Jared finishes for her.

I rub my forehead. "I'll leave my things here for now. Let's go to Dauntless."


	73. Chapter 73: Again? (Kat's POV)

**A/N: One here to bring you another chapter! I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

*****Kat's POV*****

Once out of the shower I dress in my black skinny jeans, black sports shirt, leather jacket, black combat boots and my sports watch. I pull my hair back into a ponytail. I put on some mascara, and I'm ready to roll. I then spot the white pants on my bed and roll my eyes. Candor, I'm not wearing your colors!

I shuffle out the door and into the hallway. Now time to see where Jared ventured off to. I'll probably find him with Lilly or Archer.

* * *

After searching around the whole compound I find no sign of Jared, Lilly, Archer or Matt. Well maybe I can go talk to Jules or Alex and see how bad the footage of Archer and I kissing really was. Alex is probably in his dad's office, or his dad might know where he is.

I open the door to Mike's office to see blood and gun shots all over the room. I smell the stench of gunpowder. I see Mike's body on the ground, and with the amount of blood around him I know he's dead. I decide to make a circle around Mike's desk to see if anyone else died in here. After circling the desk, I don't find anything. I think I should report this death to Candor officials. But the problem is Mike is the Candor official. If he's dead according to Candor law that makes his eldest offspring the new official. Alex. Alex is not fit to be in charge. I need to find him.

I walk out of the office and head towards the direction I think Alex's room is. "ALEX," I yell.

I hear someone say something but it is muffled by the wall. I turn to the room to my right. I guess this could be Alex's room. I twist the door knob and its open. I walk past the living room and into the hall. I open the door to my right, its the bathroom. I turn towards the other door and above it it says "Alex," in wooden letters. I knock and get no answer so I open the door thinking Alex could be sleeping.

Once I see what's going on in the room I throw my hands over my eyes. "Get a room!"

"You're in it sweet heart," Jules says.

I can't get the image out of my mind. Make-out session. Gross!

"Just-just stop until I leave. I need to talk to you Alex," I say.

I feel someone's warm breath behind me and take my hand out from in front of my eyes. As I do so an arm is wrapped around my waist. I try to turn and see who is holding me but I can't turn my body. I look to the bed and see Jules and Alex still sitting on the bed.

Alex is looking at the character behind me. "Nice for you to join us," Alex says and it sends chills down my neck.

"More friends Alex?" Jules asks, "Better not be one of the ones that trashed my apartment!"

"Trust me when I say I'm not, Jules," says the deep voiced man holding my waist, not letting me move, "I'm a less trashy man." His voice makes the hair on my arms stand up. I'm happy I'm wearing my leather jacket, so the man behind me can't see that I am frightened.

I think Alex reads the frightened expression on my face. "What did you want to talk to me about Kat?" Alex asks.

"First off, have this man let me go," I demand.

"_Man_?" the man says mocking my town of how I said man, "I can be more than just_ this man Katherine_." Nobody has called me Katherine since I had left Erudite and the only person that called me that was Jeanine and Matt. The whole idea of him knowing my full name sends chills down my spine.

"Whaaa..." I stutter out. I try to say more but I can't. This guy is freaking me out.

"Use your words Katherine Rose Bellamy," he says.

I'm pretty sure by this point I'm shaking and have the most terrified look on my face. He knows my entire name. Almost no one knows my whole name. How does this guy know, when Alex doesn't? He used my full real name, not the fake one Jeanine gave me when I went to Abnegation and then to my choosing ceremony, but my real name. I feel my legs go numb, but it doesn't matter. This guy is holding me by my waist.

"Awww Noah! You're scaring the poor kitty Kat!" Alex says mocking my abbreviated name.

"I didn't want to scare Katherine," the guy-or well Noah says. He keeps using my full name, frightening me more and more. Not only am I with this creepy guy, I'm with Alex who last time we were in a bedroom together, it was against my will, and then there is Jules, who is like a wild card.

I start trying to get my way out of Noah's grip, but instead of it loosening he tightens his grip, making it harder for me to breathe. I try throwing my head back hoping it's hit his jaw and hurt him. But instead it hits his chest and I notice he's taller than me. I look straight up and see his face. It sends me into a flashback of the dream I had when I was crawled into bed with Archer.

_I'm at Dauntless compound and I look around. I'm by the chasm. I decide to continue walking past it and am embraced from behind. Thinking it is Jared, I giggle and look up. I see a brown haired boy who is much bigger and looks much stronger than me, or even Archer. I scream for help, but this man puts his hand over my mouth. He spins me towards him. "Kiss me Katherine Rose Bellamy," he says._

_I shake my head- NO. I would not._

_"Do it or I throw you over the chasm," he says lifting me up in his arms._

_He walks toward the chasm and balances me against the fence. "Last chance Katherine. It's now or death."_

_I lean my head up. I'm not going to die. I kiss him and once our lips connect he lets me fall over the chasm._

I snap out of the flashback of my dream and am still looking up at Noah. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he says with a grin plastered across his face.

"What do you sleaze bags want with me?" I ask.

"Ladies first," Alex says, "You needed to talk to me?" he asks.

"Tell him to let me go first!" I demand.

Alex gives a nod of approval. Instead of releasing me, Noah lifts me in his arms, walks over to the bed and throws me on to it, letting me join Jules and Alex on the bed.

"Now start talking sugar plum," Jules says.

"Mike is dead," I say.

"And..." Jules says.

"And that means Alex is now leader," I say.

"Actually there is a rule where I can pass off leadership to someone else," Alex says.

"Someone else?" I ask.

"Well they will never let me rule. I'm in love with Jules," Alex says and gets a loving look from Jules.

"Then-then who did you pass it off to?" I ask.

"He passed it off to me Katherine," Noah says.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Kat! Kat! K-A-T- KAT!" I yell annoyed.

"Well then _Kat_," Noah says getting down on one knee, "I would like you to lead beside me?"

I have Jared and I hardly know this strange guy. The answer is no. "Hail NO!" I say.

"Its that or," Noah says changing his gaze to look at Alex and Jules, "I'll leave you alone with these two."

I turn to see Alex holding a whip and Jules rubbing his hands together.

"You decide Katherine," Noah says holding out a ring, "Take this ring or kiss Alex to show us what you choose."

"We'll let you walk the compound at least once a month if you choose us Kat!" Jules says. Once a month? How long would they...

"How long would..." I start saying.

"Forever in our grasp," Alex says.

I feel my body tense up. I turn to Noah, take the ring, and slide it on my finger. Noah then comes in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	74. Chapter 74: Diego (Lilly's POV)

**A/N: Three and One are ready to update you on the others journey to Dauntless! Alert: there will be a new character in this chapter. It's like over 2000 words long… which is what happens when a person is on Winter Break with nothing else to do.**

* * *

******Lilly's POV******

Matt leads us out of Erudite compound quickly. We have to get to Dauntless to get Kriss and Jay. The thought that Alex or his friends could have taken Kriss and Jay is swirling in all five of our heads. Kriss and Jay may not even be at Dauntless. They could be in one of Alex's chambers of torcher. This thought pushes us faster. I almost consider suggesting that we split up, but realize that if any of Jeanine's followers are still willing to help her, we have to stick together.

On the way to the train, I suddenly flashback to when I first came to Dauntless. The girl that fell off the train and cut her hand, and the one that helped her. I could've prevented it, but I was too wrapped up in what Jeanine had placed in my mind.

I must be too absorbed in my thoughts, a fault and virtue Erudite gave me, because I slip while climbing up the train. It's going faster tonight, and I can't imagine why. Archer is able to help me up before I become like that girl.

We are only able to ride in peace for about five minutes until we hear a noise. I have been resting with my back against the cold steel and my eyes closed beside Archer for some time now, but I am jostled into alertness. I fear the train may be derailing for a moment, until I realize that someone else has just entered the car. We all freeze up.

A factionless boy stands before us, wearing a red Amity shirt and grey Abnegation pants. He holds up his hands to show he has no weapons before Matt knocks him out.

I groan, "Matt! He wasn't going to hurt us!"

His blue eyes gaze up at me. "We don't know that. Come on, he'll be awake in a few seconds. I didn't hit him _that_ hard…"

Sure enough, the dark-haired boy's eyes are opening, revealing deep brown irises. Matt holds his hands behind his back and pushes his face against the side of the small car.

"Who are you?" Matt asks.

"Diego," the boy meekly replies.

"And what are you doing here, Diego?" Matt asks. His voice seems calm but completely threatening all at the same time.

"Simply riding the train like you, but you don't see me knocking you out and holding your hands," replies the boy.

I can't help but laugh. "See Matt, he just needed to catch a ride."

Matt huffs and releases him. "Where are you going?"

Diego brushes himself off, a bit too dramatically. "Nowhere in particular. Being factionless I'm somewhat of a nomad."

Matt narrows his eyes. "I've seen you before," he mutters.

I roll my eyes. "I'm Lilly, this is Archer, that's my brother Jared, and Jake. Oh, and the paranoid one is Matt."

Diego smiles. I notice that his eyes seem… brighter, almost. I'm not sure how to describe it. His skin is awfully pale, making me think he may be sick. But the dark circles beneath his eyes tell me that he may just be tired.

He swallows. "Nice to meet you guys. Where are you headed?"

"Dauntless. Some of our friends are there, we think…" Jared tells him.

"And we are initiates there. After the zombie serum we sorta got separated from the place," explains Jake

"Oh, ya, that stuff was weird. Some of my friends almost died."

"Luckily Matt got the cure in time," Archer says.

"Did he now?" Diego asks rhetorically. "I heard a rumor that two faction leaders are dead. Some of my friends were wondering how it was all going to hold up…"

"We'll be just fine," Matt says harshly. "I'm taking over Erudite and I'm sure someone can lead Candor."

My face falls. The person that would be chosen to lead Candor would be Alex, unless he passed it on to someone else.

"So the factionless are still going to be screwed. Fantastic," he says, rubbing his scuffed shoe against the floor.

I look to Archer who seems to be enjoying this new boys company. Diego sorta reminds me of Archer in a sense. They could be good friends. They both have sarcasm to last a lifetime, that's for sure.

Matt has his arms crossed and seems to be uninterested in the conversation until I leap over and grab his wrist.

"Matt!" I call out cheerfully. He jumps and looks around.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't you think Diego should be given a second chance in Dauntless? I mean, with Jeanine gone, don't we need a fresh start?"

Jake joins in. "Ya. Really all the factionless should get a second try…"

Archer smiles. "You should, Matt!"

Jared nods his head in encouragement, causing Matt to look between all of us. He seems to think Diego isn't much of a threat anymore, and I can tell he's about to concede.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll see what I can do for Diego. That is, if he wants to go to Dauntless?" Matt looks to Diego, who has become much happier.

He smiles brightly at us and says, "Of course! I started out in Dauntless, but messed up and transferred to Candor, where Alex, a younger boy had picked on me and forced me out."

My mouth drops. "Alex?! We know him! He was at Dauntless for a while too."

Diego frowns. "He's not still there, is he?"

I shake my head. "No, he went back to Candor with his friends and Jules."

"He might be back to finish initiation, though, Lilly," Archer reminds me.

"And he might bring Jules with him," Jared says, "As long as he doesn't want to be leader of Candor."

Diego smacks a fist in his other hand. "That will give me a lot of time for revenge. Then he can see how it is to be factionless."

Matt doesn't have a problem with this because Alex did hurt his daughter, so I assume he has no need to argue.

"Be careful, Alex is pretty strong," Jared warns.

Diego scoffs. "Please, if being factionless taught me anything, it's how to fight. My friends and I used to have to steal some food from factions, and we got good at things like picking locks and hiding. I can take Alex anyday."

Just then we are getting to the Dauntless compound, and prepare to jump as four people jump on the train. Eli, Kriss, Jay and Brenna finally decide to join us.

"Where's Kat?" asks a worried Jay surveying the cart.

"I guess we need to go get her from Candork," replies Archer.

"The dork inferring Alex," explains Jake, causing Diego and Archer to share a laugh.

"We already passed Candor, so we'll have to wait for the the train to make an entire loop!" I interject.

Archer sits back down like before Diego got on, pulling me with him and startling me. "Guess we'll just have to wait!"

"I know where we can get some rad scooters," interjects Diego, "if we jump off from here, it will take us 5 minutes to walk to the place."

Archer hops back up, excited by the idea, and pulls me back up. I mutter about getting whiplash before letting Archer guide me to the exit.

"I'm in!" he hollars.

Jared smiles largely. "Me too!"

"Ditto," interjects Eli.

I look to Matt, since he's technically the oldest one here. He shrugs. "I guess we can."

Diego piles out, Archer and I quickly behind him. We all roll on the ground, laughing. I don't recognize the area we're in, but I guess it's some factionless hang out, considering it smells like garbage and sewer and large factories are set up nearby.

About two blocks down, Diego informs us that we're closer than we thought. Only three more blocks to go. It doesn't seem like a problem until a group of people, probably about twenty, are suddenly blocking our path. With only nine of us, we are greatly outnumbered, besides our most likely superior skill.

I shrink back towards Archer, and Brenna does the same with Jay. Archer intertwines our fingers protectively. I hope he has some kind of weapons on him, like he usually does. Maybe Kriss will even have knockout drugs with her…

Diego steps forward without hesitation. "Hey guys."

They look between him and us suspiciously. I notice I'm the only one still in Candor clothes. We stand out compared to the brightly colored and mismatching clothing the factionless group wears.

"Diego, what are you doing with the faction-lovers? Bring us some fresh meat?" one of them asks. I try not to shiver.

"Not exactly. We're trying to get to Bo's for the scooters," Diego says, trying to skirt around them.

The one that spoke before blocks his path. I become even more nervous and see Matt grabbing a pocket-knife from his back pocket.

"What do you need those for?"

Diego thinks fast. "Listen, these are the people that stopped the zombie serum. That one sent out the cure." He points to Matt.

His friend narrows his eyes. "Oh, really? And I assume they killed those faction leaders too."

Archer raises his hand. "I killed Jeanine, Erudite's leader!" I jab him with my elbow to shut him up, but it doesn't work, "And she killed Mike, Candor's leader," he says pointing at me. I actually found Mike already dead, but these guys don't need to know that. They need to know we are dangerous.

The boy crosses his arms. "Fine. Go ahead and get the scooters. But we'll be keeping our eyes out."

They part like the sea to let us through, throwing dirty looks as we pass. I keep close to Archer and try to look confident like Matt and Diego.

We make it to Bo's soon enough, and find ourselves in an old and run-down scooter and motorcycle store. The vehicles are all parked outside in the parking lot, and most of them have a fine layer of dust from the factories working all day. I try not to think about how I'm breathing that crud in right now.

"Take your pick," Diego says, flapping out his arms like salesman would in an extensive lot.

Archer immediately picks a black one with flames, making me roll my eyes. Dauntless all the way. I see a blue one that seems to be able to hold up, unlike the rusted yellow one beside it. I move to grab it, only to have Kriss intercept me with a smirk. Quite comically, Eli get's on it behind her, the opposite of Brenna and Jay on their brown one.

Jared grabs a gray one, Matt a red one, and Diego a camo one. I shuffle back over to Archer, who laughs.

"I can't believe you would rather have a blue scooter than ride with your fabulous boyfriend!"

I roll my eyes. When I go to swing my leg behind him and get on, he moves it forward, causing me to fall flat on my butt. I remember when Jared pushed me down the first day at Dauntless, when I thought I didn't yet know him.

"No, no, no. You can't get on until you apologize," he says.

I roll my eyes again, causing him to ask me, "Are you okay, Lilly? Your eyes keep rolling like you're having spasms or something?"

Diego, Jared, and Jake are all in the proximity to hear this and laugh. Before a barrage of comments from them can come, I pick myself up and move in front of Archer's bike. I grab onto the handlebars and look in the eyes.

"My dearest Archer, I'm dreadfully sorry to have made you feel jilted. What could possibly make it up to you?" I ask with false shame at myself.

He looks like he's about to give me a witty retort, when he smiles and says, "Shut up."

He leans over to me, his face hovering close to mine, and presses his lips against my own. If the scooter wasn't here, we would be kissing a lot more… passionately, right about now. Instead we part and Archer receives a wink from Diego that doesn't go unnoticed by me. I hop on the back of the scooter more cautiously this time and grab onto Archer's waist to keep steady.

"Shouldn't we put on helmets?" I ask.

"Worried that brain of yours is going to get hurt?" Jared asks.

"It's not my fault my head isn't as extremely thick as yours is, Jer. I mean, you've practically got a built in helmet!"

Archer's stomach contracts while he chuckles. Diego starts up his engine, and we ride after him towards Candor. I rest my head against Archer's back and try to push away the small voice that says I'm happier without Kat here around Archer. I shouldn't be so clingy, but they _did_ kiss, after all.

I shake the thought away and let the fear of falling off the machine below me fade. I hear Brenna's shrill shrieks while Jay revs up the engine to scare her, and Kriss and Eli talk quietly with pleasant expressions on their faces. Jake, Jared, and Diego are all joking and laughing with each other, and even Matt is joining in their conversation. For the first time in a long time, I feel at peace.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Diego! Another book reference! One and Three picked Diego's name from The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, which is a Twilight novella. OMG the ending in it sucks. But, Diego is amazing in it so we're using his name. Don't worry, sparkly vampires will ****_not_**** be making an appearance any time soon. :)**


	75. Chapter 75: Wedding (Kat's POV)

**A/N: One and Two here to bring you Kat's POV. Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! Please review with any ideas on where the story should go!**

* * *

******Kat's POV******

Noah leads me away from Alex's room, to an unfamiliar place in the Candor compound. I'm still trying to figure out how he knows my full name. I didn't even know my full name until a few days, maybe a week ago.

This ring feels strange on my finger. It's a nice ring, probably very expensive, but I didn't think I'd be getting married until I was in my 20's, I also thought it would be my choice who I married.. Why did Noah pick me anyway? There are plenty of much prettier girls in Candor. How am I supposed to help lead a faction that I'm not even a part of?

"Noah, why me?" I ask quietly.

"Well princess, Alex told me about you, the way he described you it was like I already knew you, and I knew I had to have you." He smiles at me.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To the bridal shop to pick out your wedding dress!" He says excitedly.

"Okay, when's the wedding?"

"Tonight!" He yells.

Well shit. I don't even know this guy! And we're getting married tonight! If Jared finds out there's no telling what could happen. He would freak, especially after what happened with Archer...

We reach what must be the bridal shop. White dresses line the walls, they are beautiful, but I can't picture myself in one. Noah tells the lady at the counter to get a dress he reserved the other day. How long has he been planning this?

She pulls out a short, strapless dress with a fitted bodice and a sweetheart neckline. It's simple but beautiful. He hands the dress to me and tells me to go try it on. It fits perfectly. I turn to look at myself in the full length mirror behind me. I look stunning. Noah looks at me and smiles, I change out of the dress, and Noah heads up to the counter to pay for it. We leave the shop, dress in hand. It's already two o'clock, and I haven't eaten lunch yet.

We walk to the cafeteria and eat lunch together. We eat in silence. He throws his arm around me, then pulls me closer to him, so i'm leaning on him. He leans his head down and kisses me. There are only a few other people in the cafeteria, but rumors are already spreading. Almost the whole compound already knows about the wedding, but they all probably know I was dating Jared. Which probably confuses everyone, but they wouldn't mess with their new leader. I wonder where Jared went. Where everyone went for that matter, I haven't seen any of them since this morning. A thought hits me, what if they went back to Dauntless and aren't coming back? No, Jared wouldn't leave me here, they wouldn't leave without me.

I am pulled from my thoughts when Noah moves his arm and holds out his hand to help me up. It's already close to four and the wedding is at six. He takes me to his mom, and introduces me, leaving me with her to help me get ready. She hands me a glass of a brown liquid that smells like alcohol. I drink it quickly hoping it'll make this wedding easier.

His mom doesn't say a word to me the whole time she is styling my hair, and doing my makeup. My hair is half up half down, and curled, with several sparkling clips in it. My makeup is light but elegant, not to much, but not too little, enhancing the color of my eyes.

She then helps me get into my dress. I put on my 4-inch heels and put the veil in my hair. I have another glass of alcohol, feeling my head start to spin a little. Let's get this over with.

I pick up the bouquet and wait outside the big double doors for the music to start. After a couple minutes I hear the tune for "Here Comes The Bride" start on the piano. I take a deep breath as the doors open and start walking down the aisle. I look around. It seems like everyone in the compound is here, I start to walk a little faster, I don't like all these people watching me. I see Noah standing at the altar, looking at me in awe.

I see Alex in the front row, next to Jules.

Next thing I know. Noah is saying "I do."

The priest then says "Do you Katherine Rose Bellamy take Noah Lee Depressi as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Before I can say I do the doors burst open and Jared steps in the room, looking hurt and somewhat angry. "Stop!" he yells, "Don't do thi-" he starts saying but is cut off when Alex covers Jared's mouth with his hand. Alex pulls Jared against the wall. Jared tries fighting him, but Alex had caught him by surprise.

Lilly, Archer, Jay, Brenna, Eli, Kriss, Jake, Matt and this other guy, come barging in soon after Jared.

Before I can see what happens next, Noah grabs my hand and pulls me out an emergency exit. I hear a bunch of yelling, but everything is a blur. I hear someone follow us out the door, and turn to see who it is. It's Matt, Noah doesn't seem to notice him. I see Matt raise a gun and point it in our direction, before I can process what's happening, I hear the gunfire, hitting Noah in the leg, he falls pulling me down with him. While he's distracted I pull away from him, running towards Matt, throwing my arms around him. I cry onto his shoulder. Through the tears I see Jared run out the door and come over to where Matt and I are standing. I release Matt, and wipe my eyes with my hands, my mascara running down my face.

Jared just looks at me, I can see the hurt in his eyes. "Jared, I.." I start.

Jared pulls out a gun and I hear the gunshot echo through the air. "This loser? Realy Kat? Archer then this character? This moved quite fast, didn't it?" he says looking hurt.

"You don't understand, I didn't have a choice." I say starting to cry again.

"How didn't you have a choice? You were about ready to say_ I do_! You have a choice to control your own words Kat!" he yells. He is hurt.

"You think I wanted to marry him? I don't even know him!"

"You were about to freakin marry the damn guy! You can't say you didn't know that sleazebag!" he yells.

"It was this or be Alex and Jules prisoner for the rest of my life!" I yell back at him.

"So you wanted to be with this douche-canoe as your first choice, then Alex and Jules were next on your list? Where do I fit? Am I like your back up plan?" He yells.

"I didn't have a choice! You're the one that left me here by myself to begin with! You didn't tell me where you were going! I thought you left me!" I yell suddenly mad.

"Just because I left doesn't mean you should get married!" he yells back.

"So you're saying you would have rather had me stay with Alex and Jules? Who knows what they would have done to me if I did! After everything he's done, you wanted me to stay with him as his prisoner for the rest of my life!"

"I'm not saying what you should've done Kat!" He says and I think he is calming down, but I am proven wrong "I'm questioning why in the hell you were about to marry this poser!"

"I told you I didn't have a choice, why is that so hard for you to believe?" I say quietly.

"What do you mean choice Katherine?" asks Matt who has been observing the entire argument.

"Noah grabbed me from behind and told me that I could either marry him, or stay as Alex and Jules' prisoner for the rest of my life."

Jared runs his hand through his hair, "And you took him up on one of his offers?" he says in a less angry voice.

"What else was I supposed to do Jared?"

"Tell them that you wanted to be with ME! Me Kat, ME! Or is that still what you want? Do you still want to be with me Kat?" He yells.

"You think they would have listened if I had said that! He knew we were dating Jared, everyone did!"

"I'm sorry Kat," he says with a fallen face, "do you still even want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, I just need to know that you trust me. Because right now, it seems that you don't."

"I do Kat, if you were in my shoes and saw _you_ in a wedding gown standing at the altar, I think you would feel the same way," he says.

"I probably would, but I would believe you if you told me you were forced into it."

Jared runs his hands through his hair again, "I'm so sorry Kat. I just, I just don't know."

"You don't know what?" I ask.

"Anything. This world is just crazy right now," he says.

"Maybe we should just break up, then maybe give this another shot when things calm back down."

I see tears form in his eyes. "Whaa.."

"I just, need some time to think." I say looking away from him, hiding the tears in my eyes.

He gets closer to me and turns me around, "If that's what you really want Kat, I guess that's what you can have," Jared says, and unlike me he doesn't try to hide the tears streaming down his face. "Just remember I love you Kat."

I look up to him, since he is taller than me, I then embrace him in a hug as I feel the tears start to stream from my eyes.

The new guy soon joins us. "We have Alex all tied up if you have any last words for the sucker," he says.

"I have words for that bastard to last a lifetime, but he only has like an hour. I have so much I want to say to that thin skulled idiot," Jared says and I feel him tense up in my arms.

"Well then lets go to Alex," says the new guy.

"Lets go Diego, go!" Jared says, taking his arms from around me. He then whispers to me, "Let me know when you want to get back together. I'll be waiting." He then turns and disappears back into the building with the new guy, leaving me alone with my father.

"You let him go?" asks Matt.

"You got a problem with that _dad_?" I ask.

"Well if I were in your shoes, I would have just kissed him right then, not letting him go. I wouldn't of let him run off with Diego. I would have held him in my arms, never letting him go," he says.

"Is that how you let mom go?" I spit out at him.

"I've never told you before Kat, but your mother didn't leave us like we told you," he says with tears forming in his eyes, "We only told you kids that so you wouldn't be as sad."

"So where is mom?" I ask.

Matt doesn't say anything, he just points up.

"How?" I ask.

"Jeanine shot her while we were sleeping. She died right next to me," my dad says.

Lilly then opens the door. "Alex wants to see you before he dies," she says.

"I'll go, but he's going to hell," I say and follow Lilly back inside, leaving Matt outside alone.


	76. Chapter 76: Death (Diego's POV)

**A/N: One and Three here to bring you another chapter!**

* * *

******Diego's POV******

Once we burst through the door, I don't care about anything but getting my hands on Alex. That little Candork needs to die and with my ninja skillz this could be done.

I kick Alex in the shins and he lets go of Jared who runs after Kat. I start punching Alex. Jab, cross, hook, uppercut. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Archer. "Thats enough."

I look to the now bloodied Alex. Lilly picks him up and carries him into the lobby. She sets him in a chair. And I find some rope from the red velvet rope from the wedding and tie the scum bag to the chair. He doesn't seem to recognize me yet, but he will.

I lean down so my face is close to his, my mouth set in a scowl. "Alright, Alex, let's play a little game. Remember me yet?"

Alex shakes his head, trying to hold onto some of his dignity while blood runs down his face. "No."

"You sure? Did I hit you too hard? No, I think maybe I didn't hit you hard _enough_. Let's rattle your brain around a bit to get things flowing."

He closes his eyes while I give him a few more punches. He whimpers and asks me to stop. I do, but keep a hand on his shoulder.

"You remember now? You better. You better remember me like your life depends on it."

He shakes his head. "Why do you hate me? I don't know you!"

The little creep is faking it, I know. I smile at him, without happiness. "I don't hate you. But if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it."

"What?" he asks.

"You're pretty slow, too aren't you? Even if you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid! Don't worry though, brains aren't everything. In fact in your case, they're nothing!"

He scowls at me. "Untie me and let me fight you properly, you stupid, good-for-nothing, waste of skin, factionless twit!"

I smile again, and stand up. "Don't strain yourself by dumping all of your vocabulary in one sentence. Have you considered suing your brains for non-support? You need to use that brain power to remember who I am. I'll give you a hint: my name is Diego."

He freezes, causing me to smile. He looks to the ground. "Fine, fine. I remember you."

"I knew you were lying before. You can tell because your lips were moving. Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people." I slap him on the face, causing him to cry out in pain.

Archer comes to stand beside me. "We're going to kill you, Alex, once and for all."

Alex does the unthinkable. Alex begins to cry. "Can I just, just talk to Jared? One last time?"

Archer crosses his arms. "You don't want Jules?"

Alex shakes his head a little. "I need to tell him something."

Archer and I look at each other with our eyes narrowed. He nods to me and I run out the door to find Jared. He looks a bit of a mess.

"We have Alex all tied up if you have any last words for the sucker," I call out.

"I have words for that bastard to last a lifetime, but he only has like an hour. I have so much I want to say to that thin skulled idiot," Jared spits out.

"Well then lets go to Alex," I say.

"Let's go Diego, go!" Jared says, taking his arms from around Kat. He stops to whisper something to her, then follows me. I can hear him sniffing from crying, and wonder what happened. I also notice Noah lying dead on the street. Good.

Archer's in the middle of insulting Alex when we come in. By this point the entire wedding area is cleared out of people, and none of them tried to help Alex. Jared narrows his eyes at Alex when he comes in.

"Our friendship is like that of a dog to a fire hydrant. Now its my turn to be the dog," Jared says as he brings his fist up. He punches and punches Alex, till Jared's hands starts to bruise. Jared steps back and looks at Alex.

"Go kill yourself, Jared!" Alex says, unable to think of anything better with blood in his mouth.

"If I wanted to kill myself I would just jump from your ego to your IQ, Alex," Jared says. Archer and I laugh heartily at this. I make a mental note to remember that.

"I changed my mind, I want to speak with Kat!" Alex pipes up.

"No chance in hell," Jared says, but Archer flicks him. "Ouch! Okay, fine, but just so she can tell you off."

Lilly rushes in about this time, not paying attention to Alex. "Lilly, go get Kat! Alex wants to talk with him." She nods and rushes back out.

"You stare at frozen juice cans because they say, 'concentrate'," Jared says laughing.

"Do you wanna lose ten pounds of ugly fat? Cut off your head," I say laughing.

"I heard you got a brain transplant and the brain rejected you," Jake says

"Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?" Archer asks.

All four of us are laughing our heads off. Alex doesn't even have a comeback.

"In the battle of wits you're an unarmed man," Jake says. About this time Lilly and Kat return.

"What do you want, Alex?" Kat asks.

"I just wanted to apologize, Kat. I'm sorry for everything that I did. I know I deserve to die."

Archer, Jared and Jake laugh. "B.S!" they call out.

Kat puts her hands on her hips. "Seriously Alex, I'm not going to help you just because you say you're _sorry_. What is _sorry_ going to fix? What is _sorry_ going to heal? Nothing. NOTHING! You might as well just shut your stupid mouth."

Alex hangs his head down, looking dejected. He tries one last time to appeal to our sympathy. "Lilly? Come on, you tried to save me before! You helped me, and Jules. You know I can change. Please…"

Lilly shakes her head. "I know that you were decent enough around me, but with Jared? And Kat? Not so much. You're not going to stop, and I'm not stupid enough to help you."

Archer wraps an arm around her, smiling at the situation. Alex gulps and tries kicking and thrashing to escape. We suddenly hear a noise, causing even Alex to freeze.

"Alex?" a quiet voice carries across the room.

We turn to see Alex's partner, Jules I think is his name, coming towards us. He's in a suit from the wedding and is staring at Alex.

"Help!" Alex calls out to him. Jared and I are ready to spring on him if necessary, but Jules shakes his head in response.

"No, Alex. You've screwed up too much. There's nothing I can do."

Alex is desperate. "Use your damn gun! I know you have it with you!"

Jules shakes his head again. "Not happening."

Alex stares straight ahead, waiting for the end. I walk over to Jules and grab the gun from him before he can stop me. I push him back and head over to where Alex sits in the chair. I rub the gun affectionately and smile up at him. I don't exactly feel happy, but this is what needs to be done. Alex closes his eyes.

"I hope you rot where you're going," I bite out.

My finger releases the safety, and then the trigger. Alex is dead.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Alex has finally died, after about a billion chapters! Thank you, Diego! He's really dead this time, no more coming back to life, we promise... ****_maybe_****.**


	77. Chapter 77: Finally! (Jule's POV)

**A/N: Three and One are on a roll! Here's Jules perspective on what happened with Alex.**

* * *

******Jules' POV******

I can't believe it, Alex is dead. Finally, after all this time he is dead. I feel like hugging the guy who stole my gun. I didn't know how much longer I could stay Alex's boyfriend, and if I broke up with him he would have made my life miserable. That is the last time I ever pretend to like someone for power. Alex didn't even end up ruling Candor!

Kriss, Eli, and Jay come up behind me, and Matt comes in at the sound of the gunshot, too. I'm sure a lot of people will be coming in soon, wanting to see who died. Matt looks at Alex and then hugs Kat, motioning for Jay to come over too. Archer and Lilly hug, and Diego claps Jared on the shoulder.

They seem to remember that I'm here and get awkwardly quiet. Diego cautiously comes over hand me my gun. He watches my eyes the entire time, trying to find out if I will attack him.

"Jules?" Lilly asks.

"I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. Thank honesty Alex is gone!" This causes everyone to stare. I rub the back of my neck. "I never really liked him," I admit.

Jared's mouth drops open. "Are you, I mean, do you even like guys?"

"Ummm, not really. It all disgusted me. I just wanted the power. But I guess that hope is gone now. I'm sorry for everything he has put you guys through. Thank goodness he is dead!" I say, "I wish we all had champaign so I could make a toast about how happy we are all that he is dead!"

"What were you planning on doing once Alex got power? Just pretend to like him?" Lilly asks.

"Actually, I was going to kill him. I only needed him to take power, but then he was an idiot and gave it up to Noah, who is a buttwheeze."

"Was," Jared corrects me. Noah is dead? Which means I should be in power because I was dating Alex! This better be mine! Or the power would go to Kat. Who would it be?

"If Noah is dead, then who rules Candor?" I ask, looking at Kat.

Her eyes widen. "Not me! I don't want to be stuck at Candor…"

I feel relief. My relationship with Alex isn't for nothing. "I guess since I was that dish rag's boyfriend-"

"Dish rag! Ha!" Diego interjects.

"You would be leader," Kriss finishes for me. I feel a smile creeping up on my face. This is all I've ever wanted.

We all go back to the train after cleaning up Noah and Alex's bodies. I watch as the ten of them jump onto the train. They barely fit inside the cart, and I almost laugh at how they're all squished together. I wave to them as the train chugs on by, and remember something.

"Good luck, guys! I hope you all stay well. Happy New Year!" They hear me and wave back. Even though New Years is 3 days away. It's time to go set things right at Candor.


	78. Chapter 78: Singing (Jared's POV)

**A/N: One, Two and Three here to give you guys a New Year's special! We don't exactly have a plan for this, but we winged (wung? wang?… that's a strange word) our way through the last three chapters, so… R&R, and Happy New Year! Stay safe everyone!**

* * *

******Jared's POV******

When we got back to Dauntless a woman was waiting on the roof for us. "Archer where have you been? And Matt how are you..."

Archer whispers to us, "She was in my _initiation_ and was ranked below me. Her name is Sarah and she chose to work in the tattoo parlor, along with me."

"I should actually be going to Erudite, since I'm the new leader there," Matt says, "And I'm sure you can hook Diego here, up with a ranking. He actually saved some lives, so I hope you will put him in the initiation."

Diego grins and Sarah says, "There is no more initiation. If you have survived the zombie serum, then you have been accepted."

"Well here are the remainder of everyone," says Matt referencing to us.

"Jake, Lilly, Kat, Jay, Brenna, Jared, and Diego welcome to Dauntless. You are now all Dauntless members like Kriss, Archer and Eli. Do you have any clue on where Alex could be?" Sarah asks.

"Died," I say.

"Actually twice," Archer says.

"Aaron and Henry, two other initiates from your group have also died," says Sarah.

"Who all does that leave alive?" asks Matt.

"It leaves you guys, Nik, Zak and Xander," she says, "sadly most of the Dauntless-born initiates died. Most right before the cure was released."

I see Brenna frown. She did hang out with the Dauntless-born a lot. Jay gives her a comforting hug and I look around to see where Kat is standing. I should go- and then it hits me. We aren't dating anymore. I almost find tears falling from my eyes. But I suck it up and keep listening to the conversation.

"So when will they pick their jobs?" asks Archer who then throws his arm around Lilly. I look over to Kriss and Eli that are holding hands. I feel left out.

"We will have them pick after the New Year," explains Sarah.

"Rooms?" asks Matt.

"Seeing most of you here are couples, we have apartment keys and each couple will get a key and will be assigned new apartments when you choose your jobs," explains Sarah.

I look over to Kat, then to Jake, and lastly Diego. "Oh you four. You will have to partner up because I only have 2 more room keys after I give the couples all one."

I look at Kat. I see her trying not to look at me. I want her. I want her so bad. I feel a force pulling me towards her, but I have to fight it because she broke up with me, not me. I didn't do anything. I can't fix this she has to.

"There is one full size bed in each of these temporary rooms. So you guys do need to split up 2 in each room." says Sarah.

I look to Kat again and catch her looking at me and give her puppy dog eyes, testing my look. Instead of her nodding her head she glares at me. She's still mad.

"I'll give you 4 a couple of minutes to decide," Sarah says.

Kat gets a choice between two guys, three if you count me, but I know I'm out of the picture.

She sighs, "I guess I'll room with Jared," she doesn't seem too happy about this but I can't hide my smile.

She walks over to me, keys in hand.

"New Years isn't tonight, but tomorrow night," says Sarah, "You guys can get new room arrangements then."

We make our way to our assigned apartments. When Kat opens the door we both step inside. There are two chairs in the living room and neither look okay to sleep on. They don't recline and look like you'd have a stiff back by sitting on them for 5 minutes, let alone sleeping on them. I guess Kat and I will have to sleep together in the bedroom, unless she would like me to sleep on the floor.

Kat and I walk to the bedroom, which reveals a full size mattress like promised. Not a King, or a Queen, but a full. Enough room for two people. "I-I can sleep on the floor if you want Kat-," I say, but Kat stops me in my tracks.

"It's fine. It wouldn't be good for you to be uncomfortable on the floor. You can sleep on the bed, but nothing more," she says.

"You want the bathroom first?" I ask Kat feeling the clothes on my body. I need a shower. I then see Kat, still in her wedding dress. Its torn and dirty. "Never mind Kat, just go first."

She steps into the bathroom and comes back out 2 minutes later. "Jared, can you please help me undo this?" she asks.

I start undoing the lacing and then help her pull her wedding dress off revealing her bra and her underwear. She quickly runs into the bathroom, leaving the dress on the floor in the bedroom.

I notice how hot it is in the apartment and set off to find the thermostat. I find it and it's 82 degrees in here! I turn it down to 71, and take off my leather jacket, and my shirt. Then followed by my shoes and socks, throwing them on the bed.

I go to the bedroom and sit down on one of the un comfy chairs. These chairs are really uncomfortable!

I wait in silence for Kat to finish up in the bathroom, my face resting in my hands. This sucks. I want to hold Kat, to be with her again, but I can't. I want to at least be able to talk to her. Why did I have to get so pissed about the stupid wedding? Why did I have to screw it up?

_No_, I tell myself. _She called it off, not you_. I sigh and get up, rubbing my hands on my jeans to get the sweat off of my palms. I hear the shower stop and know Kat will be out soon. I continue to pace across the room, hoping that just by thinking it over Kat will decide we should be together again.

I start singing a song from that I had heard somewhere, but I can't place where, to get the thought of Kat out of my head.

_"Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_And you let her go" _I sing.

I see Kat standing outside the bedroom bobbing her head, but when she sees me look over she goes back into the bedroom thinking I didn't see her, but soons pokes her head back out into the hallway.

_"'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love him when you let him go,"_ Kat sings back.

_"And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something,"_ I sing back. Its Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.

_"If I know one thing, that's true_

_Instead I'm never leaving you_

_And you don't say much, yeah, that's true_

_But I lose it when you do_

_Don't let them tell no lie_

_Love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_And even if they try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die,"_ she sings back to me. Its Love Don't Die by the Fray.

_"No matter what, I got your back_

_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

_I swear to God that in the bitter end_

_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

_So believe me when I say, you're the one_

_They'll never forgive us for the things we've done_

_And we will make it out alive_

_I'll promise you this love will never die!"_ I sing back. Its No Matter What by Papa Roach, one of my favorites.

_"It's plain to see it's trying to speak_

_Cherished dreams forever asleep_

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly_

_Hopelessly I'll give you everything_

_But I won't give you up_

_I won't let you down_

_And I won't leave you falling_

_If the moment ever comes,"_ she sings back. It's Endlessly, by Muse.

_"Lately i've been, i've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, i've been, i've been prayin' hard,"_ I sing back to her.

_"Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars,"_ she sings back.

As she sings it she runs out of the bedroom and into me. She hugs me. She's wearing the shirt I threw off and tied my leather jacket over her waist. She doesn't have any clothes besides her wedding dress, and instead is wearing mine.

I pick her up in my arms and carry her to the bedroom. I kiss her before setting her on the bed. "Going to take _my_ shower now," I say, wanting to clean all this sweat off my body.

When I'm done I towel dry my hair. I check under the sink, and find no hair gel. Guess I won't be rocking my mohawk, tonight or tomorrow. I throw on my dirty pants, wishing there was something else, but there isn't. Kat has my shirt, so I guess I'm only going to wear pants to bed. If I had this room to myself I wouldn't wear anything, but Kat's here.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Kat in the bed looking at me. I lay down and she hugs me. "What happened to '_You can sleep on the bed, but nothing more'_," I say quoting her.

"That was before I realized I need you Jared. I don't just want you, I need you. Every ounce, every bit of me craves you. I love you Jared. I don't know what I'd do without you," she says.

I don't say anything but I kiss her. I could've lost her, but I somehow lucked out and am just lucky enough to have my Kat back.

* * *

**A/N: We (sadly) don't own any of the songs mentioned in our story. But we do give thanks to:**

**Let Her Go by Passenger**

**Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera**

**Love Don't Die by The Fray**

**No Matter What by Papa Roach**

**Endlessly by Muse (Three gives special thanks to Muse, the pwopa Brit band! Which Matt Bellamy is in [this is where you all go ohhhh])**

**Counting Stars by One Republic**


	79. Chapter 79: Pick-Up Lines (Archer's POV)

**A/N: One and Three here with another chapter. We thought you would enjoy seeing what would happen when Lilly and Archer shared the same room. You're welcome.**

* * *

*****Archer's POV*****

"I've really got to take a shower," Lilly says, huffing and taking her hair out of its bun. I smirk at her.

"Me too, and being an activist of the environment and preventing global warming, I think we should conserve our water and shower together." I spread out my arms for emphasis.

She rolls her eyes. "Personally I don't believe in global warming or care what you think about it, so I'll be showering alone."

I pout at her. "Don't you think polar bears are cute?"

She crosses her arms. "You know what, fine! Why not shower together Archer? What an intelligent idea!"

She doesn't say it that sarcastically, causing me to pause and stare at her. She laughs.

"I wanted to see what would happen if I agreed with you for once," she tells me.

I smirk again, "How much does a polar bear even weight?"

She tries recalling the precise measurements, so I interrupt her.

"Enough to break the ice." This gets me a smack on my arm.

"If I was an enzyme, I'd be helicase so I could unzip your genes," I say.

"Archer, when you speak, do you really hear what you're saying?" she asks.

"Aw, you're sweeter than fructose!" I say, knowing it will annoy her.

"I thought we were past the stage of cheesy pick-up lines, Archer."

I put a hand to my chest. "Cheesy pick-up lines? Lil, these are my _feelings_," I joke.

Lilly ignores me and heads to the bathroom.

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?" I call out. She still ignores me.

"You make me wish I weren't gay!" I try. She turns back to me, already halfway in the bathroom.

"Nice try, _Alex_," she says, slamming the door. I laugh and plop down on the bed to wait for her. I know one more thing that will make her irritated.

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? 'Cause I could see myself in your pants," I yell out but she ignores me.

She takes a long time, but she's finally done and comes out with damp hair and her old clothes on. She looks around in the drawers and finds a black t-shirt and some shorts to wear instead. She hurries to the bathroom, and I decide to comment again.

"Come on Lilly, the darn polar bears are dying!"

She comes back out and slaps my back to get me up. "Your turn."

I grab another set of clothes from where she got hers, and then hurry through my shower. I leave out my hair gel, making my hair more messy than usual. Rubbing my head, I come out into the bedroom to find Lilly looking out the small window.

"You're so hot you must've started the global warming," I tell her when I come in. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Alright, I'll admit that one was funny."

I stride up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "I've got more. I'd marry your cat just to get in the family."

"One, I'm allergic to cats, and two, where do you get all of these from?" she asks me.

"You are so hot they melt into my brain," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Remind me not to let you around Jake and Jared, gosh even Diego for the next few years."

I raise my eyebrows. "If you don't remember, I was always like this."

"Oh, I remember you being a perv, but-"

I gasp. "Lilith! That hurts me, you know? I, I don't know what to do with myself!"

"Shut your mouth?" she suggests, causing me to mock glare at her.

"Fine, but I'll make a bet with you."

"Oh?" she asks. "And if I win?"

"I'll knock it off with the pick up lines. And if I win we go to the bar."

She nods her head. "Alright, what's the bet?"

"I bet I can kiss you on the lips without touching you," I say confidently.

She smiles, and I kiss her. She pulls back after a while, and smiles even more at me.

"Alright, I lost. But, I do have a confession to make," I say, pretending to get serious.

She stops smiling and asks, "What is it?"

I point to a wall behind her. "I ran into that wall over there because I was looking at your beauty. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

She looks at me for a few moments before saying, "You know, Archer, with you being such a stud and all, I used to worry you might find someone better and leave me. Then you kissed Kat and I was afraid I was right. But now I realize that if you tried to pick up another girl you would most likely end up with a drink in your lap."

I laugh and give her a hug. "No one is better than you Lilly, don't worry. And please don't worry about Kat, okay? That was nothing but a screw up by me."

She hugs me back, burying her face in my chest. "Alright, maybe you could use one more cheesy joke on me."

I smile and rest my head on hers. "I know I'm in love with you, Lilly, because when I go to bed I can't fall asleep. My reality is finally better than my dreams."

She blushes and pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around her and we lay back on the bed, arms around each other and lips on each others.


	80. Chapter 80: New Years (Jared's POV)

**A/N: One, Two, Three, and Four here to bring you Jared's POV, hope y'all enjoy! Disclaimer we do not own divergent.**

* * *

******Jared's POV******

I wake up the next morning to see Kat still wrapped around me. I carefully get out of bed, trying not to wake Kat. I look at the discarded clothes on the ground. Then to my pair of black skinny jeans. I haven't had a clean pair of jeans in who knows how long. I decide to start looking around in the drawers to find a clean pair. I find two pairs of black shorts and two loose fitting t-shirts. I throw one set on after putting on my boxers and leave the other set out for Kat incase she gets up before I get back. I also decide to leave her a note '_Be back in an hour_'. I pick up my leather jacket, put it on, along with my shoes and socks and walk out the door, key in hand.

I walk around the pier and find a clothing shop and pick out a new pair of black skinny jeans for myself and one for Kat. I then find matching black athletic shirts, one for me, one for Kat. I also grab myself a bottle of hair gel. I go to the check out and see a necklace with a heart on it, and grab it for Kat. I check out and walk back to the apartment, excited to get out of these short-short athletic shorts.

I take my clothes, along with my hair gel out of the bag, and put the bag on the bed for Kat. I take my stuff and walk into the bathroom, shutting the door. I discard the short-shorts and the loose fitting t-shirt and put on my black skinny jeans, and my athletic shirt. I take the gel and spike my hair into its mohawk.

I walk out of the bathroom to see Kat waking up. "Good morning sunshine," I say. She looks at me and smiles.

I should have got her breakfast too, dang it! Too late now. "I went and got you some clothes," I say, "They're in the bag."

She stands up, keeping the blanket around her, grabs the bag, and takes it to the bathroom.

I hear a tune in my head and start singing along,

_"And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm over my..._

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_," I sing until I see Kat step out of the bathroom.

"The Fray, right?" Kat asks me.

"Right," I reply, "Ready to go get some breakfast, finally back to Dauntless food?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." She replies

"Muffins, toast and Dauntless cake await us Kat!" I say with a grin, thinking of the food we didn't get to eat at Candor.

We walk out the door and I turn to lock it with the key. I hear laughs and turn to see Lilly and Archer. "You know what they say about mistletoe," Archer says laughing.

I look up to see mistletoe taped above our door. I turn to Kat, and wrap her in my arms and tilt her back, then kiss her on the lips and she kisses me back. I swing her back up to see a pleased Archer. Kat walks away from the doorway and I nod at her. I push Archer under the doorway, and Kat pushes Lilly.

"You know what they say about mistletoe," I say mocking Archer's tone when he said it then Kat and I laugh.

Archer mimics my kiss. He wraps his arms around Lilly and tilts her back. He then kisses her and swings her back up.

"Lets grab the mistletoe and go bug Kriss and Eli," says Archer, taking the mistletoe off of the wall above our door.

"What about Kriss and Eli?" asks Eli. I turn to see Eli and Kriss walking down the hall.

"Nothin," says Archer.

"There's still Jay and-" I am cut off when I turn to see Brenna and Jay walking towards us from the other direction.

"There goes our fun," mutters Archer.

We all laugh. I grab Kat's hand and the eight of us walk down to breakfast together.

We walk into the cafeteria to see Jake and Diego sitting at a table both with two plates full of Dauntless cake. I grab muffins and toast for Kat and I, then sit down next to her. I'm glad we made up last night.

I take a bite of my muffin and think about seeing Kat in that wedding dress yesterday. She looked amazing. I was too hurt and angry to notice then, but picturing her now, even with her smeared makeup she was beautiful. Maybe one day we can get married. One thing I'm sure of, is that I love Kat, and I don't want to live a day without her.

An initiate walks over to our table, but I can't remember his name. "Heyy guys. Long time no see," he says.

"Not to be rude, but what's your name again?" asks Archer.

"I'm Nik," Nik says.

"Well Nik," says Archer, "If you don't remember my homie's names right here, I'll remind you. This is Lilly, Me/Archer, Jared, Kat, Jay, Brenna, Eli, Kriss, Jake and Diego."

"Well then hello everyone!" Nik says, not wanting to repeat all the names.

"Would you like to sit down?" Archer asks.

"Sure," Nik responds.

"Guys how does a little New Year's party sound tonight?" asks Jake.

"Sounds good to me!" I say.

"Sounds like fun, where at?" Archer pipes in.

"I was thinking Diego and I's apartment." Jake says.

"But that is merely a temporary apartment," says Eli.

"We could go to mine, or Eli and Kriss's because trust me either one will be bigger than those temporary rooms," says Archer.

"Okay, what time?" Jay asks.

"How about 7?" Archer suggests.

"So, Kriss and Eli's at seven?" I ask.

"Yup," Archer and Eli reply at the same time.

Eli then pulls Kriss up, "We have some planning and shopping to do," says Eli.

"Lets get to it," says Kriss.

"I definitely have to do some shopping before tonight," Kat chimes in.

"Me too." Lilly adds.

"Me three," Brenna states.

"Maybe we can all go shopping together!" Kat says excitedly.

Lilly sighs, she's never been a huge fan of shopping. "I guess we can go together," Lilly says.

"Sounds like fun!" Brenna says.

The three of them get up and head in the direction of the clothing stores. Leaving me with Archer, Nik, Jake, Jay and Diego.

"Anyone got any ideas on what to do for the next 8 hours?" Archer asks seeing that its only 11 o'clock.

"Well I wanna go get Brenna a present," says Jay, standing up, "See you guys at 7."

"See ya Jay," I say, "Good Luck."

"I have an idea," Archer says while getting up.

"What's your idea?" Nik asks.

"We, are going to go zip-lining!"Archer says.

"Sounds fun," I say.

"Yeah, lets go!" Diego adds.

"Follow me," Archer says.

* * *

We get back to the compound at around 5. We still have two hours until the party tonight. I decide to head back to the apartment, to see if Kat's there. She's probably not, considering I have the key.

As I open the door, to my surprise I hear voices coming from inside. I see Kat, Lilly, and Brenna talking and laughing. Kat turns at the sound of the door closing.

"Hey Jared," She says smiling.

"Hey, how'd you get in I have the key?" I ask her.

"I got another key from Sarah," she says.

"Ohh. Did y'all have fun shopping?" I ask.

"Yep!" all three girls say at once.

"Wow, Lilly had fun shopping? It's a miracle!" I say making them all laugh.

"Shut up Jer," Lilly says annoyed.

"What did you girls get while shopping?" I ask.

"Stuff, thaannggss," Brenna says causing all three to laugh again.

"What thaaannggss?" I ask.

"Nothin," Kat says.

"Nothin at all," says Lilly

"Oh come on why won't you tell me?!" I plead.

"You'll see tonight," Kat says, a smile playing on her lips.

"Ugh, fine." I say defeated.

"Now leave so we can get ready!" Lilly yells.

"I'm going, I'm going," I say walking back towards the door.

Girls and their need for style... I walk out the door and head towards Diego and Jake's apartment. I am almost to their room and I run into Nik.

"Heyy Jared," he says.

"Sup Nik," I say.

"Wanna go out shopping or go grab a bite to eat before this party?" Nik asks

"Sure, I'm game for some fun," I say.

We start walking towards the pier. We pass the chasm and see a guy by it. "Xander?" asks Nik.

"Leave me alone, MAN!" Xander says.

"What are you doing?" asks Nik.

"Just _LEAVE_ ME _Alone_," Xander says.

Nik starts walking towards Xander, and Xander starts climbing over the rail on the chasm.

"Dude STOP!" commands Nik.

I find my legs sprinting towards the chasm rail. "Stop, stop," I yell.

Xander is now hanging by his hands on the opposite side of the chasm.

"Xander STOP!" yells Nik.

I am now close enough to grab Xander's arm. "Stop it! No one deserves this!"

"I can do what I want," Xander replies releasing his remaining hand from the railing, so I am the only thing holding him up.

"Dude, just come back up," I say.

Nik pulls his other arm up, and back over the railing. "You want to grab a bite to eat with us?" Nik asks.

"Whatever," Xander says.

Nik and I start walking towards the burger joint and notice Xander isn't following us. We turn in time to see Xander jump over the rail, falling to his death.

I feel my jaw drop. "Its okay Jared," Nik says.

"But-," I try saying.

"He was going to do it either way. Lets just go grab something to eat," Nik says.

"Lets just get our mind off this," I say, still awed.

We walk to the burger joint and are greeted by the waiter. "Table for two?" he asks.

"No... Floor for two," Nik says mocking the waiter.

The waiter laughs and leads us towards a table. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" he asks.

"Two beers please," Nik says.

The waiter comes back with two beers. He sets one in front of me and one in front of Nik. "Ready to order?" asks our waiter.

"What's most popular here?" asks Nik.

"The Hickory Smoked BBQ hamburger with blue cheese and ranch," our waiter says.

"I'll take one of those," says Nik.

"Ditto," I say.

"Would you like fries with that?" asks our waiter.

"Ya," Nik and I say together.

"Got it," says the waiter walking away.

Nik and I sip our beers. The waiter comes back with the burgers within 5 minutes. When he sets them down they are steaming.

"Here you guys go. Can I get you anything else?" asks the waiter.

"No, we chill, thanks bro," says Nik.

Nik and I finish our burgers and pay. By the time we get out of there its 6:30.

We walk by another store and we walk into it, looking for something to bring to the party. We ask the guy at the counter what would be something good to bring to a New Years party.

The guy hands us a bag of fireworks and tells us they will be a good time and then shoos us out of the store because its closing and he has places to be.

We start walking then remember we don't know where Eli and Kriss's apartment is.

"Lets go to Archer's place and meet up with him," I suggest.

"Lets do that," says Nik.

I lead the way to Archer's apartment since Nik doesn't know where it is. We knock on the door and we here Archer holler "Coming!"

"Good thing he's still here or we'd be lost!" says Nik.

"Yeah," I say.

"What's the password," Archer says from the other side of the door.

"Open the freakin door Daniel!" I yell.

Archer walks out of his apartment holding two cases of beer.

"We should probably go get Kat, Lilly and Brenna. They probably don't know where Kriss and Eli's apartment is either." I say.

"Okay, but we better hurry up because its almost 7," Archer says, trying to rush us.

We walk quickly to the apartment that I share with Kat. I open the door to see Kat in tight black leggings and a long flowing shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair is curled and her makeup makes her eyes pop. She looks amazing.

"Wow, Kat you look stunning," I say.

She blushes and mutters a 'thanks'.

"Are Brenna and Lilly still here? Because we need to go." I say.

"Yeah, I'll go get them," she says.

She comes back with Lilly and Brenna following closely behind her, "Let's go" Kat says.

We decide to get Jay next, then Jake and Diego. Once we have everyone Archer leads us all to Kriss and Eli's apartment.

We get there at 10 after 7, fashionably late. Archer adds the beer he brought to the beer in the fridge and I lay the fireworks on the kitchen counter.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Kriss asks.

Everyone yells 'me' and we go to the living room and sit in a big circle. Archer chugs a beer so we have a bottle to spin.

"Who wants to spin first?" asks Archer.

Nobody says anything. You can almost hear crickets in the room.

"I guess I'll go then you pansycakes," says Archer, "then we'll go clockwise."

I look around the circle. Nik is next, then me, Kat, Jay, Brenna, Kriss, Eli, Diego, Jake, and lastly Lilly.

Archer spins the bottle and it starts slowing down. In my head, I'm going _don't land on Kat, don't land on Kat_. It starts slowing down and passes Kat then goes to Diego.

"EWWW Man!" Diego yells.

"Can we do what we do in truth and dare?" asks Lilly

"Especially if it lands on the same sex," Jake says.

"Well I guess...," starts Archer, "But I'm not going to be a pansycake," finishes Archer, who stands up and walks over to Diego.

"Dudeeee, STOP!" Diego yells as Archer kisses him on the lips. Archer walks away from Diego and sits back down in his spot.

"Well lucky for us Alex isn't here," mutters Lilly, which gets a laugh out of all of us.

"Nik's Turn!" Archer says.

"Okay man, I got this," says Nik as he spins the bottle. It spins and spins and starts to slow down. It passes Archer and lands on himself. "I get to kiss myself!" Nik says kissing his arm.

My turn. I look at the bottle and hope this doesn't end badly. I spin the bottle and watch it spin. It lands on Lilly.

"EWWW!" Lilly and I exclaim at the same time.

"I think that's incest or something!" Lilly exclaims.

I pull off my leather jacket and throw it on the ground. "Ummm, no thanks."

"Agreed," Lilly says.

"My turn!" Kat says, taking the bottle.

The bottle spins, and spins and then lands on me. I feel the smirk grow on my face, as it does on Kat's. I turn to Kat and kiss her. I hear everyone around us yelling 'get a room' but we keep kissing anyway. After a few more minutes she pulls away. We are both out of breath. I look around to see everyone staring at us. Well this is awkward...

Jay looks at the bottle. "I guess it's my turn..."

He spins the bottle and it lands on Kriss.

Jay starts taking off his shirt, when Archer says "From now on if you want to skip out. You have to take off an article of clothing and drink a bottle of beer."

Jay walks into the kitchen and comes back with a beer. He pops it open and starts sipping it.

"Chug it, chug it, CHUG IT!" we all chant causing Jay to chug the beer, till its all gone, then sits down.

Brenna is up next and when she spins the bottle and it lands on Eli. She does the same thing as Jay. She pulls off her shirt, revealing her bra, and goes to grab a beer. She chugs it and sits back down.

Kriss looks at the bottle determining how she needs to spin it to get it to land on Eli. She puts her hand on the bottle and as shes giving it a spin, Brenna bumps her, causing the bottle to spin. It stops on Jake. She sighs and takes off her shirt while going to get a beer out of the fridge. She chugs it and sits back down, throwing the empty bottle off to the side.

Eli spins next, the bottle stops on Lilly. He takes off his shirt too, and goes to grab a beer, he comes back with a whole pack of beer so we won't have to keep getting up. He drinks his beer and it's Diego's turn to spin. After spinning around for a minute the bottle slows coming to a stop at Kat. Diego gets up and walks across the circle. He plants a short kiss on Kat's lips. She grabs my hand and squeezes it for reassurance. Good, she doesn't like him.

Next up is Jake. Jake spins the bottle and it lands on Brenna. Jay gives Jake a glare but Jake stands up. He walks over and pecks Brenna on the lips, and walks back to his spot.

Now it's Lilly. Lilly looks at the bottle looking at volume and altitude, then gives it a spin. It spins and spins then slows at Archer. Archer gives a smirk, then Lilly kisses him. About 3 minutes later they finally break apart.

Archer is out of breath, but somehow manages to talk, "Since we have managed to make a full loop around the circle, there needs to be a new twist to this game otherwise it'll get boring," explains Archer.

"How bout-" Jake starts but is cut off by Archer.

"Dude, dude calm yourself. I already have an idea. Okay I'm first. I will explain the new version of the game. First I will spin the bottle," Archer says while spinning the bottle. It lands on me.

"I'm not-," I start saying but am interrupted.

"Now Jared you get to say what I will do to the next person this lands on. It can be to share a beer, kiss, anything you can think of," explains Archer.

"Ummmm, just kiss?" I say.

"Okay," Archer says, "Now if I don't want to do the dare with the person spun next, then I have to take off an article of clothing, chug 2 beers and spin in a circle for 3 minutes."

The bottle spins and lands on Diego. "Not again dude! This isn't funny!" yells Diego.

"I'm not facing consequences!" Archer says, standing up and walking over to Diego. Archer pecks him on the lips and walks back over to his spot and sits down.

Next up is Nik, who is looking nervous. He spins the bottle and it lands on Kat. "Bite their ear!" she says, which makes everyone laugh. Nik spins the bottle again and it lands on Archer.

"Noooo," says Archer.

"Yessss," mimics Nik. Nik stands up and walks over to Archer. Nik bites his ear and I see Archer's face register the pain, but he doesn't make a sound. Nik sits back down and its my turn.

"And one plus thing before you go Jared. If it lands on yourself, you have to respin," Archer says.

"Okay Archer enough rules!" Lilly exclaims.

"Then you're up Jared!" says Archer.

I spin the bottle and it slows and lands on Lilly and she says, "Can we just play a game of truth and dare? Or like just Dare?"

"Now you got it Lilly!" says Archer

"YAA!" says Jake

"Looks like we are playing dare," says Nik.

"Okay," Lilly says, "Jared I dare you to take an item of food from the refrigerator and kiss it passionately for 90 seconds."

I walk into the kitchen and open the freezer. I take out an ice cube and put my lips to it. Within 40 seconds it is melted. "I guess i'm just too hot to handle," I say, forcing a laugh out of everybody.

"Ice does not count as food, dipwad!" Lilly replies.

"Then what do you consider an Icee?" I retort.

"A liquid refreshment in solid form, stupid."

"He's chill doe, he chill," says Nik.

"It should count!" says Jake.

She rolls her eyes. "Alright, fine, but if I get to dare you again you have to make out with a banana."

"Actually _Lilith_, it is my turn to say a dare," I counter, "Archer. I dare you to tape two plastic cups on your chest and keep them there till you lose your shirt."

Archer tapes two cups on his shirt, then looks around the circle. He stops at Jake.

"You must perform any dare that you give to someone else for the rest of the game," Archer says to Jake.

Jake sticks his tongue out at Archer and pulls off his shirt and throws it in pile of discarded clothes.

"Kat, I dare you to pretend you are a ballerina for the next 10 minutes," dares Jake.

She responds by taking off her leather jacket. She looks around and says "Brenna, I dare you to walk around the compound and invite the first girl you see to come play truth or dare with us." Brenna comes back 10 minutes later with a girl who she introduces as Julia.

Brenna looks around the room and picks Eli. "Go to Erudite and steal as much of Matt's belongings as you can without getting caught with a friend."

Eli looks to Kriss immediately. "You want to go with me?"

"Like you had to ask," she says, grabbing his hand and going with him.

He turns at the door. "Oh, and by the way, I dare Nik to stuff as many ice cubes as he can in his mouth."

Nik grimaces while Eli and Kriss close the door behind them. He goes to the freezer, pulls out about ten ice cubes, and begins shoving them in his mouth. He only makes it to seven before spitting them all out. His cheeks are pink and he can't seem to talk.

"I ne-her gon do dat again!" He says, trying to say, _'I'm never going to do that again!'_

Archer points and laughs at him with Diego joining in. I laugh along with them.

"Eli id lucky he idn't hew," Nik says, then points to Kat. "Jus kith Jawed," he says. I assume he means, _'just kiss Jared,'_ in which case I am happy.

Kat moves towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and I wrap my own around her waist. Our lips meet and after a few moments we stop, not wanting attention like last time.

Kat looks around the room, then says, "Archer, I dare you to call Matt and tell him how excited you are about armpits."

Archer smiles. "Great, I get to mess with Matt! Someone give me a phone..."

I grab a landline and smirk. "This should work. Then he'll think it was Kriss and Eli."

Archer takes it and dials in the numbers. "Yes, hello? I'd like to speak with Matt. Matthew Bellamy, yes. I'll wait," he gives us a thumbs up. "Matthew James Bellamy! I would just like to tell you all about something."

He waits for Matt to respond, then screams out, "Armpits!" He hangs up, but not before we can hear Matt's voice yelling into the receiver, much like Jeanine's during our last truth or dare.

Archer point to Jay and says, "I dare you to go outside and run around, while screaming_ 'I have lost my voice, please help me find it'_." Which causes everyone to laugh.

He takes off his pants and says, "Diego, I dare you to act like a cat, by crawling on the floor, rubbing your body against people's legs. Curl up on someone's lap, and lick your paws."

Diego sighs and gets to the ground on all fours. He crawls around and rubs against Archer's leg, who pats his head. He goes to Lilly, who gives him a sour look.

"I'm allergic to cats, Diego," she says.

He frowns and purrs, causing her to laugh. He moves to Kat's lap, and curls up on it. The irony of it causes us all to laugh. He stands back up.

"Alright, I dare Jared to wear a kick me sign for the rest of the game," Diego says.

I stand up and find a piece of paper in a drawer and write Kik meh on it. I find some tape and tape it to my back. I sit back down in the circle and point at Archer. "I dare you to deliver a 3-5 minute lecture entitled_ flirting for the modern teenager_. Be sure to include diagrams and demonstrations. Use the other players to demonstrate your points."

Archer smirks. "Lilly and I were just practicing our pick-up lines last night!"

Lilly clears her throat. "Excuse me, but I think you were the one who used them."

I look down at my sports watch, "Let me know when you want to start," I say getting the timer setting ready.

Archer looks at Julia, almost forgetting she was here. I forgot too. He is going to want to include her.

Archer pairs us together for demonstration. He puts Jay and Brenna together, Diego and Jake, Nik and Kat, then Julia and I. He and Lilly stand beside each other.

"Alright class, first rule. Eye-contact. Diego and Jake, look into each others eyes like you mean it," he says.

Diego gives him a look. "Like we mean what? Just because you kissed me doesn't mean I'm up for this!"

Archer crosses his arms. "Would you like a penalty for not cooperating? Like you love each other, obviously. Now, go on."

They give one another a quick glance. Archer shakes his head. They look for longer until Archer deems them good enough. He turns to Brenna and Jay.

"Next up your entire body language. You must show that you are confident and willing to get it on."

"Archer!" Lilly hisses.

"You know what I mean-" he says.

"That's the problem!" Lilly interrupts.

"Jay, spread out your legs out a little wider, look up more. That's it! Now have a little more swag. Brenna, feet firmly on the ground. Play with your hair to draw attention to your body-"

Lilly smacks him, but he ignores her.

"Perfect! One more step: speaking. Jared, got any good pick-up lines for Julia?"

I search through my head. "Excuse me, I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

Julia has dark hair about past her shoulders, brown eyes, and is on the heavier side. She blushes and smirks. "This is the only one I know, so is there a magnet in your pants? Cause I'm attracted to your buns of steel!"

Archer laughs. "There we go! Now, students, if none of these seem to work, you should probably just give up, because these are foolproof." He takes a large bow and sits back down. We arrange ourselves so that couples are paired together again. Julia looks at me and winks.

"Julia, I dare you to touch your nose with your tongue. If you are unable to do this you must touch another players nose with your tongue," Archer says.

Julia tries to touch her nose with her tongue a few times before she gives up. She then walks over to me and she touches her tongue to my nose. This is starting to get weird. Does she like me? I don't even know her! I wonder if she knows that me and Kat are dating. I put my arm around Kat to see if Julia gets the hint. I look for Julia's reaction, she doesn't seem to notice.

Julia looks around the room deciding who to dare. Her eyes rest on Archer. "I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Kat." She looks pretty satisfied with herself.

Archer throws off his shirt and grabs Lilly's hand. I find Kat's hand, too, and am glad Archer pansycaked out of this dare. Julia pouts and Archer looks to Jay.

"I dare you and Brenna to go on a date. As in, right now."

Jay looks confused. "When do we come back?"

Archer smirks. "I'm not sure you're going to want to..."

"Might be tired or in the middle of something..." I say, earning me a smile from Diego.

Jay grabs Brenna's hand, and the two bound out of the room together. Jay forgot to give someone else a dare. Nik and Jake whisper between each other, then look to Archer, the unofficial leader of the truth or dare.

"Hey, guys, we haven't seen Zak in a while. Do you think we should check it out?" Nik asks.

"And leave the party?" Archer asks, looking sulky.

Nik frowns. "Well, I've just got a bad feeling about it. If it turns out to be nothing, we'll come back."

Archer nods. "Fine."

Nik and Jake leave, closing the door behind them. How did we lose half of our group already? I stand up and head to the counter where the fireworks are.

"Wanna set these off now?" I ask.

"Yes!" Diego and Archer say in unison.

I pull Kat up and grab half of the fireworks, setting off towards the old Eye headquarters. It sits in the middle of the city, so all the factions- and factionless- will be able to see the display. Diego grabs the rest of the fireworks, and we leave, catch the train, and are dropped off near the woods.

We trek through the trees, and I keep hold of Kat's hand. I notice Julia following _very_ close behind. I can almost feel her stare. Who is this chick?

Finally we are able to see the ash pile that was once the headquarters. I find a spot by the building's old entrance with a sturdy piece of concrete that was blasted out during the explosion. I set down the explosives and Diego follows my lead. Archer comes over to help me set them up, calling for the others to step back.

Julia snorts. "We're Dauntless, I think we can stand as close as we want."

"Suit yourself," Archer mutters.

He sets off a bottlerocket, then grabs my shoulder to get me to run back and away to safety. I wrap my arm around Kat's shoulder, and watch Julia scream after she realizes she's standing too close and has to step back. She bumps into me, which I can't tell if she meant to or not. Kat gives me a look.

The firework shoots up just above the treeline, then explodes with a _POP!_ I smile and watch the embers fall back down. We set off the rest of them, a few at a time, and each time I notice Julia either bump into me or get closer than wanted. I want to yell at her about personal space, but bite my tongue.

Once all of the fireworks are gone, I check my watch. It's 11:58. I inform the others of this and wrap my arms around Kat's waist. We stand close together for the remaining two minutes, ignoring Diego's jeers.

Archer and Lilly are following our lead with about thirty seconds left, and then my watch is beeping. Kat and I's lips meet with intensity. I don't notice until we pull apart that Diego and Julia gave each other a small kiss.

Lilly and Archer guide us back, and Diego walks alone. Kat and I are hand in hand, with Julia still stalking behind us. She's giving me the creeps, quite honestly. Once we are off the train and back to Dauntless, we part ways to go to our rooms.

Tomorrow we will have to pick our jobs in our new faction. Tomorrow is the rest of our lives. My life is looking really good, after everything we have all been through.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year!**

**"Year's end is neither an end nor a beginning but a going on, with all the wisdom that experience can instill in us. Cheers to a new year and another chance for us to get it right." -Oprah Winfrey**

**"All of us every single year, we're a different person. I don't think we're the same person all our lives." -Steven Spielberg**


End file.
